Something Wicked This Way Comes
by The Mad Mad Reviewer
Summary: After Cedric's death, Harry and company summon a demon to kill Lord Voldemort. Except, well, when the hell is summoning a demon ever turn out just the way you planned?
1. Chapters 1 to 5

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing in this. Not even a George Foreman Lean Mean Fat Reducing Grilling Machine™. I knew a guy who owned one, though. He creeped me out.

Description: After Cedric's death, Harry and company summon a demon to kill Lord Voldemort. Except, well, when the hell is summoning a demon ever turn out just the way you planned? A Crossover with _Disgaea: Hour of Darkness_ that doesn't require you to have any idea what _Disgaea: Hour of Darkness_ is beyond "Here be Demons."

Note: I've proofed the first five chapters, and made a few small changes here and there. I've also kept what few Author's Notes are still in here, as well.

**Chapter 1**

"Explain to me why we're doing this again?" asked Harry, watching as Hermione copied the letters onto the floorboards with a piece of chalk from the sheet of parchment in her hand.

"Because if he doesn't want to fight fair, then why should we? He's already tried to sic Dementors on you, we might as well sick something back on him, right?" replied Ron, sitting opposite the incense burner.

"I guess." Harry glanced at the cauldron once more. "Some of the ingredients in this are insane. Lightening-seared salamander? A house-cat's right fang? A George Foreman Grill™?" asked Harry.

"Well, I suppose this is what happens when I ask Luna for advice," said Ron. "My question, though, is why she had a complete seal for binding a demon written in Latin? And why she was carrying it with her?"

"Sometimes," said Hermione, "I think its best _not_ to ask," recalling the few times she ever spoke with the strange blonde Ravenclaw.

"I guess," said Ron looking at Hermione a moment, swearing to himself that he thought he'd never hear those words out of her mouth. "Are we ready to do this? Because I'm about ready to retch if I have to smell that incense any more."

"There. That's all set," said Hermione, standing and looking at the symbols she had drawn onto the floor. They were in Ron and Harry's room (of course) at 12 Grimmauld Place. It took a little time to find the right ingredients, but it seemed Luna had already had a few of the weirder ones stashed away. Hermione took the cauldron sitting on the bed, frowning at its contents once more, and placed it on top of the writing at the center of the symbol.

"Still can't believe this is going to work," said Ron.

"I checked the ingredients against a book in the library here. The ingredients are esoteric, but the arithmatic principles on them all check out."

"The book came from that one shelf that bleeds, didn't it," said Harry.

Hermione ignored him as she picked up a bamboo flute and sat down at the edge of the circle with the sheet music, also provided by Luna.

"Just have to wonder why Luna has stuff for... for... _this_, you know?" said Ron. "She wasn't always... off, but she's always been rather nice."

"You were the one that talked to her," replied Harry, having never met the girl.

"Yeah, I know. I think she was saying something about having a power that the Rotfangs didn't have control over or something. My eyes glazed over a bit, and before I knew it, everything was in my hands."

Harry nodded.

"Then how did I agree to this?" he asked.

"You agreed because we want to do something that'll help us win," replied Hermoine. "If we don't kill him, then we all die." And with that, Hermione raised the flute to her lips, and begin to play the notes. The tune was simple enough, rising and falling up and down the music scale. It was gentle and happy at its peak, speaking to Harry of the times he was with friends at Hogwarts, or at the Burrow, and when it reached its lows, it reminded him of Quirrell, the Diary, and Voldemort himself, standing over Cedric's corpse.

Hermione kept playing, with each set of low, depressing notes, she would then rise back up into the joyous, living high notes, then once more falling into the funeral dirge of the low notes. It seemed with each rise and fall, the music got more complex, the combinations of notes more complicated, the music seemed to take a life of its own, the highs becoming higher, and the lows lower as new melodies joined into the tune Hermione played. But through it all, she played. Harry could hear the music in his chest, pounding in his ears, as each new instrument joined into the song.

He could feel the world around him, the living breath of each of his companions in this madness. He could feel the living breath of the world around him on his skin, he could hear the inhalation and exhalation of the other inhabitants of the building, he could see the living worlds turning through the depths of space, he could taste colors the human eye couldn't comprehend, and they were full of life.

Hermione was drifting to the end of it, feeling out her last notes as the song continued around them, in them, through them, centering itself on the cauldron.

She lowered the flute from her lips, and spoke the words she knew she had to speak as the music peaked.

"By the spirits of darkness and light... In the name of Harry James Potter, I hereby summon A Cunning and Murderous Demon to his side!"

The music plummeted into the depths of range, and a chorus of voices, just beyond human hearing, whispering, chanting, joining it as motes of light raised from seal drawn on the floor. The cauldron began to bubble, even without liquid in it, power overflowing from it, and a column of light erupted.

As it faded, a figure stood next to the cauldron. Harry looked and saw a girl about his age, dressed in a black leather tube top and mini-skirt with knee-high boots and a choker with a silver skull on it. Her hair was maroon, and held into two unkept pig-tails that splayed out. Her eyes were red, her ears were pointed, a tail twitched behind her, and a small pair of bat wings twitched on her back. In her right hand, quite suddenly, was a spear.

"Who summoned me?" she asked in a low voice.

"We did," replied Hermione. "And by the seal we used, you are bound to him, conditionally."

The girl reached out her hand, and the seal that was drawn on the floor now floated in mid-air. There was a circle, and latin words floated in mid-air around it, orbiting a center circle where it was written "Tom Marvolo Riddle - the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Oh, you just want me to kill someone, and then I go free, right?"

"No," said Hermione. "Then you get returned to whence you came."

"Very smart," replied the girl, still looking over the seal.

The center circle pulsed, and six pillars grew from it, interweaving between the latin words before breaking out of the outer circle, each one creating a crest at its peak that Harry, Ron, and Hermione recognized. Five glowed with the rest of the seal, but one just looked like it was written in chalk.

"Eh?" asked the girl, looking at each of her summoners, in turn.

"Don't look at us," replied Ron. "And especially don't look at me. I don't know a damned thing about this stuff."

"It's the Dark Mark," said Harry.

"The Dark Mark? Tacky," said the girl, examining the symbol, poking it with her spear. The snake shifted out of the way of it. "Very tacky. So who am I here to kill?"

"The Dark Lord Voldemort," replied Harry, ignoring Ron and Hermione as they winced.

"Who?" asked the girl.

"He's a wizard. An evil one. He tried to kill me when I was young, but instead it almost killed him. He's killed a lot of people, and now he's finally come back. Properly, that is."

"Oh. I'd have expected to kill a good guy, not a bad guy."

"Yeah, well, when someone kills your friend, you want to kill them back."

"Ah, revenge. That I can understand. Alright, so where is he."

All three of them shrug.

"Of course. You expected me to just know, didn't you."

"Or to be able to find him," piped in Ron.

"Yeah, no. I need to know where he is, before I can charge off and kill him for you." She sighed, sitting down on the bed, the spear gone. "This is going to take a while. I can tell." She flopped back onto the bed.

There was a knock at the door, and Sirus poked his head in, looking at each of the inhabitants.

"Heard some noises in here, thought I'd check up." He looked at the girl. "Ah. Harry, you're a little young for getting a whore. Ron, so are you. Hermione, I didn't know you swung that way."

"WHAT?" screamed all three of them. The girl just signaled her displeasure with her right hand.

"I mean, certainly, I may have done a few things, as such, back when I was in school, but I waited until I was in my seventh year for something like this."

"She isn't a whore!" said Hermione.

"She isn't? She's dressed like one."

The girl raises her other hand, to signal her added displeasure at the situation.

"Yes, that's very nice, young lady, but still. How did you even get her in here? I mean, the magic that protects the house doesn't even let you write down the secret, let alone share it with someone else."

"Well... see, it's about that whole 'she's not a whore' thing, see," said Ron.

"She's a demon," filled in Harry.

"Really?" asked Sirus. "I'd like proof of this."

One of the girl's hands became an open palm, and the seal appeared in mid air.

Sirus stepped into the room, inspecting the seal.

"You bound a demon to kill Voldemort?" asked Sirus, staring at the center. "And his middle name is Marvolo?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"There's a phrase I've said before," chuckled Sirus. "Did you write this?"

"No, Luna had it," replied Hermione.

"Luna?"

"Lovegood," replied Ron.

"Lovegood, Lovegood... oh, Merlin, of course the Lovegoods." Sirus sighed. "Like mother like daughter," he muttered. "Well, that seal is as good as its going to get. I'll have Remus look it over later, I can't remember my Latin for the life of me."

The seal vanished.

"First dementors, now this. Merlin you're making this summer interesting. I'm gonna have to get Remus and Dumbledore in on this, though. Let's not tell Molly quite yet, alright?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be good," said Ron, suddenly realizing the implications of summoning a demon in the presence of Molly Weasley.

"At least you don't have to go to the court about this," said Sirus, looking at Harry. "Keep her up here, for now. I'll send out some owls. Hermione, you think you can spare her some clothing?"

"What's wrong with my clothing?" asked the girl.

"I thought you were a whore. That needs to change before we introduce you to the rest of the order. That means proper clothing."

"This _is_ proper clothing."

"Proper _human_ clothing."

With a sigh, the girl once more gestured her displeasure.

"Trust me, you'll agree once you meet Molly."

She sat up, frowning, then sighed.

"Fine."

Hermione left for her room, and Sirus sat down, leaning against the door, blocking entry into it. He tapped his wand against it twice.

"That's better. Molly shouldn't hear a thing, now. You've got a quill and parchment?" Ron handed Sirus some, and he began to scratch out a message. "Remus'll be by tomorrow morning for Molly's cooking. Dumbledore, however... he'll probably come by tonight, for all I know. Hedwig? Be a dear and get this to Albus for me? And take your time getting back. I don't think anybody'd mind if you spent some time outside."

Hedwig swooped down to Sirus, and he tied the parchment to her leg. Harry opened the window, and Hedwig took off into the night.

"And now, once more, we wait."

"So is the rest of my time in the human world going to be this boring?" asked the girl on the bed.

"Yeah, probably," replied Sirus.

"Well, there's school," said Ron.

"Oh joy. Human school."

"Hey, it's not boring," said Ron. "At least, when we're not in History of Magic, it's not boring."

"Do they allow dueling, at least?"

"Nope," replied Sirus. "Banned that about four years before I got to Hogwarts. Dear old mum had a big row about that, trust me." He stood, and let Hermione back into the room as she stood at the door, ready to knock. "Any trouble?"

"No, Ginny was asleep. I think Mrs. Weasley's finally asleep, too. I brought some pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow."

"Good thinking. We still need to figure out sleeping arrangements," said Sirus, animating a quilt to act as a curtain.

"Can I get my own room?" asked the girl, peeling off her tube top.

"No. You lot think you'll survive with an extra occupant for the night?" he asked, looking at Harry and Ron. Harry shrugged, while Ron looked worried. The girl pulled on a pale blue night shirt.

"Not afraid I'll corrupt them?" asked the girl as she flicked a pair of white cotton panties at Hermione. "By the way, the tail doesn't work with those.

Hermione went beet red as she sat there, holding them in front of everybody.

"No, they've got enough corrupting influences on them, already," commented Sirius with a wry smile.

The girl shrugs as she pushes the curtain out the way. Her tail twitched, trapped down the right leg of the flannel pajama pants, but she looked mostly normal.

"So where am I sleeping? With him?" she pointed at Harry, whose eyes bugged out.

"No, you're sleeping on that," said Sirus, and with a wave of his wand, an ugly and tarnished silver writing desk became a bed with plain wooden head board. "I'll grab some blankets for you, but you're staying in here tonight. After that, we'll figure it out."

"Fine."

Sirus stood, tapped his wand twice more on the door, and left.

"Why do I feel that I've made my life much more complicated?" asked Hermione.

"Because whenever humans and demons meet, things get complicated," replied the girl, walking over to her bed and flopping down. "You summoned a demon. What did you expect? That it'd make everything perfect? Puh-leeze. You humans are idiots, if you think magic can just solve your problems."

"Yeah, well, if you want to get home, you'll have to help us," replied Ron.

"Try 'if I want to live, I have to help you.' That seal binds me to Harry James Potter until this is done. If he dies, I die."

"What?" asked Hermione, terrified.

"That's the language of the seal. It's to prevent me from just waiting for one of the two to kill each other, or even just kidnapping you and running off to the Netherworld. Most seals I've seen, I could just sit on my butt and wait for somebody to die of old age. This one binds my life to Harry."

There was silence until Sirus re-entered, carrying a set of heavy quilts, and threw them on top of the girl.

"Paisley? Must everything be paisley?" she asked, shoving them off of her face.

"Because Molly brought along all the linens from her place, so there's nothing but paisley."

"What? You mean there's nothing with snakes and stuff on it? I want something to match the doorknob."

"I burned them all, much to Kreacher's dismay," replied Sirus.

"Bah," she replied, laying back on the bed. "So who am I working for? Maybe starting from most intelligent?" she said, looking at Sirus.

"Sirus Black, unfortunate owner of this house, and wrongly convicted escaped felon."

"Wrongly convicted? What, you show up for the wrong trial?"

"Nah. Didn't get one," he replied.

The girl nodded, then glared at Hermione and Harry.

"So who are you bumbling idiots who didn't think twice about summoning me?"

"Er, Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," said Ron, put off by the whole situation.

"I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"Etna. So why do a bunch of teenagers want some Dark Lord dead? I mean, besides the fact that he's a Dark Lord and stuff?"

"Because he wants me dead," replied Harry.

"Well, he's a Dark Lord, and you're fighting him. So why does he want you _specifically_ dead. I mean, I've seen more than a few Dark Lords of the Netherworld, and most of them want to kill a lot of people before somebody smacks them back down."

"You know what _Avada Kedavra _is?" asked Sirus.

"Wand-based insta-kill spell."

Sirus nodded. "It went _Avada Ke-_doink when he was about one a and a half. Gave him that scar on his forehead."

Harry pulled aside his bangs to illustrate.

"Huh," said Etna, staring at Harry's head for a moment. "I'm guessing some sort of blood-based sacrifice ritual?"

"Your guess is as good as anybody else's, whatever his mum did, she didn't share with me," said Sirus.

"Eitherway, it should have killed this dork lord. It didn't?"

"Not all the way," replied Harry. "He survived, a little bit, and could possess animals and people. He took over one of my teachers and tried to kill me my first year at school."

Etna leaned back on the bed.

"Sounds like a horcrux," she replied, staring at the ceiling.

"A what?" asked Hermione.

"Don't you lot know anything?" asked Etna. "You split off a chunk of your soul and dump it in an object. Someone kills you, your soul is anchored to the object and you can come back, just as strong as before."

"Could it take the shape of a diary that possess's people?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, if you're strong enough to put that much of your soul into it."

"Greatest wizard in living memory?" asked Harry.

"Sure, why not. Why? You find one?"

"And stabbed it with a basilisk fang."

Etna raised an eyebrow.

"That's... one way to do it. You should learn how to cast a bloodwolf, instead. Much safer."

"Bloodwolf?" asked Ron. "That just _sounds_ dark."

"Yeah, well, most of the deadly stuff is. That's why its dark. Come on, I'll teach you." In her hand was a wand made from a black wood. She flicked it, cutting open her palm, and then flicking the wand again, muttering "_Cruor Lupus._" The splotches turned black, making a shadow in the ground. A black-haired wolf leapt up from the shadow, shaking itself, and stared down at Sirus with seven eyes.

"Ah," replied Sirus. "That's a hellhound, isn't it."

"Nah. Hellhounds have eight eyes, look more like overgrown welsh corgis. This is a bloodwolf. Entirely magical. Well, you going to try?"

"Er... I can't. Laws against underage magic, you see."

"Laws against underage magic? Seriously? How the hell are you supposed to practice, then? At school?"

"Duh," said Ron.

"Seriously, if this Dark Lord is after you, why don't you have a 'Practice magic anytime I want' card?"

"Because nobody believes he's back," replied Harry.

"What? Did he have a secret resurrection party in some secluded graveyard?"

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Really?" asked Etna. "In a graveyard?"

Harry nodded.

"Wow. I didn't think people actually did that." She waved her wand, and the bloodwolf sank back into its shadow and disappeared. A faint green sheen formed on her hand, and the wound closed.

"So, basically, I'm gonna sit on my ass until your school starts... when?"

"A month," said Harry.

Etna nodded. "Thirty days of boredom, here we go."

"I'm sure," said Sirus, as he opened the door. Albus Dumbledore stood, ready to knock, but merely raised an eyebrow at Sirus.

"Honestly Sirus, you would have been a much better student had you tried."

"Hello to you to, Albus. Honestly, this is the most fun I've had in months."

"I know, Sirus, but you're a wanted man." Albus stepped into the room and surveyed its occupants with a sigh. "Lovegood, you say?"

Sirus nodded. Albus looked at Etna.

"I suppose that means if I try to banish you, I'll kill young Mr. Potter, correct?"

"Yup."

"Can you use a wand?"

Etna used her wand to conjure a glass of water.

"Might I see your seal?"

Etna's wand disappeared once more, and she held out her hand. The seal once more floated in mid-air. Albus pulled out his own wand, sifting through the dead language.

"I'm afraid my latin's a tad rusty, but it seems this should hold her in check. That there are seven spokes to the seal and only one target, however... that's unusual. The demon Grindlewald's supporters summoned had a single target, myself, but the few studies I've done indicate that multiple spokes means multiple targets."

"I don't know why that happened, Headmaster," said Hermione. "The seal I drew to summon her didn't have the spokes."

"I thought that was obvious," said Etna. "One spoke for each Horcrux, plus him. One spoke is already done, that's the diary you mentioned. The rest are waiting to be found."

"These Horcrux's, they are parts of his soul? Anchoring him to this world, even when his body is destroyed?"

Etna nodded.

"How do you know of this?"

"I'm a demon. We know things."

Albus frowned.

"I am more than certain of that," replied Albus. "I just wonder how much you will... corrupt young Mr. Potter."

Etna shrugged.

"Meh. I've probably got some succubus somewhere in my blood, but not much given how flat my chest is."

"I was describing you as a demon in general, not as a demon in specific. I imagine, however, his friends will keep the pair of you in check. My one concern is whether or not you will blend in during the school year."

"Blend in during the school year?" asked Hermione, Ron, and Sirus.

"Oh, that's easy," replied Etna. She cracked her knuckles and assumed a lotus position on the bed. She began muttering under her breath, and Harry could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Something about what she was saying, he could feel it. Just as quickly as it started, it was done. The small batwings and tail were gone, and her eyes had taken on a deeper purple color, rather than the blood red they were originally. Her pointed ears were also mostly round. "There, all done. Hey Hermione, you still have those panties? Cause they'll fit now. Granted, your bras won't, cause you're a bit bigger than me."

Hermione was silent.

"But seriously, blend in during the school year? You're going to make me go to a human school?"

"Yes." Albus looked at Harry. "While I do not approve of this... method, I am well aware of the late Mrs. Lovegood's abilities in regards to the summoning and the sealing of demons. I imagine that you three will be able to keep her in line, and that, in turn, she will be able to teach you a few more... interesting spells. Now, I suggest we all get some sleep, so that we are better equipped to deal with the consequences of our actions in the morning."

**Chapter 1 ½**

_or_

**Well, I needed to add a few scenes.**

0x0x0x0

Ginny knew something was going on. Hermione had been in and out of their room all night long. And now she wasn't the first person down for breakfast. Therefore, something was going on.

Her mother had long practice with determining something was going on, but was sufficiently distracted by the presence of Albus Dumbledore that she didn't really have time to make any comment on it. Remus Lupin arrived as well for breakfast, dragging down Sirius, and the pair of them were chatting at one end of the table. Sirius seemed to be in a very good mood, which just confirmed it more for Ginny. She kept glancing at the stairs, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

And drop it did, as Harry lead the others down the stairs, as there was a fourth person in the trio. She smirked, watching the quiet, guilty shuffling of Hermione and Ron, while Harry seemed to just ignore all the pressure. The girl seemed entirely blasé about the whole experience.

"Who is that?" asked her mother.

"Ah, she's a recent arrival from America," began Dumbledore, who promptly began spinning a story with soliloquies that Ginny had a hard time keeping track of, at least until she glanced at her mother.

Molly's eyebrow twitched, and Ginny knew she wasn't buying it. Seven children, and the twins especially, had honed her ability to see through bullshit like it was spring water.

"Who is she _really_?" ground out Molly Weasley.

"Told you it wouldn't work," said Sirius, smug as ever.

"Oh, I had hoped," replied Dumbledore.

"Well?"

"I'm a demon," replied the girl, sitting down at the table, and starting to shift food onto her plate.

There was a quiet silence at the table.

"A demon," repeated Molly.

"Yep," replied the girl. She held up her hand. "See the seal?"

Ginny watched as a glowing runic circle appeared before them.

"And why does it say You-Know-Who in the center of it?" Molly demanded.

"Because I was summoned to kill Whoever-He-Is," replied the girl, who promptly began eating the food in front of her.

"A _demon_," ground out Molly.

"I do believe I said that. You aren't deaf or anything, are you? I know that old fart isn't, but I never know with you humans."

Ginny laughed as Molly Weasley immediately began tearing into both Sirius and Dumbledore for somehow allowing this to happen.

0x0x0x0

"Well, Harry, do you have anything to say for yourself about this?" asked Molly Weasley, having finished tearing into everyone and everything in sight.

"No," replied Harry.

"No?" asked Molly. "And why's that?"

"Because it's not like anyone'll listen," replied Harry.

Molly's mouth snapped shut, while Etna cackled with glee.

0x0x0x0

"You are not allowed to use your wand!" shouted Molly Weasley.

"Sure I can," replied Etna, stacking the plates in their appropriate cabinets. "It's not like I'm underage."

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm older than you, you annoying hag. Now quit your whining, and let me do the chores you've dumped on me."

Sirius was laughing at this.

0x0x0x0

Fred and George Weasley were sitting at the kitchen table, clutching on to mugs of hot chocolate for dear life. They'd turned up two hours previously, and they still hadn't said a word of what happened to them during the day they were missing. Everyone did notice that Kreacher was now smiling, and nobody really wanted to know why.

Harry knew that Molly was making a fair impression of that volcano in the US that exploded when he was six. The silver was rattling, four glasses had shattered, and nearly everyone else had left. Arthur had tried to remove Harry, but stopped at Harry's reasons.

"I brought her here, she's my responsibility," said Harry.

Arthur nodded, glanced at his wife, still screeching at Etna, and wisely left. The twins remained at the table, completely ignorant of their mother's apocalyptic rant. Molly hadn't noticed Harry's presence, so focused on Etna as she was.

Harry wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying anymore, tuning her out like he did Vernon and Petunia when they got a good rant going. And then he realized that Molly wasn't Vernon, wasn't Petunia, and uttered two words.

"Shut up."

It still took Molly half a minute to realize she wasn't making a sound, which was roughly the same amount of time it took Harry to realize he'd silenced her without his wand. When she did, she quickly realized who did it, and pulled her wand.

The tip was pointed at him, as she began to angrily mouth words at him.

Harry looked at the tip of the wand, and watched it glow.

"You're no better than Snape," he said, glaring at her. Molly looked somewhere between shocked and brained at the look of outright hatred directed at her. "Fred and George stole from her, and then refused to give it back. And since apparently even the _twins_ can do no wrong when it comes to her, no one did anything. So Shut. Up."

And with that, Harry turned and left. Etna watched him go, a thoughtful expression on her face.

0x0x0x0

Hermione was worried. Per the usual, she was worried about Harry.

Something had happened, and now Harry was supremely civil to Mrs. Weasley. Normally, there was a level of warmth in their conversations, but Harry was distant, even if Molly acted like nothing was wrong.

Hermione wanted to ask questions, but knew it was a fruitless endeavor. The more important it was, the less Harry would talk about it. She knew she could try to talk with Etna, except that would be going behind Harry's back, and that would make things worse. Talking with Mrs. Weasley was utterly pointless, since in Mrs. Weasley's mind, she could do no wrong.

So Hermione kept a close eye on Harry, as she always did. And she would stand by him, as she always did.

**Author's Note: **Originally, I'd planned an Angry Harry Rant in this part. Then I realized that Harry never gives an Angry Harry Rant unless someone's died, and the one he's got is being saved for Umbridge. He does, however, defend others. There was also a _really really_ good bit of Hermione introspection... that didn't really work within the framework of the story unless I wanted to do some orbital bombardment on later chapters. So I'll save it for something else.

**Chapter 2**

"Shall we find a compartment, then?" asked Harry.

"We're... well... Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," said Hermione.

"Oh, right. Fine."

"Harry, it'll be alright," said Ginny. "Come on, we'll find a carriage and they can catch up."

"Yeah," said Ron. "It's not like we want to, well, we want to be prefects, but we don't want to be in that carriage in stead of, well, with you. I mean, I'm not Percy."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No one's accusing you of being a prat, Ron. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Hermione and Ron went forward, while Harry, Ginny, and Etna went backwards into the train. Harry couldn't decide if they were staring at him, because of the Daily Prophet, or at Etna because she was, supposedly, an American. His eventual conclusion was, "maybe a little bit of both."

In the last carriage was a puffing Neville Longbottom.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ginny... err... hi," he said, looking at Etna.

"Etna de Malebolge. I'm an American transfer student from New Salem. And you are?"

"Neville. Neville Longbottom. Harry, everywhere's full, I can't find a seat."

"What about right here?" asked Ginny. "There's room here, it's only Loony Lovegood."

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Did you say 'Lovegood?'" asked Etna.

"Yeah. She's odd, but alright. Why?"

"Ron mentioned talking with her. I've always found it interesting to meet people with interesting points of view."

Ginny was silent as she opened the door.

"Hi Luna, is it okay if we take these seats?"

She looked at the four people wishing entrance into the compartment, then nodded, her eyes finally resting on Harry.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" asked Ginny as the four of them sat down.

"Yes," said Luna, not taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable. You're Harry Potter."

"I know I am," said Harry.

Neville chuckled. Luna turned to him.

"I've seen you before, but I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," murmured Neville.

"No you're not," said Ginny. "Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is man's great treasure," said Luna in a singsong voice. She turned to Etna. "And I don't recognize you at all."

"Etna de Malebolge, American Transfer student," said Etna. "I've heard about the Lovegoods prior to this, however. Ron had interesting things to say about you."

"I imagine so," she replied. "I believe my father is interested in writing an article on you. Just why are you here?"

"My parents were English wizards who were killed in the war, but they had some muggle friends looking after me. As near as I've been able to find out, I was left to them for my own safety, and they left for America to escape the war. A few years later, they were killed in a car crash, and I was put into the American foster care system. I received my letter, started at New Salem, and took an interest in finding out who my parents really were. I got that much of the story through correspondence with the American Department of Magic and the British government, but I've hit a brick wall with the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts. They need papers signed in blood in front of witnesses and that sort of thing, so the Headmistress over at New Salem had me transferred across the pond."

"A fascinating story," said Luna. "I'm certain the Quibbler would be very interested in running an expose on the truth."

"Oh, I'm more than certain," replied Etna. She turned to Harry. "I like her. Can I keep her?"

"No," replied Harry.

"Sadly, slavery has been outlawed by Wizarding Law since 1954. Mind you, it's been outlawed by Muggle Law in the United Kingdom since 1833..." said Luna, drifting off. "One has wonder the implications of that upon a society, to be one hundred years behind another. Granted, America abolished slavery in 1865, and because of the structure of the American Department of Magic, it followed suit with only a fair bit of grumbling."

"Humph," replied Etna. With that, the door to the compartment slid open.

"Hello, Harry," said a nervous voice.

"Hi, Cho," said Harry, bolting upright.

She surveyed the compartment, with Luna staring at her upside-down quibbler, Neville looking anxious for some reason or another, Ginny eyeing her for some reason or another, and a girl she didn't recognize sitting next to Harry.

"I... I just wanted to say hello," she said. "Bye then." The door closed and she was gone.

"Interesting," said Etna, looking at Ginny.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"You can learn so much about people's reactions by looking at them," said Etna. She glanced at Luna. "You don't like that girl, do you Luna?"

"I'm afraid my house and I have differences of opinion."

"That a nice way of saying they don't like you?"

"I suppose it is," said Luna. "But, I think, the more important question is do I care whether they like me or not?"

"I definitely like you. So what's your opinion on the girl that just stopped by?"

"Cho Chang," supplied Luna. "She was very interested in Cedric, before he died." Luna cocked her head in thought for a moment, and looked at Harry. "I imagine since she came all the way to the last car, she is likewise interested in you. I do hope you don't die, you seem rather fascinating."

"I'll try not to," replied Harry, looking at his hands.

There was silence in the car, as Ginny glared at Etna, Luna raised her magazine once more, and Neville sat and looked confused.

"So... Neville was it?," said Etna, getting a feel for her cabin mates. "I'm trapped here with you for the next few hours, tell me about yourself."

"Buh?"

"I said 'tell me about yourself.' That means say something about yourself. Especially when a girl does it. This is an important life skill for a boy, so get some practice!"

"I'm good with plants?"

"Nevermind," said Etna.

An hour passed in silence and discomfort, broken only by the food cart.

The door opened again, this time Hermione and Ron stepping inside. Ron flopped onto the bench between Harry and Etna, while Hermione sat next to Luna, but with as much distance between them as possible.

"I'm starving," said Ron, biting off the head of a chocolate frog. With a quick discussion of the merits of the various new prefects and the Quibbler (which amused both Ginny and Etna to no end), the door opened a third time to reveal a boy with blonde hair, flanked by two half-trolls.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention. You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"This is Malfeasance, or whatever his name is?" asked Etna.

"It's Malfoy. And just who are you?"

"Etna de Malebolge, proud owner of a far more awesome last name than you."

"The American," spat Malfoy. "I imagine we'll be running into each other a fair bit as well, no matter what house you wind up in."

"Careful now, or I'll end up in yours. What'll you do then?"

"Like you could ever meet the standards to be in my house."

Etna leaned forward, looking at the two boys behind Draco.

"You sure about that? Because I'm amazed those two can stand upright, let alone get an education."

"The purity of their blood is the standard they are held to," replied Draco.

"Oh, so it's a matter of inbreeding," said Etna. "That just makes me even happier that I'm an orphan. Run along before I have an actual urge to hurt you."

"Do you have any idea who my father is?"

"Nope," replied Etna, glancing at her finger nails. She breathed on them, and buffed them on her shirt. "I'm very sorry, but I am from America, which means I am an uncouth barbarian. The names and faces of high society are beyond me. As I recall, we Americans attempted to outlaw foreign titles for our citizens in order to tell people such as yourself to fuck off and die."

"I should have you in detention for a month for that insult," said Draco.

"Insult you? I insulted you? Why would I need to? You're an insult to your species as it is. Telling you that is a public service," said Etna, not looking up.

Draco started drawing his wand, only to find Etna's under his nose.

"You keep drawing, and they'll be scraping you off the walls."

"I'll teach you your place, bitch."

Etna grinned.

"I welcome you to try."

Draco stepped back, and looked at Harry.

"And I'll be _dogging_ your steps all year long, Potter. You can be sure of that." With that, he escaped back up the train.

"Were you trying to provoke him?" asked Luna, glancing over the top of her quibbler.

"Yeah. I was hoping for something to ease the boredom, but I guess I'm losing my touch."

"Hmm. Given Draco's temper, I would likely blame Uksprogs. They cause a calming affect to prevent injury to their natural habitat."

"And just what is their 'natural habitat'?" asked Hermione.

"Hair with to much product in it. I imagine he got the infestation from his father."

Ron giggled at that.

"How'd the twins describe Lucius? A French Pornographer?" asked Ginny.

"His dad's name is Lucius?" asked Etna. "No wonder the kid's got problems."

oxoxoxo

"Trust me Harry, you aren't crazy. Only special people can see the zombie horses."

oxoxoxo

"Well now, it's not often I find a demon under my brim."

_ Aw, I'm not your first?_

The Hat chuckled.

"No, a rather memorable succubus was my first, back in the 1300s. I sorted her into Gryffindor. You on the other hand... hmm, no, you don't have the right insanity for Gryffindor. I'm not even going to consider Ravenclaw, but Slytherin... oh, you have ambition and cunning to spare, young lady."

_That obvious, huh?_

"Oh, yes. You'll backstab and double-cross just about anyone to get what you want. Everyone except the ones you trust. You'll stand by them til the end, won't you? Sorry, no Slytherin for you. Besides, you have to admit, no one expects the demon to be in HUFFLEPUFF!"

oxoxoxo

"How did you get sorted into Hufflepuff?" asked Hermione in the hallways. "I expected you to be in Slytherin."

"I think the hat didn't want a bloodbath."

"Pity," said Ron. "So it dumped you in Hufflepuff?"

"Nah, the hat just thought I wasn't crazy enough to be in Gryffindor."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Sorry, I'll tell you later," and walked past Hermione and Ron, and onwards into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Once there, she sat with Susan Bones. Silence reigned until everyone was seated.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said.

"Good afternoon" was the half-hearted reply.

"Tut, tut. That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," most chanted back at her. Etna remained silent.

"There, now. That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Etna pulled out a purple fountain pen with platinum trimmings.

Professor Umbridge tapped her own short wand against the blackboard, and began to lecture them on the deficiencies of their previous professors. Etna began to write out the passage with the pen.

"Excuse me, what is your name, miss?"

"Etna de Malebolge," said Etna, placing her pen back on her desk as she finished.

"I said quills out, Miss de Malebolge."

"Is there a problem with me using a fountain pen?" asked Etna. "I apologize, but as an American student, I never learned to use a quill."

Umbridge made a humph noise. Susan furrowed her brow. She recalled Etna using a quill in potions not an hour before.

"I suppose in your ignorance, I can excuse you this once. Endeavor to learn how to use a quill, Miss de Malebolge. Fountain pens will not be allowed on the OWLs. Please borrow one from a neighbor. I will be taking your pen," said Professor Umbridg with a smile..

"I am quite capable of putting away a pen," said Etna, capping it and placing it in her bag.

"No, dear. I said I will be taking your pen," Professor Umbridge replied, her smile getting only wider.

"And I said I'm putting it away, because I don't want to lose it."

"Are you suggesting I will lose your possession?" Umbridge's head leaned to one side.

"Suggesting? No. I just don't trust you."

"I am a Professor of this institution. Why wouldn't you trust me?"

"Because I don't trust anybody with it, except the person who gave it to me."

"_Accio Pen_," said Umbridge with a wave of her wand. "_Accio Bag,_" she said again, and found that not even the strap of the bag moved.

"Anti-summoning charm," supplied Etna with practiced ease.

Professor Umbridge narrowed her eyes, and walked up to Etna's desk, picking up the bag.

"I wouldn't," said Etna, leaning back in her seat, with her hands behind her head.

Umbridge touched the clasp of the bag. Terror – raw, bowel-loosening, run-the-fuck-away-screaming terror took hold of Umbridge as she threw the bag across the room and ran screaming out the door.

"What did you do?" asked Susan, as Etna flicked her wand, and a burst of wind threw her bag back across the room.

"Terror ward on the clasp," replied Etna, opening her bag. "I just ignore it." She picked through the contents, and examined the pen in question. She returned it to its place, and then closed the bag. "Stupid bitch didn't even realize it was there until it hit her."

"Terror ward? You aren't even in ancient runes."

"That's cause you guys learn Norse and Celt. There's more languages than those two, and I don't feel like learning a new one. Besides, every Dark Arts teacher I've had before knew my bag was warded from the first day."

"She should have?" asked Ernie, a seat in front of them.

"If she was any good, yeah. Snape noticed it when I walked into potions."

"Was that why he held you after class?" asked Susan. "I thought it was because you were a friend of Harry's."

Etna shrugged.

"He asked me a few questions about it. McGonagall was annoyed by it, and Flitwick was fascinated by it, too."

"So... you're a friend of Harry's, right?" asked Ernie.

"I guess."

"Do you know anything about what happened at the end of last year?"

"What, the whole Voldemort thing?" She smiled as the others flinched at the name, but nodded. "Yeah, I asked Harry about it. Cedric was killed with a killing curse from Voldemort. Voldemort underwent a ritual to bring back his body, then summoned his Death Eaters and tried to duel Harry. Instead of sticking around to be killed, Harry grabbed Cedric's body and ran for it."

"So you believe him?" asked Ernie.

"That portkey had to go somewhere, and people don't just drop dead of an Avada Kedava of their own volition. You have a better explanation?" Etna looked at each of her new housemates in turn. "I didn't think so."

oxoxoxo

"You know, Albus warned us about you," said Pomona Sprout. "Told us you were a demon and how you were summoned to kill... to kill... you-know-who."

Etna was seated across from her, hands clasped on her lap, looking moderately innocent. Pomona had a half-empty bottle of vodka sitting on her desk, and a half-full glass in her hand.

"He said you would likely be source of headaches, no matter what house you wound up in."

"I imagine I'm source for him, as well," said Etna, almost trying to be helpful. Pomona stared at Etna for a moment, and then emptied the glass.

"The amount of trouble you have caused..." Pomona closed her eyes and took a depth breath. When she opened them, she poured herself another glass. "You're been given a detention for the rest of the week. That bitch isn't someone to just annoy."

"I wasn't going to give up my pen."

"Your pen?"

"It was given to me by my lord. He signed my contract as his vassal with it, and gave me that pen."

"He's the reason you're in my house, isn't it? Your loyalty to him."

"That's what the hat said."

"I just hope some of that loyalty goes over to Potter. Merlin knows he needs it."

**Chapter 3**

"You too?" asked Etna, walking up to the doorway to Professor Umbridge's office.

"Said Voldemort was alive to her face," said Harry. "I heard you had her running screaming."

"Twins'll probably ask me how."

"Maybe," said Harry, but then recalled what she did to them to stop them from pranking her. "But I doubt it."

"Let's just get this over with," said Etna.

oxoxoxo

"I think I'm going to kill her," said Etna. She was sitting with Harry and Hermione in Herbology two days later.

"Why would you kill Professor Sprout?" asked Hermione, horrified.

"Not, Sprout. She's nice. I'm talking about Umbridge. Just a knife between the shoulder blades. That's all I'm asking for."

"You're horrible," said Hermione.

"No, this is horrible," replied Etna, putting her hand on the table.

"What... what is that?"

"This is what happens when you have to write lines with a blood quill. Harry, show her yours."

"I told you, I'm not raising a fuss over this."

"Harry, that's illegal!" said Hermione. "Blood quills are only to be used for signing legal documents!"

"Is something the matter?" asked Professor Sprout from the fore of the green house, where she was speaking with Neville.

"Yes!" said Hermione and Etna, while Harry said "No!"

"I'm telling my Head of House," said Etna to Harry. "If it gets the bitch fired, then we don't have to deal with her."

"What is it?" asked Professor Sprout, walking up to their workbench.

"I was wondering about the school's policy on blood quills," said Etna, pulling her sleeve back over the wound as Harry glared at her.

"For the most part, they're banned. Last I recall, there are a few in Madame Pompfrey's office for signing off on certain medical procedures and in Dumbledore's office for writing some of the larger bank drafts. Why?"

"So Professor Umbridge shouldn't have brought any onto school grounds?" asked Etna.

"No. Why?"

"Nor should she make students write lines with them?"

"Miss Granger, partner with Mr. Longbottom, and make sure the rest of the class completes the assignment. I will be escorting Mr. Potter and Miss de Malebolge to Professor McGonagall, and then we will be speaking with Professor Dumbledore."

oxoxoxo

Harry once more found himself in the Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall and Sprout were both standing in front of the Headmaster's desk, while he and Etna were seated off to the side. She had an odd smile on her face, and Harry guessed she was enjoying the trouble she was causing. Professors Sprout and McGonagall were both mad, Harry could see that much. Sprout was shaking with rage, but hadn't unleashed it on anything yet. McGonagall, if it was possible, was even more stern and severe than usual.

Harry had only met Susan's aunt once before, and that was at the same time as Dolores Umbridge. She was back from Umbridge's office, with eight feet of parchment in hand, standing at Dumbledore's shoulder.

When she had arrived, she inspected Harry's hand with her monocle, and then Etna's. She had glared at Etna, and after a hushed conversation with Dumbledore and an inspection of Etna's seal, she left Dumbledore's office for Professor Umbridge's with only a single comment.

"The greatest proof he's alive, and I have to cover it up. We'll have words about this, Albus."

Dumbledore had merely nodded.

Dolores walked in behind Snape and Flitwick, and Harry would later tell Hermione she knew she was in for it.

Dumbledore conjured a simple wooden chair in front of his desk, and pointed at it. Dolores sat down. Harry saw Snape smirk, and Flitwick smile. Etna leaned back in her chair, expecting a show.

Albus leaned forward, and unrolled the parchment. One said "I must not tell lies." The other said "I must do what the teacher tells me." Each was written in the rusty red of dried blood.

"Dolores, please explain to me why I should not let you rot in Azkaban for assault of a wizarding minor?"

"Assault? I think not. How I punish my students is up to my own determination."

"The law argues otherwise," said Dumbledore.

"Forced use of a blood quill is assault," added Director Bones.

"And I forced them to do it?"

"You just admitted it, Dolores," replied Director Bones, tapping her monocle.

"I haven't said anything."

"No, but you all but confirmed that you did force them to use a blood quill. In Harry's case, I imagine he didn't even know what it was. Miss de Malebolge, did you know what it was?"

"Yep," replied Etna.

"Well, then, if I'm to be arrested, I want my right to consul."

"It's very unfortunate, but you aren't going to be arrested, Dolores. Due to the politics of the situation, any attempt at arresting you right now will result in nothing more than a pardon from Cornelius. However, the statute of limitations on assault, especially on a minor, is a very long time, Dolores. And we both know with Voldemort's return, it's only a matter of time. If you ever set foot on the premises of Hogwarts again, you will leave it in chains."

"I'm afraid I can't leave until my replacement has been selected," said Dolores with a toady smile.

"Given my recent findings, I'm afraid that a replacement cannot be selected by the current administration," supplied Director Bones.

"Oh?"

"Professor Dumbledore's comments on the dementors made me check their presence at Azkahban. There, I made a disturbing discovery. For three days, two of their number were _missing_. We track their numbers at the prison, Madame Undersecretary, using very refined and specialized magic. While every once in a while one of their number will leave the premises for short periods of time, this never exceeds more than five hours. Those three days were August 1st to August 3rd. On July 29th, Percy Weasley made a visit to Azkahbahn to deliver a sealed letter from Minister Cornelius Fudge himself. The stated reason for this letter was to, quote, 'ascertain the position of the dementors on this supposed impossible and illogical return of You-Know-Who,' end quote. The dementor's written response was, quote, 'we have heard nothing,' end quote. According to Mr. Weasley, his letter was then crumpled up, and thrown into the sea. I asked Mr. Weasley from whom he originally received the letter, and he stated you, Madame Undersecretary, gave him that letter, on behalf of Minister Fudge.

"Today, I have learned you tortured Mr. Potter and his friend, Miss de Malebolge.

"In my business, Madame Undersecretary, that is to much of a coincidence to ignore."

There was silence in the room. Etna was leaning forward in her chair with rapt attention. Snape, Harry would later swear upon his parents grave (he then wondered where it was, so he could visit it), was smirking.

"Well," said Dolores. "Well," she repeated, trying to find some ground on which to stand.

"As such, I will be appointing a Senior Auror to teach this class. Someone with both the qualifications to teach it and the restraint to not torture one of her charges."

Dumbledore stood up from his desk, and walked to the fireplace. With a pinch of floo powder, the flames turned green.

"Ministry of Magic." He turned to Dolores. "Madame Bones, if you would escort her from the premises?"

"Certainly Professor Dumbledore."

"I look forward to your selection of a teacher for this school," said Dumbledore.

Once they had left, Etna was first to speak.

"Damn, I was hoping for some blood."

0x0x0x0

"I think she wants to tear out all of her hair," said Etna, about the new DADA teacher.

"Oh, come on, we aren't that bad," said Ron.

"No, you lot aren't. Everybody else is," replied Etna. "That, and she's used to people that know how to cast a basic protego."

"Aren't you supposed to have high marks in DADA?" asked Ron.

"Nope. I've got high marks in Understanding the Dark Arts," said Etna. "Entirely different. Less focus on creatures, more focus on spells. Dark creatures would be covered under a NEWT level Care of Magical Creatures elective, since its America, and most of the Dark Creatures are kept in Wyoming and Montana."

"Why do you even know that?" asked Hermione.

"Because I studied my syllabus and the course book for New Salem. Mostly because I want to blend in. The longer I blend in, the more likely I'll be able to kill Moldevort."

"Voldemort," supplied Harry as Ron flinched.

"Right. Moldevort," said Etna. "Come on, Harry, time to train you. You two coming?" asked Etna, walking up the stairs to the seventh floor.

"Why are we coming here?"

"Because Dobby said to," replied Etna, stopping at a landscape painting that contained a group of giants playing golf with human skulls. Etna glared at the wall opposite it for a moment, then paced back and forth a few times before an arching doorway revealed itself. "Hermione, remind me to give the little runt some work to do."

Hermione sputtered until she stepped into the room.

"The Come-and-Go room," said Etna. "It's what you need, when you need it. And right now, it's a dueling chamber."

The three humans stared at the "dueling chamber." The walls were black obsidian, a pair of candelabras casting strange shadows. Snakes and skulls adorned the columns placed at random through the room, and statues of things Hermione thought it best not to think about lined the room.

"This is..." started Ron, trailing off, unsure of what, exactly, this was.

"You two staying?"

Hermione and Ron both supplied affirmatives.

"Then I'm going to assess your skills individually. Ron, you first."

"What? Oh, um, Ex-URK," cried Ron as he was thrown into the obsidian wall. He felt the back of his head and then screamed as a spear of ice smashed into the walls, he scrambled away, casting a protego only to have a blade of green slash through it, this giving him barely enough time to duck as it gouged out a trench where his neck was.

"Come on! You can't suck that much!" yelled Etna. "Now get up! Give me a solid protego!"

Ron stood, his knees shaking, and screamed the spell, a semi-solid wall of light forming in front of him.

"Better," said Etna. A tongue of flame splashed across Ron's protego, and beads of sweat began to roll down his forehead. "Oh, come on! I'm going easy on you."

"Should we try and save him?" asked Harry.

"I think she knows what she's doing..." said Hermione. "Or, at least, I hope she does. I'm impressed, though."

"Why?"

"She hasn't vocalized a single spell. It's all silent magic, and it's all elemental conjuration."

Flame cut out, and another spear of ice sent Ron dodging behind a pillar, screaming.

"Good! You figured out how to dodge. Now pay close attention, Hermione, you're next!"

Hermione blanched as a blast of wind sent Ron flying across the room, skidding to a halt. He scrambled to his feet, screaming as a bolt of electiricty shattered the stone behind him.

"Faster! You need to run faster!" shouted Etna. Her wand twisted, a burst of flame was curved by a gust of wind, rounding around the pillar.

"I SURRENDER!" screamed Ron.

Etna smiled.

"NO MERCY!" screamed Etna back, and then cackled as she sprayed water across the floor, and then sent another bolt of electricity into it.

0x0x0x0

Ron and Hermione were propped near where the door should have been, watching as Harry take the beating Etna was dishing out.

"Do you think she's tired at all?" asked Ron.

Hermione shook her head. She was panting, and wondering where she'd find enough hair restorative to get back all of her hair after Etna "accidentally" got a little close with a flame conjuration. Not that having her head on fire slowed Etna down.

Harry cast another protego, but only used it to provide Etna with another target, letting her destroy it with a wind-based cutter. He threw a regular cutter and a stunner back at her. She took the cutter on her arm, a small red welt rising underneath her destroyed clothing, but dodged the stunner and returned with a projection of flame that Harry had to outrun. As he fled, he launched a stream of random jinxes and hexes in Etna's general direction that she just ignored. _How?_ wondered Hermione. _Was it because she's a demon?_ She noticed Etna's legs wobble a little from a jelly-legs jinx, but everything else she just outright ignored.

Ron shielded a random jinx that Harry hadn't aimed right as he slid behind a pillar to try and catch his breath.

"You're doing better than your friends, Harry, but now its time for things to get more complicated." With two quick wand movements, a blood wolf grew from the floor. "Kill it, or explain to Miss Pompfrey how you got injured! Your choice! _Tonare!_" shouted Etna, the blasting curse shattering the pillar as Harry dived away, casting a cutter to make the wolf howl as it scrambled across the obsidian floor. It skidded past Harry, trying to snap at his legs, but missed as Etna sent a bolt of lightening in Harry's general direction. She cackled again, ignoring the bludgeoner returned with, taking it in the gut with a mild cough. With a whip of her wand, she cracked a firewhip in Harry's general direction, and began moving opposite of the blood wolf.

Harry's cutter caught the wolf off guard, digging into its front shoulder, grazing part of its neck. Harry made a run for it, tossing a bludgeoner and a reducto behind himself, hoping to at least slow Etna and the wolf down.

"That tickled, Harry!" was Etna's return, snapping the firewhip through another of obsidian pillars, already half destroyed by several of Etna's spells. The wolf limped after Harry, and he threw another blasting curse at it, tearing the creature in half. Its body sank into the floor as Harry sent another cutter and stunner at Etna, followed up by an expelliarmous.

"Oh, come on!" taunted Etna, taking the cutter, but dodging the stunner and the disarming spell. "Is that it? Is that all you've got? I want some creativity!"

Harry launched a set of silver ropes at Etna, who caught them. He sent a bolt of electricity through them, causing Etna to twitch and laugh.

"That's the spirit! Keep it up!" she shouted.

**Chapter 4**

"I want to die," groaned Ron from his bunk. Harry was entering the room, having finally gotten out of the shower.

"It wasn't that bad," said Harry, disbelieving what he was saying as he ran the towel through his hair. Every part of his body ached.

"She wanted to kill us!"

"If she wanted to do that, she'd have done it," said Harry, falling onto his own bunk.

"She's insane!"

"She's teaching us how to fight," said Harry.

"You don't teach someone how to fight by trying to kill them!"

"I don't know, it's always been a good teacher for me," grumbled Harry. "When are quidditch tryouts?" he asked, shoving the conversation in an entirely different direction.

"End of the week," said Ron.

"Then we also need you to practice for Keeper."

"You think I could pull it off?" asked Ron.

"I know you can pull it off. You just have to do it."

0x0x0x0

"How do you manage to keep up on homework?" asked Harry, collapsed at one end of a destroyed Room of Requirement.

"By being smarter than you," replied Etna, tapping her foot on the obsidian floor. "I thought that was obvious. Come on, I want you to cast that other shield charm I taught you."

"What, the bunker shield?" He waved his wand, not bothering to stand up, muttered the incantation under his breath and a column of blue light formed a few feet away. A sickly yellow bolt of power splashed through it, and Harry screamed in pain.

He jumped to his feet.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Shieldbreaker's curse. Pretty specialized charm for hurting someone hiding behind a shield charm."

Harry glanced at his bunker, realizing it was just as solid as before.

"What does it do?"

"It hurts whoever set up the shield charm. Voldemort isn't one for casting shields, but it'll cause pain in a priori incantatem if you want to go for one."

"How do you know these things?" asked Harry, practicing the wand motion he had seen Etna make.

"My boss's wife taught me. She was a witch, and she wanted to pass on what she knew. Even made me my wand. Enough of the ancient history, though. Try it out."

"What's the incantation?" asked Harry.

Etna shrugged.

"Intent's more important, anyways." She threw up a bunker shield. "So go on, I know you want to hurt me after the amount of shit I've done to you," she said with a smile.

Harry went through the wand motions, focusing his intent on making the spell happen. A faint yellow splotch lept from his wand to the shield.

Etna glared at him, then made two quick slashes with her wand.

Harry promptly fell to the ground, trying not to scream.

"Try again."

"That was a bloody crucio!"

"Yeah, so? Now cast the shield breaker, or it's only going to get more painful."

Harry made the wand motions again, the sickly yellow curse leapt from his wand and slammed into the bunker shield. Etna twitched.

"Much better!" said Etna. "Congratulations, your first bit of silent magic! Just to warn you, from here on out, I expect _everything_ to be silent."

The blood drained from Harry's face as Etna pulled out a piece of tape, and banished it across Harry's face. While he clawed at it, Etna conjured a firewhip. He deemed it smarter to just run for it.

0x0x0x0

Harry held the letter in his hands, having taken a more roundabout route at Nearly-Headless Nick's advice. It had taken him quite a while to write it, and he had gone over it in his head a few times just in case.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_ Hope you're okay, the first week back here's been terrible, I'm really glad it's the weekend._

_ Our new friend is nearly as nice as your mum when it comes to teaching. I'm writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night. Our new friend was watching, and noticed immediately, and after I explained what I wrote you last summer, our new friend became rather quiet. Do you have any thoughts as to why?_

_ We're all missing our biggest friend, we hope he'll be back soon._

_ Best,_

_ Harry_

Harry called down Hedwig, and gave her the letter. He stood at the windows, watching Hedwig fly off into the distance, and just feeling better at the day. He had a better Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Etna wouldn't try to kill him until Tuesday evening, and it was beautiful Quidditch weather. Then he saw it rise out of the trees.

The zombie horse Etna had joked about, and Luna had, apparently, also seen.

It soared in a wide circle over the trees, then dived back into them. Gone before he could do anything, think anything, but just go into shock at having once more seen one.

The Owlery door opened behind him, and he jumped and quickly spun around, seeing Cho holding a parcel and letter.

"Hi," said Harry.

"Oh... hi," she said. "I didn't think anyone would be up here this early... I only remembered five minutes ago, it's my mum's birthday." She held up the parcel as evidence.

"Right," said Harry. His brain attempted to catch up with his mouth, attempting to find something suitably witty to remark upon, but there had been a zombie horse. His brain failed.

"Nice day," he said, gesturing at the windows. His brain smacked his mouth upside the head while screaming _The weather? You idiot! _in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Etna's.

"Yeah," said Cho, looking for an owl. "Good Quidditch conditions. I haven't been out all week, have you?"

"I was for tryouts," said Harry.

Cho picked one of the school barn owls. She coaxed it down onto her arm, where it held out a leg for the parcel.

"Hey, has Gryffindor got a new Keeper yet?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Harry. "It's my friend Ron Weasley, d'you know him?"

"The Tornado-hater?" said Cho. "Is he any good?"

"Yeah," said Harry, remembering the tryout itself. "He needs a bit of work, though," thinking of just how nervous Ron had been the entire time. It didn't help when the pain lanced across his scar. Etna had been watching the practice, stating she was under orders from the Hufflepuff captain, since she was "friends" with Harry.

Of course she had noticed it. She'd pumped him for information afterward.

"You'll have to forgive me when I say I hope he stays nervous."

Harry smiled.

"I'll try."

"I- er- I heard about what happened with Umbridge," said Cho. "Putting you in detention, and doing- doing what you had to do for telling how- how he died."

"It was mostly Etna," said Harry, looking at his feet. "Getting her fired, and all."

"You stood up to her, anyways," said Cho. "You were really brave for doing that."

Harry's brain near melted at that, thoughts tumbling through it as he ran on automatic, helping Cho with tying the parcel to the owl.

"I couldn't help it," said Harry, as they watched the school owl take flight out the window. "Just what she was saying, I had to say it. It couldn't not be said. I was there, I watched- I watched it happen. And she was saying it didn't, even though Cedric was dead."

Cho smiled at that, and Harry knew he'd said the right thing as they left the owlery.

0x0x0x0

Etna yawned as Snape talked about the various properties of Moonstones.

"Is the subject matter to uninteresting to hold you attention, Miss de Malebolge?"

"Yes, actually. It's moonstone. It's a sodium-potassium-aluminum silicate. It's not interesting to look at. Ground up, it's even less interesting to look at. It's uses in potion-making are even less interesting than that."

The Ravenclaws were all deathly silent. A few of the Hufflepuffs were shaking in their seats as Snape glowered at Etna. Etna grinned.

"Miss de Malebolge, we will speak with the Headmaster after class."

The rest of class passed, Etna smirking in her seat, while the other students were worried for her sanity. Then again, she was both a Yankee, and friends with Harry Potter. It was par for the course.

When the bell rang, Etna remained in her seat, while the rest of the class filed out like a funeral procession.

"Your Occlumency is impressive," said Snape.

"You don't get to my age without learning a few tricks," replied Etna.

Snape was unimpressed, then with a swirl of his cape, stalked out of the potions classroom. Etna followed behind, bag over her shoulder. It was a short hike to the Headmaster's office, and Etna wondered just how mad Albus was to use "Mars Bar" as the gargoyle's password, but didn't comment.

"Ah, Miss de Malebolge, so pleasant to see you," said Albus, unfazed.

"I'm sure. So when were you going to tell me that Harry needed to die so Voldemort could?"

"Ah," replied Albus. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, Etna tapping her foot on the stone floor. "I was unaware."

"Albus, I'm a demon. You can't lay the bullshit thick enough with me."

"Potter has to die?" asked Snape.

"They can get into each other's head for a reason, you idiot. Doesn't anybody here know _anything_ about horcruxes, let alone a living horcrux?"

"I had guessed it was such a thing, but to have confirmation... they share souls?"

"Yeah. Pieces of them, anyways. But Harry doesn't have the sort of power to- wait, Sirus said it went Avada Ke-doink. Did he mean the spell bounced?"

"Correct."

Etna muttered something incomprehensible, then flopped into one of the Headmaster's chairs. She stared at Fawkes, who stared back at her, annoyed to be in the presence of a creature so unrepentantly dark.

"His mother sacrificed herself for Harry, didn't she? I mean, actively stood in front of Voldemort and said, 'take me, not him,' right?"

"Correct," said Albus, Severus blanching at the Dark Lord's name.

Etna rubbed her temples.

"Blood magic," muttered Etna. "Always comes back to blood. He doesn't have the knowledge to survive." She stared at Fawkes another moment, before nodding to herself.

"What are you planning?" asked Albus.

"Blood is the life," Etna quoted to herself. "Another mother's sacrifice. Typical," she muttered. "Albus, just so we understand each other, if you think I'm going to go quietly, you can think again. And if you think that kid can go dark? Given how he was raised, there's no way. If he hasn't lost the plot already, he isn't going to lose it ever."

0x0x0x0

"It's only going to end in heartbreak and misery," said Etna, looking down the corridor at Harry chatting with Cho.

"And what do you know?" asked Ginny.

"Harry's thick as this rockpile's walls, while Cho is whiney, needy, and looking for a good rebound guy. I give it two months before they actually try to date, when we show up, and watch them wallow in the misery of being with each other."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"How did you react to me?" asked Etna, still staring as Harry wandered away from Cho, the pair of them splitting, heading off to classes.

"What, when Harry and Ron and Hermione lead you down to breakfast? The way they just knew Mum was going to scream at them?"

Etna nodded.

"It was hilarious," said Ginny, giggling as she remembered it.

"You know I'm training Harry, right?"

"I figured."

"I want to see how well you can do," said Etna. "Alongside Harry."

"Really?"

0x0x0x0

The spear came from nowhere, shattering the pillar between Ginny and Harry. Shards of obsidian dug into their sides as they both leapt away. Harry sent some blue-green curse at Etna's blood wolf, while Ginny scrambled to her feet, sending a bat-bogey hex at Etna.

The mucus bat attempted to claw at Etna's face, but she just reached out and crushed it with her bare hand, a spray of mucus splashing across the ground.

The wolf was coming apart all along its left side, chunks of fur and flesh falling off and melting into the shadow beneath the creature, but it limped after Harry. He cut his own hand, and his own blood wolf, barely half the size of Etna's, leapt from the floor and launched into a rolling brawl.

Harry was terrified.

He'd never seen Etna so calm, before. Normally, she taunted, teased, and cackled as they trained. Instead, she was silent, precise, methodical. Flames were contained, controlled cones rather than the wild sprays she usually sent. The curses she sent were painful, nothing murderous, but still horrifying in the amount of power behind them. Poisoned flames, cursed winds all spread through the room. Half the time, Harry had no idea what Etna even cast, let alone how to counter it. Only once did she speak an incantation for a spell, and Harry wasn't even sure if she was using a human language when she spoke it. Etna coughed and sputtered, her voice screeching through whatever madness her throat attempted to produce, and there was a blast of flame in a color that Harry wasn't sure existed. It enveloped the pillar he had just run from, crackling obsidian tentacles splaying off it, attempting to reach for him and grab him with it's glass clutches.

He and Ginny had sent three blasting curses each into that pillar.

It wasn't long, though, before Ginny climbed the stairs and collapsed next to Ron, watching Harry and Etna sling spells back and forth in their dueling pit.

"Don't want to be down there?" she asked between gasps.

"Made that mistake once," said Ron. "Now we make the room with an observation platform."

Hermione was silent, watching in awe as Etna cast spell after spell, never repeating herself, barely making the wand motions, and never uttering a word.

"What's gotten into her, you think?" asked Ron.

"What, she's not usually like this?" asked Ginny.

"Nah, usually she has more fun with it," said Ron. "Maybe she's just having a bad day? Hermione, do demon's have that time of the month?"

Hermione turned to glare at Ron, and a wave of orange hit the observation deck, knocking Ron back against the wall.

"You think she heard?" asked Ginny, shaking her head at her brother's stupidity, only to find Hermione already turned back to the fight beneath them. Harry had just caught some magenta hex in the leg, tripping over himself as a turquoise bolt hit him, sending him across the room and smashing into a pillar.

"Get up," said Etna.

Harry dragged himself to his feet, wand shaking in his hand as he pulled himself to his feet.

"We're done. Go get some rest."

Harry frowned, but let it go. He limped to the stairs to the observation box, pulling up his pants leg. His entire calf was steadily purpling from a bruise. He watched Etna leave as Hermione started with some basic first aid charms, reducing the size of the bruise to merely a quaffle.

0x0x0x0

"So what's got your panties in a twist?" asked Ginny.

Etna was silent as Ginny followed her down the hall.

"No, really. Yesterday was horrible. Ron said usually you're vaguely nice. Granted, Ron's also an idiot, but generally if he says you're vaguely nice, that means you aren't Snape."

Etna stopped, and stared out the window. Ginny gave her a minute, frowned, then tried a different tactic.

"So I was trying to cast that spell you and Harry used. The wolf spell."

"Didn't work?" asked Etna, still staring out the window.

"No, it didn't. I was wondering why?"

"You have to watch someone die, first."

Ginny turned white.

"I've got to get to class," said Etna. "I'll see you at lunch, alright?"

**Author's Notes:**

I wonder if throwing a Prinnie at a Horcrux would destroy it?

Either way, Etna has a Plan. Granted, she's not one for step-by-step methodical plans, really. She does things by the seat of her pants. So I guess she has more of an Idea.

Which can be just as terrifying, honestly.

"Blood is the life" comes from the bible. Since nobody actually reads the bible, check out Dracula instead. Renfield says it. _Crour Lupus_ only works if you've seen death for a reason, by the way, and it's also a very dark spell for that reason.

**Chapter 5**

"Will you two just get over yourselves and fuck already?" asked Etna.

"Wh-WHAT?" shouted Ron and Hermione, stunned in place by the words. Ron promptly caught a banisher to the chest while Hermione stumbled through a protego to stop the one aimed at her. Ginny just laughed and laughed at that, while Harry sat in slack-jawed horror.

"And THAT is witty banter," shouted Etna, focusing on Hermione as Ron pulled himself to his feet.

"Glad someone else noticed that," said Ginny.

"Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Well, yeah. You remember the Yule Ball, right?" asked Ginny, watching as Ron joined the light show below.

"Unfortunately," said Harry, recalling the disaster of dating the Patil twins.

"Remember how Ron spent the entire time staring at Hermione?"

"Well, yeah, I do. Wait. You mean Ron was jealous?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Get over the unresolved sexual tension," continued Etna, "and make like the rabbits!"

Ginny snorted, as Etna smacked around Ron and Hermione.

"Why's she saying it, though?" asked Harry.

"Bunnies!" cackled Etna, a barrage of wind cutters tearing apart the pillar Hermione was hiding behind.

"Either to distract them, or she's sick of them not figuring it out."

"Hermione?" asked Harry. "Not figuring something out?"

"If it's in a book, I'd ask her," said Ginny. "If it's about herself or another person?" Ginny just laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Harry, turning back to the duel below.

Etna cackled again with sadistic glee, a spray of leaf green sparks leaping from her wand and causing brambles to grow on whatever they touched.

"So what about you?" asked Ginny.

"What about me?"

"What are you looking for in someone?"

"I dunno. I mean, I haven't thought about it."

"You seem pretty interested in Cho," said Ginny, staying focused on Ron and Hermione's progress.

"Yeah," said Harry, wondering why this conversation was even happening. "But she talks about Cedric a lot." He sighed. "It's like I'm supposed to replace him. I mean, yeah, it's nice not to be the Boy-Who-Lived, but now I'm supposed to be this really nice guy I watched _die_."

"I- that sucks," said Ginny.

"Yeah. Then she gets edgy whenever she sees me talking with Hermione, or even Etna. Are we even together? Or are we just talking about Cedric? I don't even know if she knows at all."

"Sounds like it's a bad idea, then."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is," said Harry, watching Etna spread white smoke that lit all of Hermione's conjured birds on fire. "So, er, what are you looking for in someone?"

"Oh, you get to ask me that, just because I asked you?"

"I guess. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I mean, you just listened to me whine about Cho."

"No, it's alright," said Ginny, looking Harry in the eye. "Someone cute, humble, and who doesn't treat me like some pretty piece of porcelain on the mantle."

"I don't think anybody could treat you like a dish, after seeing you with Etna," said Harry. "I guess that's not me, though, huh?"

"Harry, sometimes you might just be a little to humble."

Harry smirked, then looked back down at the rout that was occurring.

"Your turn," said Ron, crawling up onto the observation platform, and collapsing onto a cushion that materialized just for his benefit. Hermione pulled herself up the stairs, and sat down on Ron's back without realizing it. She leaned against the back of the observation platform, eyes closed, and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her robes.

"Should we tell her?" asked Ginny.

"I think she's asleep," said Harry, poking Hermione with his wand.

"Get down here, you two," said Etna. "I start cursing in ten seconds."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, jumped down the stairs, and started throwing hexes and jinxes a full five seconds before Etna said she would.

"Very good!" said Etna, batting aside spell after spell without a concern in the world. "Take the initiative! If you aren't forward, you'll never get anywhere!" She lead off with a massive twisting blob of orange light, with twisting pseudopods grappling the pillars, obsidian dripping like candle-wax where it touched. Harry snapped a quick cutter into his arm, sprinkling the blood and sending his wolf at the orange thing as Ginny sent a splash of water into.

The water turned a brilliant green, splashing to the ground and turning into a troupe of spiders. Ginny swore, then sent a wash of flames into neon spiders. They crackled and screamed, catching alight, but the flames turned purple as the orange thing itself tackled with Harry's blood wolf.

"Ginny, focus on Etna!" shouted Harry, sending a set of cutters into the floating orange blob as his blood wolf launched into it, it's jaws tearing off flecks of greying magical glop.

Ginny began sending a stream of muttered hexes and jinxes at Etna, which she continued to ignore and bat aside.

"You'll never get anywhere doing that," said Etna, sending a tongue of flame at Ginny. She dodged, still slinging minor spells constantly. "You're not being forward enough! You've got to batter down the walls!"

Ginny growled under her breath, and her next set of spells were all meant to maim.

"Much better!" said Etna, side stepping a reducter curse that shattered a pillar, and replying with her usual mix of random conjuration and curses. Ginny tried to weather it, throwing shields to be battered down, dodging as much as she could but _with_ Harry she could barely keep up with Etna. Without him, it was hopeless. Harry, though, had asked her to keep Etna busy.

She'd pull it off. I mean, it's not like Etna was trying to kill her, right?

_Right?_

There was something like a screeching sound, but it went more through her head than her ears. She glanced over, the orange blob was turning grey and flaking apart, and she took a bludgeoner to the stomach for her lack of attention.

"Ginny!" shouted Harry, and he whipped his wand around, angry bolts and slashes of red shattering the pillars and walls around Etna, as she dodged and weaved through them, even taking a few hits for the hell of it, as she sent waves of cascading purple energy rippling back against him. Harry weaved through the magic, taking up station in front of Ginny.

"Are you alright," he asked, not looking back, and casting as strong a protego as he could.

"Yeah," said Ginny, pulling herself to her feet.

Harry gritted his teeth as a yellow spell hit his shield.

"I'll have none of that!" shouted Etna, twirling her wand in her finger tips.

"We're taking her down," said Harry. "Hard, fast, and meaner than hell itself."

Ginny nodded.

They both split, one right, one left, and began throwing bone-breakers, cutters, and anything else that was suitably painful and deadly at Etna. She ducked, weaved, dodged, conjured pillars of ice and earth, anything to stay out of their way. Then Harry's blood wolf leapt, knocking her to the floor.

"Genius bastard!" shouted Etna, her fist smashing apart the blood wolf's jaw, black shadows of blood leaking onto the floor, even as the wolf jumped at her again. She took one of Ginny's bone-breakers to her back and grunted with pain. She grabbed the animal by the scuff of its neck, and threw it into the way of one of Ginny's cutters, Etna's wand conjuring a wall of ice to slow Harry's barrage. She backed away, the ice exploding with a blasting hex from Harry, followed once more by his continuing barrage of cutters and bone-breakers.

"This is more like it!" shouted Etna, her wand spray flames indiscriminately as a supply of spells cut through the flames, barely aimed. Ginny sent spells through the barrage, as Etna tried her hand at wandless conjuration against Harry. The flames dispersed, and Etna's blood wolf leapt at Ginny, but a reflexive bone-breaker followed with a banisher dropped it to the floor. She followed up with cutters and curses, trying to trip up Etna as she fought with Harry. The fact that he could keep up with Etna, and keep up with her without saying a damn spell, was terrifying and wonderful to Ginny.

She knew, if she wanted to be with Harry, she'd have to keep up.

0x0x0x0

"Miss Weasley, if you would stay after class please?"

"Yes, Professor McGogonagall."

Ginny wondered what this was about as she took her time packing away her books. She waved to a few of the other students, saying she'd catch up with them later.

"Miss Weasley, the Headmaster has brought to my attention that you're also training with Mr. Potter and Miss de Malebolge?"

"Yes."

"What sort of training is she doing?"

"Dueling, Professor. Well, not so much dueling as outright fighting," said Ginny.

"Fighting?"

"She doesn't use anything that'll kill very often, but she expects us to send everything we've got at her. Bone-breakers, cutters, bludgeoners, everything. She's even got Harry casting everything silent."

"Silent spell-casting? Everything?" asked McGonagall, thinking she now needed to talk with Filius.

"Yeah," said Ginny, nodding. "Harry told me not to ask her to teach me, for some reason. We've both gone up against her, even after Hermione and Ron have worked on her, and she can still take the both of us." She thought a moment. "Which is why I've been thinking, and I suppose now is as good a time as any. A lot of Etna's casting is elemental conjuration and curses, but she rarely does transfiguration. Could I work on that with you?"

McGonagall paused a moment before she spoke.

"Do you expect to fight alongside Mr. Potter?"

"I do, Professor."

"Do you expect to kill alongside Mr. Potter?"

It was Ginny's turn to pause a moment before she spoke.

"If I have to."

"You're doing this to prove yourself to Mr. Potter, aren't you?"

"That's- That's part of it. The other part of it is- is-" Ginny paused and took a breath to screw her courage to the sticking place. "I don't want to be the scared little girl who needs to be rescued, Professor. I've been that once, and once was enough. Knowing that V- Voldemort is going after Harry, I want to be there for him. And in order to do that, I can't ever be that scared little girl again."

"You've been thinking about this," said McGonagall.

"Of course I have! You think I'd just jump into this like my brother would? Please. I owe Harry my life. I'm not going to waste it by acting like a meat shield."

"You think he'll attack Harry directly?"

"Etna says she knows the type. If V- Voldemort was so fixated on Harry last year, she thinks he'll try to kill Harry this year as well. I think her statement was 'let's face it, murdering the Boy-Who-Lived is the most dramatic way of returning, and all Dark Lords are-' err-"

"Are what?" asked McGonagall.

"Drama whores," Ginny quoted, sheepishly.

McGonagall took a breath as she considered Etna's words. She'd have to talk with Albus, as well.

"What makes you think you'll be dragged into this?"

"Professor, it's because You-Know-Who is You-Know-Who. We're friends with Harry. Why wouldn't he drag us into this? The more capable of defending ourselves we are, the better."

"I wish I could fault that logic, Ms. Weasley. I wish I could. I hate to use an argument of your own mother's, but I worry that you and Mr. Potter are to young for these horrors."

"We are, but that doesn't change the facts."

"Then I will see you in this classroom after dinner, Ms. Weasley."

0x0x0x0

"Harry?" asked Cho, catching Harry and Hermione as they left Potions.

"Yes?" asked Harry, nowhere near in the mood to deal with anyone.

"I- I wanted to talk with you."

Hermione took one look at Cho, and gave Harry a glance that said he was on his own, before heading off to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron was no where to be found, on the basis that he still couldn't look Hermione in the face, and barely survived being in class with her.

"Alright," said Harry, and followed her into one of the many disused classrooms that littered the castle. He wondered just what was going to happen now.

"I've been- I've been meaning to ask. Did Cedric mention me at all before he died?" stuttered Cho.

"No," said Harry. "It was all- it was all pretty sudden. There wasn't really any time." He stared at the rows of empty desks. "Listen, we should talk about something else."

"Something else?" asked Cho. "I thought that _you_, of all people, would understand. I _need _to talk about it. Surely you need to talk about it too! I mean, you saw it happen, didn't you?"

"Of course I bloody saw it happen! I was standing next to him when Voldemort himself said _kill the spare_. Are you happy now? Do you think I want to think about how Cedric died in front of me? How Voldemort used my own damn blood to resurrect himself? You don't think I've talked about it to people? I've talked to Ron, Hermione-"

"Oh, you'll talk to Hermione Granger!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. "But you won't talk to me?"

"Yes! How long have I known you? How long have I known Hermione? I don't even know what the hell we are, and we've only talked in the halls for two months, and you expect me to spill everything to you?"

Cho sobbed.

Harry realized what he'd done.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be blowing up at you. Cedric... Cedric was a great bloke, and it's utter shit that he's dead." Harry looked everywhere but Cho, at the unused chalk board at the front of the classroom, at how the desks were arranged in perfect rows, how there wasn't the slightest bit of dust anywhere, but he could still tell this classroom hasn't been used in years. "His last words, his last words were 'wands out, you reckon?' I didn't talk with him much before the tournament, but during the tournament, we watched out for each other."

Harry heard Cho sob louder, and then she stumbled forward and grabbed Harry, her face on Harry's shoulder as tears streamed down onto his robes. Unsure of what to do, he put his hands around her, and whispered "I'm sorry."

This only caused her to cry louder, much to his dismay.

He did not, however, leave. Nor did he make it to lunch.


	2. Chapter 6

"So, did you have fun with Cho?" asked Etna at dinner.

Harry glared at Etna, while failing to notice Ginny glare at Harry. Etna just smirked.

"Having Cho cry onto my shoulder for an hour and a half is not my definition of fun," replied Harry.

"Pretty girl crying on your shoulder a bad thing?" asked Etna.

"If the pretty girl is someone I'm not even sure I like at this point, yes," said Harry. "And what's it to you?"

"I checked in on you when you didn't make it to lunch," said Etna.

"So were you there for the part when she finished crying, and then we argued over whether or not I had any right to female friends?"

"No, but I can distinctly imagine it. Her tear-fueled jealousy, your thick-headed stupidity, both combining to make things worse and worse and worse. I'm sure it was as magical as a train wreck," said Etna with a smile.

"In the end, she claimed I was snogging Hermione and Ginny and shagging you," growled Harry, failing to notice the blush on both Hermione and Ginny, but for entirely different reasons. "I said she was bloody insane if I was going to be anywhere near _you_ naked."

"And Minnie claims I'm a corrupting influence," said Etna. "What about Hermione and Ginny?"

Harry glared back at her.

"Inquiring minds want to know, Harry," added Etna.

"Hermione's my sister at this point."

"And Ginny?"

Harry needed time to think, so he bite into his sandwich. He glanced at Ginny, sitting across from him next to Hermione, and she looked down at her plate, blushing. He had to think about this. What about Ginny? What could he say? He had rescued Ginny, and she was really nice and everything, but she was Ron's sister. What could he do?

"Well, Harry? What do you think of Ginny?" asked Etna. Her grin allowed her fangs to show through.

He knew, intellectually, anyone he was with was a target for Voldemort. Etna had beaten, drilled, and pounded that into his head when she convinced him to allow Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to train with him. Having a girlfriend would just paint an even larger target on her.

_Unless she can take care of herself,_ nagged a little voice as Etna leered at him, smile growing ever wider. Harry swore her fangs were getting longer, too.

Ginny was fighting just as hard as he was, he recalled, and while she wasn't anywhere near his level, Etna was, in her own twisted and insulting way, impressed with her. Ginny'd already started using direct transfiguration while fighting Etna, starting with birds and cats to annoy Etna and let Harry land more curses. She was even starting to perform some of Etna's simpler conjurations, small tongues of flame and spears of ice. And, Harry had to admit, watching Etna stomp on a dozen or so rats was therapeutic where Wormtail was concerned. And she was nice, and she wasn't bad looking, either...

"I think I might be interested," said Harry, slowly. He glanced at Ginny. She looked up at him, smiling.

"I'll leave you lot alone, eh?" said Etna, her work done.

0x0x0x0

"Did you mean that?" asked Ginny, taking Harry aside after dinner, and leading him down one of the halls.

"What? About being er- interested?"

Ginny nodded.

"Er- yeah, I did mean it. I'd be interested."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"You- You know me as Harry. I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived to you-"

"Not anymore, at least."

"Yeah, not anymore," said Harry with a chuckle, remembering Ginny in his first year. "And a lot of the others look at me like I'm some sort of conquest or something, like they'll be able to say 'Hey, I dated the Boy-Who-Lived.' Except I don't want any of it. I wish I never had this ruddy scar, never had to deal with any of it. I just wish I was normal. And you, Ron, and Hermione treat me like normal. I like that."

"So I'm second best?"

"Second best to who?" asked Harry.

"Hermione."

"What? No. I meant what I said about her. She's my bossy older sister. It'd... it'd be downright _weird_ to date her. And I think that's why Ron's avoiding her, right now. He probably thinks its as weird as I do."

"What about Cho?"

"Cho's _mental_. I mean, I feel bad for her and everything, but... dating her? I don't think she should be dating _anyone_ right now, let alone _me_. She needs... she needs friends, not some berk to cry on."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Etna's been beating lessons into me. I've got the scars and bruises to prove it, too."

0x0x0x0

Time passed slowly in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

Ginny and Harry quickly became the source of their own rumor mill. Given how often they disappeared (even from the Twins, who were said to be able to find _anybody_), legends were already spreading on how many broom closets they'd visited.

Etna, while loud, obnoxious, and abrasive, was quickly becoming a fixture of her new house, given her knowledge of Charms and DADA material, and how friendly she could be when she felt like it. Very few boys or girls spoke of the _other_ lessons she gave, but there were rumors and legends already spread about her _other_ talents as well.

The Senior Auror in charge of DADA had been changed, the first one having a nervous breakdown at the lack of ability in her students, and her own inability to deal with it. Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken her place, and was having fewer headaches, now that his students could at least cast the shield charm, a stunner, and a disarmer.

"Mister Potter, can you stay after?"

Harry nodded, sending Ron on ahead. It was Ron's turn to stay with Harry, and Hermione had already rather quickly left. Ron and Hermione had, by unspoken agreement, divvied up Harry's classes, based on whether or not he needed (or cared) to study for them. Hermione had Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. Ron had everything else. When McGonagall asked Harry what was wrong between his friends, the Professor had listened to his stuttered, red-faced explanation, and Minerva had sat him down, placed a tin of biscuits on her desk, and told him a story or two of a certain red-haired witch dealing with a certain black-haired wizard.

Etna took no argument on the matter, and made sure they practiced together against her.

"I understand you've been training ever since you met the Dark Lord?" asked Kingsley.

"Right," said Harry, unsure whether Albus had informed Kingsley of Etna's non-human status. Or if Madam Bones had. Or anybody else, for that matter.

"Albus asked me to keep an eye on you, while *ahem* Snuffles asked me to give you some pointers here and there in dueling."

Harry nodded, surprised, but smiled.

"Er- Any word on our largest friend?" asked Harry, hoping, possibly, that Kingsley might have news.

"Nothing yet. His traveling companion made it back fine, but she's still recuperating. If she knows anything, either she hasn't told Albus, or Albus isn't talking."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, let's see what you can do," said Kingsley, taking up a dueling stance.

Harry didn't wait for Kingsley to finish, and immediately started in on him with a fast stream of bludgeoning and blasting curses. Kingsley swore, and immediately went on the defensive, surprised at both Harry's immediate assault and what curses he lead off with. Harry started mixing it up with a variety of cutters, and also a slow siege banisher to slow down Kingsley while Harry quickly animated a few of the desks to attack Kingsley.

Kingsley, never one to play around, realized just how dangerous an opponent Harry was, vanished the desks and began to weave in his own counter-assault of slightly less dangerous spells.

Then Harry ran, still firing off a stream of life-threatening hexes and curses at Kingsley. He wondered why Harry was going into the desks, when Harry's wand snapped away for an instant, only to banish half a dozen of them at him. He leapt to the side, and then found himself banished into a wall for his trouble.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Who taught you that?" asked Kingsley, pulling himself into a sitting position as he ran his wand over his back, forcing the vertebrae straight.

"The American student, Etna de Malebolge."

Kingsley nodded, and pulled himself to his feet. He checked the cloak. Barely three minutes.

"And she normally has you lead off with those spells?"

Harry nodded, then considered for a moment.

"You... err... might want to ask Director Bones or Dumbledore about her."

Kingsley considered this for a moment, before dismissing Harry. He knew there was something odd about the girl, but Albus was being cagey about her. If she'd managed to get that sort of performance out of Harry, though... he'd have to pay attention. He knew Harry had his own little clique of students, and he wanted to see their performance all together. And if that included this Etna girl, well... maybe he'd see what she was made of.

0x0x0x0

"Hello Miss de Malebolge, please sit down."

"You really like this whole 'de Malebolge' name, don't you?" asked Etna, dropping into one of the chairs before Albus' desk. "You never call Harry 'Mister Potter.' Always Harry, even the first time you met him."

"Kingsley tells me Harry has been quite excellently trained to fight. I was interested in knowing why."

"Because he'll be on the front line of a war. Dark Lords have unhealthy interests in heros, and it's better to be prepared than not."

"And teaching him to kill?" asked Albus.

"It's a war, you incompetent buffoon. People fight. People die. If you make the other side die first, you live. If you don't, you die. This is a simple math, Albus. Even Hermione understands it."

"Children should not wage war," said Albus.

"Any leader will tell you, that children are _always_ the first to wage war, because they're the easiest to convince. How many Death Eaters walk these very halls? Four? Five? More? You wage war. Children will fight. Children will die. It doesn't matter how hard you try to protect them, it'll still happen. It's your task that they know how to not die, and near as I can tell, you're failing miserably."

"I will not turn children into _soldiers_," growled Albus.

"When did I say that, buffoon?" asked Etna, slouching back into her chair, unconcerned about Albus' rising ire. "I said teach them how to defend themselves. None of your students have the killer instinct, except maybe Nott, Goyle, and Crabbe."

"I knew about Nott, but Goyle and Crabbe?" asked Albus.

"I recognize the type. They're henchmen, and henchmen always do the dirty work. Malfoy doesn't realize it, of course, but that's because he's an idiot. Once his dad bloods him, he'll figure it out. So when are you planning on telling Harry about the prophecy?"

"You know about the prophecy?" asked Albus, the shock of the statement allowing a mixture of horror and surprise onto his face.

"Nope, but I can make educated guesses, and then have you confirm it."

"Educated guesses?"

"El Dorko Lordo's unhealthy fascination with the Potters. Sure, they were a thorn in his side, but dealing with them personally? When he had the secret keeper? Why not just send an entire force after them? No, he did it personally, because he wanted it done right the first time."

"I am not used to battling wits with someone so capable of sussing out secrets."

"I'm a demon. It's a survival trait. You're withholding it because you assume Harry's too young, right?"

Albus nodded.

"I should warn you, he doesn't trust you right now."

"I... I know. He has a connection. He dreams, and sees Voldemort's very actions. I suspect the connection goes both ways, and had planned to keep my distance. I was hoping to have Severus teach him"

"In all likelihood it does go both ways," said Etna. "And your idiotic plan is idiotic as always. El Dorko Lordo already knows you're close to the boy. Distancing yourself just makes it more obvious. I'm sure Severus would be amused to tear apart the boy's mind, so instead I'll add Occulemancy to his lessons, and once he's learned, tell him how stupid you are."

Albus sighed.

"I just want to protect him."

"Protect him? Really? For what? To use him as your disposable weapon? The kid's untrained, and most of what he learned was trial and error, and paid for in blood. Best way to protect someone is to teach them how to protect themselves."

"I wanted the boy to have childhood."

"Well, it was stolen from him the instant he was left at his relative's doorstep."

"Stolen from him? What? When?"

"You didn't know? The boy's half-starved when he's at his relative's house, and he's either worked to the bone, or beaten when he isn't."

"Beaten... how do you know this?" asked Albus, incredulous.

"He never talks about his relatives, while Ron and Hermione while blather about theirs endlessly while asking me about the Overlord's court. Harry, however, is utterly silent on the matter. Ron told me they don't treat him well, while Hermione said he comes to school in rags. The kid's home wardrobe is nothing but clothing three or four sizes to big. I'm surprised they never put two and two together, and got four. Does he ever call them his family? Hasn't he ever asked to not go back to his relatives? Hasn't he begged and pleaded to not return? Did you think it was just wanting to be in the magical world? Or did you fail to notice how much smaller he was compared to his classmates?"

Albus had become paler and paler as Etna spoke.

"He..."

"You really didn't know, did you?" asked Etna. She shook her head. "Idiot." She stood. "I'll let you have fun interrogating Harry's relatives."

With chaos sowed, Etna left.

0x0x0x0

Draco Malfoy sat in the most comfortable chair in the Slytherin Common Room, and considered just what needed to be done. He glanced once more at the letter in his hand, and then tossed it into the fire.

It was addressed from his father, and it was written by his father's hand. The letter, however, was not from his father.

Draco was motionless as he considered the flames of the fire, watching them curl up the letter and turn it into ashes. His posture belayed no nervousness. His face allowed no anxiety to form.

The Dark Lord had asked of him to learn about the American. Why, Draco didn't know. She'd been sorted into Hufflepuff of all places. He supposed that said something about Americans, that they had neither the bravery, intelligence, or cunning to be placed in any of the proper houses. So why was the Dark Lord interested in her?

_Unless... she is here to learn about her family. Perhaps the Dark Lord knows something. The girl is distinctive enough._

Draco decided on a plan of action. One that he hoped, given the Gryffindorian brashness the girl displayed, he'd survive.

A/N: The problem with not updating very quickly, is you forget things. Like how I planned on having Draco get that information out of Etna. Granted, that just means I need to make it more warped and annoying.


	3. Chapter 7

A whimper of pain issues from Harry's throat as he sat down, his back against a section of unbroken obsidian. He'd already cleared away the shards of broken stone. Ginny took a seat next to him.

"They'res two components to Occulemancy. First, is actually blocking people from getting into your brain, second is figuring out people are there in the first place."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" asked Ginny.

"Nope. If you don't have control over your brain, you can't even begin to figure out people are poking around in it, unless they're being really obvious about it. Now, step one! It's commonly called clearing your mind, but basically, it's pick a memory that you can focus on really well."

"What do you use?" asked Harry.

"Me? Oh, you don't want to know that," said Etna, with a sadistic gleam in her eye.

"Right, then. What should we use?"

"Harry, you are a teenage boy. What do you focus on _very easily_?" Etna's sadistic glee reached her face as she watched Harry attempt to self-transfigure himself into a tomato. "Now, as for you, Ginerva. What do you focus on very easily?"

"Um," said Ginny, her own face taking on the same bright red color as Harry's.

"Good. Now, spend the next fifteen minutes holding those memories right in front of your mind. Do nothing but keep them there. Don't focus on something else, don't think about something else, just focus on that single memory."

Etna waited two minutes, before her eyes focused on Harry's. For five minutes she stared into his eyes, before nodding. She then focused on Ginny.

"Wow, and here I thought Harry was going to be the dirtier of you two." She looked away, glancing at Harry's crotch. "He's probably bigger than that. By the way, Harry, I'd recommend groping less, and rubbing more. Especially the nipples. Now, did either of you feel a thing?"

"No," squeeked Harry.

"Not really," muttered Ginny.

"Good. Now, I want you to sit in bed for about half an hour, and meditate on the memories that you want to use. Next time, I'm going to get mean. Now, finally, I want your help with getting our remaining two lovebirds to get over themselves, and back into this whole teamwork concept."

Two groans echoed through the Room of Requirements, as Etna dragged Harry and Ginny to their feet.

0x0x0x0

"Might I ask what you're doing?" asked Filius Flitwick, having turned a corner and found Harry levitating an unconscious Ron Weasley.

"Er... a fiendish plan to stop Ron and Hermione from arguing?" said Harry, following Etna's script exactly.

Flitwick nodded.

"Locking them in a broom closet until they either snog or kill each other?"

"Er... yeah."

"Etna's doing?" asked Filius.

"Yeah..." said Harry, trailing off, not wanting this to have been so transparent.

Flitwick "Hmm'd" as he considered this situation. It was getting rather annoying, the transparent bickering between the youngest Mister Weasley and Miss Granger.

"Miss Granger knows quite a number of unlocking charms. It might be I best if I make sure the door is secure," said Filius. "Come along."

"I think Etna knows a few..." said Harry, following.

"I'm sure I know a few more," said Filius.

They arrived at one of the less travelled broom closets, with all of the supplies secured in one corner.

"Oh, good, you did find him," said Etna, smiling.

"You planned for my presence, Miss de Malebolge?" asked Flitwick.

"Of course! Hermione knows _way_ to many unlocking charms. Now, Ginny's got the timed envenerate down, we've got thirty seconds before they wake up. Ready?"

Harry levitated Ron into the closet, alongside Hermione. Ginny sent the spell, then Harry slammed the door. Filius started chanting in Latin, occasionally switching to Greek for short bursts. Etna chanted entirely in a language no one recognized, and thought it best not to try and identify. At forty-three seconds, there was banging from inside the closet.

"Hey, let us out!" shouted Ron.

"Not until you kiss and make-up," said Etna. "The wards'll either release come morning, or after a thorough snogging."

Etna raised an eyebrow at Filius. Filius nodded with a happy smile on his face.

"You can't be serious!" said Ron. They could hear Hermione muttering Latin incantations in the background.

"You're right! I'm not! But I'm pretty certain you're trapped in there," said Etna. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to drop a silencing charm on you, so that you don't get caught. Wouldn't want Dumbledore walking in on you, would you?"

Filius supplied a silencing charm that cut off Hermione's indignant squawk.

"Your cruelty knows no bounds, my dear," said Filius, giving a quick bow.

"Why thank you, Filius," said Etna, bowing back.

"Alright, children. Off to bed with all of you. We'll check on them in the morning!"

0x0x0x0

"Harry, wake up," said Ron. Harry grumbled awake, and then checked the time. Close to 3am.

"Ron, get some sleep, we can talk in the morning."

"Harry, we need to talk."

"We can talk in the morning, Ron."

"That wasn't funny, what you guys did."

"No, but it got you and Hermione to stop arguing, right?"

"Well... um... maybe," said Ron. "Personally, I think we just like arguing with each other."

Harry attempted to look at his first friend while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It didn't work to well, since he wasn't wearing his glasses, either.

"Alright, I'm awaken enough to deal with this. What's wrong?"

"Harry, me and Hermione... well, we talked. I mean, I know you and Ginny are together, but... I mean... it was like kissing Mum."

Harry realized he was not awake enough to deal with this, but knew better than to try and sleep.

"Mum, Harry! She... she... she nagged me! About how we were snogging! She _actually nagged me about snogging!_"

Harry really wanted to go back to bed.

"I mean... there's just... there's just... there's just no words for it, Harry. All I could think of was Mum's voice, _nagging about snogging_. My dick retreated into my body, Harry. I could feel my bollocks hiding in my bloody lungs. I only managed it because she wanted to get out of that bloody closet."

Harry checked the time again. It was only slightly later than 3am. Ron showed no sign of stopping, and it sounded like he might wake up Dean or Seamus. He recalled Hermione saying something about a saving people thing, as he dragged himself out of the bed. What was a little sleep?

0x0x0x0

Harry felt only slightly better than an inferi when he sat down for breakfast. At no point did he reach for coffee. He dealt with worse, and he wasn't about to start giving in to that temptation.

Ron was sitting next to him, poking his food, and occasionally shuttering at whatever horrors his imagination came up with. Harry, meanwhile, had reached the point of automation, where he could perform actions with must of his brain shut down. It was a useful skill, especially while gardening. He hadn't really perfected it while eating, but he figured now was a good time to practice.

Ginny looked on with sympathy, while Hermione sat with them, glaring past Harry at Etna. She was sitting with Luna, chatting about something best left un-determined. Hermione was quiet. Utterly silent. Harry guessed she was attempting to determine some manner of revenge that would not end in her own demise in the Room of Requirement.

Given what happened to the twins, everyone doubted this was going to happen.

0x0x0x0

Draco wasn't a complete idiot. He knew better, at least, than to try and gather the rumors himself. Instead, he approached the one person who wouldn't question him, and also had enough of a brain to still do it.

"Pansy, what rumors are there about the American mudblood?"

"A few," said Pansy, thinking a moment. "I'll talk with Daphne and Tracy, see what they can come up with."

"Thank you," said Draco, smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes. His father had taught him that one. Pansy paid it no mind, and instead went off to her dorm to chat with the other girls.

While he waited, Draco scratched out on the parchment what he personally knew of the girl, and what was rumor.

The girl had arrived with Potter and his lot. She lived in America, but was born in England. She had a massive temper, and was extraordinarily skilled with offensive magics and curses. That, and she had arrived at the school with Harry Potter.

0x0x0x0

Everyone was surprised when Luna Lovegood showed up for practice that evening.

"I said I liked her, and I meant I was going to keep her," was all Etna had to say, and paired her with Hermione.

"So who am I being worked over with?" asked Ron.

"Find someone," replied Etna. "Find some trustworthy and driven. For now, I want you to think about that."

"Why're you so big on this whole pairing up, thing?"

"Easy. You're only human."

"Does this mean my father gets his interview?" begged Luna.

"No."

"Damn," said Luna. "Come along, Hermione, we face the demon in it's den. I've never done this before. Perhaps you can save me as a damsel in distress?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Luna proved to be unconventional. She didn't know the supply of offensive magic that Hermione was studying, but she had unnerving accuracy and a library of spells so large she rarely used the same one twice. Few of them were dangerous, but all of them were distracting, allowing Hermione a chance to really work over Etna.

"I think, Hermione," said Etna, swatting aside a glittering silver wedge that left a four meter trench in the wall behind her, "that you need to teach Miss Lovegood a vicious streak." She then sent a wall of water at the pair of them. Luna waved her wand, quickly coughing a series of notes, and the wall froze into ice.

Hermione paused only long enough to realize what happened, then began blasting the ice at Etna. Etna summoned a wall of flame in response, letting the ice steam and hiss, while using her own blasting curses back. Luna shielded, charmed, and deflected the ice, while Hermione continued her barrage of loftily considered violence. Hermione was smiling, as she sent that rainbow assortment of curses and hexes at Etna. She wanted to hurt Etna, smash her for trapping her in that closet with Ron, making her actually _kiss_ him. She hated him! Didn't want anything to do with him! Sure, they _argued_, but that didn't mean squat. It meant they argued. Granted, she _liked_ arguing, she liked it a lot, but that didn't mean she wanted to do anything with whoever she was arguing with.

Now, though, Luna was letting her pulverize that damn demonic bitch. And it was _wonderful_.

"Those two are really getting into it," commented Ginny, from the observation platform. It now had some sort of transparent, unbreakable substance on it. Harry had overheard some of her conversation with Etna about it, and he had been confused about why a guy named Larry, puppets, and ship hulls were part of that conversation. He supposed Hermione had gone on her usual tangent, and just avoided the conversation altogether when she started talking about anti-matter and (he guessed) house elves. The fact she was waving a paperback book, for once, just added to the weirdness of the conversation.

"Which two?" asked Harry, watching as Luna flicked aside another of Etna's flame projections with what looked like one of Mrs Weasley's cooking charms.

"Hermione and Luna. They work pretty well together."

"Yeah," said Harry. "If Hermione does teach Luna some of the shield spells she knows, you think they'd be as good as us?"

"Maybe," said Ginny. "They'll have to practice a lot, first."

"Well, duh. That's why Etna's going to easy on them. To let them get used to each other."

Ginny stared at the fighting below them for a minute, watching as Etna took a few blows she'd normally dodge, underpowering several spells, and using chains of spells that were far kinder than her usual repertoire.

"She _is_ going easy on them," muttered Ginny. Harry suspected there may have been a mumbled "that _bitch_" in there as well, but he wasn't entirely sure.

0x0x0x0

Ron, meanwhile, was sitting in the dorm, wondering just who Etna would define as "trustworthy and driven." It didn't matter much, at the moment, but he knew he'd have to find someone. Who, then?

Granted, Etna seemed to think Luna was "trustworthy and driven," and she was insane. Then again, they were both insane. Who did Ron know that was insane? He fell asleep with this thought in mind.

When he awoke the next morning, Ron went to the bathroom, sat upon the porcelain throne, and pondered. Contrary to Hermione's thinking, he was not incapable of thinking. It's just that he did it on the pot, because it was only place in the Burrow you could get any peace and quiet. When you get used to a method of thinking, well, that was how you did your thinking, right?

Trustworthy and driven.

What did Etna mean by that?

He knew different people (_especially_ women) meant different things when they said something. So Ron considered just what Etna said, by looking at who she'd picked. Which was Luna.

How the hell was Luna "trustworthy and driven"?

Wait. Luna was a Ravenclaw. She had to have good grades. That could be the driven. He'd have to check the grades for the fourth years. Trustworthy, though? Maybe... Etna and Luna were both nutters, could that be Etna's definition of trustworthy?

It did follow whatever passed for logic in Ron's mind, and in Ron's construct of Etna's mind. He supposed he'd have to check the student grades. Hermione had done it enough times for him to know how.

After breakfast, though. Research had to be done on a full stomach.

0x0x0x0

Snape's breakfast hadn't settled in his stomach properly. Granted, that could be because he had glanced at the youngest Weasley boy as he ate, but Snape liked to think his stomach was made of sterner stuff that that. He supposed the Weasley twins could have finally managed to poison him, but they'd stopped trying that back in their fourth year.

In a fit of annoyance and pique, Snape made the foolish mistake of taking the surface thoughts of his Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class.

Granger, per the usual, was entirely focused on her work, although the occasional glimpse of cloudy gray eyes drifted through. Draco was occluded, as he was supposed to be, but still seemed nervous about something. Potter was rather focused on the youngest Weasley's breasts, although he was still performing rather admirably on his potion. Snape focused a little harder, and could only run up against this wet dream of his, and absolutely nothing about the potion. Perhaps a form of occlusion? Snape supposed he'd have to give the boy an A, maybe even an EE, rather than his usual P.

Weasley... Weasley was pondering a list of some of the brightest witches, and pondering just which of them was as insane as the Lovegood girl. Snape wondered, idly, what brought this on, and it turned out Weasley was looking for a training partner that the demon would find suitable.

Snape felt the headache come on just from the logic behind that line of thinking.

As the lesson finished, Draco took his time packing, sending the two bookends Lucius had onwards to their next class. Snape took his time, as well, examining a few of the potions. Potters was, in fact, superb. Definitely O material, although he'd never give the brat the satisfaction. As soon as the room was cleared, Draco immediately approached his desk, and spoke.

"Uncle Severus, I have a question."

"Ask it, Draco."

"Is Etna de Malebolge really the Dark Lord's daughter?"

It was at this point, that Snape wondered just _what_ the Weasley twins had finally smuggled into his breakfast.

A/N: A review? Dear god. That's what... my second on this story? I picked Ginny because it's a girl he knows, and a girl that's willing to stand up for herself. Which, really, is something Harry needs. He needs to be with someone whose capable of fighting back. Harry's seen her fight back, and while she isn't as powerful, she's just as vicious and mean as Etna can make her.

The amusing part will be Hermione and Luna. It's a clash of personalities, and I'd like to see how well I can actually manage to write them.

By the way, I know I don't ask for them very often, but I do appreciate reviews. I think all fanfic authors do, it says people actually like their work.


	4. Chapter 8

By the way, I don't own any of this. In case someone thought I did. Cause that'd be real believable, you know?

**Chapter 8**

Snape's fingers tapped a nervous beat on the arms of the rather comfortable chairs in Albus' office.

Albus was reading the parchment Severus handed him, and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"She isn't, but it's a rather startling conclusion."

"Oh, yes, startling. Anyone who even suggests it would be crucio'd into insanity. The Dark Lord? A father? He'd just as likely kill the child as try to claim her. Never mind the fact we both know _she isn't his daughter_."

"I suspect she'd be as amused about this as I would," commented Albus.

Draco's logic was impeccable, given the evidence he had, and the cover story Albus had created.

_Born in England. Parents supposedly killed in the war, given to muggle friends. Taken to America. Parents promptly killed in muggle auto accident. Supposedly Americans drive on different side of road? Recent arrival means no one knew her name – Do muggles have customs paperwork? Was it lost?_

_ Passed off into muggle orphanage. Matron named her "de Malebolge" for obvious reasons._

_ Came to England to learn about parents._

_ Who are parents?_

_ Magically powerful, very intelligent, psychotic, expects people to fear her, maroon eyes._

_ Maroon = Red + Violet_

It was at this point that both Snape and Dumbledore knew Draco had drawn the connection.

_DL + BL?_

_ Arrived with Potter – __after__ DL returns. Hostage to protect castle? Original guardians murdered?_

"Does he really think that badly of me?" asked Albus.

"Consider who he was raised by, Albus. It _is_ what Lucius would do."

Albus read over the rest of it, but realized it was just the things he would logically extrapolate from the holes in the story. He set the parchment aside.

"An interesting wrinkle."

"And?"

Albus was silent a moment.

"Perhaps we should back this deception. If anything, it would prove to be an excellent source of confusion in the ranks. Inform Draco it would be best to edit the report."

"As something the Dark Lord would want to be secret," said Snape.

"Precisely."

"Draco already assumes I know something. If I inform him to edit the report, to keep its contents silent, he will assume the Dark Lord wants a secret kept secret. He knows there are potions to speed along pregnancy. Would it be prudent to edit it so that Lucius would drawn the same conclusion?"

"Perhaps the Dark Lord will order her destruction, and Lucius will reconsider his path from the threat to his family?"

"Doubtful. Possible, but doubtful. At the most, I expect it will cause dissension in the ranks."

"Then that is the best we can hope for. Speaking of parentage... Severus, you know Petunia Evans. What is your opinion of her?"

"I _knew_ her," growled Severus.

"I would like for you to pay her a visit. I have heard... disturbing suggestions as to Mister Potter's home life, and I would like for you to investigate it with all possible means."

On this, Severus was silent for a long moment. A very long moment. Albus knew the gears in Severus's mind were turning, whirling at a prodigious rate. He wondered, idly, what they were turning upon.

"Albus, you entrusted the boy to Petunia Evans?" asked Snape, his left eyebrow twitching in a manner Albus knew was a terrible sign.

"Yes. I thought it best he be given to his family."

"You claimed the boy was _loved_ and _protected_, but instead entrusted him, The Hope and Savior of The Wizarding World, to bloody-fucking_ PETUNIA EVANS_?"

"Dursley," whispered Albus.

"FINE!" shouted Severus. He felt twenty-one years of incoherent rage dribble up through his body, and decided _now_ was a fine time to unleash it. "I'm sure whatever incontinent imbecile she managed to find is absolutely _perfect_ for her. Who else was party to this blatant disregard of sanity and human rights?"

"Minerva and Hagrid."

"Hagrid is a buffoon, and wouldn't know a loving family from the welts on his own backside. What did Minerva have to say about your dunderheaded plan?"

"She stated she'd watched the whole day, and that they were, I quote, the worst sort of muggles."

Snape stood in silence, and his sneer kicked up an entire octave of disgust and revulsion at the headmaster.

"And as expected, she did _nothing._ The brave lion cows before your irreproachable word! She believed herself excused of all blame, and therefore it all rests upon your shoulders."

Albus sat in his chair as Snape paced, muttering and mumbling to himself. If Albus tried, he could make out a rather fantastically large number of epithets, insults, and threats, directed at himself, Petunia, and Harry. It took fifteen minutes for Snape to peter out, stop, and glare at Albus for a final, long minute.

"You are an idiot and a fool, Albus. The boy's greatest weapon is supposed to be love, but he has had _none _his entire life. This may very well have cost us _everything_."

At this, Albus looked every bit his century and a quarter, surrounded by his clicking and whirling deivices that all seemed pointless toys in the presence of such a devastating rebuttal.

Snape left without the dramatic swirl of his cape.

"Have I well and truly made such a horrible mistake?" Albus asked his empty office.

0x0x0x0

"_You_," hissed Petunia. She glared through the slightly ajar door at the tall, sallow man. He sneered down at her over his hooked and broken nose.

"_Me_," he hissed back. He did not need magic to force the door open, instead pushing the tall thin woman back and entering the house. He continued to sneer at her. "There have been _questions_ asked of you, _Evans_."

"Dursley," replied Petunia. "I'm Petunia Dursley, now."

"Questions, _Evans_, of how you treat your nephew. Of how you treat _Lily's son_."

0x0x0x0

"Yes, Professor?" asked Harry, slightly nervous, but standing up straight while facing Professor Snape.

Snape found himself taking Harry's surface thoughts, and realizing that yes, his thoughts of the youngest Weasley were, in fact, a crude but rather annoyingly effective Occulemancy barrier.

"Potter, you are an incompetent, simpering _moron_ who cannot possibly comprehend the number of people who would hang onto your every word if you were stupid enough to actually say anything."

Harry stood there, wondering just what Snape was talking about, as he expressed, at length, how much of an idiot Harry was. Harry was rather tempted to check his watch, but recalled that would just enrage Snape more, and besides, the watch didn't actually work anymore.

"At what point did you think it would be a fine idea to state your relatives considered you little better than a house elf?"

Harry blinked at the end of that sentence, stared at Snape for a moment, then let his brain actually engage.

"I told Dumbledore at the end of first year my relatives hated me," replied Harry. "He sent me back anyways."

"And Minerva?"

"She ignored me about the stone, why would she listen to me about my relatives?"

Snape rubbed his temples for a long moment. He considered his own past, how little he cared for authority, and how little authority cared for him. Potter would likely be similar.

"And the Weasleys?"

"Fred and George told Mrs. Weasley about the bars on my window and locks on the door," said Harry, knowing there would be no escape. He couldn't lie his way out of this. "She didn't do anything."

The outlying scent of failure surrounded the boy. Wheels turned within Snape's head, watching as Harry stood defiant, his every action and attempt to get help deflected and ignored by those in charge. Severus wanted to physically sigh, but that would be a sign of weakness. Something he could not show to this _boy_.

Between Potter and Malfoy, Severus wondered when the ulcers would start. He already was up to two shots of firewhisky a night. He assumed more would come.

"Your Aunt and Uncle have... willingly... signed a permission slip to allow you to live with the Weasleys. At present, that means Grimmauld. They are still your legal guardians."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"While your mutt of a Godfather is still a fugitive, he cannot legally take you in. If the Dursleys could not keep you, then you would be transferred to Sirius' closest living relatives in good standing."

"In good standing... the Malfoys."

"Correct," replied Severus. "Petunia is related to you by blood, Mister Potter. Blood is thicker than the legal system, in wizarding terms. And while you will no longer live with them, they are your legal guardians."

"And as long as Lucius has the Minister's ear, Sirius won't be cleared."

"Correct, Potter."

And now Harry understood. He dropped into a chair.

"It would have been nice if someone mentioned this to me," he muttered.

"I suspect that the rest of the adults assumed someone else told you, Potter. Probably Dumbledore. Or assumed The Dursleys gave you something of an education."

Harry made no comment on the Dursleys.

Snape nigh collapsed into the large, comfortable chair behind his desk. It wasn't one of Albus' poofy, over-stuffed arm chairs. It was a leather executive's chair, with a high back, and engraved wooden arms with leather pads on them held on with brass studs. Harry was unsure of just what to do, at this moment. The ever-sneering, sour-faced tyrant of the dungeons, before his eyes, turned into something that almost resembled _human._

Snape leaned back in his chair, the entire thing rocking backwards, as he stared at the ceiling.

"Tell Miss de Malebolge that the useless combination of uterine-slime and cock-dribble known as my godson has deluded himself into thinking she's the product of the copulation of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange. Once she stops laughing, inform her the Headmaster has agreed to allow this skullduggery to propagate."

Harry blinked at this, trying to make sense of the sentence.

Snape was suddenly sitting upright, his hands clasped before him, and the glaring sneer was back in full force.

"Well Potter? Get going!"

Potter turned, and with as much dignity as his confusion could manage, left Snape's office.

0x0x0x0

It took twenty minutes for Etna to stop laughing.

It didn't help that Hermione was constantly admonishing Etna that it was "No laughing matter," while Ron spent the first ten trying to comprehend what Snape had forced Harry to relay, before simply writing it off as "Eh, makes sense. She's a scary bitch." Ginny was just shaking her head, while Luna was rapidly building theories as to just how and when Voldemort and Bellatrix managed to conceive Etna.

"You know that this isn't true, right?" Hermione asked Luna, around the fifteen miniute mark.

"Oh, yes. But life is much more interesting if we assume it is," replied Luna. Which renewed Etna's mad cackling.

"Seriously, though, they're planning on letting Draco hand that into Lord Flight-From-Death?"

Harry shrugged.

"Huh." Etna stood in thought for a moment. "Probably going for the propaganda. Lower Death Eater moral by having the You-No-Poo order the death of his own daughter. Yes, Ron?"

"Why haven't you invited the twins into this mess?"

"Because they're lovers, not fighters," replied Etna without glancing at him. "I note you haven't picked out a suitable replacement. Do you want to pair yourself with me, Mister Weasley?"

"Err, no, but I have a few people in mind."

Etna seemed to glare at him for a long moment, before her fingers made the staccato beat of disbelief.

"I really do!" said Ron. "Really!"

"I want fighters, Mister Weasley. Not some useless twat who doesn't know a cutting charm from a severing curse. And if I need to explain it, I'll be using your crotch as an example, m'kay?"

Ron's only response was a very nervous nod.

"Good. Now, as Hermione has so regularly pointed out, exams are coming up. That means, I'm going to let up on most of you, so that you can study. Harry, we'll be keeping up with Occulemancy. You need to figure out intrusions, and how to organize your mind, and you need to learn it by the time you lot come back from winter break."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because I'll be spending Winter break setting up the next phase of your training."

All of them, except for Luna, shivered. Luna, instead, just smiled gamely at Hermione, and pattered her on the shoulder.

0x0x0x0

Etna was pleased.

Potter had had another vision in his sleep. He recognized it for what it was, and immediately spoke with an adult. Arthur Weasley was rescued, and Harry didn't ask her any questions.

She was still working on breaking that habit. Wasn't a very good one, really. Then again, that was what legillimancy was for.

It'd taken a fair amount of time, and a fair amount of work in the Room of Requirements, but the next phase of their training was ready.

The ritual circle wasn't as good as the one at King Krichevskoy's, but she didn't have any virginity to give up, and it was going to be her circle. She picked up a pair of ratty gloves, and tossed them into the circle. A flash of blue, and the room was filled with empty silence for two hours. Another flash, and she returned, splattered in blood and holding a pair of slightly less ratty gloves.

"Excellent," she whispered, a cruel smile crossing her face.

**Author's Notes: **I really hate it when I get a _really good_ review, and it's an anonymous review. It almost makes me want to cry, really. But I'll get to that when I add the next chapter for Elsewhere/Elsewhen. I'd also like to state I've compressed the first five chapters, and added to the summary it's an X-over with _Disgaea: Hour of Darkness_. A category that, last I checked, had 1 story. And it wasn't very coherent, either, as I recall. I also fixed a few errors and other stuff in the first chapter. If anyone wants to drop some nitpicks of grammer and spelling, be my guest. I know I need it.

I seem to have successfully used the "Someone's the Dark Lord's daughter" cliché three separate times, in three separate ways. I'm impressed with myself. I'll have to avoid that in the next story.

Also, in case you missed that last section, _Etna is evil._


	5. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING, DO YOU HERE ME? NOTHING!

Note: Time to _earn_ that horror rating! Also, for those of you who have played Disgaea, I will be taking some liberties with it. I'll outline the total liberties in the ending note.

0x0x0x0

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," hissed a voice in his ear.

Ron jumped, giving a short squeaky scream, his hand over his heart.

"Merlin! Don't do that!"

"Then learn how to not get snuck up on," replied Etna, smiling. Harry and Ginny, turned around, switching which hands they were holding, and each raising an identical eyebrow. Hermione paid no attention whatsoever, her face stuck in a book about magical creatures that even the wizarding world saw as myth and legend. "So, Weasley, did you find someone?"

"Err... not really. The only people I really came across were Slytherins."

"Slytherins, eh?" asked Etna. "And what, dare I ask, is so bad about Slytherins?"

"Not exactly people I regularly talk to," replied Ron, sheepish.

Etna made a noise that somehow conveyed annoyance, disgust, resignation, and acceptance at the same time, before turning and joining Susan Bones and the other Hufflepuffs.

"I don't think she's happy with you, Ron," commented Hermione, not looking up from her book.

Ron glared back, but didn't say anything.

0x0x0x0

"A moment of your time, Professor?"

Snape looked up from the winter break assignments the dunderheaded incompetents handed him and glared when he realized she'd not only broke into his office, but had managed to place her booted feet on his desk without his notice.

"Yes, de Malebolge?" he said, putting aside the jet black quill that wrote only in red ink. The similarity to an actual blood quill made some of the more idiotic students wonder just _whose_ blood it wrote with, when they realized it never cut into Snape's hand, and he never had to dip it into an ink well.

"I have a problem. It seems that Weasley has not done what I've asked him to do, and I want to punish him."

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"I need a Slytherin actually capable of surviving a fight, and willing to beat the stupid out of him while working with your savior."

At this, Snape stared at her for a long moment, before arriving at the only conclusion he could determine.

"This, de Malebolge, can be arranged."

0x0x0x0

When the others arrived, they were surprised to find themselves in a room quite unlike their regular dueling room. For one, it was open, airy, and filled with _things_. Seemingly at random, they found ratty gloves, ancient bags, several random glass balls and orbs, and also a Slytherin girl who was six feet tall and built like a brick shithouse.

"Ron, this is Elizabeth Bulstrode, your new partner. Elizabeth, Ronald Weasley. Try not to break him in half."

Elizabeth glared down at Ron, and grunted.

"Uh... Hi," replied Ron, looking _up_ at the girl.

Elizabeth merely narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now, gather round children. _Within_ the runic circle. Today, we advance to the next step of your training. Elizabeth, here, already knows how to fight, and came at the personal recommendation of Professor Snape. As such, we advance to the next step of your training. You've learned how to fight like humans. Now, you will learn how to fight like _demons_."

At this, she held up a ratty pair of gloves, and dropped them. There was a flash of light, and they were gone.

0x0x0x0

The first reaction was disgust. The only ones to not gag were Harry and Etna, both from long practice with the smell of rot and putrefaction.

Whatever it was, it groaned. It's arms were outstretched, wrapped in bandages. What was left of it's skin was a mixture of all the colors a bruise travels through, from the ugly mottled purple, to sickly faded yellow. It's flesh was exclusively purple, hanging off of visible, dirty bones. It's eyes were milky white, but somehow focused and intent as it began shambling towards them. It let out a long and protracted groan.

The second reaction was, naturally, screaming.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU BRING US?" shrieked Ron, his shaking wand pointing at the zombie.

"Item World," replied Etna. "Kill them all, if you want to live."

"All?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, all," replied Luna, her own wand out and pointing at a tree stump with branches for arms, and a ravening maw. The branches lift it's body up, tearing it's roots from the ground, and pushed it along. "Hermione, you're much better with fire spells. Would you mind?"

Hermione swallowed once, then spat an incantation that caused a glow ball of life to quickly engulf and consume it. Luna's response was to engulf it in ice.

Ginny had immediately conjured a group of wooden spears, and banished them at the zombie, not that it noticed. Harry's wordless blasting charm made short work of it's torso, rotten giblets splattering across terrain behind it. Somehow, it managed to keep an arm attached to it's head, and began dragging itself towards them, at least until Ginny followed up with another spear, nailing it to the ground.

Ron and Elizabeth were sending sprays of arrows, piercers, and cutters at a moth with rainbow-colored wings. While it took a few tries, Ron herded it into one of Elizabeth's cutting charms, which promptly removed a wing.

"Don't kill it yet!" shouted Etna to the pair of them. It was to late, however, and Ron's piercer imploded its head.

There was darkness, for a moment, and a sensation of falling, before everyone landed on a completely different island, still surrounded by blood red sky.

"Idiot!" shouted Etna, her spear already stabbing some small and innocent-looking creature through the throat. It screeched as it died, fangs and claws becoming plainly visible for it's death knell.

There were no further attempts at instruction on Etna's part. Instead, each new floor became an instant, horrifying melee. Things that tested their bodies, minds, and sanities were arrayed against them. Wooden puppets with poisoned knives, flying mouths with scorpion's tails, ghasts, and even a barely-clothed catgirl assaulted them.

On the sixth or seventh floor, they rested after clearing off the raised platform they arrived on. About twenty feet down was another equally-decayed zombie, and some sort of faceless imp-like creature.

"Hermione, treat everyone, and then we'll deal with the gathering horde below," said Harry. "Etna, we're obviously advancing floors, how many are left until we _leave_?"

"Three or four," commented Etna. "We can leave on the tenth floor. Once we're on the tenth floor, there'll be a ziggaraut. At the top, there'll be a mostly-true demon. Harry, you'll need to kill him with the blood wolf spell. It's the only one that'll really work."

"Anything else that can kill it?" he asked.

"Your fists," replied Etna.

At this Harry stared at the shambling zombie below them. He clenched his fists.

"Can you teach me?" he asked.

"Not well, but there's ways around that," replied Etna. "Might not be a bad idea, learning to use a proper weapon, besides a wand."

"We'll figure it out once we're out of here," replied Harry.

Hermione, meanwhile, finished patching up an ugly gash on Ron's left arm, along with a deep cut on Elizabeth's back.

"You realize I could see bone, right?" asked Hermione.

At this, Elizabeth shrugged, reopening the wound.

"Don't do that!" shouted Hermione, resealing it. "And leave it alone for a few minutes. Your magic needs time to heal it."

Elizabeth was silent at this, and Hermione moved on to Luna, with an ugly set of tooth marks on her thigh. They turned, to face away from the others, and Luna lifted up her robes.

"Err... Luna?" whispered Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?" whispered back Luna.

"Why aren't you wearing any, err... any... underthings? Or anything else?"

"My roommates borrow my clothing," replied Luna, as though it were the only truth possible in existence.

"Your underwear, too?"

Luna nodded in response.

"Do they give it back?" asked Hermione, quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Most of the time," replied Luna, starting to feel a little sheepish.

"Luna... they aren't borrowing your things. They're stealing them. It's wrong."

Luna was silent, looking down at the distorted landscape below, watching the imp glare up at her, hoping she'd fall. In the mean time, Hermione went to work, closing the wound on her thigh,

"Do you really think so?" asked Luna, not wanting the entirety of the answer.

"I... I _think_ so," replied Hermione. "I'll have a talk with them, alright? I'm a prefect." She then mended Luna's robes, covering her up. "If necessary... you can stay in my dorm, alright?"

"Alright," replied Luna, smiling brightly.

A quick mending spell had Luna's robes repaired, and neither of them noticed Etna's watchful eye, or the quick nod to herself before she spoke.

"Alright, everybody's been healed up. Someone kill the two down there, and we'll move on."

Elizabeth quickly rose to the task, and a rain of piercing charms had them falling to the next floor.

The next two passed as quickly as the others, the random landscape and ever randomer monsters.

"Falcor?" asked Hermione, blinking at the white luck dragon with massive feathered wings, before a series of curses caused it's fur to slough off, and it's organs to liquify. She shook her head, and turned a cockatrice to stone. A blasting curse detonated it, ensuring that it wouldn't be a concern at a future date. Another falling sensation, another fight, and another falling sensation, left them at the base of what Hermione immediately labeled a ziggurat. Straight cut ramps and stairs led to it's peak, where a demon stood. Surrounding it was nearly a dozen different monsters, creatures, and horrors they'd already encountered.

Harry's blood wolf was already leaping up the steps and ramps, even as Harry and Ginny sent sprays of curses and transfigured pointy things into the encroaching horde. The others quickly joined them after shaking off the surprise, while Etna stood back and watched, occasionally stabbing any monsters that did manage to close to biting range.

The demon at the top attempted to punch Harry's blood wolf as it leapt at him. He missed, and for his efforts, the wolf's jaws closed over his neck, knocking him over. The wolf shook, snapping the demon's neck.

Harry promptly fell to his knees.

Ginny noticed that Harry had fallen to his knees, and quickly skewered the last two things, a pair of flowering plants with human-like torsos rising out of them. Abstractly, Ginny noticed that they were _kind of_ cute, but the fact remained they had green skin and orange flower petals for hair.

Before she could turn to check on Harry, the world fell away, and then they were back on the stone floor of the room of requirement. She stood, quickly, and found Harry at Etna's throat, holding her up off the ground. Etna wasn't disturbed by this. Instead, she was smiling.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he shouted, before being kicked in the gut by Etna. He dropped her, stumbling back, and then charged her. His fist snapped out, so fast Ginny barely saw it, catching Etna in the face, before the butt of her spear caught him the gut, knocking him to his knees.

"We'll talk," said Etna, gleeful grin still on her face. "Elizabeth, we'll talk later. All of you, out. Harry and I have to talk."

The others nodded, either to frightened to talk back, or, in Elizabeth's case, to uncaring to bother. Ginny just stood, glaring.

"Off you trot, Gin-Gin."

"Sod off, I'm staying."

Etna's grin only became wider, her fangs gleaming in the low torch-light.

"I said _out_," said Etna, her voice lowering to a growl, and her wand drawn. With two twitches of her wand, Ginny was thrown out, and the doors slammed shut.

"You didn't have to do that," said Harry.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later. Now, you know what blood magic is?"

Harry shook his head.

"Oh, come on, what it is is right in the name. It's magic using blood. Your blood, willingly shed blood, unwillingly shed blood, doesn't really matter. The magic cares not for it's source."

"Alright," croaked Harry, still breathing a little hard from the shot to his gut.

"Now, it obviously has it's nice uses, it's nefarious uses, and it's downright evil uses. Your mother used a blood sacrifice to save your life, and from what I've gleaned from your lemon-addled idiot of a headmaster, he corrupted that to protect you from old Mortimer and his followers while you lived with your blood family."

"Corrupted it?" asked Harry.

"How it's supposed to work, is you would forever be protected from Mortimer for the rest of his natural life. Instead, Albus expanded it a bit, in exchange for shortening the protection. Basically, when you come of age."

"But until them, I have the supposed safe haven of Privet Drive."

"Correct. Now, another blood magic spell is _Crour Lupus_. This one, however, is more than a bit on the nefarious side."

"Why?"

"_The blood is the life_," replied Etna, as though it explained everything. "With that spell, you keep what you kill. You gain their skills, knowledge, strength and power. So congratulations, you're now part demon."

**Author's Note: **And now we know why Etna taught Harry that spell. And knowing is half the battle. **_GI JOOOOOOOOOE._**But seriously, now we know why the spell has it's requirements, and why it can destroy Horcuxes (cause it can _eat_ them). One can imagine that Harry will not be pleased with this.

Etna and her silly names for El Dorko Lordo. Granted, she'd never run into the Taboo problem, so I supposed it works.

I actually looked up the word for a group of Ravens. In case anybody's wondering, crows travel in murders, while ravens travel in congresses. There's a joke about Ravens, carrion-eaters, and politicians in there, but it's not coming to me. It could also be applied to Luna's roommates, I suppose.

The Rules of Etna's Discount Item World:

Don't talk about Etna's Item World.

Don't talk about Etna's Item World.

There are no Exit Panels.

There are no Mystery Rooms.

There are no Geopanels.

There are no Pirates.

There are innocents... but nothing can be done with them, so they don't matter. No one is going to notice the occasional monster attacking the other monsters.

Item Generals are the only true demons, all others are monster class.

The Monsters are from whichever Disgaea I damn well please. Expect 2 and 3, because someone is borrowing my copy of 1.

Mr Gency's Exit still works, and I imagine Hermione will keep _several_ in her beaded bag... once Etna decides to mention them.

If you die in the Item World, you die in Real Life.

Because there is no Dark Senate, Dark Assembly, or Homeroom, friendly monsters cannot be summoned.


	6. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Nefarious purpose! This spell is dark as hell!" shouted Harry.

"Well no shit!" said Etna. "You think I wouldn't teach you something that wasn't?"

"I already have visions of what that mad bastard is doing, you think I want to start practicing the same spells as him?"

"If you honestly think you're going 'dark'" - she emphasized the word with finger quotes - "or that your friends will let you do that, you're more of an idiot than I thought."

"Then why are you teaching me this!"

"Do you want to die?" asked Etna.

"No! But I-"

"Shut up!" shouted Etna, her spear at his throat. "I talk, you give yes or no answers when I ask for them! Do you want do die?"

"No," growled Harry.

"Good, because neither do I. You want to know what that scar on your forehead is? I'll give you a hint."

Etna raised her hand, and her seal snapped into existence.

"Pick one of the glowing ones," said Etna.

"You- You can't be serious. Dumbledore-"

"I am serious. Why the fuck do you think you can dream what's going on in his head? You're got linked fucking souls because of this bullshit. There's two ways to stop being a Living Horcrux."

"And they are?"

"Fight the fucking Horcrux in a battle of magic and soul, or die. Which do you think I'm gonna get you ready for?"

There was silence on Harry's part.

"Is there any other way?" asked Harry.

"I told you the other way. Die."

"No, I mean, can I win against him without doing this?"

Etna stared at him for a long moment.

"Magic against magic, soul against soul, will against will, who do you think will win right now, you or him?"

Harry didn't answer.

"And considering who this is, he isn't going to give you time to get better. So we've got to cheat."

"By using a dark spell."

At this, Etna shrugged.

"You're the one who summoned a demon," replied Etna. "Now, because of this, you're going to work on your occlumency. A lot. Every waking moment you aren't hitting the books, or training with me, in fact. Or you'll lose yourself to your kills and go insane."

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

"Killing a Dark Lord never is. Now get."

0x0x0x0

Padma Patil was surprised when she was halted from entering the Great Hall by Hermione Granger, and quickly pulled aside.

"Padma, can we talk for a moment?"

"Given you just dragged me aside, Hermione, I think we can. What can I help you with?"

"There's been an issue of bullying in the Ravenclaw dorms that's come to my attention."

"Bullying?" asked Padma.

"Yes. Luna Lovegood's things are being regularly stolen. Mostly clothing. She told me that it's sometimes being returned. This can't continue."

At this Padma slowly nodded.

"I'll do what I can... but there's some pretty politically powerful people that get their jollies doing that sort of thing."

"Who."

"Marietta Edgecomb, Teresa Yaxley, and Samantha Greengrass are the major ones."

Hermione recognized the names. Not exactly queens of the school, but they were powerful families, all of them. And if there was one thing she'd learned in the last few years, it was that powerful families had power, and abused it however they saw fit.

"Do you know if they're stealing classwork or textbooks? Getting anything out of Luna is like pulling teeth."

"I don't think so. They're all smart enough to avoid academic sabotage. Nothing could save them from an instant expulsion."

At this, Hermione was quiet.

"Have you gone to Flitwick about this?"

"If I do, then there's a good chance my family will lose import contracts in England. Imports from India is a cutthroat business, and my family isn't the only one in it. Add in the fact that Samantha's the sixth year Prefect, and, well..."

"Thank you," replied Hermione.

"Your welcome, if you want to call that help."

0x0x0x0

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger, I am well aware of the goings-on of my House."

"Then why do you allow it to continue?"

"For a simple reason, Miss Granger. There's little _I_ can do. The three students mentioned have quite a fair amount of political clout, and I, as you have no doubt surmised, am not entirely human."

"And just what is that supposed to mean."

"It means that if I attempt anything, Fudge's Aurors will drag me from my home and summarily execute me as a dark creature. Albus' protection can do only so much, and those students are more than aware of it."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, no, Miss Granger. I am quite serious. I have spent a long time in this institution, changing hearts and minds, but some hearts and minds are too closed off for me to attempt to change. And thanks to Albus' own policies in regards to the Slytherins, Minerva and Albus' hands are tied as well."

"They're stealing her underthings! It's a health risk!"

"And I assure you, if push comes to shove, they'll claim she's mis-placing them, and that will be that.."

"So nothing can be done."

"That is correct, Miss Granger. Nothing can _officially_ be done. Now, I'm certain you have things to do, so please be on your way."

Hermione Granger stepped out of Flitwick's office, and decided she could not get angry about this.

She remembered her own experiences in primary school. How she was whispered at. How her own things would disappear. Or how, instead of disappearing, they'd be destroyed. Ink would be spilled, pages would be ripped out, sometimes even her homework would go missing.

She remembered how the teachers, and the administrators would be sympathetic. How there would always be a kind smile, and a kind ear for her. How the ones responsible would be punished. How they'd even be fined if it was a school book.

No, she would not get angry.

Instead, she would get even.

Hermione Granger went to _war_.

0x0x0x0

Ginny was pissed.

Harry was hiding from her. She knew it was Etna's fault. She couldn't take it out on Etna. Well... she could try. She knew she wouldn't succeed, though. So she tried to take it out on Harry. Except she couldn't _find_ Harry. So she couldn't take it out on anybody.

So she was _pissed_.

She managed to corner him by sitting down in the kitchens after her last class, and waiting.

It was a long wait.

It was close to 8pm when Harry arrived, and Dobby leapt from the pack of elves to serve him. Quickly he was dragged over to one of the small tables and a heaping pile of food was placed in front of him. As he started to dig in, Ginny moved to take the seat opposite him.

"Ginny," he said, as she walked up to the table. He stopped eating, and pushed away the food.

"Harry," she replied, sitting down.

"I think we should break up," were the first words out of Harry's mouth.

Ginny was expecting this. She was expecting some stupid outburst on Harry's part. She was not about to take this lying down. Oh no. There would be a fight, and she would win, and thing would continue as they were. Of this, she was certain.

"Why?" she asked.

"What do we do, Ginny?" asked Harry. "What do we talk about?"

She had not expected unreasonable outbursts and ignorant comments. Not for him to question her on their relationship. This was not going according to plan.

"What do you mean, what do we do?"

"I mean that. What do we do together? We snog, we train, we've even gone to Hogsmeade twice. And what happened each time?"

"We spent it snogging."

"Right. What else do we do?"

On this, Ginny fell silent.

"Then we need to work on our relationship," replied Ginny, finally. "I don't want to give up on this. Relationships are worked at, not just casually tossed aside when something's wrong. So we need to talk."

Harry was silent for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright, then. Let's talk."

0x0x0x0

Filius Flitwick was making sure all of the papers for his first class were in order, only to hear a knock at the door. He looked up, and managed to hold back his surprise to see a polite, but distraught Samantha Greengrass.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?"

"Someone's stolen our things, Professor."

"What do you mean, Miss Greengrass?"

"Someone has stolen all of our things. From out dorm."

Filius Flitwick considered the girl carefully, before sending a messenger to the Deputy Headmistress. She was well aware of his situation, and thus followed him into the girl's dorms every time he so much as set foot on that staircase.

"I and Professor McGonagall will be there shortly."

The expected response, namely annoyance, was not seen. Instead, it was relief.

McGonagall arrived three minutes later, and together, the three of them went up the stairs into the sixth-year dorms. Marietta Edgecomb, Cho Chang, and Teresa Yaxley all stood outside, equally distraught, and dressed in nothing but their school robes. It was then, that Filius realized none of them were wearing shoes or socks.

Interesting.

McGonagall and Filius each poked their head into the dorm room.

They were empty.

There were no bureaus, no trucks, no clothing strewn all over creation, and more importantly, there were no four-poster beds. Everything in the room was gone, except for four neat piles of textbooks, four neat piles of parchment, and four neat piles of quills. Filius removed his wand and began casting detection spells.

"And when did this happen?" asked McGonagall?

"While we were asleep," replied Marietta.

"Someone stole nearly the entire contents of your dorm, and your response is _'I was asleep'_," replied McGonagall.

"We were! It's probably Loony's fault!"

"Detention tonight, Miss Yaxley, for insulting a fellow student," replied McGonagall. "Filius? Anything?"

"No, Minerva. Their things were not shrunk, vanished, or banished. I'll bring it up at the staff meeting before lunch."

"Excellent."

"Before lunch!" shouted Marietta. "What are we supposed to do now!"

At this, McGonagall answered.

"Perhaps I can speak with the Headmaster at breakfast, Miss Edgecomb. We shall see."

Cho Chang followed the two professors, quickly find Luna Lovegood. She was wearing a warm pair of socks, and was examining which of two pairs of boots she should wear. Her roommates had left.

"Luna?" asked Cho.

"Yes, Miss Chang?" asked Luna, her dream-filled eyes focusing on Cho.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry."

"For what? You've never done anything."

"And that's the reason I'd like to apologize. I've never done anything to stop them. Marietta's my friend, and I let her do this."

"One can't always account themselves for what others have done," replied Luna.

"I know... but still."

"Thank you for your apology." She glanced down at Cho's feet. "They look cold. Would you like some socks and shoes? I don't know if mine would fit, though."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

With that, the pair of them went down to breakfast, only for Luna to discover where the sixth-year girl's underwear went.

"Interesting," commented Luna.

"What?" asked Cho, looking to the younger girl.

"Just the design that someone placed those knickers in."

"What... knickers. Oh. Wow."

Covering an entire side the Great Hall, someone had quilted together all of the knickers to create a message. Dumbledore and McGonagall were discussing what to do about the quilt, and occasionally waving their wand at it.

"DO UNTO OTHERS, AS YOU WOULD HAVE OTHERS DO UNTO YOU."

At this, Cho nodded.

"Sage advice," she replied.

"Yes, yes indeed," with that, Luna spun and with a whispered _Protego_, blocked a spray of curses aimed at her back.

"YOU STOLE THEM! AND YOU HELPED HER, YOU STUPID CHINK TWAT!" screamed Marietta, before her, Samantha, and Teresa were instantly bound together by Dumbledore.

"Miss Lovegood, is Miss Edgecomb's accusation true?"

"No, Professor. I was unaware anything had even happened to Marietta's things," stated Luna. "And I doubt Miss Chang helped, since she came to me to apologize for not doing anything about Marietta's actions."

"Miss Chang, is this true?"

"It is, Professor."

"Well, then. Miss Edgecomb, a detention with Professor Sprout for your racial slur. As soon as we have determined how it is adhered to the wall, will remove it, and have it unstitched. Now, off to breakfast with the lot of you."

Cho followed Luna not to the Ravenclaw table, but instead to the Gryffindor table, where she sat down next to Hermione Granger.

"Hello, Luna. Chang."

"Granger," replied Cho.

"A very interesting choice in footware, Chang."

"Yes. They're borrowed. I intend to give them back as soon as I find my own."

At this, Hermione nodded.

"She apologized to me, for not doing anything to stop them," added Luna.

"Thank you," said Hermione. "That was very gracious of you. It takes a lot to admit that your friends are idiots. Although given what Marietta said..."

"I honestly don't think any of those girls are my friend," said Cho. "I also don't think they learn lessons, well."

"That's alright," said Hermione, smiling. "I think there will be many more chances for them to learn."

**Author's Notes:** When Hermione was in school, Authority was her friend. It was her shield. They were on _her_ side. Authority, in schools, loves being on your side if you're a good student. Thus, she wasn't a good student, she was an _amazing_ student. Authority has failed her at Hogwarts. So now she will be The Authority.*

The line, when Hermione is done, will be something long forgotten.

We also see the beginning of... _something_ with Harry and Ginny. He's not going to be self-sacrificing and escape that easily. But, oh, how he is going to _try_.

*No, I will not have Hermione say "RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH." She would never mispronounce a word.


	7. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter. I really don't. Also, here by foul language.

0x0x0x0

Marietta just finished washing her hands, when she heard a voice.

"Worthless trollop."

She stopped, her head immediately twisting about, looking for a source of the voice.

Nothing. She shook it off, and went back to washing her hands.

0x0x0x0

The Dark Lord had requested information on Potter, and also on Potter's friends. Information on Granger and the youngest Weasley boy were easy to provide, but with the newest arrival into their little clique, the Dark Lord asked for information on her.

And, naturally, the Dark Lord turned to the Malfoys. Or, more specifically, Lucius' son.

Lucius spent a rather long week thinking about the information he had, and attempting to track down some form of proof or another.

Salem corroborated the girl's story. She was crash, brash, and loud enough to be a Yankee, and her accent was atrocious, as well. There was also the... other... information. It was obvious Severus edited the report, hoping to omit the conclusion Lucius was certain his son reached. Information that Lucius would not dare repeat... except to Narcissa. Perhaps she could corroborate the... other... information with her own knowledge. Narcissa knew nothing, but wouldn't put it past the Dark Lord to obliviate the knowledge from her.

Asking Bellatrix was beyond useless.

So Lucius delivered his report. He was a bit better at editing it, changing how the information was presented, so that there was a wholly different conclusion. Because, sweet Merline, did he not want the Dark Lord to realize he had arrived at that same conclusion.

"She is just another blood traitor. Lucius, work with the Ministry, determine who her family is. If she is useful, we will capture her. If she is not, kill her."

"Yes, Mi'lord."

And that was all the confirmation Lucius needed.

0x0x0x0

Samantha jumped in History of Magic when she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"Vacant-headed whore."

No one was behind her.

0x0x0x0

"Mister Greengrass, Mister Yaxley, and Mister Edgecomb, please have a seat," said Dumbledore, waving his free hand at the three chairs before his desk. He was still finishing some of his paperwork.

"What are you going to do about this, Dumbledore. My daughter has been assaulted," growled Augustus Yaxley, slamming his hands onto Dumbledore's desk.

"Do? I'm going to do absolutely nothing," replied Dumbledore, putting down his quill, and finally looking up at the three men.

"Nothing?" asked Ashleigh Edgecomb, his arms crossed, but still ready to lash out at everyone and everything.. "You're going to do nothing?"

"Yes. You'll find that to be a fair and equitable solution, I believe."

"And just why are you going to do nothing?" asked Nathaniel Greengrass. Nathaniel was the only one who had taken a seat. Even then, he had transfigured his seat into something more comfortable.

"As you are aware, your daughters had their clothing and furniture stolen. If I were to punish the perpetrator of this, if I were to ever determine who it was, I would also be required to punish them."

"What? Why?" asked Ashleigh.

"Why? Quite simply... they have performed the exact same action upon three other girls in the Ravenclaw dorms. And given the sheer number of reported offensives... well... I would have no choice but to expel your daughters. So you see, Gentlemen, I am in quite the bind. I'm certain none of us wish for students to be expelled, but if I punish the perpetrator, again, if I ever do determine who is responsible, I would be required to punish your daughters."

"Expulsion? For petty theft?" demanded Augustus.

"Oh, good heavens no. Risky the health and safety of fellow students, actually. Several times, they have stolen all of the underthings of their fellow students, and also have stolen winter clothing in the dead of, well, winter. A health risk, and a safety risk. Three offenses result in expulsion. I have twenty-six reported incidents, and Merlin alone knows how many unreported incidents. So, as you can see, I am in quite the bind."

All three men were silent.

"Now, was there anything else, gentlemen? No? I thought not. Have a good day."

And with that, Albus Dumbledore turned back to his reports.

0x0x0x0

Teresa went white when she heard the voice.

"Naughty little girl. Spread her legs for any_thing_."

0x0x0x0

Marietta, Samantha, and Teresa all sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks. Normally, they would be off, snogging a boyfriends (or two, in Teresa's case), but right now they were planning.

"Dumbledore's protecting Looney and Chang," said Marietta.

"Well, if you hadn't called her a chink twat in front of him, he wouldn't be able to," commented Teresa.

"Shut up! I was pissed, alright! Don't tell me you weren't angry at having your underthings paraded about for the whole school to see."

At this, Teresa shrugged.

"I know I was," commented Samantha.

"So what are we going to do" asked Marietta. "They found the rest of Cho's clothing hung up to dry on the Astronomy Tower, but ours still hasn't been found."

"Have either of you been hearing voices?" asked Samantha.

Silence filled the table.

"Someone's charmed us," said Teresa.

"But how, we-"

There was a loud caw.

The three of them jumped, and looked towards the source of the noise. In the rafters was a single Raven, eyeing them. The door opened as another student entered, and a second one flew in.

"How come nobody's reacting to it?" asked Samantha.

"Because they can't see it, probably," said Teresa.

"Then it's just an illusion. Probably Looney trying to get under our skin. Just like the voices," said Marietta.

"Well, it's doing a good job," said Teresa, watching as three more ravens joined the first two.

"Just ignore them. They can't do anything. We need to figure out what to do about Looney."

"Don't we have a silencing charm up?" asked Samantha.

"Yes, but it's an illusion. It's projected into our minds. We'll go to Flitwick to have it removed. It's not like he'll have a choice."

"Sounds good," said Teresa. She glanced back up into the rafters. It seemed like every available space was covered in Ravens, and they were all cawing and making noise. One finally landed on the table.

"See? It's an illusion," said Marietta as she tried to brush her hand through it. Instead, the bird stabbed her hand, drawing blood. Marietta drew back her hand, hissing in pain, and staring at the wound. The bird cawed.

Teresa drew her wand, but Samantha quickly grabbed it.

"Not here!" she whispered. "We have to go someplace private."

"We're going straight to Poppy. I'm documenting this, and she can get Flitwick," ground out Marietta. "Let's go."

With that, the three girls left the Three Broomsticks, under the watch of nearly sixty-four ravens.

"Are they still following us?" asked Samantha.

"Yes," ground out Teresa, pointing to a nearby tree with dozens of the birds on it's empty branches. The cawed as they were pointed out, several taking flight and landing in tress ahead. All of them were watching, except for three. Three Ravens were visibly ripping apart small birds, covered in a coat of down feathers. Entrails hung from their beaks, as they each, in turn, stared at the three Ravenclaw girls, before returning to their meal.

The three girls, each made disgusted faces in turn, and continued onwards.

Then they came across another trio of Ravens. One was holding an eyeball, and the other two were holding fingers. Human fingers. They looked back, and the ravens behind them took flight.

The three girls _ran_.

0x0x0x0

Poppy Pomphrey encountered any number of strange situations.

Three sixth years running into her infirmary, and slamming the door shut behind them was one of them. The girls' hands dripping blood was also one of them. The girls looking about bewildered was, also, a situation Poppy had encountered previously.

The girls screaming "Are they in here?" with absolute terror was something Poppy found unusual.

"I don't see them," said Teresa Yaxley.

"No, and I don't hear them, either," added Samantha Greengrass.

"You think it's stopped?" asked Marietta Edgecomb.

Samantha shrugged, slumping to the floor, trying to wipe the blood off her hands.

"Come over to the beds, the three of you. What happened?"

"Someone's cursed us," said Samantha.

"I can see that, stopped rubbing the wounds, that'll only make them worse. Sit down on the beds, and I'll take a look at you in turn. Now, Miss Greengrass?"

With that, Samantha presented her hands. The backs of them were covered in blood. Poppy quickly vanished the blood, and noted the shape of the wounds. She cast a few healing charms, and then moved on to a few basic counter-curses. She furrowed her brow, and then moved on to Teresa. Teresa and Marietta's wounds were much the same.

She called for both Severus and Filius to examine the wounds, and question the girls over the wounds.

"A flock of Ravens?" asked Filius, examing the girl's hands without touching them. Severus did touch them, feel the wounds and sensed the magic.

"The wounds are cursed," said Severus aloud. "Magic will prevent all healing, and in fact, cause the scars to become worse."

"Scars?" asked Marietta.

"Yes. The wounds are cursed. They will scar. You will carry these marks with you forever," commented Severus.

"There has to be something you can do!" shouted Teresa.

"I could undo the magic around the curse," commented Severus, "but the magic has already seeped into your own magic. The curse has run its course. To remove it, would require removing your own magic, leaving you squibs, at best."

"At worst?" asked Samantha.

"A dementor," replied Severus, evenly.

All three girls were silent.

"I would recommend wearing gloves," added Severus.

"When my father hears of this-" began Teresa.

"He will realize what a pathetic excuse of a daughter he spawned, and it will be clear to him why you are in Ravenclaw, unlike your brother. Was there anything else, Madame Pomphrey?"

"No. Thank you, Severus, Filius."

"Your welcome," said Filius, while Severus swept from the room. "Poppy, I require parchment so that I can take down statements."

0x0x0x0

"You haven't told her, have you?" asked Etna.

"No," ground out Harry. He waved his wand in the way he'd seen Hermione and Luna do any number of times, and the flesh of his forearm knit back together without much trouble. He didn't like the fact that it seemed so easy to do, at this point.

"Good," replied Etna, her spear resting on her shoulders, her arms hanging from the spear.

They were both in an item world... again. It seemed Etna was dragging him through three times as many as the others. He also found he was getting both stronger and faster. Not that it was helping, since Etna seemed dead set on throwing him against stronger and stronger monsters.

At present, they were standing on one of two islands contained within the item world. A pair of zombies were groaning, standing at the very edge of their island, waiting for Etna and Harry to come to them.

"She's still trying, isn't she?" asked Etna, stretching out her spine.

"Yes," said Harry. He noted that she regularly changed back into the clothing they originally found her in, when in the item world. She also dropped the charm that kept her wings and tail hidden. Except he wasn't sure it was a charm. And he found he wasn't brave enough to ask.

"You'll never tell her, will you?"

"Maybe. If I have to, to drive her away. She deserves someone better than me, someone human."

"Oh, Harry, you poor, deluded young man. You see, that'll just make her want you more."

"What? Why?"

"Because Ginny sees you as a Hero. And Heros are self-sacrificing."

Harry could hear the capital Hs in that sentence. How Etna managed to talk that way, he wasn't entirely certain.

"Which is also why Heros die on a rather regular basis. They're to self-sacrificing. They give away the things they should save, and jump right into the fight they should have stayed away from. For example?"

Etna ripped Harry's wand out of his hand, and bodily threw him at the two zombies. He crashed into one, rolling over the rotting corpse, and jumped to his feet. A quick jab knocked the second Zombie's head off, sending it flying, and he stomped on the skull of the first one before it could stand.

They dropped to the next level. Etna held her spear. Both of their wands were conspicuously absent.

"Fight or Die, Harry! Fight or Die!"

Harry grumbled under his breath.

0x0x0x0

"Looney, I know you did it!" said Marietta, shoving Luna into a wall. Luna hadn't bothered with drawing her wand, but did make note that all three of the girls were not wearing gloves, shoes, socks, or likely anything else. She was rather annoyed when that happened to her, but it hadn't happened in nearly a week, so she supposed she could cut them a little slack.

"Did what?" she asked, unsure of what Marietta was blaming her for.

"Stealing our things, she stupid little bitch!" said Teresa.

"Oh. No. I don't steal things. Or borrow them, for that matter," said Luna, deep in thought. "I don't know who would steal your things. It could be a-"

She was slammed into the wall, this time, Marietta's face right up against hers.

"I don't care about whatever invisible faeries have stolen your mind! We want back our clothes! And I don't care if I have to beat it out of you!"

"_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_"

Luna watched as all three of her attacks slumped to the ground, unconsciousness. She looked down the hall, to see Hermione with her wand out. Luna stepped over her three attacks, and examined Hermione for a moment.

"Luna, what is it?"

"I don't think you'd look very good in plate mail," commented Luna.

"What?"

"Hmm, maybe chain mail."

"Luna, what are you talking about?"

"Well, if I'm to be a damsel in distress, I expect my knight to be in shining armor," said Luna. "That, and knights get rewarded."

Luna grabbed Hermione, and dragged her into a kiss. Surprise made Hermione kiss back, and she found it to be much better than kissing Ron, before she realized quite what was happeneing.

Luna smiled at her, and then skipped off down the hall.

"Buh... what?" said Hermione.

**Author's Notes:** The Clusterfuck of Biblical Proportions continues, unabated.

Hermione watched _The Birds_ as a child. It's the real reason she never went into Ravenclaw.


	8. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Professor McGonagall," said Hermione, watching Luna return with Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger. Would you care to explain why you have just stunned three sixth years, including the sixth year girl's prefect?"

"They were physically assaulting Luna Lovegood, Professor. I'm afraid I did act a little rashly, but she is a friend of mine, and I thought it better to stun them first before it escalated to violence."

"And there is also the matter of your training," commented McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor. There is also that," replied Hermione.

"I assume, then, that is why you did not escalate this, Miss Lovegood?"

"Oh, yes," replied Luna, quite lucidly. It made Hermione suspect otherwise.

"_Rennervate_," cast McGonagall, waking all three girls. "Miss Yaxley, Miss Greengrass, and Miss Edgecombe. Please explain why you are unconscious in a school hallway?"

"She assaulted us," said Marietta Edgecombe. "She cast spells at our backs, knocking us out."

"She assaulted you?" asked McGonagall. "Three against one, and then she went and found me? I am not your parents, girls. I cannot be baffled with your bullshit. For assaulting a student you have already maligned for the past four years, you have a week's detention, and you are required to follow school dress code when it comes to wearing things on your hands. Surrender your gloves."

"You can't do this!" said Teresa.

"I can, and I am. We allowed you the courtesy of wearing gloves, and now it is obvious we should not have. _Evanesco_."

With that, the girls' gloves disappeared, and on the back of their hands was carved the word "THIEF."

"Then what are you going to do about the person who did this?" asked Samantha. "We're still being verbally assaulted every day."

"As both I, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Dumbledore have determined, there is no spell cast upon you, Miss Greengrass. There has not been any spell cast upon you, except the one that marked your hands, and that has already dissipated."

"We demand justice from this school!" said Marietta Edgecombe.

"And you are receiving it, Miss Edgecombe. You are reaping what you have sown. Now be off with you." McGonagall watched the three sixth years leave, before turning to Hermione and Luna. She considered them for a moment. "Miss Granger, twenty points to Gryffindor for excellent spellwork."

"Professor?"

"I am not blind, Miss Granger. Both Professors Snape and Flitwick were highly impressed with your spellwork with the Ravens. Now, if this escalates wands, I do not want you physically harming either of them. I know Miss de Malebolge has been teaching you rather violent spells, if Mister Potter's altercation with Kingsley is any indication."

"Yes, Professor," replied Hermione.

"Thank you, Professor," replied Luna.

The pair of them watched as Professor McGonagall left, headed back to her classroom.

"Voices?" asked Luna.

"They've been calling you loony for the past four years. They deserve to have someone call them names."

Luna gave her an annoyed look.

"That's not nice, Hermione. You've had your revenge, you've beaten them back, now let them lick their wounds and change their minds. Call of whichever ghost you've asked."

"Alright," replied Hermione. "How did you know it was a ghost?"

"How else would have tricked Dumbledore?"

At this, Hermione nodded.

"So who did you ask?" added Luna.

"Myrtle," replied Hermione.

"She would. She's a very lonely ghost. She's very nice, though. What did you give her in exchange?"

"The present password to the prefect's bathroom."

"It's warded against ghosts?"

"Percy complained about it enough last year. Myrtle would, err, look in on him when he was in there, sometimes."

Luna nodded sagely.

"And now she can look in on Ron, I presume?"

"Anthony Goldstein, actually."

Luna cocked her head at that.

"So... about that kiss," said Hermione.

"Don't worry, I have many more just like it."

And with that, Hermione found herself pushed up against the wall.

0x0x0x0

Etna snorted in amusement at the sight of a very happy Luna, and a very confused Hermione, before turning back to Harry and Ginny. One of the few times they could spend any time together, it seemed, was during meals. Etna had, after a very terse conversation with Ginny, forced Harry to spend meals in the Great Hall, rather than in the kitchens or, more often than not, in training.

It's not like Harry cared about skipping a few meals, after all.

On the plus side, Ginny was making sure Harry was eating enough. Etna supposed that was a good thing. The boy didn't eat enough as it was, and the training was making him fill out.

Etna turned back to Ron, who was both trying to hide, and trying to stuff his face as quickly as possible. Which was when Elizabeth arrived, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Etna wanted to openly laugh at him for quaking with fear, but she thought it was best to not interfere.

"Weasley."

"Yes?"

"You're going to Hogsmeade with me." There was no question here.

"Right."

And with that, Elizabeth walked away.

"Was that Millicent's big sister?" asked Dean

Ron nodded, terrified.

"Why's she taking you to Hogsmeade?"

Ron shrugged. It was Neville that chimed in.

"Bulstrodes are an old family," said Neville, "but they aren't lookers. Ron, I think you're doomed."

Ron nodded. He was a pureblood. He understood.

"An old family? What does that have to do with anything?" asked Dean.

"They only marry into other old families, and the Weasleys are another old, pure family. Maybe a little more light-sided than their usual fair, but my grandmother was a Bulstrode."

"Neville, your grandmother is the one who wears that stuffed vulture on her head, right?"

Neville nodded.

"Your gran is _scary_ Neville."

At this, Neville shrugged.

"As long as the family's pure, the Bulstrodes don't care wear the daughters go. Sons are important, and they go to, er... _proper_ families."

At this, Dean nodded, the light clicking in his brain.

"So she's picked Ron?"

"I'd say so," said Neville, looking at Ron.

Ron looked suitably horrified.

"She's... she's interested in _me_?"

"I'd say so. And I don't think there's a way to escape, either," added Neville.

"You're doomed, boyo," said Etna, slapping him on the back, smiling.

"This is all your fault, you know."

"Oh, I know. That's why I know you're doomed. I know there's no escape. She's sunk her claws into you, and you will become _hers_. I'm sure she'll only break a few bones when she claims you."

Ron sat there in quiet horror.

"Etna, stop torturing my brother," commented Ginny.

"Why? It's fun."

"Because he's an easy target, and you can do better."

"I guess."

"What about Hermione?"

"She's stolen Luna from me. I'm not speaking to her right now."

Ginny looked to the Ravenclaw table, to see Luna speaking with a bewildered Hermione.

"Wow," replied Ginny. "I didn't know Hermione could be confused."

"Luna's good at that. It's kind of annoying, seeing as how it took real effort and planning to kill the very concept of Hermione and Ron being together. And then she just swoops in and steals her away."

"Err..."

"So, anyways, how are you and Harry?"

"We're a bit annoyed with you, for keeping us apart so much," said Ginny. Etna's eyes flicked to Harry's, whose face had gone stoney with lack of emotion. She smirked.

"Really? The pair of you are?" asked Etna.

"Yes, the pair of us. We'd like more time to be together as a couple! I mean, you didn't even let him go to Hogsmeade last weekend. And neither of you have explained what happened during that time."

Etna nodded in understanding, putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Some things, Ginny, are best not known."

"I think I should know."

"And I think if Harry wanted you to know, he'd tell you."

"Harry wouldn't tell anybody if he'd been stabbed by Malfoy, except to complain Snape let him do it."

At this, Etna shrugged.

"Which is why you'll tell me," said Ginny, smug.

Etna leaned forward, her smile spreading wide, fangs lengthening.

"Little girl, I survive based on the secrets I keep," she whispered. "You'll get _nothing_ from me."

At this, Ginny fell silent.

0x0x0x0

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?" asked Ron, surprised that Ginny was in his room. She took a seat on his bed, and watched him fold clothing.

"Do you think Harry trusts me?"

"Of course. He trusts me, dun't he?"

At this, Ginny nodded.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome," said Ron, turning back to his truck, hoping it would have an answer on how to escape Elizabeth.

0x0x0x0

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Does Harry trust me?"

"No," replied Hermione. Ginny thought it was a little too immediate for a response from Hermione.

"Why not?"

"Ginny... Harry barely trusts me."

And that answer had Ginny stunned.

"You? But, you've been friends for _years_."

"Yes, and so what?"

"But, but..."

"Ginny... I know Harry the best of anybody there is. What little trust I've been given by him, I will _never_ betray, because I know he will _never_ betray me. All I will say is this. What I know about Harry, the Real Harry, isn't much."

Ginny was utterly silent.

"You really think he doesn't trust me?"

"I don't think, Ginerva. I know."

"Is there... is there anything I can do?"

Hermione stared at her for a long moment.

"There are three things. Don't ever lie to him. Don't ever betray him. Don't ever treat him like the Boy-Who-Lived."

"But Ron-"

"But nothing. Ron's an insensitive prat. He thinks Harry is the rich kid who gets everything, and leaves nothing behind for Ron."

"Then why hang around him?"

"Because Ron makes Harry feel normal. And that might be the reason he stays with you, is it makes him feel normal."

"Normal?"

"Like everyone else."

"Why would Harry want to be like everyone else? He's the Boy-Who-Lived."

Hermione looked to be about to say something, but then frowned and shook her head.

0x0x0x0

Harry walked into the Room of Requirements, to find a quiet, cozy room with weapons lining the walls.

"You're early," commented Etna, her fountain pen moving across the pages of a small, leather-bound book. She was dressed in her usual costume of leather tube-top and mini-skirt.

"I guess," said Harry. He knew for a fact he wasn't early. He arrived at the same time every day, especially with the mandated dinners. His quick once-over of the room didn't reveal any traps, so he looked back at Etna, and then walked up and looked over her shoulder.

"You have a diary?"

"Yes, alright? I am_ female_, you know."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Good. There's hope for you yet," said Etna, snapping the diary shut before Harry could really read anything out of it.

"Why do you have a diary?"

"Because, it helps me organize my thoughts, that's why. Now come on. So how's everything with Ginny?" asked Etna, standing up, and giving Harry a strange smile.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I want you to win. And part of winning, is having a balanced life."

"You don't seem to care to much about that balance."

"Oh, I assure you, I've paid very careful attention to that balance," said Etna, stepping closer to Harry.

"Oh, really?" said Harry, backing up into the wall.

"Oh, yes," said Etna. She was standing very close to Harry, now. "And I'm going to explain something _very_ important. I know Ginny's type. She still hasn't gotten over this whole Boy-Who-Lived thing. She'll claim otherwise, she'll try to treat you like a regular human being, but in her mind, you're her knight in shining armor. You've saved her, and there's no escape from that. She will _never_ see you otherwise. She'll do whatever it takes to tie the knot with you, even if it means getting pregnant with your child. Do you understand me?"

Harry was silent.

"Of course you do. You're bright, intelligent. You hide it, but you know. You understand." Etna smiled, her ears lengthening, her eyes glowing with an inner light. She licked her lips, and her fangs became more prevalent, and Harry watched as her wings and tail freed themselves from her back. And he realized that the tube top and miniskirt covered very, _very_ little. He suddenly found himself rather uncomfortable.

"You're going to be honest about what I'm doing, right now," said Etna. "You're going to tell Ginny, and beg her forgiveness, because in your head it's clearly your fault, because in your head everything's your fault. And she'll forgive you, because I'm a demon. Obviously, trying to steal people's boyfriends is what I do."

Harry felt Etna's tail wrapping around his thigh, tightening and loosening, gripping and rubbing. He was more uncomfortable, but in a very different way.

"And suddenly, she'll be clingy. She'll be wanting to stand next to you all the time, hovering over and around you all the time. And you'll _hate it_. You'll _despise it_. You can't stand someone who hovers, someone needy and clingy, someone who demands your attention all the time. You weren't raised like she was raised, and you don't understand why anyone would do it. And she won't understand that, she won't get it. If she doesn't get it, she gets angry, and then to appease her, you _have_ to be around her. And then, finally, you'll get sick of it. You'll get sick of someone saying they love _you_, even though they don't really love _you_. And you'll find someone who _isn't_ needy. Who _isn't_ whiney and clingy. Who doesn't know you as the Boy-Who-Lived, and just wants you for who you are, not who everybody else wants you to be."

"And who would that be?" asked Harry, already knowing the answer.

"Don't be an idiot," replied Etna. She promptly grabbed his head, and dragged him down for a kiss that was far, far better than anything else he'd ever experienced.

**Author's Notes: **ETNA KNOWS ALL. SRSLY. ALL.

Short chapter. But I think it kind of establishes a few rather important things.


	9. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Narcissa Malfoy sat, drinking her tea as her sister, or at least what was psychologically left of her, rambled on and on about... something. She wasn't entirely certain at this point.

Lucius had shown her what Draco had collected about the de Malebolge girl, and she decided she'd attempt a source directly.

She'd never been told by Bellatrix about a child, but then again, Bellatrix considered the Dark Lord to be a Living God to be Worshiped. If he said she would keep the child a secret, she would. There was also the added problem of Bellatrix's incarceration in Azkhaban. The Dementors were used on lifers for a reason: It destroyed their minds. They were used on lifers _only_ for one reason: a person without any happy memories makes for a formidable dark wizard.

Combined with the insanity the of the Black Blood, Bellatrix LeStrange barely remembered her mother's name, but every dark curse she cast was filled with even more pain, sorrow, and hatred than before her time in Azkhaban.

"Do you recall ever thinking about having children?" asked Narcissa.

Bellatrix seemed to become a statue for a moment, confusion passing across her brows. The poise and grace she once maintained was stripped from her, the very human being she once was crumpled up like parchment, burnt, and the ashes spat upon. Her eyes lost focus for a moment, her shoulders relaxing and her entire body swaying and rocking back and forth. Then she came to a halt, her entire body freezing, her face contorting into rage.

"No. No children. Never got to have any. Rudy and Raby didn't want them. Thought they were foul, foul things. More interested in each other. Or little muggle _boys_." Bellatrix made a noise of disgust. "Should just kill the pair of them."

Narcissa felt it was best not to think about any of that statement.

"Did you consider it with anyone else?"

"No. No one else," said Bellatrix.

"Not even the Dark Lord?"

"Cissy, Cissy, Cissy. Dark Lord wouldn't sully himself with me, Cissy. You know that. Wouldn't supply himself with much of anyone. Don't think he has anything to sully anyone _with_. Lots of rituals take those away."

Bellatrix turned away from her, and stared at the wall. Her eyes seemed to follow something on it, that only she could see.

"Bella?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes, Cissy?"

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No. I don't think there's any help for me. I'm to far gone, for that. Far far gone. Far away."

"Alright, Bella," replied Narcissa, standing. "Thank you. Have a good night."

"Good night, Cissy," replied Bellatrix, still following the invisible object on the wall.

Narcissa walked stiffly to what could, possibly, be called the walk-in closet off the master bedroom. It had multiple rooms, and was larger than most apartments. She sat down in front of the vanity mirror in it, and stared at herself in the mirror.

Twenty-two years of misery, twenty-two years of heartbreak, and twenty-two years of wishing for a united family surfaced. Narcissa cried for her lost sisters, one exiled from her family, one exiled from her sanity. She cried for her lost cousins, one murdered by the Dark Lord himself, and one that would only look upon her with disgust and disdain. She cried for the war that was once more rearing it's ugly head, and the madman that was forcing it to happen.

And she cried for her son, who was slowly, inexorably being dragged into it.

And then she was done. She spelled away her tears, spelled away her puffy eyes and red cheeks. She touched up her hair, and re-applied her make-up.

She was Lady Malfoy. She had to keep up appearances. Even in front of her husband.

0x0x0x0

Ginny was annoyed. Again.

Because Harry Potter, her boyfriend, was avoiding her. Again.

She still didn't know why he avoided her the first time. She'd been rebuffed several times by both Hermione and Ron, saying they didn't know what was going on. Luna was either in the Ravenclaw dorms, or on Hermione (Ginny shrugged it off as Luna being weird), and not helpful at all.

So she tried Etna.

"What's going on with Harry?"

"He'll tell you when he feels like it," commented Etna.

"Why do I get the feeling this is your fault?"

"Because nothing I say will convince you otherwise," replied Etna. "Now run along, little girl. I have better things to do."

Ginny glared as Etna continued onwards to her class, before turning to head to her own class.

"And maybe you should ask him!" shouted Etna after her.

"I have to find him to ask him," muttered Ginny.

0x0x0x0

"She WHAT?" shouted Ginny.

"Etna kissed me," repeated Harry. They were in one of the many and various abandoned classrooms of the school, on the fourth floor. She'd managed to corner him, grab him by the arm, and drag him into one of them. He promptly blurted that out, before Ginny could say anything.

"That back-stabbing, conniving bitch! Why is she doing this?" screeched Ginny.

At this, Harry shrugged.

"I don't want you seeing her. I don't want you even talking to her! Try to steal _my_ boyfriend..."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Did she say anything?" asked Ginny.

"Not really, no," replied Harry, rather easily, Etna's warnings echoing in his mind.

"This isn't your fault," said Ginny beginning to pace. "She's a demon. We should have expected her to betray us. They do nothing but stab people in the back."

Harry was silent at this. Ginny stopped, and turned to face Harry, wrapping her arms around him.

"You know I love you, right?" asked Ginny. "You're my prince, my knight in shining armor."

Harry went stoney faced.

"Harry?"

"Ginny, who do you think I am?"

"You're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, of course."

At that, Harry really did understand. And with that, he removed Ginny's arms and left, slamming the door behind him.

Ginny was confused. And when Ginny was confused, she was _pissed_.

0x0x0x0

"Where is he?" asked Ginny.

"Where is who?" asked Hermione, looking up from her book. She was in the Common Room, mostly because if she was in the library, Luna would sit on her lap. Which wasn't a bad thing, it's just she couldn't get very much work done with Luna on her lap. Luna was very... distracting. Especially on her lap.

"Harry! Lightning bolt scar, black hair, green eyes, this tall?"

"I haven't seen him," replied Hermione. "Why?"

"Etna's stealing him from me!"

"What makes you think that?"

"She kissed him. She's clearly cast a spell on him, and now he's off rutting with her somewhere!"

"Ginny, Harry can throw off the Imperious from Voldemort. What did you say to him?"

"What do you mean, what did I say? She's stealing him!"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Ginny. You must have had a conversation with him. What did the conversation entail?"

"He told me she kissed him! And then he left!"

"Ginny, Harry wouldn't hurt you unless you hurt him first. What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say _anything!_"

"Fine," said Hermione, looking around the common room, only to see the portrait open. When it closed without anyone going through it, she realized just what happened.

"Go see if Ron's seen him anywhere, while I check a few places, alright?"

"Alright," said Ginny, heading up the stairs to the boy's dorm room to talk with Ron.

"Alright, Harry, where are you going to be?" asked Hermione of herself, as she stepped out of the Common Room. She walked down the hall, and down a floor, and entered a disused classroom.

"Alright, you're not in the common room, because that's where Ginny is. You're going to avoid Etna, because she's just made you uncomfortable, and your life complicated, so the Room of Requirement's out. Ron, Fred, and George are Ginny's brothers, so that knocks out the Great Hall and the Quidditch Pitch. Which leaves... oh, please, Harry, be in the Library."

0x0x0x0

"I'm going to punch him," growled Ron, as he stomped out of the Gryffindor Common Room. A litany of similar phrases and punishments poured from his mouth as he searched the Quidditch Pitch, the shore by the lake, and finally the Great Hall.

"Eviscerate who?" came a voice that made Ron pause. He stopped and turned around, to come face-to-breast with Elizabeth.

"Uh... Harry," replied Ron, looking up at her face.

"Why?" asked Elizabeth, taking Ron by the arm and dragging him into the Great Hall.

"He cheated on Ginny."

"Who'd he fuck?" asked Elizabeth, pushing Ron into a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"He didn't fuck anyone, he kissed Etna."

"That's hardly cheating then," said Elizabeth, sitting down next to him. "Did Harry kiss Etna, or did Etna kiss Harry?"

At this, Ron stopped to think. It was becoming a survival trait around Elizabeth.

"Ginny said Harry kissed Etna."

"He's not the type."

"Yeah... well... He's Harry Potter. He constantly does this."

"Does what?"

"This!"

"Kisses girls?"

"Well, no."

"Then what?"

Ron was frustrated, but knew better than to let go of his temper around Elizabeth. He could either talk, or he could get punched. Punching would hurt more, he learned, after he made the mistake of calling her "Liz."

But he couldn't think right now. All he could think about was Harry hurting his sister.

"I know what's going on," added Elizabeth.

"Alright, what?"

"How does your sister see Harry?"

"Well, that's easy. The Boy-Who-Lived, and the one who saved her life from the Basilisk in second year."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the "Basilisk" comment, but now wasn't the time.

"How does Harry see himself?"

Ron opened his mouth, and then stopped. He closed it, and thought a moment. How would Harry see himself? The celebrity? Except then Ron remembered the look of annoyence that crossed Harry's face back in that first potions class, when Snape mentioned it. He tried to remember any time Harry ever bragged about doing something, any time at all. He didn't even brag about catching the snitch! And yet he'd fought Voldemort, slayed a Basilisk, and won the Tri-wizard thought about how Harry shied away from people, avoided them, made no comments on what he did, how he saved people's lives. Nothing.

So how did Harry Potter see himself?

"Harry Potter," replied Ron, after a long moment's thought.

"Correct. Harry wants to be Harry Potter. Everybody else wants him to be The Boy-Who-Lived. Your sister included. He doesn't like it."

"So why did Etna kiss him?" asked Ron.

"Because Harry cares," replied Elizabeth. "Girls with bad home lives fall for that kind of guy."

At this, Ron fell silent, and thought back to the metal bars they pulled off a bedroom window.

"I suppose it helps he's got the same sort of life, huh?"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow again, but nodded eitherway.

"I need to talk with the twins, see if we can calm Ginny down."

Elizabeth just nodded again.

"Thanks for straightening me out, by the way," said Ron.

Elizabeth smirked, and waved him off.

0x0x0x0

Hermione found Harry at her favorite table, hidden in the back of the library.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Hermione," said Harry, head tilted back, staring up at the ceiling.

"That's probably not good for your neck."

He shrugged.

"You heard Ginny yelling?"

Harry nodded.

"So what did she say to you?"

"She claimed she loved me. Told me that I was her prince, the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione, taking a seat next to him. She wanted to wrap an arm around him, and hug him, but knew better. "Did Etna really kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know why?"

Harry was silent for a time. Hermione wanted to pry, but this was Harry. Prying about important things would only backfire on her.

"That spell she has me using? It's making me part demon."

Hermione held back an exclamation of fear, and instead reached out and took Harry's hand.

"Harry? No matter what happens, I'll always be your friend."

Harry looked at Hermione holding his hand, and nodded slowly.

"Did she say why?"

"It's because of this," said Harry tapping his scar. "It's a spoke."

Hermione gripped his hand tighter, refusing to let go, to let Harry try and push her away.

"She says the only ways to get rid of it, are to die, or fight it off. And she doesn't want me to fight fair."

"Then teach me the spell, and we'll do this together."

"You don't need to do that, Hermione. There's no reason for you to do it. It's bad enough I'm doing it."

"And I don't want you doing this on your own," replied Hermione, squeezing Harry's hand. "I won't let you."

Harry stared at Hermione's hand, realizing she had a white-knuckle grip on him.

"Thanks," he said.

"So you and Etna, huh?"

"Yep," came Etna's voice. "So, how did Ginny react?"

"You've betrayed us all, and are now rutting with Harry in a broom-closet somewhere."

"Really? I didn't think she'd have a full-on emotional break. Huh. Shows I don't know everything. So, Harry, realized what I said is true?"

"Yeah. Doesn't mean we're dating, though."

"Dating?" asked Etna. "Nah. It's going to be pretty long distance once we off Voldemort. This is going to be a fling. Entirely different. Also? A lot more _fun_."

At this, Harry swallowed, and wondered just what he was about to be dragged into.

**Author's Notes: **I have this unfortunate problem of humanizing characters. It appears to be at random. This little chain of events, however, will prove more than a little important.

I really need to finish up the dating sub-plots

Review Response:

Grell... WTF? Lahal's reincarnation? Where the hell did that come from? That's not from left field, that's from the next state over.


	10. Chapter 14

Harry and Etna were alone in the corridors. Hermione had attempted to leave the library, only to be pushed back in by a grinning Luna.

"Do you think Hermione's serious?" asked Harry.

"Oh, definitely. Her only hurdle is Luna, really. That, and the whole 'Need to have seen Death' requirement."

"The Item World doesn't count?"

"Nope. But there's a Seventh year or two that might make for a good target. I'll ask Elizabeth. Or maybe Snape."

"You want to murder someone?"

"You'll have to eventually," replied Etna. "Might as well be in a controlled environment, rather than in the middle of a fight. Granted, being in the middle of a fight does make it easier than cold-blooded murder..." Etna seemed to fall into deep thought over this. "We'll burn that bridge when we come to it."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm being serious, right? I am plotting someone's cold-blooded murder."

"I know. And whoever they are, will deserve it."

Etna stopped at that.

"Oh, no," commented Etna. "No, no, no, no."

"What?"

"I'm turning into a good person. That's can't be happening! Quick! Find a puppy! I need to kick it!"

"There aren't any dogs in the castle... well, except for Fluffy, maybe. I never did find out what happened to him."

"Fluffy?"

"Hagrid's cerberus."

Etna stopped at that, seemed to mentally shrug, before continuing on her original vein.

"A cat is fine, too."

"The only cat you're allowed to kick is Mrs. Norris."

"That's not evil. That's a public service. Stop trying to have me do _good_ deeds."

Harry smirked.

"I thought stealing me from Ginny was evil?"

"No, I'm _rescuing_ you from Ginny. Besides, I'm not stealing, _you're_ breaking up with her."

"I am?"

"Yep. It's good training."

"Training?"

"Yep. Consider it a live-fire exercise against another wizard."

"You think she'll be violent?"

"Of course she'll be violent. She's losing her favorite toy. It's not the slightest surprise at all that she's going to be angry enough to draw her wand. Which is why you're doing this."

To Harry, this seemed unfair. He made a comment to that effect.

"I'm not the one who started dating her," replied Etna.

Harry grumbled the rest of the way to the common room.

"Good luck Harry! Hopefully, she doesn't hurt you to much!"

Etna skipped away, while Harry glared after her. He stepped into the common room, to see Ginny pacing, while Fred and George were nursing scratches on their face. Ron was no where to be seen. A number of the other Gryffindor students were on the sidelines, watching the coming show.

"Potter. Where have you been?" said Ginny. She'd stopped pacing, and was glaring at him. Harry likened it to Draco Malfoy being told Buckbeak has escaped.

"Around. We're going for a walk," said Harry, his mind set.

"Oh, we are, are we? No, I think we're staying right here."

"Suit yourself," replied Harry. He took a deep breath. "I'm breaking up with you."

"You're breaking up with me?" ground out Ginny. "No. You're not. Stop being an idiot, apologize for kissing Etna, and then we'll go for a walk."

"I'm being an idiot?" asked Harry. "Really?"

"Yes. An you can apologize for that, too."

"No," said Harry. "I won't apologize. And we are breaking up."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not _yours_. I'm not a trophy on the mantel, taken down to be snogged whenever you see fit. I'm not your knight in shining armor, I'm not your hero, and I'm not some icon to be held aloft to be praised or damned at the whim of _fucking sheep!_ I am Harry Potter. I have my choices to make, I have a Dark Lord to defeat, and I do not have time for whiny, self-important, obsessed fan-girls! It was a mistake to even start snogging you, and I am glad that won't be anymore! Now, _piss off!_"

Ginny got off the first spell, her usual bat-bogey hex. Harry dodged it, drawing his own wand and snapping off a bludgeoner bracketed by a trio of stunning spells. Ginny shielded the bludgeoner, keeping it aloft and transfiguring the surrounding furniture into her usual wolf-pack.

Harry cast the shield-breaker while his blood wolf leapt from the ground and tore through the wolf pack, rending them apart while Ginny screamed.

"Fred, George, help me get your sister to the infirm-"

Harry crashed into the wall, not noticing the banisher that threw him at it.

"I am not done yet, _Potter_."

Harry stood behind a shield spell, which blocked another bat-bogey hex, a tripping jinx, and another banisher. The blood wolf was now busy with a small flock of birds, snapping and biting them as they dive-bombed it.

Harry dropped his shield, and lead off with a rainbow assortment of curses and hexes. It promptly ripped apart her shield spell, gutted two large cats that Ginny transfigured, and smashed her into the wall, locked up her body, and wrapped her in ropes.

Harry's wolf sank back into its shadow, while he gave a huff of annoyance.

"Fred, George, bring your sister to the infirmary. I'm going to speak with a Professor."

Silence filled the common room as Harry stepped out.

"Who was that, and what did they do with Harry Potter?" asked Neville.

0x0x0x0

"Come in," said McGonagall, looking up from the third year essays she was grading. Sometimes, she wished she could teach the class using Legilimency, and spread the headaches around. Sadly, it was frowned upon.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mister Potter?" asked McGonagall, surprised to see him. The boy practically avoided her, and she didn't rightly know why. I mean, certainly, there were a few incidents in first year, but that didn't color his perceptions, did it?

"There's been a fight in the Common Room. Ginny Weasley is being taken to the infirmary by her brothers."

"Oh? Who was the altercation with?"

"Myself professor. She didn't take me breaking up with her to kindly."

On this, McGonagall nodded.

She knew most of the girls in the school were a little overzealous when it came to Harry. The youngest Weasley was not an exception. She recalled the conversation that Ginerva had with her, when she asked for additional training. It seemed like she'd been getting a level head about Harry, but apparently it'd made a resurgence when she started dating him.

At this, McGonagall wanted to sigh, but held it back.

"I presume you weren't too violent with her?"

"I tried not to hurt her," replied Harry. McGonagall knew, from what Kingsley stated, that Harry meant those words. One doesn't defeat a Senior Auror by going easy on him.

"Thank you, Mister Potter, for coming directly to me. I will have to take twenty points form Gryffindor for fighting, and assign you a detention with myself for it. You will be serving it tomorrow evening. I will inform Miss Weasley that she has a detention a day or two after she is released from the hospital wing."

"Of course, Professor." Harry turned to leave.

"And Mister Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Thank you for coming to me with this."

"Of course, Professor." With that, Harry left.

0x0x0x0

"You really went straight to McGonagall?"

Harry nodded.

"Good job! If there's one thing being a demon will do, is it'll either inject a backbone made of steel, or teach you how to roll over and be someone's bitch."

"I'm not going to be your bitch, Etna."

"No, because I'm the bitch in this relationship Potter. And I am an entirely different kind of bitch. Right Elizabeth?"

"Of course," replied Elizabeth, sending another grouping of piercing curses into an overgrown moth. They'd all gotten a bit better at hitting those.

"So, Elizabeth, have you gotten your first kiss yet?"

Elizabeth stunned the last imp, and then reached over and grabbed Ron. She picked him up by the collar using both hands, and the look of surprise on his face only deepened as she kissed him.

When the tongues started, Harry turned to Etna with a question.

"Do we look like that?" he asked.

"No. You're much better than that. If there's one thing Ginerva proved useful for, it was teaching you how to kiss properly."

"Well, I'm glad that proved to be a useful learning experience, if nothing else."

Etna shrugged

"Did they finally let Ginny out of the infimary?" asked Hermione, hoping Luna wasn't getting ideas.

"Not yet," replied Etna. "Good job on that, by the way."

Harry shrugged.

"I know Dumbledore had to give her the same deal he gave Snape when it came to Lupin's situation."

"Oh?" asked Etna.

"Demon-summoning well send someone straight to Azkaban," said Hermione. "She'd send me, Harry, and Ron there. Etna would be taken to the Department of Mysteries for dissection, and most of the Weasley family would get a fair amount of time, as well."

"Well, that's fucked up," commented Etna.

"It is," replied Hermione.

"So why did I show my seal to the Directer of Magical Law Enforcement, and she didn't do anything?"

"Because it's my mother's seal," replied Luna. "My matriarchal line is a long line of demon summoners, and they've got a hereditary permission. One that would be ignored, since I didn't perform the summoning."

"Huh," commented Etna. "Well, as much fun as being dissected is, we've got more monsters to deal with... as soon as the lovebirds finish up."

0x0x0x0

Ginerva's injuries weren't severe. A broken arm, a concussion, and a half dozen hexes all had to be fixed. All in all, not very terrible for a magical fight. The last fight that was in the school resulted in an expulsion, left three students in the infirmary overnight, and one in St. Mungo's for a week and a half.

For these things, McGonagall was thankful. The look of fear on Kingsley's face when McGonagall mentioned Harry being a fight was more than enough evidence for her.

"Kingsley? Did you ever duel Miss de Malebolge?" asked Albus before the Christmas holidays.

"Duel?" asked Kingsley. "No. I never _dueled_ with Miss de Malebolge. I did make the mistake of being in a fight with her, however."

"And?" asked Albus, curious.

"Don't," was all Kingsley replied.

Severus seemed curious, but didn't say anything, while Filius cringed at that statement.

Harry stepped into her office, and sat down in front of her desk.

"Professor."

"Mister Potter, I was hoping this detention could be a little more productive than the usual lines."

"Alright," replied Harry, his face his usual arrogant emotionless mask.

"How do you think your classes proceeding this year, Mister Potter?"

"Fine," replied Harry. McGonagall wanted to sigh. Harry didn't do "fine" with his class work. His practical skills were "spectacular" while his school work was "abysmal" even with Hermione hounding him about it. Harry was nothing like James and Lily, a pale shadow of his parents. James was always smiling, with a joke on his lips. Lily wore her heart on her sleeve, was constantly kind to others.

She recalled so many other adults commenting on how Harry looked like James, but with Lily's eyes. She didn't see it. The physical resemblance was there, at least as far as James was concerned. The hair, the cheekbones, the chin. None of his personality carried through, though. And Lily's eyes? McGonagall wanted to shout Hagrid down, when he said that. Lily's eyes were vibrant, and full of life. Harry's eyes were much like his face, an empty reminder of what came before. A small token that represented what he should have been.

"Mister Potter, I would like to remind you that here at Hogwarts, we do try to act like your family. That we are here for you, and that you can bring your problems to myself or any of the other staff."

Harry sat there, and blinked. He seemed confused for a moment, and for the first time, McGonagall saw something that wasn't the arrogant mask.

"What's this about, Professor?"

"There's been some concern, about the time you spend outside of class, Mister Potter."

Harry waited for her to continue.

"There was a question of where you were actually spending it."

"I'm training with Etna, Professor.

"That's something else I wanted to speak with you about, Mister Potter."

"What?"

"I'd like to sit in on one of these training sessions."

"I don't think there'd be much sitting involved, Professor," replied Harry. "They're a bit... live fire."

"I assure you, Mister Potter, I am quite capable with a wand," said McGonagall, her eyebrow raised.

0x0x0x0

"So what did Minnie want?" asked Etna, spread across a recliner in the Room of Requirements.

"Apparently, it was a student-teacher conference."

"Really?" asked Etna.

"She's also going to be joining us for a training session."

Etna was quiet for a moment, before shrugging.

"Eh. Might be a good idea to have a second person who knows what they're doing."

"I don't know what I'm doing?"

"Nope. You survive on blind luck. I've spent my entire time beating skill and knowledge into your skull in the hope you shall survive."

"And is that also why you've decided to date me? To give me something to fight for?"

"Nope. That was Ginny. And actually it wasn't something to fight for, it was some people to keep you from, what did I tell Dumbledore? Oh, right, 'going dark.'" At this Etna rolled your eyes. "If anything, you're rubbing off on me, more than I'm rubbing off on you. And speaking of rubbing off..."

Harry felt himself tugged over to Etna's chair as she gave a wave of her wand.

**Author's Notes: **Apologies about the lateness, and also about the lack of Elsewhere, but not Elsewhen. It's been a screws up week. I normally get my writing down on the train to and from work, but unfortunately I didn't get the chance to take the train several times this week. Combine that with the Harry/McGonagall conversation kicking my ass (it went through about nine re-writes before I really got the tone right... except it's _still adding subplot_.)

There will be an update for both stories next saturday... hopefully.


	11. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hermione had charmed the book to levitate at the perfect height. She used her left hand to flip the pages, while her right hand played with Luna's hair, which was in her lap due to Luna's head also being in her lap. Luna was reading as well, her book was sideways, and she was also using a charm to turn the pages.

"Luna?"

"Yes, my knight?"

"Harry's turning himself into a demon to fight Voldemort."

"Yes, my knight."

"Did you know?"

"I guessed. It was either that, or he was becoming a Hero."

"I thought he already was one?" replied Hermione, having heard the capital H in hero.

"He was a hero, but not yet a Hero. It'll be interesting if he manages to do both."

"What?"

"Demon and Hero. I don't recall any of them."

"Oh." Hermione was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to join him."

"Why?"

"Because five years ago, a boy jumped onto the back of a troll without a second thought, and I've been there for him since. He had nightmares of when he has to go it alone, and I refuse to let him go it alone anymore."

Hermione felt Luna shift, and an arm wrap around her body.

"My knight," whispered Luna. "I suppose I'll have to join you, since it'd be silly of me to let you do this on your own."

0x0x0x0

Albus Dumbledore was not going to be happy with this conversation. He knew he wouldn't. In fact, he knew he would hate every instant of it. He knew, however, that it was necessary. That it was required. And that he was not prepared for it. That part, perhaps, he liked the least. He liked being prepared for things. Granted, he felt he could never be prepared _enough_. That was an on-going problem of his, one he hadn't quite figured out how to deal with.

"Ah, Mister Potter, Miss de Malebolge, thank you for coming. Please sit down."

Kingsley's statements on his own confrontations with the children, the eye-witness accounts of the fight in the Gryffindor Common Room, combined with Minerva's report on their training all lead to this meeting.

Harry took his usual quiet seat, while Etna leaned back in her chair, placed her booted feet upon his desk, and smiled her usual damning smile.

Albus steadied himself, the casual disrespect of Miss de Malebolge was only the most obvious attempt to move him off-balance. Every conversation he'd had with her so far had been a verbal and emotional duel on a level he only reserved for elder members of the Wizengamot and Riddle himself, something he didn't expect from a girl of fifteen. Then again, Albus was unsure as to just how old the demon before him was.

"He's not Harry anymore?" asked Etna, finally breaking the silence. "Interesting."

Leverage against him. Interesting. Was she trying to drive a wedge between him and Harry? Harry made no reaction to this, his hands still clasped in his lap, his face an expressionless mask. One that Albus recognized quickly, as belonging to both Severus and Sirius, to more children who'd been harmed by their families so much. How could he have missed it? It was too late, now, he supposed. Push it aside, don't let the wedge get driven deeper.

"I've called you both here because of the training you're undergoing," he began. "I'm rather concerned about the direction it's taking."

"Well, it's not like you've been helping him," replied Etna. Her arms went from being crossed, to leaning back in the chair. "And he does have that prophecy hanging over his head."

Albus was rather hoping to avoid that bit of conversation. He also noted the surprise on Harry's face when she said that. Apparently, Miss de Malebolge hadn't informed Harry of their own conversation. He was still honestly surprised she'd gathered that information, but

"And you didn't pass along your theory," replied Albus.

"I figured I'd give you the chance of manning up and telling Harry, rather than my educated shots in the dark."

Albus mentally winced. It was an accurate turnabout on her part. She didn't actually know the prophecy, and really, he should have told Harry by this point. And by making it his duty to inform Harry, and that he was holding his cards close to the chest, really, she was making a rather effective assault against him. He supposed he needed to defang this assault now, rather than later.

"Then I will tell you a failing of mine, Miss de Malebolge. Harry, do you recall, after you rescued the stone, that you asked me why Voldemort was after you?"

"Yes," replied Harry.

"And I told you that I felt you were to young for such an answer?"

"Yes."

"After you defeated Riddle and the basilisk, I thought perhaps then would be a good time, but no. Twelve years was too young, in my mind. After you rescued Sirius, I considered it, but again, perhaps thirteen was also to young. After Riddle's return, I gave myself two excuses, instead of but one. First and foremost, that you were still to young, and second, that perhaps it would be to much. That perhaps you would break with this knowledge.

"I still feel that you are to young for this weight. Then again, perhaps my age is to young for this weight." He stood, walking to a cabinet in the corner, and undoing the latches and charms and curses that held it shut. He ignored the many vials contained within the cabinet, and instead removed the stone bowl, his pensive. Given how often he viewed this memory, it rarely wasn't in the pensive.

He placed the bowl in the center of the table, and Etna's feet returned to the floor as the memory projected over the surface of the contents.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. . . . BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . . AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT . . . AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. . . . THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. . . ."

"Well, that's open to interpretation," commented Etna. "Pay attention, prophecies suck. Play it again."

Etna paid close attention, her eyes closed as she seemed to internalize and memorize the prophecy. Harry was silent, staring at the figure of Trelawney as she spoke.

"And that's an actual prophecy?" asked Etna.

"She's talking the same way as when she spoke the prophecy about Wormtail resurrecting Voldemort," commented Harry, staring at the bowl.

Etna grunted, as she leaned back in her chair. The room was filled with silence as Etna merely thought, her eyes closed in pondering.

Albus wondered what interpretation she would arrive at.

"What do you think, Harry?" asked Etna, eyes still closed, deep in thought.

"I'm the one to punch Voldemort's ticket," replied Harry.

"That's one interpretation. Back it up with why."

"My parents were in the Order, so they must have defied him a few times. The mark is obvious, given my forehead. Power he knows not could be you, for all I know. I'm not sure of the neither can live while the other survives bit, though."

Etna reached out, and tapped Harry on his forehead.

"You can't live with that thing on your skull," said Etna.

"Oh."

"Not bad, but like I said, these are open to interpretation."

"And what is your interpretation?" asked Albus, knowing he'd likely regret this.

"Mine? Oh, I've got half a dozen at this point. But the most amusing one is as follows: How many detentions did you give James and Lily?"

Albus' eyebrows rose into his hairline, as he wondered whether or not she was serious.

"Cause I bet it's at least three each. Or maybe they argued with you about something. Either way, they went against you. Defied you, if you will. Harry's marked as your equal, because he's the Boy-Who-Lived, the only other one to defeat a Dark Lord. As to neither can live, while the other survived... you placed him at the Dursleys, while you've been worrying this prophecy to the bone, haven't you?"

"You can't honestly believe that interpretation, can you?" asked Albus.

"Nope. But that's the problem with prophecies. Both of our interpretations, because I'm betting you and Harry have the same one, could be right. It's merely arguable on whether or not you're the Dark Lord of Lemon Drops."

Albus nodded. She was right, of course. As much as he hated to admit it, she was.

"How much does Tommy-Boy know?" she asked.

"The first two lines," replied Albus.

"So Snape told him?"

Albus froze. How did she know? Could she have pulled it from Severus' mind?

"Wow, that was a shot in the dark, and it hit a _bullseye_." No, just her incredibly irritating ability to suss out secrets like a crup can suss out bacon.

"Snape told Voldemort the prophecy?" growled out Harry.

"And then he turned coat, didn't he?" asked Etna, her hand on Harry's arm. "Not yet, Harry."

Albus swallowed. He didn't like where this was going, but he'd already decided to be as honest as possible.

"He did. I will not say why, but suffice to say, he asked for a price. A price I failed to deliver to my eternal regret. If you wish to know that price, you must ask Professor Snape. I will speak no more on this subject, and we shall return to the one I originally called you in for."

"It's the power he knows not," said Etna, smirking.

"The shield-breaker curse is something he's more than aware of," replied Albus, narrowing down the field.

"I know. I taught it to Harry so he could use it in a priori incantateum."

Albus blinked at that. He recalled the effects of the spell, did the arithmancy in his head, and came out with the result.

"It would cause him pain?" he asked.

"Indeed it would."

"If he uses his Yew wand," commented Albus.

"True."

"An interesting strategy. And then there is the shadow wolf spell." This, Albus felt, would be the real meat of the discussion.

"What about it?" asked Etna. Evasion? Or just stalling? She must have expected this line of question.

"It's a rather fascinating bit of magic, I must say."

"That it is." Definitely stalling.

"Professor McGonagall noted that yourself and Harry were the only ones that used it."

"That's correct," replied Etna, grinning. Recalcitrant stalling.

"Is there a reason?"

"It's a dangerous spell. It's also a spell capable of destroying Horcruxes," replied Etna. Her boots returned to the desk, once more, playing the disrespectful student.

"I do need to see it, then."

Etna nodded, and with a negligent wave of her wand, the wolf rose from the floor. Seven eyes stared at Albus, and his own wand was out and casting diagnostic charms. It wasn't a transfiguration, or any sort of curse he was aware of. There was power behind it, a strange and terrible one.

And then it licked Albus' wand.

Etna outright laughed at that.

"A fascinating bit of spellwork," said Albus, finally. And by fascinating, he meant utterly confusing. He wasn't sure how it was even cast, given the lack of incantation. "Do you know the incantation?"

"Nope. Never taught it, just like the shield-breaker curse."

"Ah," replied Albus. Minerva had mentioned Harry and Etna's lack of incantations in their more violent spell-casting. An impressive feat, no matter what spells were used. "And you believe this spell to be the one he knows not?"

"Maybe. It's certainly something he doesn't expect. Maybe I'm the power he knows not. Maybe something Hermione'll find in some misbegotten book in the Black Library has the answer. And if you say it's love, I'm going to stab you."

"I'd rather hoped," replied Albus.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but love cannot be weaponized. It's a source of strength for heroes, but it isn't a source of _power_. There's a difference."

"I would question that assumption," replied Albus, thinking of a room in the Department of Mysteries.

"Was there anything else?"

"There was one final matter. Harry, Professor Snape has spent a long time attempting to redeem himself of his own actions. While it would be useful to his cover for the two of you to be at each other's throats, I request that you not kill each other."

"I'll consider it, Professor," replied Harry.

"Thank you."

0x0x0x0

"Alright Potter, pop quiz. Why did I have you sit with your hands clasped, while I put my feet on his desk."

Harry thought for a moment.

"You wanted his attention on you. I was somewhat respectful, while you're intensely disrespectful."

"You're two-thirds."

"You want him off his game?"

"Bingo! Give the boy a prize!"

Harry suddenly found himself pulled into a rather intense kiss, before she let go of him.

"Alright, now for the conversation itself."

_"Ah, Mister Potter, Miss de Malebolge, thank you for coming. Please sit down,"_ said Albus Dumbledore in the stone bowl before them.

"Now, after he said this, he was expecting a response. It's a common tactic, used by people who believe they have the upper hand. Let someone sit and become uncomfortable, til they give themselves up."

_ "He's not Harry anymore? Interesting."_

"More throwing him off guard, by pointing out what he's doing. I wanted him to wonder _why_ I'm saying that."

"And why were you saying that?"

"To clue you in on it, actually. Normally, he acts familiar with you, but I don't know why. This time, he wasn't. You said he had that invisibility cloak he gave you?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe he was a good friend of your parents. Familiar with your parents, therefore familiar with you. He's not enough of a dick to fake the grandfather act, so maybe he actually was."

Harry nodded.

_ "I've called you both here because of the training you're undergoing."_

"Change of subject. He thinks I'm trying to drive a wedge between you and him."

"Aren't you?"

"Nah. Not a wedge. I'm actually trying to shift your relationship. He sees you as a student. I want you to be an equal."

"With Dumbledore?"

"Mm. It's going to take a while, though."

_ "I'm rather concerned about the direction it's taking."_

"Read: I don't like your choice of spells."

_ "Well, it's not like you've been helping him."_

"What do you think I'm doing, Harry?"

"You're making him defend himself."

"Correct. In politics, whoever attacks is always right, and whoever defends is always wrong. If the defender turns it around into an attack, that makes him right, and the new defender wrong."

Harry blinked at that.

"Politics is always fucked in the head, Harry. This ties in neatly with the next bit.

_ "And he does have that prophecy hanging over his head."_

_ "And you didn't pass along your theory."_

_ "I figured I'd give you the chance of manning up and telling Harry, rather than my educated shots in the dark."_

"Right here, we're fighting over you. Which of us do you trust?"

"I really would have appreciated it if you'd told me there was a prophecy," commented Harry.

"I know," replied Etna. "I freely admit I should have told you, and now we have an even bigger reason to continue training."

"You didn't seem surprised by the prophecy."

"I've heard a few, and Albus is doing a very dangerous thing."

"What?"

"Forcing to to come to pass. Arranging events to make it happen. There's a reason I later called him a Dark Lord, and he freely agreed."

"Do you... do you think he knew about my childhood?"

"Nope. That actually goes back to my earlier conversation with him. When I pointed it out, he said he'd look into it."

"And he had Snape look into it."

"Uh-huh. And now you're not headed back."

Harry nodded, and they listened to Dumbledore talk about why he didn't want to share the prophecy.

"Now, the Grandfather he gives about thinking you're to young is probably true. Like I said, he's never struck me as a big enough dick to fake the grandfather act."

"Have you seen people do that?"

"One. He tried to poison me against the king. I killed him in his sleep."

Harry nodded, as they listened to the prophecy, and his and Etna's interpretations of the prophecy.

"Now, like I said, he's agreeing with me. Maybe he knew the Dursleys wouldn't love you and cuddle you, but he figured they'd at least feed you properly."

"And maybe give me a proper bedroom."

"Proper bedroom?" asked Etna.

"My letter. It was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs."

"You know... once we talk to Hermione, we can murder them."

"No. If I never see them again, I'll be happy."

"Alright. On a happier note..."

_ "How much does Tommy-Boy know?"_

_ "The first two lines."_

_ "So Snape told him?"_

"This really was a shot in the dark. Complete and utter. And from the way Albus reacted, he's being honest."

"And you're not letting me kill him?"

"Nope. Want to know why?"

"Fine."

"Because the prophecy is the reason he turned coat."

"Why? He hated my parents!"

"No, he hates your _dad_."

"You think..."

"I don't know."

"Voldemort asked her to stand aside."

"Hmm?"

"Voldemort. He asked my mother to stand aside. She was a muggleborn. Why would he do that... unless someone asked him to."

"Snape. He tried to save her every way he could," commented Etna. "Which is kind of creepy, when you think about it."

Harry was silent as Etna wrapped her arm around his shoulder, and sat him down on a couch the formed out of the floor. She slowly laid him down, his head on her lap.

"It sucks, you know?" said Etna. "Here's the man that's responsible... and he tried to save them when he realized it was his fault. He turned his back on the man that would kill them, and also turned to that man and begged him for at least one of their lives."

"I still hate him," said Harry, feeling Etna's fingers run through his hair.

"I know."

"It feels wrong to hate him, though."

Etna shruggs.

"You're asking the wrong person about whether or not it's wrong to hate someone."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'll tell you one thing, though."

"What?"

"Don't let your hate cloud your judgement. It's something that took me a long time to learn. When you hate someone, you can't let it interfere with how you deal with them."

"Why?"

"Because then you'll make mistakes. You're dealing with people who are more experienced, more knowledgable, and with positions of authority. You need every single bit of yourself arrayed against them, ready for them. Letting your anger get the better of you, is like wearing a sign on your chest that says 'stick the knife here, and twist.' Let's get this finished, and then we'll move on to something else, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Now, a lot of this we can skip the rest except for two bits. First, Albus mentions Tommy not using his regular wand. That's important. We'll take a look at what it looks like in the graveyard at some point. Recognize it. If he's using it, go for it. If he isn't, don't bother."

"Right."

"Finally..."

_"It's a dangerous spell. It's also a spell capable of destroying Horcruxes,"_ said Etna. They watched her boots clunk on the desk.

_ "I do need to see it, then."_

Etna waved her wand, and the wolf appeared.

"What didn't Albus do?"

Harry stared at the the events again.

"He didn't comment on it being a blood-based spell."

"Right. You notice how I put my boots back on the desk?"

"Yeah."

"That was me hiding the blood letting on the floor. I've got sharp fingernails for a reason, after all."

"What if he views this in a pensive?"

"He can't see my hand, so he can't remember it. It's an important bit of misdirection. It's also the reason we _never use the incantation_."

"The others know it."

"True, but we're going to work on them."

Harry nodded.

**Author's Note: **I got my first takedown notice from Admin! Jamie Evans and Fate's Bitch has been stripped from the interwebs at the moment. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to use the word "Bitch" in a title or summary. So go re-favorite it, please and thank you. Or, if you've never read it before, go read it! Leave some reviews! I used to have two hundred some-odd reviews, according to my inbox, but now it's got _nothing_. Very unfortunate.

This chapter was interesting to write, especially since I wrote the 2nd and 3rd sections at the same time. We also learn that training doesn't just involve beating the crap out of people. It also involves learning how to deal with politics, and how to hide things in plain sight.


	12. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Disgaea. This should be rather obvious.

0x0x0x0

"Yes, Miss de Malebolge?" asked Professor Snape, as Etna's boots came into view on his desk. He looked up, to see her relaxing in the chair across from him.

"Whose a good student that can accidentally die?" asked Etna, staring at the ceiling.

"Accidentally die?" asked Snape.

"Yep. Accidentally."

"I wasn't aware that accidents could be pre-meditated. Or happen to specific people."

"Harry knows you gave the Dark Lord the prophecy. He also knows you tried to save Lily."

"And?" asked Snape.

"He doesn't care. He wants you dead. So it's either going to be a student, or it's going to be you. Choose now."

"I could expel you for threatening another's life, young lady."

At this, Etna broke into giggles.

"Oh, you stupid, foolish humans. Yes, I'm young. I'm young in terms of a demon, though. So, name your student, or sign your will. Which is it?"

"You foolish little girl, you think you ca-"

Snape did not swallow, as there was a spear point against his throat. Etna was holding it in one hand, while inspecting her nails with the other.

"You aren't a threat, Snape. Dumbledore is. Voldemort probably is. Harry, if he's pissed, is getting there. But if I need you to die, and I need it to look like an accident, it will happen. Right now, though, you have a use. And that use is as a spy. I've convinced Harry that vengeance can wait til after the dust has settled. And maybe by then he'll have calmed enough to not kill you. We'll see."

Snape nodded, slowly. The spear disappeared.

"So. Name your student."

"And what is stopping me from going to Dumbledore after you have murdered one of my students?"

"Because he did such a good job protecting Lily... Harry... even you. He cares about you. What does that mean? He throws you headfirst into the most dangerous situation possible, being a spy for a madman who murders on a whim. He cares about Harry. Harry's faced Voldemort four times now. Seem's he's doing a bang-up job, there. In fact, he's doing as good a job as he did with Lily."

All emotion drained from Snape's face.

"And how much are you going to try and protect me?"

"Not at all. In fact, if it weren't for the Horcruxes, I'd tell you to bugger off to Australia. Instead, I'm going to tell you to do your fucking job, try not to piss Harry off to much, and maybe we'll all survive this bullshit."

"You think Potter could defeat me in a duel?"

Etna merely smiled, her fangs gleaming in the torchlight. It was, to Snape, more unnerving than the Dark Lord himself smiling.

"Nero Jugson," said Snape, after a moment.

"Right then. Be out of the castle tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? So soon?"

"It's training," replied Etna, still smiling.

0x0x0x0

Ginny sat in the Great Hall, staring at her breakfast, and wondering what she could do.

Harry Potter was supposed to be hers. Not some demon-floozy. And she couldn't even say anything about Etna being some sort of demon, because, well... she'd go to Azkaban. Dumbledore had explained it to her, once she'd woken up. Harry and Ron would join her, while Hermione would just be given the kiss as a muggleborn. Since Lucius Malfoy practically owned Fudge, her parents would join her, along with the twins. Dumbledore would soon follow.

She'd written a letter to her parents, and was hoping for a response. She knew how much her mother wanted her to truly bring Harry into the family. It felt like she was letting her mother down, in part.

She noticed Errol slowly winging his way down towards the tables, and then recognized the red envelope clutched in his talons. A howler. Who would it be for? Her, for failing to keep Harry? Harry, for breaking up with her? Or Etna, for stealing him away?

Etna was at the Hufflepuff table today, and Errol was heading straight for the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, no," muttered Ginny, her face going into her hands. She knew this wasn't going to help.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY DAU-"

There was a slam, and then silence.

Ginny lifted her face out of her hands, and saw a butter knife protruding from the table. Her mother's howler was slowly flapping, like a bird stuck with an arrow, its corners weakly attempting to move before giving a final gasp, and then it was still. The envelope lost its color, returning to the plain off-white of parchment. Harry pulled his wand, and tapped the parchment, and Ginny watched it turn to ash.

Harry stood, and walked down the table, stopping at Ginny. She didn't look up.

"Tell Mrs. Weasley that I will not set foot in the Burrow for as long as I live."

And then he left the Great Hall.

Ginny stood, and ran from the Great Hall before anyone could comment on her tears.

0x0x0x0

Nero Jugson stopped, blinked, and then walked on as though nothing was wrong. His friends, Marcus Goyle and Nathaniel Grove didn't notice, nor did any of the other Slytherins around him.

Two minutes later, Albus Dumbledore arrived, beard over his shoulder, his wand in hand, attempting to detect or divine any magic cast in the hallway. Three corridors away, Etna removed Harry's invisibility cloak, and walked to her next class, quite pleased with herself.

0x0x0x0

"So why are we up here?" asked Hermione. Here was the Astronomy Tower. She'd been curious about this part. Etna told her she would finally be able to cast the Cruor Lupis spell after tonight.

"Because we need to be away from the rest of the school," said Etna. "I'm assuming you tried to cast it?"

"That's right. I never could manage it."

"Well, there's a reason for that. Luna, if you could cast it please?"

Hermione watched as Luna cut her palm, sprinkled the blood on the floor, made the wand motion, spoke the incantation, and a small wolf rose from the floor. Hermione creased her brow.

"You think about why you're different from Luna and Harry, while we wait for our final players."

Hermione began to pace, while Etna and Luna watched Harry enter.

"Is it warded?"

Harry nodded, before standing at the battlements, looking out over the school.

Then Nero Jugson entered through the door, and three wands faced him.

"Ah, Nero, good, you're here."

"Of course I am. You told me to be here, didn't you?" said Nero.

"That I did. Now, I want you to tell the truth until I lift the curse. Now, do you know why you're here?"

"Because you put me under the Imperious."

Hermione blanched.

"That's very good! Now, for the why we're going to use you for this. Nero, just so you're aware, Snape has nominated you to die horribly. Do you have any idea as to why?"

"No, not really," said Nero, dispassionately. "I mean, I've always tried to stay on his good side. Get decent grades in potions, not blow up my cauldron, and stay out of the NEWTs potions class unless I was really interested. Father said he was always looking out for his students, ever since he started."

"Alright," said Etna. "Ever stole anything?"

"Who hasn't? Mostly a few things from my brother, even a little from Dad's liquor cabinet. Knew better than to take the good stuff, so he wasn't angry with me."

"murdered anyone?"

"No."

"Raped?"

Nero actually cringed, before saying "No."

"Pillaged?" asked Etna, half-joking.

"No."

"Then why the hell did Snape hand you to us to kill you?" wondered Etna out loud.

"No idea, really. I mean, he's one of our lot, after all."

"Our lot?" asked Hermione.

Nero remained silent.

"Answer her question, Nero."

"Death Eaters. I haven't taken the mark, yet, but I'm going to once I'm out of school. I've already even been practicing for it."

"What do you mean, practicing for it?"

"The Dark Mark. It's bound with the blood of a muggle you've killed yourself. That, and you've got to cast the three unforgivables. I've had a lot of practice with all of them."

"You said you hadn't killed anyone," said Hermione.

"I haven't."

"What about muggles?"

"What about them?"

"You said you'd killed muggles, but you said you hadn't murdered anyone."

"Right. You can only murder people. Muggles aren't people, they're worthless animals that should be wiped out. Bit like rats, you know?"

Open revulsion crossed Hermione's face, while there was a shattering sound. Everyone turned to see Harry, pulling his fist out of the stone wall. His wand was already out, and the shattered stone leapt up from the floor, returning to its place on the rock.

"Harry? What have I told you about losing your temper?" asked Etna.

"Don't," replied Harry.

"That's right. Nero, do you have your potions knife with you?"

"Yes. I brought it just like you told me."

"Good. Slit your wrists. And don't scream."

Hermione wanted to look away, but instead she watched as Nero drew the knife across his wrists, opening them up.

"Nero, you're a stupid little shit. It's down the arm, not across the wrist. And make sure to dig it in deep."

"Of course," said Nero, wincing in pain as he dug in with the potion knife, his blood welling up and splattering over the stones. He fell to his knees. His breathing became heavy.

"Nero, using your blood, write the word 'murderer.'"

They watched as Nero dipped his shaking finger into his wounds, and wrote it out on a clean section of floor.

"Very good. Now, Nero?"

"Yes?" he grunted.

"Die."

They watched as Nero Jugson collapsed, his breath shuddering and halting.

"Harry, you have the brooms?"

Harry retrieved two brooms from underneath his cloak, unshrinking them.

"Well then, let's go."

Luna and Etna got on one broom, while Harry guided Hermione onto his firebolt, and they slowly followed Etna and Luna through a window, and landed in an empty classroom in the Divination Tower. Harry lead a shaking Hermione to a seat, while Luna took the seat next to her.

"Why?" asked Hermione. "Why do I feel bad watching a monster die?"

"Because you're a good person," replied Etna. She kneeled down in front of Hermione. "That's what it means, Hermione. I felt nothing when I did it. Why? I'm evil. I'm cruel, callous, and heartless. It was the same for me to kill him, as it was to step on a bug. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded.

"Alright. Luna, Harry, you stay with her tonight. Just don't spend the night here. It would be suspicious."

"Right," said Luna.

"I'm headed back to Hufflepuff."

With that, Etna waved them off, and left.

0x0x0x0

In the Astronomy Tower, Albus Dumbledore examined the corpse, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"He was imperious'd," commented Dumbledore.

"From earlier today?" asked Shacklebolt.

"In all likelihood."

"Who has the motivation?"

"I am unsure," replied Albus, staring at the word written in the boy's own blood.

"I know his father's been charged with muggle-baiting more than a few times," commented Kingsley.

"You think like father, like son?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's a good chance. Maybe one of the muggleborn found out, and decided to take matters into their own hands."

"I honestly doubt any of the muggleborn would do this."

"I'm looking for Motivation, Albus. It's either that or some sort of internal politics amongst the Death Eaters. Any idea of where Severus is?"

"I do not know where he went, but I sent him a messenger after I had sent for you."

"I am right here, Albus," commented Snape, stepping into view from the shadows. He took one look at the body. "The wounds are self-inflicted, the murder weapon is in plain view. The Imperious curse?"

"That is my suspicion," replied Dumbledore.

"None of the students are magically capable of such an action-"

"And you would know?" asked Kingsley.

"Have you ever cast the curse, Kingsley? It takes supreme effort and will to maintain control, and especially in a manor that is convincing."

"Speaking from experience?" asked Kingsley.

"Unfortunately," replied Snape. "The curse was cast approximately 3:30pm?"

"That is correct," replied Dumbledore.

"The curse was held for five hours without notice, unless a different curse was cast. Has the corpse been checked for spells?"

"Only indirectly," replied Kingsley. "Forensics will be here in twenty minutes. I asked McGonagall to allow them access to the castle."

"I presume the dormitories are locked down?"

"No. They can't be locked down without a direct announcement to the student body as to why," replied Albus.

Snape nodded.

"Then there is a murderer in Hogwarts."

"And no one will do anything to catch them," commented Kingsley, frowning at least a little bit.

"Truly, Kingsley?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's the son of a Death Eater, Albus, and a lot of the DMLE lost family to them. They'll see it as fair justice."

Dumbledore frowned, and looked back to the body. He was a good boy, always courteous if a little short with muggleborn. Why would anyone do this to him?

0x0x0x0

"Did you feel anything?" asked Hermione, looking to the stone floor.

"I suppose it was rather like watching a rabid dog being put down," Luna commented. "It was rather cruel, pointlessly violent, but wholly necessary if you wish to cast the spell."

"How could she do it? How could she just do that?" asked Hermione.

"Because she wasn't raised with love and care," said Luna. "She wasn't raised with kindness, or niceness, or much of a family. She was raised between a rock and a hard place. You either become hard like the stone around you, or you don't, and never grow up at all."

"Who did... who did you see die?" asked Hermione.

"My mother," said Luna. "She experimented with spells. I was nine. I walked in on her went it happened. It took me a very long time to understand that it wasn't my fault it happened. Sometimes I still think it is."

"It was Cedric, right?"

Harry nodded. He was very glad no one had asked him his thoughts on Nero's murder. He wasn't entirely certain what they were, and he wasn't entirely certain he liked that. Was it because he was part demon, that his heart was hard? Or was it as Luna said? That he wasn't raised with love and care?

He held back his own sigh.

"It's getting late," he said. "We should be getting back to the dorms."

The three of them slowly made their way back to the Gryffindor Dorms, Hermione clutching onto Luna and Harry and not letting go. Harry gave the password, and they went into the empty common room.

"I... I don't think I can sleep alone tonight," said Hermione.

At this, Harry swallowed.

"Harry, go to bed. I'll stay with Hermione."

Harry nodded, thankful.

Luna smiled at him, as he went up the boy's stairs.

"Come on, let's get into your bed," said Luna, directing Hermione towards the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"Er-"

"Don't worry, you've lost enough innocence tonight. You need someone to be with you, and none of these couches look very comfortable for sleeping. Now, come along," said Luna, already leading Hermione up the stairs.

"But... Parvati and Lavender..."

"Oh, don't mind them. Come on, up, into the bed," said Luna. After heading up the stairs, they stopped at the fifth year dorms. "This is yours, right?"

"Yes."

"It looks very similar to mine. I don't think the different dorms are very different. Which bed is yours?" whispered Luna.

Hermione pointed, not bothering to fight this anymore.

"Right then," said Luna, kicking off her shoes, and remove her robes. Hermione's brain came screeching to a halt when she realized Luna was already wearing pajamas. Boys pajamas. "They're very comfy, my Knight. Now, get changed and get into bed."

Hermione nodded, grabbing her own pajamas, and skillfully removing her bra from under her shirt.

Luna seemed to look at the clothing oddly, and then Hermione realized Luna didn't was wearing one. She supposed there was a charm for that, but it could wait until morning. She fell asleep quickly, with a pair of arms wrapped around her chest.

0x0x0x0

Harry entered his dorm, to notice that Ron was still awake, staring at a chess board on his bed. The pieces were silenced.

"Hey, mate," whispered Ron, standing up, and walking out of the dorm, motioning for Harry to follow.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say that Ginny's been out of line with all of this, and so has mum."

Harry was shocked. So shocked, it showed on his face.

"Hey! Elizabeth has been... well, she makes me think. Or else."

Harry snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, I suppose it is kind of funny. Were you serious? About not going to the Burrow?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Ron nodded.

"She can be a right terror, when she gets an idea into your head. You knew how she was ripping into Etna all summer long. Merlin, she's been short with you ever since that time you silenced her."

"She pointed her wand at my face," said Harry.

"She what?" asked Ron.

"She pointed her wand at my face," repeated Harry. "Tip was glowing, too."

"Little wonder why you don't want to be around her, then," muttered Ron, shaking his head. "I know Ginny spent most of the day crying, but I also think she spent a bit of time plotting something or other. I'm not rightly sure what's going through her head, right now, just so you know. Well, either way, we still alright?"

"Yeah, we are."

Ron smiled.

"Good. You and Etna, huh?"

Harry shrugged.

"Not saying it's bad, just... well, it's a surprise is all."

"I know. It's a surprise to me, too."

"Alright, we should get some sleep."

They went back into the dorm, and went into their beds.

Harry was about to fall asleep, when he realized his curtain had opened, and then closed.

"Whose there?" he whispered, drawing back his hand into a fist.

"It's me, you dolt," hissed Etna. He recognized her wand making a quick motion. "I figured I should return this."

"In my bed?"

"Well... sometimes a girl needs a little time with her boyfriend."

At this, Harry furrowed his brow as Etna removed his cloak, and placed on the bedside table. He watched her remove her robe, and she was wearing very little underneath it. In fact, Harry was rather uncertain if the triangle of fabric she was wearing counted as clothing, until he realized it was the same color as Etna's hair, and wasn't clothing at all.

He swallowed, and his eyes immediately snapped to the ceiling.

Harry wondered if he was going to get any sleep at all as Etna curled up against him, underneath the blanket.

"Potter, wrap your arms around me. Sometimes, a girl just needs to be held."

"Why?" asked Harry, realizing after the fact that this was the wrong thing to say.

"Because sometimes the things she does dredges up bad memories. Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Right," said Harry, closing his arms around her, avoiding her breasts until she took one of his hands, and placed it directly on top of one. He felt her wriggle her arse back into him, and then she drifted off to sleep.

Harry knew it was going to be a very _long_ night.

**Author's Note: **Etna is evil. I've said this before, and I'll say it again.

From a psychological standpoint, very few of Rowling's characters are emotionally stable and emotionally healthy. Harry was abused all his life, and has more self-esteem issues than anyone can count. Ron is a jealous brat. Hermione has all the social skills of someone with Aspergers. Ginny is an obssessed fan-girl. Luna, depending on how clinical you look at her, has had either a complete break from reality or is a high-functional schizophrenic. Snape is an emotional defective obsessed with a woman whose been dead for at least a decade. Dumbledore is a man spread to thin, doing to much, all at once.

Etna adds to this melting pot, by being someone so emotionally callous, they might as well be a high-functioning sociopath.

**On the Petition Thing: **Please don't send it to me. I don't care. I know I had a story taken down. I know I lost 200-300 reviews because of that. Was it annoying? Yes. Was their reason outlined in the terms of service? Yes. Did they do it wrong? Yes. At the end of the day, do I really give a shit? No. Why?

I don't actually write for you. Yes, you all give me a nice ego boost, and provide a good excuse to give myself a deadline. Those are good bonuses. You aren't my audience, though.

I am my audience. I write for fun. I write for me. I share my work with you all, certainly, but you should be thankful you don't have to read some of the god-awful shit hiding in my Dropbox account. (Which reminds me, if you want Dropbox, here's the link: /HBPOUo14. I'd like more storage. I want to backup my copies of Quake 2 & Quake 3)

If I was writing for an audience, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be writing something original, and I'd be getting it published. Why? Because if I'm writing for somebody else, that fucker better be handing me money for my time and effort.

So I really don't care if FFN eats my stories.


	13. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was very early that Hermione and Luna got up, and it was largely due to Hermione. Part of her didn't want to sleep even if it was more comfortable than she'd care to admit. Another part of her didn't want to answer the hundreds of questions Lavender and Parvati would ask her. When they stepped into the common room, they found Etna and Harry reaching the bottom of the staircase at nearly the same time.

Hermione blinked at that sight, while Etna gave her a smile that said the cat caught the canary.

"Fancy meeting the pair of you here," commented Etna.

"Yes. Fancy that," said Hermione. She looked at Harry who was blushing, embarrassed, and rather tired.

"And Harry was a perfect gentleman. Not for lack of me trying."

Hermione raised and eyebrow.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to head to my dorm to get dressed. Luna, I'm sure you need to change."

"Mm, yes, I suppose I should. I'll see you at breakfast, My Knight."

Hermione nodded to the pair of them as they stepped out.

"Spill," she said to Harry.

"She showed up after I went to bed. To return the cloak."

"And?"

"She... err... wasn't wearing anything under her robes."

At this, Hermione looked rather blinkered, and it took a moment for her brain to reengage.

"Well," she said. "Well."

"Yeah. Then she decided that fair was fair, and we needed to take a shower together this morning."

Both Hermione and Harry were beet red after this statement, and Harry stared at the fire crackling in the fireplace.

"She... um... she didn't, er, do anything, did she?" asked Hermione.

"No," croaked out Harry.

"Good," said Hermione. "Let's get some breakfast."

0x0x0x0

"I know you don't like being near the weasel when he eats, but some of us do in fact like to eat breakfast."

Elizabeth looked down at Draco Malfoy, with bland annoyance.

"Move, or I'll start deducting poi-urk!" said Malfoy, as Elizabeth lifted him up to her eye-level.

"Snape says no one's leaving until he talks," said Elizabeth. She promptly dropped him on the ground.

"You can't treat a prefect like that!" shouted Draco, getting back up to his feet.

"Shut up, Malfoy," came Azalea Rosier, the sixth-year girl's prefect. "Snape's orders, now quit your whining, and sit down."

"You're taking this blood traitor's side?" ground out Draco.

Azalea began to retort, before she was cut off by Snape's voice.

"Be silent."

He stalked into the from his office door, and surveyed the students.

"No one is going to breakfast until I have made this announcement. Nero Jugson was found, dead, at the top of the Astronomy Tower."

"How?" asked Elizabeth.

"He slit his own wrists, and then wrote 'murderer' in his own blood," replied Snape, calmly.

The students in the room were immediately terrified. No one ever murdered anyone at Hogwarts. It was considered neutral ground, and anyone breaking that would be in for it from both sides. The idea of the battleground coming to everyone's children was

"Aurors will come to the school, and a number of you will be questioned. Be honest, and truthful about his actions in the school. Any possibility of foul play will be explored. At present, they will begin with attempting to determine if there was foul play involved."

Elizabeth thought it was to Snape's credit that no one immediately shouted out that "of course there was foul play involved!" It seemed rather obvious to her foul play was involved, and she could guess who the foul play was perpetrated by.

After all, who wouldn't cause the first student death in nearly fifty years but the demon who just started at the school?

0x0x0x0

Breakfast was a rather interesting affair.

No one was unhappy when Albus Dumbledore announced at breakfast that Nero Jugson was found dead at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Luna rubbed Hermione's back as she lost her appetite, and then made her eat at least a few slices of toast.

"How do you do it?" whispered Hermione.

"I remember that he didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse," replied Luna. "And I know that if he'd had the chance, it could be your parents."

Hermione nodded, although it didn't make her feel much better.

Harry was silent, while Etna acted as though nothing was wrong, but was still sitting next to Harry anyways.

Ron turned to Elizabeth and asked the all important question.

"I don't think I remember him."

"Seventh year," commented Elizabeth. "All the girls hate him. Wish I'd done him in."

"Done him in? You think he was murdered?"

"There is no doubt," replied Elizabeth.

"I think I heard someone mention the Divination Tower was closed. Maybe he hung himself from Trelawney's trap door," commented Etna.

Elizabeth gave Etna a long look.

"The Divination Tower?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yep."

"Astronomy Tower. He slit his own wrists, supposedly."

"Oooo," commented Etna. "Did he write anything in his own blood?"

"Yes."

"Always a flair for the dramatic," commented Etna, shaking her head.

0x0x0x0

Hermione stepped around the corner, surveying the massive piles of junk, still muttering to herself about weapons. She understood Etna's reason for it, since so little magic actually hurt Etna. She'd seen what Harry's blasting curses did to walls and other surfaces, and how Etna could just shrug them off.

"Is it really necessary, though?" she'd asked Etna.

"A weapon that'll hurt me, will kill a human. Now go find something."

"Find something," Hermione muttered to herself. "I don't think I'll have problem with finding something." Hermione picked up a tattered book, and then slid it into her moleskin pouch. She'd figure out what it was later. Now, however, she needed to find a weapon.

Her, Luna, and Harry were aimlessly wandering through what Etna called "The Room of Far To Much Shit." Heaps of it, trying to reach up for a vaulted ceiling shrouded in darkness. She wasn't even sure where any light was coming from, given the lack of torches.

She was, partly, thankful she wasn't walking with Luna. Things were slowly getting odder and odder with her, and she honestly wasn't sure what to do about it. It was rather clear that Luna was... interested in her. Which she found strange, honestly. She didn't have that much of a problem with it, though. All said and done, Luna was a sweet girl, and she was a kind girl. Well, then again, she was also a girl. She wasn't quite certain what do to about that part of it. Oh, how she wished she could do some research on the subject, but it wasn't exactly something she could just find a book and research. Which meant her usual method was failing. She was finding that happened a lot with Luna.

It was then that something caught her eye.

She shifted aside a pile of clothing that hadn't been in style in centuries, and pulled aside a pair of chairs that had obviously seen better days. She shifted aside a broken cabinet, and frowned as she pulled the sword from the scabbard. The leather on the grip was rotted, and the handle broke in her hands. The sword itself was rusted and worn, and it was obvious not even magic would fix it. The knife's blade was broken, and there was a broken axe shaft with a rusted axe head. And then she saw it.

After first year, she'd went and looked up her name. When she learned that Granger meant "Farmer" she wasn't very happy, but looked into the history of farming in England out of curiosity anyways. It was purely by chance she came across a mention of English farmers being conscripted by King Edward during the Hundred Years War. And there, she learned about the English Longbow. And it was this, that her and her father did every Sunday, just as the English of old did.

And here was an English Longbow.

She reached out and picked it up with reverence, and held it in her hands. The belly of the bow was golden heartwood, while the outside was creamy sapwood. She picked up a nearby pouch, and found a supply of shafts, and several leather pouches of arrow heads, along with a set of bow strings. Everything tingled under her touch, and she smiled as she realized whoever had this, enchanted them. Would it be to fly true? Or would it just be to preserve them?

It took barely any effort on her part to string the bow, and then pull back the draw string. She smiled as she did so. This was it. This was definitely _it_.

It was then she heard the scream.

0x0x0x0

Luna was aimlessly wandering through the piles. She also, abstractly, thought about her knight.

She wasn't being pushed away, although her knight was playing hard to get. It didn't much matter to Luna, however. It was an interesting game, to her.

Sometimes, Hermione would avoid her. Luna knew she could be a bit much at times, but she also knew she was making headway. Hermione avoided her less and less. Maybe she was forcing them to be together, but it wasn't like Hermione actively pushed her away.

She stopped, and realized something very important.

What would their children be named?

Luna frowned at this thought. What would they be named? She'd heard about Muggles hyphenating names, like Justin Flinch-Fletchley, and supposed Granger-Lovegood would be nice. Lovegood-Granger certainly didn't have the same ring to it. Personally, she'd have simply preferred Lovegood _or_ Granger. A coin toss would do, she felt, or maybe whoever bore the child.

Wait, they were both girls. How would they have children?

Her frown deepened.

She knew there were potions to make it so a boy and a girl didn't have to do anything. She wasn't so sure about two girls, though. She'd have to ponder this, especially since a girl couldn't contribute the same active ingredient a boy could.

She pushed all of these thoughts from her mind when she came across a long staff with a white crystal at the top. She examined the crystal, and it seemed to be growing out of tip of the wooden staff. She smiled at it, and immediately headed back to Etna.

At least until she heard the scream as well.

0x0x0x0

Harry's task was a little different from the others. He already had his weapons. Instead, he was sent into the stacks as training.

Demons had sight. They couldn't see magic, but they could see "power." Different creatures were more powerful than others. He'd first been shown the examples of the gloves and other junk Etna used for item worlds.

"Now, see how this one is different from this one?" asked Etna, holding two pairs of gloves.

"Yes."

"Which one is the one we traveled through?"

The first time, it took nearly half a minute before he could figure it out. Now, he was being sent into the stacks to find things around that level for use as better item world fodder. And, also, to pick out things that truly were high level. In a school this old? Well, who knows what could be found.

As Harry walked the stacks, he considered his own wand once more. And now he understood what Etna meant when it would be suicide to try and improve his wand. He could feel the latent power inside of it, something that was only rivaled by the surrounding power of Hogwarts itself. And now he wanted a good look at the Sword of Gryffindor, just to get a better idea of it. He passed over endless piles of junk, and stopped to pick up a few things here and there. A pair of books, a frock coat, and even an enchanted jar with a glowing flame inside of it. It reminded him of Hermione's idea from back in first year, to be honest, and made him nostalgic for a simpler time.

He turned to see Etna walking up to him. He gave her a small smile.

"What is it?"

"It's an enchanted fire in a jar. Good for keeping warm during the winter."

"Not really winter anymore," said Etna, picking it up. She turned it over in her hands, watching the flames pour around inside of the jar. "It's pretty, though."

"Hermione made one back in first year," said Harry, sighing.

"Whacha thinking about?" asked Etna, handing it back to him.

"Simpler times, I guess. Figure out the mystery, find the stone, save Hogwarts. Never really thought about it. Then again, it wasn't until third year that I realized I'd killed Quirrell."

"That long?"

"I didn't like thinking about my life, and that meant I didn't like to think about a lot of things."

"Welcome to Teenage Angst, Harry. It happens to the best of us."

"I think I have a right to angst," replied Harry, smiling.

"Everybody has a right to angst. Just don't expect to have to many friends afterwards."

Harry nodded, and stopped, staring at two distinct objects.

"A magic cabinet, and that diadem over there."

"Yep," replied Etna. She examined the diadem without touching it. "Huh."

"What is it?" asked Harry, being more interested with the cabinet since it was too big to be moved.

"This is a Horcrux."

Harry stopped with the cabinet, and walked over to the diadem.

"It's what?"

"It's a Horcrux. Take a look at it."

Harry examined it, feeling it out without touching, and it gave him the willies.

"Well, now's as good a time as any, Harry," said Etna picking up the Horcrux with her spear, and placing it on the ground. "Your first real test. Summon your bloodwolf and bite the bastard in half."

"Will I consume a piece of him?"

"Probably," said Etna. "A small piece at most."

"And you don't think that's bad?"

"It is. But it's better than the other option."

Harry looked from Etna to the Horcrux, and then back to Etna. "Better than the alternative? Which is what?"

"Not destroying it, or trying to use fiendfyre." Harry recalled the discussion on Fiendfyre. Etna's comment was "It's a fire spell I'm not willing to use. That should be enough of a reason not to use it."

Harry took a deep breath, and then nodded. He twitched his wand across his finger and flicked a drop of blood to the ground. A quick wand motion, and the seven-eyed wolf lifted itself up through the ground.

"Alright, here goes," said Harry.

The wolf leapt forward, and its jaws snapped into the diadem. The diadem crumpled, and let off a ear-splitting shriek.

Etna smiled, nodding pleasantly, before looking to Harry.

"Harry? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry. He wobbled a little, before dropping to his knees. Etna was by his side, her hand on his back.

"No, really, you alright?"

"Just a little pain in my forehead, that's all," commented Harry.

"No, Harry, you're not alright. Fight it. Fight this. Fight _him,_" said Etna.

"Fight him," said Harry. "Right."

"You can do this. You've done this before, Harry. Just like in the Graveyard. It's a contest of wills, of might and magic."

"Right," whispered Harry, his breathing thick and heavy as blood ran down his face, and dripped onto the floor. He found it funny that the blood wolf was lapping up the blood that was dripping onto the floor, until he lost consciousness entirely.

**Author's Notes: **Cliffhanger! Because I'm an asshole!

I'd like to report that I recently found out Jamie Evans is on TVTropes. If you don't know what that is, don't go there unless you have a few hours of spare time that you don't want back.

Also, you will note Etna makes no mention of the Basilisk. The important question, though, is whether or not she remembers it, and whether or not she wants Harry to use it.


	14. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Disgaea. This should be rather obvious.

0x0x0x0

"What happened?" asked Hermione, as she and Luna arrived at nearly the same time.

"We found a Horcrux," said Etna, not looking up as she cradled Harry in her lap.

Luna used her staff to poke the twisted silver diadem, while Harry's blood wolf lapped at the blood spilling down Harry's face.

"His scar. It set off his scar, didn't it?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't think it would. I really didn't," said Etna. "I wanted more time, and I was so stupid. So stupid, I should have realized it would happen."

"His scar is one of them," said Luna.

"It is?" asked Hermione.

"Come on, Harry, you can do this. You can beat him. Do it for us... please do it for us. Force him out. You want to come back to me, Harry, so you'd better come back. You're a Hero, dammit. Heroes don't lose!"

Hermione watched as the Bloodwolf moved on to Harry's forehead, and there was a hissing sound, as though the blood itself was boiling in the wound. She saw Etna whispering over Harry, and leaned over to listen.

"Please don't make me," whispered Etna. "She showed me how, before she did. I really didn't want to know, but I can if I have to. So please don't. Just live. For Hermione, for Luna, for Ron and Elizabeth, for anyone at all. Even me, if you think that's a good idea. Just live. Please."

Hermione quietly stepped back, and gave a nervous glance to Luna. Luna stood as though a silent guardian, but tears were at her eyes.

What could Hermione do, but take hold of Luna's hand, and grip it in her own?

0x0x0x0

It wasn't painful, slipping unconscious. It never was. Everything went dark, and then it wasn't, and he was awake.

Except that isn't what happened, this time.

Instead, he knew he wasn't awake. This seemed like a bad thing, to Harry, and he rather wished he was.

"You won't wake," commented a voice Harry rather wished he didn't recognize. He turned to find a smiling Voldemort. It was a sight so grotesque, it matched only Snape's teeth. "You'll never wake again, in fact."

Harry made no motion or no comment for or against this. Instead, he stood and watched as the noseless abomination that was the Dark Lord Voldemort began to pace and monologue.

"I don't know how you've survived this long, but I will kill you, Harry Potter. It appears that I will have the last laugh, even after I was destroyed by your mother's sacrifice. And do you know why, Harry Potter?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you are naught but a foolish boy, and I am Lord Voldemort."

"So the other times I defeated you don't mean anything?"

"You? A mere boy, defeating I, a Dark Lord? An amusing bit of storytelling, perhaps."

"Well, there was that time in first year, when you tried to get the stone-"

"What would I want with some stone, you insolent little whelp?"

"It was the Philosopher's Stone, and you didn't have a body," replied Harry, realizing that this wasn't Voldemort himself. It was a piece of him, a shard of him. One of his Horcruxes, the one in his scar.

"A pathetic child's lie, attempting to fool me. I admit, an amusing story, but one of fiction."

"How about your diary, using a fang from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Harry.

This caused Voldemort to pause.

"Or at your father's grave, Tom Riddle, after you performed a ritual involving bone of the father?"

Voldemort was seething, as his body crackled with power. His wand was out, and Harry was prepared to dodge Voldemort's curse as he cast.

"_Crucio!_" shouted Voldemort. Instead of the curse itself, however, a spray of power and lighting seemed to jump out of the tip of the wand, and into the air. Voldemort shuddered, and collapsed, screaming.

"No! This is impossible!" The power around him crackled, and arced away from him again and again. "I am Lord Voldemort! I am immortal!"

Harry felt he should say something witty and amusing, like the men in the action movies Dudley loved so much, but it didn't seem like much of a victory at all. Instead, he watched as the strength and power was ripped away from Voldemort, the man slowly turning into a thing as his skin began to crack and bleed. The black, regal robes burnt to ash, revealing an emaciated frame. Harry stepped back, and watched as what remained of the skin and muscle and bones seemed to fall apart, Voldemort's limbs rotting off, falling the shorter and shorter distance to the ground and collapsing into dust.

Voldemort's screams became less and less comprehensible, but Harry watched all the same. And when it was done, he closed his eyes, and felt something wet on his face.

0x0x0x0

Etna barely noticed when Harry opened his eyes. She seemed to be whispering something to herself so quietly, he couldn't hear her, even if her face was so close to his. That, and it was drowned out by the quiet panting of a dog.

He looked up, to see his bloodwolf, teeth stained red, sitting patiently, waiting for him. The wetness on his cheeks seemed to be from something else, and he realized Etna's eyes were watery. Was she crying?

"Hi," he croaked out.

"Harry?" asked Etna.

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

Harry blinked at this request, until he remembered what he just had to deal with.

"Moldiwort is a whiny drama whore in need of a-"

The arms encircling him crushed him into a hug so hard he felt a few pops from his spine.

"You aren't allowed to scare me like that, Harry."

"Right," he managed to croak out, as he felt the hug tighten, and his ribs begin to creak.

"You aren't allowed," she whispered.

"Harry?" came Hermione's worried voice. "You're alright?"

"Can't breath," whispered Harry.

Etna released him, sighing.

"Fine, I won't murder you for daring to make me so worried. Now if you excuse me, this room is rather dusty, and some of it is in my eyes."

"Right," said Harry, smiling, standing while watching as Etna wiped her face.

"You should be very concerned with the dust in this room," began Luna. "Jezzling Nacker-knocks live in dusty magical rooms, and are very effective at causing watery eyes in stressful situations."

"I suppose they affect Demons rather acutely?" asked Hermione.

"I don't honestly know," replied Luna. "No one's ever had the chance to find out. I suppose now is as good a time as any. The best way to determine if you've been infected is if you feel better holding each other, rather than apart."

Harry decided to humor Luna, and walked up to Etna.

"Closer than that, Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around Etna, and she rocked back into his arms.

"And how do you feel?" asked Luna. "It's very important you be honest. This is a fascinating discovery in crytozoology that will resonate for years to come."

"Luna, I recall hearing the effects were stronger if they were alone," said Hermione.

"True, true," said Luna. "Sometimes I do get caught up in the moment. Come along, my knight. We'll have to test out our implements at a later date."

Etna ran her fingers along Harry's arm, as Hermione and Luna left.

"How do you do it?" asked Etna, when they were finally alone.

"Do what?"

Etna turned around in his arms, wrapper hers behind his neck.

"Do this. To me. How do you do it?"

Harry shrugged.

"I do believe I need to investigate this mystery, and I think I know just how to do it."

Etna pulled Harry into a kiss.

0x0x0x0

Etna was annoyed with herself. She'd made a mistake, and it nearly cost her Harry. And she freely admited that was another annoyance entirely.

She was attracted to him, not because he was good looking (he was, in a scrawny-puppy-that'd-try-to-bite-off-your-leg-if-you-kicked-it sort of way), or that he was a fighter and survivor through and through (much like she was).

No, she was attracted to him because he cared.

He knew she was a demon, and he still cared. She'd put him through hell and back (oh, how he wished that was hell and back. This would beat it all by a long shot), and he still cared. She'd beaten the tar out of him, broken his bones, and made him bleed, and still he cared.

She knew she was falling for him, and she knew it was probably a mistake, but it didn't matter. Harry was who he was, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Then she made a mistake, and it nearly cost them both.

It was such a simple mistake, a stupid mistake, as well. But she'd made it. And now she was paying for it. And she was going to pay for it.

Especially tonight.

She'd lead Harry out of the Room of Endless Junk, and then back through the door into a nice, simple bedroom.

"We aren't going to do anything, you just... probably shouldn't be alone tonight."

"Why?"

"I had nightmares, the first time. Dreams of who I killed. Bits and pieces of memories."

She watched him swallow in trepidation.

"I thought it'd be a good idea for you to not be alone," she finished. She crawled into the bed, her back against the headboard, and her legs cross-legged.

"Come on," she said.

Harry followed her into the bed, unsure of just what to do.

"Lay your head, here," she added.

He did, and she ran her fingers through his hair, and across the scabbing over scar. She picked a few of his hairs out of it, and he barely noticed the small pin-pricks of pain because of it.

"Just get some sleep, alright?"

"These memories..." began Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Are they just his memories?"

"Yeah," replied Etna. "The bits that aren't, they're already part of you. These are the bits that aren't you, the bits that don't belong."

Harry nodded. He was already tired from his fight with the Horcrux, and the added snogging that Etna had given him. Now, he was laying in what was the most comfortable pillow he'd ever used, even if it was a little on the bony side.

He closed his eyes.

0x0x0x0

Molly smiled as she saw Hedwig fly into the Burrow, until she noticed the steaming red letter attached to her. Hedwig dropped it, and then immediately flew back out the window. She rolled her eyes, and with a few quick wand movements, turned the howler back into a regular letter. She knew these magics inside and out, and it wasn't that hard to disarm them, by that point.

She opened the envelope, expecting Harry's barely comprehensible scrawl, and instead found her daughter's. She smiled at that, thinking her howler had done the trick, at least until she read the first line.

_Dear Mother,_

_ Harry now hates both of us. Thank you for ruining_ everything_. His exact words were "I will never set foot in the Burrow for as a long as I live." Again, thank you, for ruining all chances of ever being with him._

_ I'm lucky that Hedwig recognized what this letter was, and when I said it was for you, she jumped at the chance of delivering it. Why? Because she's more loyal to Harry than any of us, and she knows just how you hurt him._

_ Just so you're aware, he didn't even listen to _your _letter. It managed to get through part of the first sentence, before he he stabbed it with his knife, and sank the knife over two inches into the Gryffindor table. A butter knife, mother. BECAUSE YOU SENT ONE OF YOUR BLOODY-FUCKING HOWLERS TO HARRY. I'm surprised he still talks to Ron, because of this. Then again, I heard Ron talking with his girlfriend, and how he wants to meet her parents, instead of taking her to meet you._

_ Oh? Did you not know? Ron's now dating Elizabeth BULSTRODE. Yes, he's more willing to meet the Bulstrodes, than admit you're his mother. Congratulations. It's little wonder both Bill and Charlie left the country to be away from you, and Percy doesn't even talk to Dad, even though they work in the same bloody building._

_ But enough about your ability to tear apart your own family. Let's go back to ruining all chances of me ever being with Harry. I wrote Dad for advice. NOT ONE OF YOUR BLOODY HOWLERS. Why did you even think I wanted that? Oh, right. BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T THINK! YOU NEVER THINK! GRYFFINDORS CHARGE FORWARD! And you know what? The Hat wanted me in Ravenclaw. It said a lot of thinking would have done me good. Well, now it seems I understand why that was a good thing._

Molly put the letter down, and her eyes returned back to that first line.

Both Harry and Ginny were in a temper, and it'd all blow over. There were just some bad feelings from over the summer, but it'd blow over. It always blew over. Now, clearly, Ginny was saying a few things that she didn't actually mean. I mean, Bill and Charlie, leaving England to get away from her? That was just silly.

Now, this Bulstrode girl... clearly, Ron was falling in with a bad crowd. She'd have to correct that.

"Oh, is that a letter from Ginerva?"

"Hmm, yes. Just to warn you, she's in a bit of a snit, right now," grumbled Molly. She'd had enough experience with her own household that sending something back would only make things worse. Instead, she'd give herself a day or two to calm down before she really got into it with her daughter.

"Really," commented Arthur, using years of experience in Government bureaucracy to both read what was in front of him, and pay attention to someone else at the same time.

"Molly, if you're writing a Howler, you will stop now."

"But Ronald is-"

"Dating a Slytherin, yes."

"A _Bulstrode_," replied Molly.

"Yes, and? Need I remind you, your grandmother was a Black. My own mother was a Rosier."

"She... she was?"

Arthur nodded. Molly seemed rather surprised by this, especially given what she knew of the kind woman.

"So we'll meet Elizabeth, and we'll decide then."

"Well, if your daughter is to be believed, there's a problem with that," commented Molly.

"Yes, so I see. First things first, is that you will send a letter of apology to both Harry and Ginerva-"

"Apology!"

"Yes," replied Arthur. He honestly didn't know what happened between Harry, Etna, and Molly in that room, but he knew Harry never looked at her the same way again. He also knew it took Albus to undo the silencing charm that Harry had put on her. That Etna said he did it without a wand, well... He wasn't sure what to think. He would deal with what he could, now. "She honestly did ask for advice, and you sent a Howler. You will send a letter of apology. To both Ginerva and Harry. Honestly, Molly, he isn't our son. I'm sure that once he calms down, everything'll be fine. Now, _I_ will write a letter of invitation to Ronald and Elizabeth, asking if they wish to visit over the summer. And if they don't, I'll give Ronald permission to visit the Bulstrodes."

"Visit them!"

"Yes, Molly. Visit them. I doubt he really will, but it's the sort of peace offering that will make him know we approve. And that means our youngest son and his girlfriend will visit us."

Molly was steadfastly silent on this.

"Dear, how often do any of our oldest visit?" Arthur hated pulling that argument, but it was precisely what he needed at the moment.

At this, Molly sighed, and began crumpling up the freshly started howler, and began to write on a fresh piece of parchment.

"Exactly, Molly-wobbles."

0x0x0x0

_He was laughing as he caused another boy and girl pain in a cave._

_ He watched as his dresser lit on fire, the man in a suit, with a familiar beard, and even more familiar eyes watched with distrust, distaste, and just a little bit of hatred._

_ A nice living room, ostentatious, but in an old-fashioned muggle way. A man and his parents were dead, an ugly man standing, swaying with a gnarled wand in his hand. The ugly man had told his final secrets, and now he would take the fall. He examined the ring. It was a possibility, but not even he would admit to these fools._

_ That half-giant oaf was a perfect scapegoat. The spider was just an added bonus. In time, he __would use the beast to take the castle. That much was obvious._

_ The battle wasn't vicious, it was just impossible. For every trick he attempted, the old man knew three more. For every advantage he gained, he lost three to the old man. He was facing against someone just as powerful, but far more skilled than he could ever hope to be. And once more, the old man made him know fear. He hated it._

_ He'd found the last of them, and he found something in himself in her. And now, she was hidden. She was a secret. She was his best kept secret. He stared at the name of the town, and smiled at it. He would keep this secret, and he would be immortal._

0x0x0x0

Harry snapped awake, throwing himself out of bed, and wretching up what little he'd eaten. He could feel Etna's hand on his back, rubbing it as he coaxed the last of the bile out of his stomach.

"I know where another Horcrux is," he said, with finality.

**Author's Notes: **I'm interested in knowing if anybody's running into issues with what's going on, RE: not knowing what Disgaea is, or the events of that game. I know a few of Etna's comments in this chapter do, along with her comments to Dumbledore about Blood Magic (they are one and the same, after all), but I'm curious if there's anything else that people aren't getting because they haven't played Disgaea.

Also, I wanted to have Voldemort do some Classic Villian Lines. The sort that cause instantaneous death if uttered out loud.

**EDIT: **Arthur has no idea what happened between Molly and Harry, so he thinks it'll all blow over. Molly doesn't realize that Harry can hold a long grudge, because he's good at hiding his long grudges. Hermione's the only one whose really figured it out.


	15. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Disgaea. This should be rather obvious.

0x0x0x0

Albus Dumbledore knew there was something different about Harry Potter when he walked into the Great Hall. He dropped his spoon into his porridge when he realized what it was.

Harry's scar was no longer the ugly red line it had been the nearly five years Harry was at Hogwarts. Instead, it was a fading white scar, like it should have been, were it any other type of wound.

Given how close Etna was sitting to Harry, he could reasonably guess as to the cause of such an incident.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Please inform Mister Potter and Miss de Malebolge that I will need to speak with them after breakfast."

"Of course."

"Thank you, my dear."

And with that, he finished his porridge, and went back up to his office. He hoped this conversation would be far less confrontational than previous ones with the pair.

0x0x0x0

Ginny watched as Errol lazily flapped his way down the Gryffindor table, and then practically crashed into a nearby bowl of fruit. Ginny helped the tired owl out of the fruit, and gave him some pieces of ham as she retrieved the plain envelopes from his talons.

"They're not howlers," commented Ginny, mostly to herself. She looked up and down the table, and then checked the envelopes again. Three envelopes. One addressed to Harry, and one to Ron. And neither of those were howlers, either.

"What is it?" asked Romilda Vane.

"They're not howlers," repeated Ginny, opening her letter.

"What isn't?"

"The letters. They're from my mother, and they're not howlers," repeated Ginny.

"Why would they be howlers?" asked Romilda.

"Because I sent her one for sending one to Harry."

"You what?" asked one of the twins, who'd been edging closer to catch a bit of the conversation.

"I sent her a howler. And she wrote me an apology," said Ginny, having stopped reading, and instead just stared at the piece of parchment in shock.

The twins sat there, both in shock. It was on that day, more than any other, that they decided they would never, _ever_ prank their sister.

Ginny stood, holding the other letter in her hands, and walked down the table, until she was behind Harry. Hermione and Luna gave her a sad look, while Ron frowned.

"Um... Harry?"

"Yes, Ginerva."

"This is a letter from my mother. I'm hoping it's an apology. At least, she apologized to me for sending you a howler, when I was asking for advice. I really, really hope it's an apology. Ron, this is for you. I have no idea what it is."

Harry took the letter, and carefully opened it. He examined the letter, then folded it back up and handed it to Ginerva.

"Tell your mother she can at least try to make it sound like she's wants to apologize."

Ginerva winced, and then looked to Ron.

"It's from Dad," said Ron. "He's giving me permission to visit Elizabeth's parents, if I want to."

"I wouldn't," commented Elizabeth.

"Or, I can invite her over," added Ron. He looked to Elizabeth. It was a strange look on his face, that somehow asked her both to come over, and to not come over at the same time.

"Write your parents. I'll visit over the summer," said Elizabeth.

"Right then. Errol still collapsed in a fruit bowl?"

Ginny glanced down the table.

"No, he's picking at some ham."

"Thanks."

Ron stood up, and Elizabeth followed him as he picked up Errol, and went off to write a letter in response.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about my mother."

"Thank you, Ginerva."

Ginny nodded, and then left.

"Why are you so angry with Molly?" asked Luna.

"When I heard that Howler, it reminded me of my Aunt and Uncle," replied Harry. "She assumed I'd done it, and she just wanted to scream at me. She claims I'm family, and then she doesn't ask me for my side of things. Felt just like my relatives."

Luna nodded, not quite understanding, but one look at Hermione's frown and Etna's hand on his back told her volumes.

It was as they were finishing breakfast that McGonagall walked up to them.

"Mister Potter, Miss de Malebolge, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you directly after breakfast."

"Thank you professor," said Harry.

"Your scar?" asked Etna, rhetorically.

"Probably," replied Hermione. "You think he knew what it was?"

"He did," replied Etna.

Hermione's face tightened.

"So he wants to know how?" she asked.

"Probably," commented Etna.

"He does care," began Luna. "He just looks at everyone, and sees the children he taught when they were in Hogwarts, rather than the adults they've become.

Etna nodded.

"That's probably it," commented Hermione.

"Add in the grandfather aspect," added Harry.

"Dumbledore is your grandfather?" asked Luna.

"No, he just acts like it," said Etna. "Come on, let's not keep the old fart waiting."

Harry and Etna stood, and left the Great Hall to head to Dumbledore's office.

0x0x0x0

"Mister Potter, Miss de Malebolge, come in."

Albus was hoping this meeting would turn out better than the last one.

"Mister Potter... Harry, I noticed at breakfast that a small detail of your person had changed. Specifically, your scar has healed."

"That's correct."

"I presume it no longer provides a conduit to Voldemort?"

Albus noted Harry looked to Etna, and she nodded.

"Since it's no longer a Horcrux, yes," said Harry.

"After our conversation with the prophecy, I was unsure if Etna told you or not," supplied Dumbledore.

"I did," replied Etna.. "Because I'm not a dick who keeps need-to-know information away from people who need to know."

"For that, I apologize," replied Dumbledore.

"I know you care," said Harry.

Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"But I do need to know these things. The sooner I know, the sooner I can prepare for them."

Dumbledore sighed, and took off his glasses.

"And thus, once more, we come to my failing with you Harry. You are correct. You do need to know these things. And I often see you as too young to know them. Might I ask how it happened?"

Etna displayed her seal, and three of the spokes were nothing more than floating chalk.

"You found one?" asked Albus.

"In a hidden room," said Harry.

"I'm training him to detect magical objects. Not an easy task in a place filled with magic, but when a tiara stands out, it stands out."

"A tiara?" asked Dumbledore, rocking back in his chair. "Ravenclaw's diadem, mostly likely."

"Ravenclaw's?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Tom had a fascination with objects of the founders. Having put some thought into this, perhaps it would be best to do it now. I have been gathering memories of Voldemort, attempting to ascertain where he might have hidden the Horcruxes. It does not surprise me he hid one in the school, although given he found the Chamber of Secrets, I am surprised he did not hide one there. Where did he, might I ask?"

"Do you recall mentioning a room full of chamberpots?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore thought a moment.

"Yes, I do. There?"

Harry nodded.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. It changes itself to meet the finder's need. A room for training, a room to hide from everyone, or a room to hide things in."

"And Voldemort hid the Diadem there. Interesting." With a wave of Dumbledore's wand, a large cabinet leaking white mist opened, and d large stone bowl floated from the cabinet to the desk.

"Now that's a pensive," commented Etna.

"You have one?"

"No, but I've used one. The Room can make one, as well."

"Fascinating, truly fascinating. It is perhaps best that you are here. Given your ability to find secrets where few would guess, perhaps you can shed some light onto where he might be hiding his Horcruxes."

Albus noted the look she gave to Harry. Harrry nodded.

"Professer... when I destroyed the Horcrux, I received a few of his memories. One of them, I'm certain, is the location for a Horcrux."

"Then let us view your memory first, Mister Potter."

"Just to warn you, they're a bit disjointed."

"I imagine so."

Etna quickly explained how to remove the memory, and Harry did so. He was rather glad he'd advanced past the usual occlumency barrier, and on to something much less... blatant.

They viewed the disjointed memory, quietly watching it come together and fall apart. When they viewed it a second time, Harry began listing off the impressions of emotions he received during each memory.

"The first memory is a sea cave," said Albus. "Tom lived at an Orphanage in his youth, and the matron regularly took the children to the sea. We will have to make an attempt upon it soon.

"The next memory..." Dumbledore sighed. "A foolish mistake of mine. Tom was a rather vicious child, and I hoped to cow him."

"Well, that didn't work," said Etna.

"No, no it did not. The third, is a bit more unusual. I suspect it is his father's home."

"His father?" asked Etna.

"Yes. His father was a muggle. The remaining individual, is his maternal grandfather."

"Rather ugly," commented Etna.

"Inbreeding does that," said Harry.

Etna made a face.

"Yes, quite. The fourth, I imagine you can determine."

"Blaming the original Chamber of Secrets incident on Hagrid."

"Yes, precisely. I can show you a more complete memory of that battle between myself and Riddle, and perhaps some detailed analysis of his spell-work.

"The final memory... could you read the sign?"

Both Harry and Etna nodded.

"Can you say it outloud?"

Harry opened his mouth, and then stopped. He looked to Etna, who was smirking.

"It's a _secret_," said Etna.

"A Fidelious," said Harry.

"With Tom as the secret keeper," said Dumbledore. "I cannot read the sign, although I can place a few guesses as to it's possible location. I will work to narrow it down. As much as I hate to say this, but it might be the pair of you going into the place to find the Horcrux."

Etna was silent a moment.

"There's a spell that you wouldn't approve of, that can grant others the ability to see the secret," said Etna. "Much like I can."

Dumbledore nodded.

"If they agree to it," said Dumbledore. "I know I do not normally advocate the dark arts, but... the more of you going into that place, the more likely you are to all survive."

"I thought as much," commented Etna.

"Tonight, after the evening meal, return here, and we will go over my own memories. Hopefully, we will find more locations in which he has secreted his devices."

"I'd want Hermione and Luna in on this, as well," said Etna.

"Not Ronald or Elizabeth?" asked Dumbledore.

Etna frowned.

"Give me a day or two to ask them, before I drag them into this."

Dumbledore nodded.

0x0x0x0

"Etna?" asked Hermione.

"Yes?" replied Etna. They were in Herbology, and Hermione had paired off with Etna, while Harry and Neville worked together. In pairs, they were making diagrams of various features of a selected plant.

"I'm sorry to pry, but when Harry was injured, you mentioned something that a woman taught you."

"The Queen," replied Etna. "It's called a blood sacrifice. Your life for another's."

"And she taught you that?"

"Right before she did it to save her own son."

"You'd do that for him?"

Etna looked to Harry for a moment. Harry looked up at her, and gave her a small smile, before returning to his work with Neville.

"He has that effect on people," said Etna.

"I... I don't think he'd like it if you did that," said Hermione.

Etna was quiet for a minute.

"No, I suppose he wouldn't, would he?" she said. "And you know what? I don't care. I'll fight for him, I'll kill for him, and I'll die for him. Whether he wants it or not."

Hermione nodded.

0x0x0x0

Elizabeth was trying to determine just how to make Etna spill she was behind Nero's demise, when the tenth level of the item world was reached, and a second blood wolf joined the fray. It was smaller than Harry's, and given the shaggy-bushiness of the fur, it could only belong to one person.

Which Elizabeth found interesting. She wondered if the two events were related, as she watched it leap. clamping down on the archer at the top of the Ziggaraut. It was disturbing to watch the animal pull a human-like monstor to the ground in a single bound, and then rip out it's throat.

"Now Hermione gets to learn that, too?" asked Ron,

"There's a price for magic," commented Elizabeth, already guessing what it was, as Hermione fell to the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, as he finished off the final creature, and they fell back into the ritual circle into the Item World.

Ron watched as Luna and Harry lead Hermione to a nearby couch. She sat on it, and shivered, as Etna watched on.

"You can head on," said Etna.

"No, I think we need to know what's going on," said Ron.

"You sure?" asked Etna.

"Tell them," said Harry.

"Fine. The Blood Wolf spell doesn't just kill things. It takes part of what it kills, and brings it into you."

Ron swallowed.

"And killing one of those..."

"Turns you partway into a demon," supplied Harry.

Harry waited for Ron to explode, but it never came. Instead, Ron stood, eyes closed, his breath long and deep, and Elizabeth's hand rubbing his back as the Weasley Temper was pulled back from the brink.

"And you're alright with this Harry?" Ron finally asked.

"Ron, we've got a prophecy saying it's going to be me or Voldemort, and we both know how much stronger Etna is than us. If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

"And you, Hermione?"

"She's not letting Harry do this alone," supplied Luna.

Ron nodded.

"I- I'm sorry Harry. There's a lot of things I'm willing to do for you, but not this. I'll stand by your side, and I'll fight by your side, but Mum would kill me. I still have to live with her, after all."

"That's fine," said Harry, giving a faint smile.

"I suppose it's my turn, now?" asked Luna, staring back the ritual circle.

"That's right," said Etna. "Ron, Elizabeth, another go?"

"I need time for this to get through my head," said Ron.

"Right then. Take all the time you need."

Ron nodded, and the pair of them sat down on a provided couch, while the other four went back to the ritual circle, this time dropping a staff down on the circle.

Ron stared at the circle for a few minutes, while Elizabeth's hand rubbed his back.

"I don't want to follow, so they're leaving me behind," said Ron.

"They aren't," said Elizabeth.

"It feels like it," said Ron.

"Then don't let them," said Elizabeth.

"Why didn't you say yes?"

"Your mother."

Ron smirked, then looked back to the circle.

"I just don't understand why someone would do that to themselves."

"Harry wants to live," said Elizabeth.

"Did you know about a prophecy?" asked Ron.

"No. It's not a surprise, though."

"No, it really isn't. I'm glad it's him, though."

"Why?"

"He's got a good reason to punch You-Know-Who's ticket."

Elizabeth nodded. They sat in silence, Elizabeth eventually wrapping her arm around Ron's shoulder.

"You really want me to meet your parents?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Mum might be a little grumpy about your family, but she'll warm up to you. I'll warn you, though, she'll expect you to learn how to cook."

Elizabeth smirked, and gave a small laugh.

**Author's Notes:** Etna's serious about Harry. Like, actually serious about him.

And yes, I did just have Etna get Albus' permission to have Hermione and Luna become demons. It's for the Greater Good, after all. Albus, in this story, is a man doing to much, and trapped in his preconceived notions of his own students. He's trying, though, and he's coming to the realization that Etna wants him to come to: He's not teaching Harry, he's working with Harry.

Some of you may be wondering why Etna never found the Locket. The answer is simple: Mrs. Weasley doesn't trust Etna with cleaning Dark Objects. So, instead, she was stuck in the kitchen, and not allowed to explore. That'll change once Ron mentions Etna introduced him to Elizabeth. Maybe.


	16. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Disgaea. This should be rather obvious.

0x0x0x0

**Author's Note: **At the recommendation of LordsFire, there's another bit of editing to previous chapters. Specifically, there is now a Chapter 1 ½, a minor change in Chapter 16, and another minor change in Chapter 18. This is the problem with posting what you write. You never get a chance to go back and fix things, without warning people who are reading it as it happens. Very annoying. However, it does add characterization to Harry and Molly.

0x0x0x0

"Hello, Hermione!" bellowed Hagrid, walking out of the forest a little after dawn. "That's a big bow for you, you sure you can draw it?"

"Not yet," said Hermione, slowly pulling the string back. Even putting her whole back into it, she just couldn't manage it. She'd owled her father, asking for her bow so she could practice with it. Her existing bow was a compound with a 40lb draw that gave her a little difficulty in June, but this? At a guess, it was easily 120, even a 150lbs.

"Hello, Luna, how are you today?"

"Very good, Professor Hagrid. How are the thestrals, today?"

"Fat and happy, as they should be. Didn't know you were one for archery, Hermione."

"I have a bow at home that I use, but it's a 40lb draw. This is a bit more than that."

"That it is," said Hagrid, looking at the bow that almost seemed normal for his size. "I prefer my crossbow. Shooting one-handed is a bit easier, I think, although reloading can be a pain."

Hermione looked at Hagrid's crossbow, and realized the bolt wasn't wood. It was solid metal, maybe iron or steel.

"Hagrid, what's the draw on that?" asked Hermione, morbidly curious.

"With the magic Dumbledore put on it? Maybe three hundred pounds."

"To make it easier to draw?" asked Luna.

"Nah, to make the wood tougher. The more impervious the wood, the heavier the draw on the bow. There's a good charm for bows that makes the wood more durable, makes it last longer and keeps the flex in the wood, though. All said and done, between those two charms, I've had this crossbow near on twenty years, and it takes about three, four hundred pounds to draw."

Hermione glanced at her bow, and realized it had to have been charmed if it was still whole after at least seven hundred years.

"Hagrid, what do you think the draw on this is?" she asked, handing him the bow.

He took it carefully, examining the string, and then pulling on it.

"Maybe two hundred and fifty pounds?" he said out loud. "Possibly more, I'm not much of a good judge of this sort of thing. There's a charm I'm not rightly supposed to know, if you get my drift, that can tell you how much you're pulling on a bow. I understand a lot of the muggleborn who used those sorts of bows used it back in the day."

Hermione and Luna both watched as Hagrid retrieved his pink umbrella, and taught them the charm. Hermione cast it on herself, and quickly realized she was drawing nearly 75lbs of weight on the bow, and it was barely moving backwards.

She decided she didn't want to think about that for a moment, and turned back to Hagrid.

"Do you know how to make arrows, as well?"

"Arrows? Sure. I always learned on bolts, first, but arrows are a bit easier to make. Come on, I'll show you how to get'em nice and straight, too."

Luna followed along, always interested in learning a few new things.

0x0x0x0

"Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, thank you for coming. I understand Mister Weasley and Miss Bulstrode are not?"

"That's correct," replied Hermione. "Ron felt he was in enough trouble with his Mother as it is."

"Ah, Molly's temper is something of a legend," commented Dumbledore. "I entirely understand his enmity towards engendering her wrath. Now, I presume Miss de Malebolge already taught you the spell to view the secret?"

"That's correct," said Hermione.

Dumbledore frowned, but motioned towards the pensive.

"It will be the last memory in this chain. We will explore each of them more in depth afterwards."

Hermione and Luna both went into the pensive.

"They care for each other, as much as the pair of you care for each other," commented Dumbledore, looking towards Hermione and Luna.

"You don't have any issues with them?" asked Harry.

"Oh, many will. I'm not one to talk, since many people would have the same issue with the man I loved." Dumbledore gave a long sigh, his hands clasped in front of him. "And it is because of that man, I gave you, the pair of you, the same warning I wish I had received. Follow your heart, but be aware that events can break it."

"The seal," said Etna.

"Yes. I wish it were untrue, but however much we try, sometimes love does not find a way."

Harry took Etna's hand, standing resolute against the headmaster.

"That does not mean, however, we should not try," continued Dumbledore. "For if we do not try, then there is no way to find."

Harry and Etna nodded, and then waited for Hermione and Luna to come out of the pensive. Hermione looked a little green.

"Take a seat, the pair of you. When I saw the relevant memories, I decided I would investigate some of the sites those memories entailed. The first, as I stated before, is a sea cave near an area that the matron of the Orphanage Riddle went to, Mrs. Cole, took the children to. Now that I am aware of it, I closely examined it, and found it to be defended with blood magics. Something that is not easily located, and conceals secrets quite well. Obviously, I believe a Horcrux to be hidden there. I would like to make an endeavor to investigate within the coming weeks. At this juncture, I would prefer only Miss de Malebolge and Mister Potter to come along since I would be apparating each of you."

Etna and Harry agreed.

"I have a longer memory of my first visit with a young Tom Riddle, but it is perhaps summarized as follows. Tom, as a child, collected trophies from his victims. I believe it to be the same with his Horcruxes. The tiara you destroyed, Mister Potter, was Ravenclaw's Diadem."

"Ow!" said Harry, rubbing his arm, and giving a look towards Luna.

"You should have called me over so I could at least look at it, before you destroyed it! I am in Ravenclaw, you know!"

"We didn't know what it was!" said Harry.

Albus smiled at this.

"Needless to say, given some incidents that Riddle may have been responsible for, it is likely he has acquired Hufflepuff's cup at the very least. He is also likely to have hidden them in places important to himself. Hence Hogwarts, and the sea cave."

"What other items can we expect?" asked Luna.

"The founders items that are unaccounted for are Hufflepuff's Cup and Slytherin's Locket. The Diadem you have already found."

"What about Gryffindor's Sword?" asked Luna.

Harry pointed to a sword mounted on the wall, with a massive ruby in the pommel.

"Oh," commented Luna. "Is that the sword you killed the basilisk with?"

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Ah. It is rather impressive. Back on task, I suppose."

"It is a good question to ask, Miss Lovegood."

Luna smiled and nodded.

"Now, the next memory is from the night Riddle murdered his muggle relatives, and blamed it on his maternal grandfather. I investigated various locations in Little Hangleton, but nothing truly stood out."

"Not even Riddle manor?" asked Harry.

"No. While it was inhabited during the Triwizard Tournament, it has since been abandoned. Also in the area is the Gaunt home, where his maternal family lived. It too is abandoned. The locals believe it haunted, if I heard the gossip correctly."

"So nothing useful," commented Etna.

"Not quite," said Dumbledore. "I will get to that in a moment, however. It ties into the final memory. In my investigations, Riddle had another maternal aunt. Her trail is very difficult to trace, and is better found by the trail of corpses Riddle left searching for her."

"He was wiping out his own family?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. His grandfather was imprisoned in Azkhaban, and died there. But the remaining daughter, Dahlia, apparently ran away from home, and found safety amongst the Romani."

"Gypsies?" asked Hermione.

"What are Gypsies?" asked Etna.

"They're... nomads, of a sort. They have a rather bad reputation amongst the rest of England, and are considered to be thieves, charlatans and liars."

"Sounds like my kind of bunch. What happened to her?"

"She left England, attempting to escape Riddle. Given the number of records I have sifted through attempting to determine how, I presume via illicit muggle means. And for a time, she was successful. At first, I thought she was entirely successful, since her trail does not just run cold, but entirely disappears. I suspected that Riddle attempted to follow up some sort of lead, and traveled to America, but nothing ever came of it. However, if a Fidelius is involved..."

"All bets are off," said Etna.

"Yes. Given the name of the town is hidden within the secret, I suspect Riddle has done something both great and terrible, and secreted the entire town. I have a number of maps that contain the locations Riddle visited. It would be for the best if you sorted through them, and attempted to divine the location of the town from them. With that done, over the summer, Fawkes will be able to transport you to outside the town, and you can investigate within it, and hopefully destroy the Horcrux."

The four nodded.

"I have a number of other memories. Let us examine them, in the hopes of finding some lead or clue that I have missed."

0x0x0x0

Etna was lying on top of Harry on a conjured couch, the back of her head on Harry's chest. The pair of them were staring at the ceiling, listening to the clicking of devices. Luna and Hermione were speaking in hushed tones, while Albus absently either stared off into space, or the pensive, depending on whether or not his eyes were in focus.

"If I were a grandiose lunatic, where would I hide something to show I'm better than everyone else?" asked Etna, starting her eighth separate train of thought on the matter.

"We got the one in Hogwarts," said Harry.

"So? Why stop at just one? Ministry of Magic, maybe?"

"Few set foot there," commented Dumbledore.

"Gringotts?" asked Luna.

"I know I asked about it as soon as I saw it," added Hermione.

"Huh. Maybe he would hide the key to his immortality in his safe-deposit box," commented Etna.

"Not likely," said Dumbledore. "His death would have closed his vaults."

"He gave one to Lucius. Why not another of the inner circle?" asked Hermione.

Dumbledore was silent for a time, before he spoke.

"That, I believe is the answer. If his left hand were Lucius, then his right would be Bellatrix LeStrange. I'll see what avenues the Goblins have towards finding, removing and destroying such an object, when it is in another's vault."

"Hooray," said Etna, lazily raising her arms into the air in celebration. "That's all seven, right?"

"Although it may not be accurate, it is at least a good set of guesses," said Albus. "Although we do not know what the third Horcrux is."

"The snake, maybe?" asked Harry. He felt Etna poke him in the stomach. "It's possible it's how I saw Nagini attack Arthur."

"Meh, there's remote viewing spells, and who knows what enchantments he's put on that snake. I'd bet Gringott's."

"There are a few things I can bargain with the Goblins to determine, truly, whether or not its contained within, although perhaps not retrieve it from them."

"I think we should worry about them later," said Hermione. "Right now, I think we need sleep."

Dumbledore glanced at the clock, and realized it was well towards three in the morning.

"Yes, perhaps sleep would be a necessity," said Dumbledore. "We can continue this on a day we have spare time for. Saturday afternoon would be a fine selection, I feel. Perhaps that evening we can investigate the cave by the sea." Dumbledore retrieved parchment from his desk and wrote out three passes for the students. "While I imagine you are adept at avoiding whatever measures prevent students from being out late, I imagine these will mollify your respective Heads of House should they ask."

0x0x0x0

"If we're not following you into this place, then what do you want us to do?" asked Ron, after another training session in the room.

"It might be a good idea to start getting some of the other students trained," said Harry.

"Like who, Neville?" asked Etna.

"It might be a good idea," said Luna. "He's rather angry, now."

"He _is_, isn't he?" commented Etna. "Anybody know why?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange's escape from Azkaban," said Harry.

Everyone looked to him.

"And just how do you know that?" asked Etna.

"It's something between me and him," said Harry. "If he wants to tell someone, he'll tell someone. But if he was given the chance, he'd jump at training."

Etna gave him a long, then nodded.

"Right then. Ron, Elizabeth, grab three other students, and start them on training. Whip them into shape, beat them if necessary, temper them always."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Take the rest of the night off, I've got a few more things to teach this lot."

Ron and Elizabeth left, both of them deep in thought as to who to select.

"Now, as for the rest of you... I'm going to teach you a rather nifty trick."

And with that, Etna's spear was in hand.

"You're going to learn how to keep your stuff on you at all times."

0x0x0x0

Albus hated it. He hated that they'd used dark spells, but he knew there wasn't a choice. The one silver lining, he found, was that Fawkes still liked Harry's presence. He'd even warmed up to Etna, once she broke down and scratched him on his belly.

"You're just a whore for pets, aren't you?" asked Etna. She ignored the punch in the arm from nearby Hermione, who didn't even look up from the maps they were pouring over. All of them were from 1945, if not earlier, before even Tom's birth.

Fawkes reaction to them was the one thing Albus was happy about, in all of this. That they fought such darkness, and did not succumb to it, brought warmth to his heart. That they may very well have rescued a child of the underworld was a miracle in his mind.

He just wished they didn't have to face such horrors, at such a young age. Then again, from what Severus had told him of Harry's home life, between the slurs against Petunia Evans, and curses directed at Albus himself, he supposed Harry never had a childhood. He knew, already, that Harry was achieving great things this year, and suspected he'd been purposely doing badly.

Another horrifying thought, Albus felt. Nothing he could do now, but encourage Harry to do his best. And he was, now that he was free of the miserable people Albus himself had given him to.

Now that he wasn't Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, he could rather plainly see just how much damage he'd done by spreading himself to thin. He could see how much he was unloading onto Minerva, how much damage his choices in defense teachers were doing.

It was an enlightening experience. Rarely had enlightenment felt so painful.

And now he was doubting he'd actually take up the mantles of Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump once Voldemort was revealed. Oh, there would be a calling to take up one or the other, but there were a number of people, he realized, who could devote their time to the positions far better than he ever could. Backing them would be a far better proposition than actually taking the helm himself.

Harry's childhood alone stood testament to that, he felt. If he'd had the time, he'd have actually checked on Harry, rather than just assume since he didn't have the time. Then again, he should have delegated to Minerva, at the very least. She'd stated her opinions of the Dursleys, and per the usual, she was correct. He was surprised she hadn't given him a very nasty "I told you so," until he realized she likely didn't know. Severus had kept his own council on the matter, and Harry himself had pulled the wool over the eyes of so many others. Then again, Minerva kept her own council on Harry.

"Here it is," came Luna's voice. The other three quickly gathered around, Fawkes examining the map as Luna pointed to a rather empty spot where a small river met a far larger lake. The lake itself was unnamed, and had a major road go straight through the area, following the river north.

Hermione quickly retrieved a different map of the same area, and found it easily on that one, as well.

"Then that's where it is," said Hermione.

"I'm glad to see we've found what we're looking for. I doubt, however, that I have any maps of that specific town, given I cannot even see the name for it. We will plan for the beginning of summer."

**Author's Notes: **No, I am not going to attempt to approximate Hagrid's command of the spoken word. I'll maul grammar and cut out words, but I will not mutilate the spellings. English spelling is bad enough without whatever atrocious accent I'd apply to it.

And Albus imparts some advice that's actually helpful, and isn't a gigantic dick. He's just a man spread so thin, with so many things to do, that important things have been tossed to the wayside in favor of more important things. Be thankful he doesn't have any pets he needs to take care of, or they'd have starved by now.

I will say this, about Voldemort. He did follow at least one line of the Evil Overlord List. He kept one of his baubles in his safe deposit box. Well, his follower's safe deposit box. But it's still a safe deposit box. Sadly, the snake had to go. It annoyed me greatly, and there's nothing you can do about it!


	17. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Disgaea. This should be rather obvious.

0x0x0x0

The only sound was the pounding of waves, as they appeared in a small field with a view of the ocean. After the momentary disorientation of apparition passed, Harry was silent as he looked out at the ocean, and nodded to himself.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Fine," replied Harry, taking in his first real view of the ocean, and began to follow Dumbledore. He watched as Dumbledore found a small path in the cliff-face and began to trudge down it. Harry and Etna quickly followed, clambering down the cliff to a small cave that was able to fit the three of them. The sounds of the pounding surf seemed even louder within the cave than outside of it.

"The entranceway is blood-warded," said Dumbledore, pointing to a far darker section of rock.

"Is there a way around it?" asked Harry.

"No," replied Dumbledore. "Blood magic requires a sacrifice."

"What about a confundus charm, like the cup?" asked Harry.

"Harry, try to feel this section of wall, over here. Do you notice how you can think clearer because you are focusing on it?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "Not really."

"It takes a mastery of occlumency to truly notice it, but it's a there. It's a Mental Acumen ward. It causes people within it to think more clearly, but prevents the use of the confundus charm."

"Why doesn't Hogwarts have one?" asked Harry.

"Because it's addictive," replied Dumbledore. "Its effect degrades your mind, eventually you can't think without its aid."

"Magic has its good and its bad," added Etna. "So it needs blood, how much?"

Etna had her question answered when Dumbledore sliced open his palm on the rocks, and the walls dissolved backwards.

"I'm surprised he didn't key it to his own blood," said Etna.

"I'd be surprised if he knew how," replied Dumbledore, stepping into a massive underground cavern. With his wand, he cast a light up towards the ceiling, revealing a lake with an island at the center.

"Don't touch the water," said Etna, looking down into it.

"Oh?" asked Dumbledore.

"Zombies. Lots of them."

"Inferi, actually," supplied Dumbledore, taking a glance into the water himself. "If they were rotting, they'd be zombies."

"Same difference, in my mind."

"The bites are much less infected, but Inferi are much stronger."

"Good to know," replied Etna. "So how do we get to the island?"

"Well, if the trap's to be believed, we pull the chain, and there's a boat that rises up from the bottom," said Harry.

"Trap?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, yeah," said Harry. "That chain's attached to the boat, and it's in reach of all the Inferi. What else would this be?"

"I'm glad your instincts are finally working, Harry," said Etna, while Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"This is rather true," replied Dumbledore. He looked across the lake, and then examined the water.

"What is it?" asked Etna.

"There are a number of enchantments on the water. At least three of them are interlinked, and meant to prevent the water from being frozen," said Dumbledore.

"Huh," said Etna. "Harry and I will take a look around, see if there's anything besides the boat."

Dumbledore made an affirmative noise as he began considering how to unravel the spells on the water, when he heard Harry shout.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I stubbed my toe on something invisible."

Dumbledore and Etna quickly joined Harry, and stripped away the invisibility charms on a set of six granite paving stones.

"They've been enchanted," commented Dumbledore.

"For what?"

"Buoyancy," he replied, levitating one, and gently placing it in the water.

"Floating rocks," muttered Etna. "Really? Floating rocks?"

"Riddle is something of a mad genius," replied Dumbledore, placing each of the remaining paving stones into the water. They barely reached halfway into the lake, even with gaps between them.

Dumbledore stepped on one of them, and noted that it sunk nearly to the surface of the water.

"One at a time," he said, walking on to the next one. Harry followed, and Etna brought up the rear. Dumbledore deftly levitated the stone blocks from behind them, to before them, and they continued on to the island.

"They haven't moved yet," said Etna, staring down into the depths.

"A good sign," replied Dumbledore, already at the center of the island, staring into a bowl in a pedestal. "And there is the locket."

"Well, at least we're right about something," said Harry. "I doubt that's water, either."

"No, it isn't. It's some type of potion. I rather suspect we have to drink it."

"No thanks," said Etna. Her spear was in hand, and the tip dipped into the water and fished out the locket. "Aaaaaaand it's a fake."

"You are certain?" asked Dumbledore.

"We can worry about whether or not it's fake later!" shouted Harry. "We've got other problems!"

Etna and Dumbledore turned, to see movement in the water. Grey hands clawed out of the water, steadily dragging their owners up the rocks.

Dumbledore sighed, and whipped his wand overhead, engulfing any Inferi that crawled out of the water in fire. He noted, mildly, that they did not burn.

"They are charmed to be fire resistant. Sadly, we must do this the old fashioned way."

Etna stabbed an Inferius through the head with her spear, wrenching it out and knocking another away while casting wind-based cutting charms. Harry quickly joined in with his own repertoire of cutting and exploding curses, while Dumbledore seemed to perform a mixture of cutting charms and outright vanishing.

"Back the way we came, I would say."

"Not a good idea!" said Etna. "They've pulled under the stones."

"How many are there?" asked Harry.

"Too many for comfort," replied Dumbledore, conjuring a barricade of wooden spikes around them.

"Conjure a boat, maybe?" asked Harry.

"Nothing that would stand up to that," said Etna, watching as the Inferi were already ripping through the barricade, many of them destroying themselves in the process. She spent her time stabbing the ones that were fighting over it, while keeping up her own barrage of spells.

"Perhaps there is a way. If you don't mind guarding me?" Harry and Etna quickly encircled Dumbledore and summoned their Bloodwolves, neither caring if Dumbledore saw how they were summoned. Instead, the pair focused on fighting with all their strength.

Some small part of Harry was sickened as he experienced flashes of memories he didn't know, bits and pieces of people the Inferi used to be. He wanted to be sick, but knew now was not the time. He was quickly distracted when he first punched an Inferi, and watched it's skull cave in from the blow. The creature's body flew backwards into the encroaching horde, and Harry marveled at it for all of a second, before his wand was in motion once more, slashing and blasting. Harry was forced to punch a few more of the Inferi, and summoned his Bloodwolf twice more before Dumbledore made a sound of affirmation.

Harry felt himself being lifted, and was about to twist to attack the lifter, when he realized he was going far further _up_ than he should have.

"I've never enchanted stone to levitate, and I don't recommend it," said Dumbledore, sitting on the stone, looking rather haggard. Harry looked down, to realize the three of them were standing on one of the stone platforms. Dumbledore's wand was glowing with power, and its tip was directly touching the stone. The stone around the wand was blackened and cracked. "If you could banish us in the general direction of out, that would be most excellent."

Harry nodded, and banished the platform to get it moving, while Etna conjured a wind to speed up the process. The platform sank as it moved, gently crashing into the stone lakeshore near the exit. More Inferi were already clambering out of the water towards them. Etna picked up Dumbledore, while Harry sent banishing charms into the Inferi, launching them back into the lake.

The entranceway gaped open as they exited the cave, Inferi slowly following them.

"How do I close it?" asked Harry, still knocking the Inferi back.

"We could clog it with bodies," said Etna.

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to work."

Etna sighed. "Take Dumbledore, I'll deal with it," she grumbled, shifting the half-unconscious Dumbledore into Harry's arms.

Harry still managed to banish a few Inferi back into the cave, but they were quickly becoming too thick to push back.

Etna braced herself, gripping her wand tightly, and then shouted a word Harry didn't quite understand. Flame bright as the sun spewed from her wand, engulfing and overwhelming the Inferi and incinerating them where they stood, or in some cases lay.

"Alright! Now we run!"

"What was that?" shouted Harry, easily shouldering Dumbledore as they both hurried back up the path to the top of the cliff.

"Fiendfyre! Hopefully the ocean will put it out!" shouted Etna, as they worked to get Dumbledore back to the top of the cliff. When they reached the top, Harry laid Dumbledore down in the grass, and looked back down the side of the cliff, watching as flames made of other-worldly creatures and flows of molten stone splashed into the sea. Jets of steam and exploding jets of molten rock launched into the air as the sea extinguished Etna's Fiendfyre.

"You think any of them survived?"

"No," replied Etna.

Harry nodded. "So how long before Dumbledore wakes up?"

Etna shrugged, unconcerned. Instead, she took Harry's hand and they watched the unintentional fireworks she'd created.

0x0x0x0

Albus groaned as he awoke, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He noted that the sun had risen, and knew he'd slept far longer than he had in a very long time.

He glanced about, and saw that he was in the small stand of trees near the cliff, noting that both Harry and Etna were curled up together a small distance away. He dragged himself to his feet, and began to stretch his stiff back. He felt a number of pops that felt like they'd been there for years.

"Morning," mumbled Etna.

"Good morning," whispered Albus. He watched as Etna and Harry uncurled from each other in a way that suggested familiarity. Both of them were already awake, although Albus hadn't realized Harry was, as well. "I do believe we need to find someplace to get breakfast at. Mister Potter, I don't believe you've been taught the messenger form of the Patronus Charm. The incantation is _Expecto Cursor_, while the motions are unchanged. Hold the message in your mind when casting the spell. If you would practice with Etna, then send along a message to your friends, as I'm certain they're more than a little worried."

0x0x0x0

Hermione was pacing in the Astronomy Tower. Luna was lying on the stone floor, watching the mechanical planets turn above them.

"It's seven in the morning!" shouted Hermione. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was far more wild than usual, and her hands were gesticulating wildly while expounding upon this point.

"Remain calm, Hermione. They're all fighters, and they're all survivors. They can take care of themselves."

"ARGH! I know! It's just, it's just!"

"You're worried," supplied Luna, standing up, and dusting herself off. She took hold of Hermione, and hugged her tight.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I'm worried. We haven't heard from them, it's a dangerous task, and- and- what if Voldemort attacked them? What if he was lying in wait outside?"

"Then he'll face Harry, Etna, and Dumbledore, some of the best warriors in Britain."

"I know," said Hermione. "I'm still worried, though."

"And you should be. You don't, however, need to-"

The luminous stag that suddenly appeared was something of a surprise.

"Made it out fine, Dumbledore was exhausted and couldn't apparate us out."

Hermione blinked in surprise as the stag disappeared.

"See, there's no need to-"

"And yes, I will teach you this spell!" said another luminous stag, which faded away just as quickly.

A third stag appeared.

"Luna! Drag Hermione to breakfast, and make her eat. We'll see you in an hour or so."

Heremione's eyebrow twitched, as Luna grabbed her arm, and dragged her from the Astronomy Tower.

0x0x0x0

No one batted an eyelash as Albus lead Harry and Etna into a small cafe. They took a seat in a booth, Etna and Harry sitting across from Albus. He had transfigured his robes into slacks and a polo shirt, although his beard was still tucked into his belt. Harry was wearing slacks that Albus had re-sized to properly fit (and also may have repaired in a few places) and a t-shirt, while Etna was dressed in (what Albus felt to be) scandalously tight jeans and shirt.

"Eat here often?" asked Etna.

"Yes, actually," replied Albus. "It's rather nice to go someplace where you're only known as that rather nutty man with the beard."

"I can understand," replied Harry.

He didn't even glance at the menu as Harry and Etna poured over it. Instead, he retrieved the fake locket, and examined it for a long moment.

"There's no magic on it," said Etna, not looking up from the menu.

"It is always a good idea to be cautious," replied Albus. He was still examining it when the three of them put in their order. He finally ventured to open it, and retrieved a note from within. Harry and Etna waited patiently while Albus read it, and then he passed it to them.

They put in their order, and then read the note for themselves.

"R A B," said Harry.

"Yes," Albus sighed. "Another interesting surprise."

"Who is it?" asked Etna.

"I suspect it is a deceased Death Eater, Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Regulus- Sirius' brother?"

"Yes. I imagine it will be a shock to Sirius. This means the locket may already be within our grasp."

"At Grimmauld Place."

"Exactly," replied Albus. "I will speak with Sirius about it. Perhaps Regulus left it there. Hopefully, Kreacher will know."

There was silence as food was served. Albus had eggs, friend mushrooms, and porridge, while Harry ordered sausage, beans, and a tomato. Etna had blood pudding, sausage, and bacon. Quiet clinking was the only sound from the table, until each person put their utensils on their plates. Albus leaned back, patting his stomach.

"There is still one matter that remains," said Albus.

"Yes?"

"The wolf spell. It's a blood-based mixture of conjuration and summoning, isn't it?"

"Yep," replied Etna.

"And that is why it can destroy the spokes?"

"Correct."

"That was a rather impressive bit of sleight of hand to sneak that by me, even when reviewing the memory in a pensive."

"Thank you," replied Etna.

Albus nodded. "Your earlier comment, 'the blood is the life,' it comes from two sources, if I do recall correctly. I am unsure if you've read both of them, but I imagine you've read one."

"Oh?"

"The first, is the bible. Leviticus 17:11, if I do recall correctly. Possibly a line in Deuteronomy, as well."

Etna shrugged.

"The second, is a bit more recent. Bram Stoker's Dracula. Renfield states it, as an explanation of Dracula's own habits."

Etna hummed an affirmation.

"Harry... you are no longer fully human, are you?"

Harry shook his head.

"That's some good deductive reasoning," said Etna.

"Thank you," automatically replied Albus, even as he took a few deep breaths calming himself, trying to see it from Harry's point of view. And, very quickly, he came to understand it.

"This is a very dangerous position for you to be in, but I understand your reason for it. While I must state that I disapprove of such a rash action, I am glad you haven't allowed it to affect your heart and soul. You are, first and foremost, as you have been and hopefully always are, a good person, Harry."

"Thank you, sir."

"Etna, I am peeved that you have done such a thing, but as I said, I understand. The spell to see the secret... it's the same one, isn't it? Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger have done the same thing to themselves?"

"They have," replied Etna, smirking. "Not bad for an old fart."

"Thank you, Etna. I try to keep my mental acuity up to the task, and you're a rather impressive opponent for it. My only hope is that all of this is worth it."

"So do I. I'm going to keep giving them every single advantage I can give them, and teach them every dirty trick I can shove into their heads."

Albus nodded.

"Mister Weasley and Miss Bulstrode declined, I presume?"

"They did," replied Harry. "They're more afraid of Mrs. Weasley than of Voldemort."

"I understand entirely. Well, with that out of the way, I do believe we need to head back to the school." And with that, he retrieved a plain leather billfold, and set a number pounds on the table. "Shall we be off?"

**Author's Notes: **And that's another move forwards in the actual plot.

This chapter has been Beta'd. Like, actually beta'd. By Kyouzou. I'm sure you're all pleased. I know I'm horrified by the number of errors I've put in here.

I had to look up whether or not diners exist in Britain, which was a rather interesting bit of reading on the train. Thank you, Wikipedia, for explaining English breakfasts... at least, as much as I wanted to learn about them. I mean, really, blood pudding?

Now, if you notice, Dumbledore has figured it out. Why? Because he's not a goddamn idiot. Just like Etna, he can take 2 and 2 and 2 and get 6. Etna's only advantage is that she can guess when there's a fourth 2, and thus get 8.

As to why Dumbledore isn't flipping his shit over this? Two reasons.

First, because he doesn't see Harry as irretrievably dark. That idea actually ties into the storyline for the first Disgaea quite heavily. I cannot recommend playing the game enough, even if you don't like turn-based strategy. It's fun, it's silly, it's genre-savvy, and it's on more systems than I care to count. So go play it!

The second reason, is I don't need an entire sub-plot/plot arc of Albus flipping his shit. Is that a bad reason? Maybe. Is it because I've got plans, and I want to stick to them? Oh, definitely.


	18. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Disgaea. This should be rather obvious.

0x0x0x0

Harry found himself wrapped up in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't worry me like that," said Hermione.

"Miss Granger," said a smiling Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor," said Hermione, mildly embarrassed.

"It's quite alright. Your exuberance is entirely understandable." Albus looked up, and saw Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall. "Now, if you excuse me, I must be off to my own welcome. I imagine it will be just as energetic, but far less pleasant than your own."

And with that, Albus walked to a glaring Minerva, who followed him out of the Great Hall towards Albus' office.

"Did you get it?"

"Not here," said Etna. "The ferrets have ears."

They all looked to see Draco Malfoy standing with Crabbe and Goyle. His cling-ons seemed to be discussing something, while Draco didn't pay much in the way of attention. He did appear to be angry about something, however.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry.

"Still stuffing his face," said Hermione, leading them away. It took a minute and maybe a small confundus charm from Etna, to escape Draco, before they were in the Room of Requirement.

"So what happened?"

"We got the locket, but it's a fake," said Harry. "Dumbledore thinks it was stolen by Sirius' brother when he went traitor on Voldemort. Dumbledore tired himself out putting together our escape while we fought off the Inferi."

"Inferi?" asked Hermione.

"Yep," said Etna. "Very important question, how are both of you coming with your weapons?"

Hermione swallowed, while Luna looked on curiously.

"That's what I thought. Time to put in some practice."

0x0x0x0

"Reggie... Reggie went traitor?" asked Sirius, looking up from the note Albus handed him.

"Yes," replied Albus. "And now we need to find the locket."

"Locket?" came a small, scratchy voice. "You want Good Master Regulus' Locket?"

"Kreacher, you know where it is?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. Good Master Regulus wanted Kreacher to destroy it! Demanded it! Ordered it! But Kreacher couldn't! Kreacher tried and tried, but Kreacher couldn't!"

"Why?" asked Sirius. "Why couldn't you destroy it?"

"Because Kreacher couldn't! Kreacher tried burning it, smashing it, blasting it! Nothing! Nothing works! Nothing works! Nothing Kreacher tries works!"

"Kreacher?" asked Albus. "Fetch the locket, and Harry will destroy it."

Kreacher froze.

"Halfblood wretch would destroy the locket?"

"He will even let you watch," added Albus.

Kreacher was silent, rocking back and forth in the balls of his feet, before finally nodding, and disappearing with a pop.

"You're going to bring Harry here?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore. "After the night we've had, I suspect he could do well with it."

Sirius nodded.

"I imagine it will happen later today."

Sirius smiled his wand already in hand as he set about actually cleaning the hellpit that was his house.

0x0x0x0

"Did you send the letter?" asked Elizabeth.

"Uh..." began Ron, trying to figure out an excuse he could use with Elizabeth.

"Start writing it."

"Right," said Ron, quickly fetching parchment and quill. As he began, he spoke to Elizabeth. "So... any ideas on who to train?"

"Your sister," said Elizabeth.

"Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Keep writing."

Ron nodded, and went back to writing his letter.

"She's already trained. She wants to help," continued Elizabeth.

"Alright, but you can talk to her. Anybody else?"

"No one in your year?"

"Nobody in Gryffindor, at least. Lav and Parv wouldn't want to break a nail, while Dean and Seamus don't believe he's back."

"Ask Etna and Hermione. They know more people outside Gryffindor."

"No Slytherins you can think of?"

"No."

Ron was quiet for a moment, and then stopped writing.

"Alright, so when do you want to visit my parents?"

"How much of the summer would they allow?"

Ron was thinking for a moment, before shrugging.

"They let Hermione stay pretty much the whole summer, but we weren't dating or anything. To be honest, I'm not sure. I'll ask them. Why?"

"Some families are better than others," replied Elizabeth.

Ron was silent as he continued the letter.

"What are you planning on do out of school?" he asked.

"Auror," replied Elizabeth.

"Huh. Maybe you can talk with Tonks. She's a friend of the family, sort of. She's an Auror."

Elizabeth quietly agreed, and then pointed back at the letter.

"Fine, fine," muttered Ron.

0x0x0x0

"Hello, Harry. Are you certain you wish to go forward with this?"

"I'm hoping to get a few more bits and pieces, anything that can be of help," said Harry, stepping into Albus' office.

Albus nodded, looking to the crackling fire in his office.

"How's negotiations with the Goblins?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

"Bellatrix does have the cup; however, they refuse to allow it out of her vault, or anyone into the vault."

Harry nodded.

"Do they allow spells to be cast from outside the vault, at something inside it?"

"They informed me the ward scheme would destroy anyone who performs such an action, including blood-based magics."

"So we have to figure out how to break into Gringotts."

"Yes."

"I don't suppose there's a law somewhere we can use?"

"There is, but that would require proof, especially with an old family like Lestrange."

Harry sighed.

"And we don't exactly have a very good supply of proof, do we?"

"No, unfortunately not."

"This would all be simpler if we didn't have to deal with the Malfoys."

"Ah, but then we would have to deal with the Notts, the Jugsons, the Yaxleys, and, oddly enough, the Lestranges, and that's just to start with."

Harry could feel a headache coming on from the problem, and decided to set it aside until he could speak with the others.

"Shall we?" asked Harry.

"We shall," said Dumbledore, opening the pot of floo powder. Each of them stepped into Grimmauld Place, Harry only lightly stumbled as he came out.

"Harry!"

Harry found himself pulled into a quick hug, and smiled.

"Sirius."

"How's school treating you?"

"Well enough," replied Harry.

"And how's your girlfriend treating you?"

Harry blushed.

"That's what I like to hear. So, how many broom closets have you visited? I know James and Lily tried for the Hogwarts Circuit during seventh year, but you've got a bit of a head start."

Harry blush only became brighter.

"That many, eh?"

Harry looked towards Albus, who seemed to be politely amused by this conversation.

"Alright, I won't ask for anything incriminating in front of a professor. Just glad to know you're keeping with the Potter tradition of red-heads," said Sirius, nodding to Dumbledore. He took the hint, and stepped out.

"Red-heads?" asked Harry, confused.

"You're dating Ginny, right?"

"No, we broke up."

"Who are you dating now? Hermione? I know the quiet ones are always trouble."

"Er, no, she's with Luna."

Sirius blinked at that.

"Luna?"

"Luna Lovegood," supplied Harry.

"Is she a.. err... well, you know. Girl?"

"Yeah, and do you have a problem with that?" asked Harry.

This was an easy one for Sirius.

"Not in the slightest," he said. Not entirely true, but he knew his mother would hate that answer, so it came easily. Besides, he remembered Xeno Lovegood, and if his daughter was anything like him, Hermione needed someone to loosen her up.

Harry smiled. Sirius knew it wasn't a genuine smile, but it was a start.

"Who are you dating, then?"

"Etna."

This answer did cause Sirius to pause. He knew there was a good answer, and he knew there was a bad answer. Sirius recognized that Harry wasn't looking for approval. Maybe back in third year, he did. But fourth year he stopped. It was less about approval, and more about being his own person. Everyone turning on you without a single care does that to a person.

"You know what you're getting into?" he asked.

"I know a lot more than when I dated Ginny," replied Harry.

"So what happened with Ginny?"

"According to her, I'm not Harry Potter. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," spat Harry.

That stopped Sirius dead. It was so unlike James, or Lily, or even himself that he had to. Sirius and James were endless braggarts. They always shouted what they did, whether it was under their own names, or the assumed names of the Marauders. Lily never let anyone forgot her accomplishments, largely because she knew she was muggleborn, and she liked to rub it in the "inbred fucker's faces." Her words, not theirs, mostly because she lumped them into that category for the longest time.

Then again, Harry did lose everyone close to him that night. Not something to be proud of, really. And, as much as he didn't like to admit anything was his fault, it was his fault.

"I'm sorry," said Sirius.

"It's not your fault," said Harry.

"It is. You've been going this alone for so long, and you shouldn't have."

Harry shrugged at this.

Sirius swallowed, and did something he wasn't sure if he'd ever done before. Well, honestly done.

"It's my fault," he said. "If I hadn't gone after Wormtail..." he added, trailing off.

"They'd have still thrown you in jail," said Harry.

"You can't be sure of that," said Sirius.

"Malfoy would have made sure of it. He's the reason you're still on the run."

Sirius fell silent.

"You really think that?" he asked.

"You have a better explanation?"

"Wish I could say otherwise, but you're right," said Sirius. "Enough self-pity about this. Let's just get rid of these things, and be done with it. Kreacher!"

"Yes, nasty master?" said Kreacher, appearing with a bang.

"Bring the locket."

"Yes, wretched master," replied Kreacher. He disappeared, and then reappeared a moment later, holding an ostentatious golden locket. His eyes went wide as he saw the blood wolf rise from the floor.

"Put the locket on the floor, Kreacher. I don't want to hurt you while destroying it."

Kreacher put it on the floor, and stepped back.

Harry's bloodwolf bit into the locket, and it began to make screeching and grinding noises. Both Harry and Sirius immediately clapped their hands over their ears.

"Might go faster if we open the locket," shouted Sirius.

"And then we'd be arguing with Voldemort," shouted back Harry.

After a few seconds, there was blessed silence, beyond the quiet crunching and grinding of Harry's bloodwolf gnawing the on the Horcrux.

Kreacher looked at the broken locket in awe.

"Wretched master's mudblooded godson destroyed the locket?"

"Yes," said Sirius.

"Thank you, worthless mudblood. Kreacher wishes you was a proper Black."

"You're welcome Kreacher," replied Harry, smirking as the little elf tried not to say anything nice while complimenting him.

"Kreacher?" said Sirius.

"Yes, slightly-less-wretched master?"

"Harry's grandmother was great-aunt Dorea."

Kreacher stopped, and looked to Harry.

"You is a Black," said Kreacher with a sense of finalityr before disappearing with a bang.

"Well, that went rather well," said Sirius as he reached out and pet the Bloodwolf on the head, as it gnawed on the locket. "There still anything left in that?"

"I'm guessing it'll finish once everything in the locket is gone. Or maybe it just likes the taste. I'm not rightly sure, myself."

"So we get more time to talk. And since Albus isn't here, what else have you learned from your demon friend?" asked a leering Sirius.

0x0x0x0

Etna held out her hand, and glanced at her seal. A fourth spoke was chalk.

She sighed. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

0x0x0x0

Voldemort paced in his throne room. His minions were elsewhere, as he commanded.

Something was wrong. It was a nagging sensation, a difference that he'd felt for the last few days, and he rightly wasn't sure what it was.

So he decided to take a guess.

He left his throne room, and apparated to a small field over a cliff. He walked to the edge of the cliff, and followed a small trail to the bottom of the cliff. He immediately knew something was wrong, when he couldn't feel the wards recognize his presence. By the time he reached the mouth of the cave, he was seething.

When he saw the open cave, it's walls no longer plain limestone, but shattered spikes of rock on the floor, and a porous, crumbling stone above him, he went well past angry, into white-hot rage that surpassed the blistering heat of the cavern. As he stepped into the cavern itself, empty of water, inferi, and also the pedestal in the center of the cave, his rage surpassed anything he had before experienced. It seemed to spike past any sort of wraith he'd ever felt, granting him a strangely furious clarity. Every detail in the broken and blasted room stood out. He could see the wavy patterns in the rock, from where the occasional wave of sea water flowed into the cave. He could see how the central isle had partially melted, sinking to below the original water level. He could even see the charred remains of the fire-proofed inferi, fused into the stone itself.

He apparated back to his throne room, and his magic dragged one of his minions into the chamber. A single stab of his wand put out the call for Lucius and Severus, while the minion died. His cohorts were surprised that the minion died instantly, rather than in a pro-longed and gruesome fashion, and immediately became worried. They quickly removed the body, and hid outside of the throne room.

Lucius appeared first.

"Fetch your wife, and fetch the book I entrusted to you," said Voldemort, dismissing him. While Bellatrix could access the vault, she could not get into Gringotts. Narcissa, however, could access the vault, although not remove anything.

Severus arrived as Lucius returned with Narcissa.

"Has Dumbledore left Hogwarts recently?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes," replied Severus. "Last night, and again today."

"Where did he go?"

"I do not know where he went last night, except that Potter and de Malebolge were with him. Today, it was to the Order Headquarters."

"What is he doing now?"

"Researching ways around the Fidelius Charm," said Snape.

"If he leaves the country, for any reason whatsoever, you will inform me. Immediately."

"Yes, My Lord," replied Severus.

"Lucius, the book?"

"My- My Lord, I-"

Lucius' mouth continued moving, but no words left it, as the package he was carrying leapt from his hands to the the Dark Lord's. The Dark Lord removed the cloth from the package, and examined the destroyed book within.

"I do not wish to hear excuses. Who did this?"

"Potter," said Lucius.

"Is this true?" asked Voldemort, looking to Severus.

"Yes, My Lord."

"I asked you to protect this, Lucius. Not give it to some bumbling nitwit. Who did you even give it to?"

"I gave it to the youngest Weasley, My Lord. The seventh daughter of a seventh son."

This caused Voldemort to pause.

"The seventh daughter of a seventh son?" he asked.

"Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort was silent for a time.

"Whose child?"

"Arthur Weasley's, My Lord. I hoped the turning of his daughter would cause outrage against his policies that defend the muggles."

Voldemort nodded.

"And how did he cause this?" asked Voldemort, pointing at the blackened hole in the book.

"I do not know, my lord."

"The basilisk," supplied Severus. "The boy killed it, nearly at the cost of his life. He used a fang to impale the book."

Voldemort was silent. The three of them were also silent, unwilling to have the Dark Lord's obvious rage directed at them. They were used to monologues, ranting and raving. Lucius and Narcissa had never seen silence form the Dark Lord, before. Severus, however, knew of a similar rage, especially on his own part. In part, it was how he was able to act so calm around the Dark Lord.

"Once again, Potter has destroyed something of mine. Once more, Potter has robbed me of my greatness." There was a quiet, for a time. "Narcissa, go to your sister's vault, view it's contents, then give me the memory. I must ensure something is still entrusted to her. Severus. Go."

"My Lord," said both Narcissa and Severus.

"Lucius, stay. We're going to discuss the punishment for your _failure_."

**Author's Notes: **I don't think I write a very menacing Voldemort. I'll have to work on that.

And by the way, I'm well aware of what Voldemort did "wrong" in this chapter. You must understand, however, that Voldemort is to intelligent douche-baggery towards Dumbledore as Bobby Fischer is to Chess.

Once again, this has been beta'd by the amazing Kyouzou. Also, he has informed me to inform you lot that he's male. Or maybe he's informed me so I use the right pronouns. I forget.

**Oh, and very important: ********There is Squick ahead. You've been warned. ****Don't worry, though. I'm giving this warning far enough in advance, that'll still be a surprise when it hits.**


	19. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Disgaea. This should be rather obvious.

0x0x0x0

"He knows you're looking for something," said Severus.

Albus hmm'd in response, his desk covered in parchment, tomes, and even more parchment.

"I informed him you were attempting to determine how to defeat a Fidelius."

"Does he know why?" asked Albus.

"I presume so that you can personally collect the Horcrux."

Albus nodded.

"You would be correct, in that aspect. I would prefer my own action, rather than that of the children."

"He sent Narcissa to the Lestrange vault. He wanted the memory of it."

"Then that doubly confirms its presence in Gringotts. I presume he wishes to make me angry about having to violate my principles to retrieve it?"

"I do not know," replied Severus. "But it is likely."

Albus sighed. He set aside his quill, removed his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know what brought this on?"

"He called for myself and Lucius, according to Narcissa. Lucius arrived first, and was then sent to retrieve both Narcissa and the diary."

"Ah."

"He seemed disinclined to make a show of Lucius' punishment, but perhaps he has plans for a later date."

"In all likelihood," commented Albus. "He's felt the destruction of his Horcruxes. Perhaps we destroyed too many too quickly, or perhaps he would have noticed anyways. Either way, he's aware of our actions. I imagine he examined the cave for the locket. It's possible he will go so far as to mount an assault on Hogwarts to determine if the Diadem is safe."

"And it will not be."

"No," replied Albus. "Speak with Lucius, see if he's gotten anywhere with Miss de Malebolge."

"I'll speak with Narcissa instead; I'm not entirely certain how accessible Lucius will be."

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

"How will they get through the Fidelius, Albus?"

"By standing against the darkness."

Severus was silent, knowing he wouldn't get another answer out of Albus.

"Do what you can Severus. That's all I ask."

"He's also asked that I inform him if you leave the country."

"Do so," replied Albus. "I'd spend time in Geneva just to annoy him, but I suspect he would torture you in response."

"One does not prank a dark lord," commented Severus, dryly.

"I suppose," replied Albus. "But we must find humor in all situations, lest we go insane."

"Albus, I am not about to play ding-dong-ditch with the Dark Lord."

At this, Albus could only smirk.

0x0x0x0

"Hey, Etna?" began Ron. It was Saturday. He'd managed nothing on the training, and he knew Etna would be livid. His best excuse was needing to do homework, especially since this was OWLs year and they were only getting closer. Elizabeth was prepared to back him up, since she was the primary force behind his newfound diligence towards his schoolwork.

"Yes?" asked Etna.

"Do you have anyone you'd recommend?"

"Who've you got so far?"

"Neville and Ginny."

Etna thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Grab Susan Bones, tell her that Auntie Bones wouldn't approve, and then have Elizabeth grab Quentin Boardman, and have her tell him we'll kill Stubby if he doesn't."

Ron couldn't help but to stare at her for a moment. He was confused. He was still alive? Wait, who was she talking about? "Stubby?" he asked.

"Stubby Boardman, lead singer for the Hobgoblins," supplied Luna, not looking up from her copy of the Quibbler.

"Why are we having Elizabeth threatening to kill someone?" asked Harry.

"Because I haven't threatened to kill anyone in a while, and I'm suffering from withdrawal symptoms," replied a now morose Etna.

Harry sighed, and rubbed her back, taking everything in stride.

"Oh, never mind," muttered Etna. "I'll think about it. At least grab Susan."

Ron nodded, and left as quickly as he was able, taking a seat next to Elizabeth at the Slytherin Table, much to Draco's consternation.

Draco himself wasn't sure what to do. Oh, certainly, both Professor Snape and his father had told him to do nothing about his information regarding the Dark Lord's daughter. But he couldn't just do nothing! Not with her- her- _dating_ that despicable half-blood Potter! He had to do something! Had to!

"De Malebolge," said Draco. His bodyguards were still at the table, and he suspected they were both infatuated with Bulstrode of all people. She, at least, found some one of pure blood, albeit a blood traitor. Then again, if the stories of Molly Weasley were anything to go by, maybe she could straighten him out.

"Yes, Malfoy?" said Etna.

"I'd like to speak with you."

"You are. Is there anything you actually want to say?"

"In private," added Malfoy.

"Harry's coming with. If you want, you can grab one of your pet trolls."

"I'd prefer alone."

"And I said no. So come on, there's a good classroom over here," said Etna, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off. Harry followed, partially out of morbid curiosity, partially to make sure Etna didn't actually murder Malfoy.

"So what is it?" asked Etna, sending a locking charm at the door of a classroom in the transfiguration corridor.

Draco glanced at Harry, then back to Etna.

"You're here to discover your parentage, right?"

"Yep," replied Etna, smiling.

"Your father is the Dark Lord."

"Yep," continued Etna.

"It's true- wait. Yes? That's all you have to say about it? You're the daughter of one of the greatest wizards ever, and all you say is _yes_?"

"Draco, Draco, Draco," began Etna. "What you need to understand, is that I've known the entire time. Why else would Dumbledore smuggle me into the country?"

Draco was utterly silent at this.

"You mean..."

"Oh, yes. See, Dumbledore thought that I might be a good deterrent against dear old Dad. Except, well... Daddy isn't the greatest of father figures, now is he?"

"You mean..."

"He sees me as a threat to his power. Someone to be killed. That is what Dark Lord's do, after all. Kill people who threaten their power. It's why he's fascinated with Harry, over there."

"But he needs an heir," whined Draco.

"No he doesn't," said Harry. He looked to Etna. She nodded. "He died, Draco. Whatever happened that Halloween night, his body died. But _he_ didn't. He came back. That sort of magic doesn't happen accidentally. Voldemort did something."

"You know what he did, don't you?" asked Draco, shaking at the mere statement of his name.

"Do you remember the diary? The one your father gave to Ginerva?" asked Harry.

Draco was silent.

"You can take that as a yes," chimed Etna.

"He did something to it, made it anchor his soul to here, and prevent it from passing on." Which, Harry felt, was true. It wasn't like he was going to go about saying just how it anchored Voldemort to the mortal plain.

"That can't be true."

"Then why didn't he die that Halloween night?" asks Etna. "Very important question, that one."

"But-but-"

"But nothing," replied Etna. "Dear old dad is going to try to kill me. Hell, I'm surprised he hasn't ordered it already."

"But-but- you're his heir! His child!"

"So?" asked Harry.

"So? What do you mean so!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Draco. Some people don't see family as important," replied Harry.

"Oh, really. And just what would you know about that, oh pampered-prince of Gryffindor? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Whatever reaction Draco was expecting, outright surprise wasn't it.

"I told you Snape wouldn't tell anyone," said Etna. "_Don't_ believe me, do you? Know this, Harry, I will _never _be wrong."

Harry rolled his eyes, before turning back to Draco.

"You're a pampered arrogant little snot, Draco. I'm done. Etna, do whatever you want." With that, Harry left.

"So now you're all alone with little old _me_. And you think family is important, huh? Just like how Walburga Black threw Andromeda from the family?"

"Well, she married a mudblood!"

"So?" asked Etna. "She's _family_. I thought you said that was important. Hell, Sirius Black was thrown from the family, and he's heir to the House of Black."

"There are other heirs."

"I repeat myself: So? He's still _family_. For a group who touts the importance of family, you sure have a strange way of not showing it."

Draco growled.

"Aw, does the pampered pureblood prince not like have his nose rubbed in his own shit? Well, too bad you worthless little inbred dollop of cock-slime. You're a useless hypocrite, and I'll laugh when your precious dark lord tortures you for whatever failure you're sure to bring him- assuming dear old dad lasts that long."

"What do you mean?"

At this, Etna merely smiled, patted Draco on the head, and left with a parting shot.

"Dogs don't get to learn the important things. They just do what their master tells them."

Draco glared after her, unsure of just what to do.

0x0x0x0

Ron thought that it was a little too easy getting Susan and Neville to come for training. Neville practically jumped at it, especially when Ron said they wouldn't be playing around with stunners and the like.

Etna was right, though. Once Ron said her Aunt didn't like Etna, she practically leapt at the chance. Frankly, he couldn't understand it, at least until Elizabeth said something about "teenage rebellion." Then he could sympathize.

Ginny was pretty simple as well. Ron mentioned it, she nodded. Honestly, he wanted her part of this, especially since it helped her protect herself. The better she could hurt her suitors, the better Ron felt, really.

It felt like a fair amount of work, before lunch even started, and he still had to get a fourth person.

0x0x0x0

"De Malebolge knows!" shouted Draco, stomping into his godfather's office.

"Yes," replied Snape, not looking up from the ignorant second years who papers he was marking.

"You knew!"

"Yes," replied Snape, still not looking up, but wishing there was firewhiskey on his desk. Sadly, Poppy had told him his liver couldn't handle it and summoned all of them away.

"Then... that's why you edited it, didn't you? To prevent father from knowing?"

Snape made another affirmative noise, thankful Draco was at least smart enough to figure that much out, even though he could somehow imagine the Dark Lord breeding with another human being. Granted, it was Bellatrix, but still. Snape suppressed a shudder.

"And now she's plotting against the Dark Lord! And Potter's on her side!"

Snape also wondered if he could invent a liver restorative draft. Poppy told him unless his liver improved, she'd give all of his precious fire-whiskey to Hagrid.

"Potter! How can she be possibly interested in Potter!"

_ Because Potter isn't a dunderheaded imbecile with delusions of adequacy_, thought Snape, but didn't voice it. Granted, it would have been amusing to say it, just to obliviate Draco afterwards.

"The Dark Lord's heir with that despicable half-blood! A woman that pure" – Snape barely suppressed his snort of derision – "and she's with that- that- that bastard!"

Snape had begged Poppy to at least give the fire-whiskey to the twins. The Weasley Twins at least appreciated a good vintage, rather than whatever rot-gut Hagrid managed to distill in the school stables.

"Godfather, I just don't know what to do!"

Snape rather wished he didn't have to be the father-figure for the petulant pestilent boil upon the ass of humanity before him, but he supposed it was better than actually being the runt's father. There was little wonder in Snape's mind why Lucius was so absent from Draco's life.

"What is she plotting?" asked Snape.

"I don't know!"

"Then find out," replied Snape. Honestly, shouldn't this be obvious?

"How?"

Snape found, not for the first time, that he wished to throttle the little shit. Instead, he drummed his fingers, and gave Draco a _look_.

"By being a spy," said Draco, figuring it out. Snape began to hold out hope that this conversation would end soon.

"How do I do that?"

He wanted to cry. Oh, how he wanted to cry.

**Author's Notes: **Ding-dong-ditch has a time-honored history in Disgaea. Well, Disgaea 2, at least. I don't recall it from 1 or 3.

I like Snape. I can empathize with him. He's an intelligent character, trapped in a job he hates, beset on all sides by idiots. He's also a greasy bastard, and everybody needs to be reminded that a good shampoo and leather pants will not magical transform him into hotness incarnate.

Now, Draco... Draco's a pretty face, and not much else.

**Beta's Note:** I only told him/her/it so the pronouns would be correct, I didn't much care about how you lot pictured me, provided it wasn't as a gelatinous blob that is.


	20. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Disgaea. This should be rather obvious.

0x0x0x0

It'd taken Hermione a few tries to get the arrows made right, but now she had a quiver, and after Etna taught her the trick, she now carried her bow and arrows with her at all times.

It terrified her that the bow had a draw weight of three hundred and twenty pounds, and every time it felt even easier to pull it back. She could even get a good clip going, an arrow every six seconds. Granted, that ate through a quiver fairly quickly, but being able to summon back her arrows and carrying more than one quiver helped in that regard.

Etna had offhandedly mentioned something about arrow conjuration, but Hermione wasn't sure if she was magically strong enough for that. She'd look into it, though.

Luna took to her staff, as much as Hermione took to her bow, it seemed. She'd started with basic target practice, enveloping apples and other fruit in blocks of ice, advanced to covering areas, and now she was trying to make snow-flake designs with it.

"Are you going to do portraiture next?" asked Hermione.

"I was thinking landscapes, actually," said Luna. "There aren't many people I'd want to paint, and the few that I do, I see every day."

Hermione smiled at that, and Luna gave her a quick kiss.

"We should get breakfast," said Hermione.

"We should. You should also kiss me."

"I do!"

"No, you kiss me _back_. There's a very important difference."

"I'm sorry; it's just, well..."

"It's not something you're used to. I know. But I'd rather like it if you did."

Hermione was ready to explain her bullet-pointed reasons, but knew Luna wouldn't accept a single one of them. So, instead, she screwed her courage to the sticking place, took Luna, and gave her a kiss.

It promptly developed into a full-blown snog. As a result, they wound up missing breakfast.

0x0x0x0

They did at least make it to the great hall to grab a few pieces of toast, and Hermione saw Draco attempting to follow Etna without being seen.

In a strange line of thought, she wondered if she could make a spell that would spout the Mission: Impossible theme. Failing that, perhaps the one for Get Smart. Or maybe Mister Bean.

"Oi! Hermione!" shouted Ron.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I was wondering if you knew anybody that'd go for training with me and Elizabeth?"

"Cho might," chimed in Luna.

"What, Cho Chang?"

"Mm, yes. She's become a fair amount nicer... then again, you are friends with Harry, so she might not."

"Huh. Well, I talk with her. She says no, she says no.

Luna smiled at Ron, and then turned back to Hermione.

"I'll see you at lunch as well, then."

Hermione gave her a quick kiss, and they headed off to class.

Lisa Turpin stood dumbstruck, not entirely comprehending what she just saw.

0x0x0x0

Ron was worried when Cho declined, but then again, he wasn't surprised. It was just the five of them in the Room of Requirement on Monday night. He considered what Etna would do to him when she found out, and found it best not to think about it. Instead, he focused on what needed to be done.

"So, we've got Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Neville, Susan, this isn't going to be easy," said Ron.

"I know I've got a couple scars from doing this," commented Ginny.

"Right," said Neville. He gripped his wand tightly. Susan smiled.

"We're going to start with the spells you'll be needing to survive," began Ron.

Neville found the combination of Ron and Elizabeth to be surprising. She was unflappable, while Ron was normally explosive. Then again, there was also the "Oh, god, please don't hurt me!" aspect of Elizabeth. Elizabeth was the better teacher of the two, mostly because she had patience, while Ron didn't. Ron, however, was better at articulating the points that needed to be said.

All in all, Neville learned the basics, and could actually cast them reasonably well. His major problem was still consistency, but being able to cast was a big improvement.

"Hey, Neville," began Ron, "you need to take care of your wand better. Even Harry's is better looking than that."

"Oh... well... it's my dad's..." started Neville.

"You don't have your own wand?" asked Ron. "No wonder. I had problems all through first and second year because I was using an old wand."

Neville nodded, looking at his wand.

"It's not that important is it?"

"Wand chooses the wizard," commented Elizabeth. She noted Neville's look of both embarrassment and worry. "You aren't your father. You're you."

He nodded.

"Write your Gran, alright?"

"Right."

Susan had a little bit easier time, especially since she knew a lot of the spells necessary. After all, she was raised by the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And then she got annoyed with Ginny for trying to teach her "kid stuff."

"Fine, then let's fight," said Ginny.

Susan started to bow, and was then stunned.

"What's the big idea?" asked Susan, after Ginny woke her up.

"Figure it out," said Ginny. "_Stupefy. Rennervate. _Have you figured it out yet?"

"No! You keep stunning me!"

"You're right, I do. _Stupefy. Rennervate. _Well?"

"Will you stop that?!"

"Nope. _Stupefy. Rennervate. _You're a corpse three times over, now. Can you figure out what's wrong, here?"

"You're cheating!"

"_Expelliarmus. _No, actually, I'm not," said Ginny, picking Susan's wand out of the air. "You're making an assumption that'll make you a very beautiful corpse... or maybe an ugly one if a Death Eater uses a blasting curse."

"And what's that?" asked Susan, eying her wand in Ginny's hand.

"That we're dueling. _Stupefy_."

Susan rolled out of the way, sick of being hit by the spell.

"Finally!" shouted Ginny. "Well? Get back your wand! _Stupefy!_"

Ron, Elizabeth, and Neville watched as Ginny started to chase Susan around the room, mixing in the occasional banishing charm to keep Susan on her toes.

"I think we've found our trainer," commented Ron.

Elizabeth made an affirmative noise.

"Trainer?" asked Neville, curious.

"First time you work with Etna, you'll understand," said Ron. "By the way, you'll be up next."

Neville nodded, took a deep breath, and readied himself.

0x0x0x0

"That can't be true," said Parvati.

"That's what I saw!" said Lisa.

"She was the one that did something about Luna," said Padma.

"What? Really?" asked Lavender.

"This can't get around, you know what _those _three will do. But she asked me about Luna right before... well... what happened to them happened to them."

"But... it's two girls," commented Lavender.

"Yeah, but it's Granger and Lovegood," said Parvati.

"True... it's not like either of them could get a boy, anyways," said Lavender.

"She got Krum, didn't she?" asked Padma.

On this, there was silence for a moment.

"Wait and see?" asked Lavender.

"Wait and see," replied the others.

0x0x0x0

"Alright, this is going to be a nasty and unpleasant lesson, but it needs to be done," said Etna.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, and both of them became instantly nervous.

"Hermione, hand me your wand?"

All three of them looked down at the item world circle they were standing on, then back at Etna. Hermione handed her the wand.

"Thank you. Now, just so you understand, after we do this, we're going to focus on your weapons."

There were nods all around.

"Good. Be prepared to dodge. Luna, stay at the back, and hit anything with everything you've got."

Luna nodded.

"Just so you all understand, this is going to suck."

Etna dropped the wand, and Etna, Luna, and Harry immediately summoned their blood wolves as they looked around. It seemed like any other item world, until they heard the roar.

"Shit!" shouted Etna. "You wand has a dragon core?"

"Yes," said Hermione, drawing the longbow back to full extension.

"Well, this is going to _suck _then! Everybody cast flame-freezing charms!"

The first thought Harry had, was _At least it's not a Hungarian Horntail. _It looked a bit more like a T-Rex from the only books Dudley ever read, the ones with pictures of dinosaurs, except only ten feet tall. Short, stubby arms, a massive head, and big, thick legs. Added on were a pair of stubby wings, and a massive blast of flame that scattered everyone even with the flame-freezing charm. Harry quickly responded with an incarcerous curse. Instead of thick ropes, heavy chains wrapped themselves around the dragon.

Harry made a note to himself not to get anywhere _near _the thing when it's stubby arms tore the chains apart, and another blast of flame came his way. It didn't even notice the explosions of ice that Luna began battering it with. Hermione had already sent two arrows at it, watching as both bounced off it's head.

"Harry, get it to breath at you! It's head's steady then!"

"Breath at me," muttered Harry, watching as Etna was working on dispatching a zombie and a flying moth. He focused back on the dragon, still ignoring the icicle pounding it was receiving from Luna, and instead focusing on him. He sent another group of chains, and it ignored them, swatting them aside. He stepped forward, as it stepped forward, moving inside the range of it's fire, and watched as it spewed a tongue of flame. He leapt to the side, dodging it, and heard it's ear-splitting screech of pain.

Hermione looked on in horror. She made her own arrows. She knew how long they were, and with how much force she shot them. She'd seen them sink half a foot into free-standing trees. She could tell from here how far the arrow had sunk.

Two inches.

No where near deep enough to hit the brain. Given how big the eyes were, the might be a nick in the thing's skull. She notched a second, sighting on the beast's mouth as it turned to breath at her. The arrow was true, right into it's throat, not that it even noticed. Instead, the glowing furnace of it's gullet spewed flames that fell well short of her. Another blast of ice hit it's head, and it's screeched it's annoyance at Luna, before turning back to her.

It was about to charge her, when she saw Harry make the running leap.

Her eyes widened, as she watched Harry's fist collide with the dragon's good eye.

The dragon reeled from the blow, stumbling a few times, before collapsing into a heap.

"You punched out a dragon," said Etna.

"Yeah," said Harry, staring at his fist, and then at the dragon.

"You _p__unched out a dragon_," repeated Etna.

Harry quietly nodded, looking back at the dragon. It was snoring.

"Can we keep it?" asked Luna. "I'm sure Hagrid would love it."

"No!" shouted Harry and Hermione.

"Hagrid is not allowed _another _dragon," added Hermione.

"_Another _dragon?" asked Etna. "Alright, we're definitely keeping this."

A bushy-haired blood wolf leapt at the dragon, clamping its jaws on the dragon's throat, and twisted, snapping its neck.

"Aww," said Etna, even as they fell to the next floor.

There was another roar, followed by another roar. Everyone quickly realized there were two dragons on this floor, instead of just one.

And then they were back in the rune circle for the item world.

"How'd we get out?" asked a thankful Hermione.

"Mister Gency's Exit," said Etna.

"Mister what?" asked Hermione.

Harry gave a small chuckle.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Emergency Exit," said Harry.

Hermione groaned.

"But really, what was that?" asked Hermione.

"I told you. Mister Gency's Exit. You get one for completing ten floors."

Hermione's left eyebrow twitched.

"I think she's angry because you never mentioned this before," commented Luna.

"Oh, I know. Want to know how I'll distract her?" asked Etna.

"It had better not be the way I'd distract her," replied Luna.

"Nope! Hermione?"

"Yes," growled Hermione.

"Good job on the wandless magic."

Hermione blinked.

"See? Worked perfectly. Harry, I expect you to do nothing but wandless magic, now."

"What?" shouted Harry. "I've never even _done _wandless magic!"

"Sure you have," replied Etna. "I rather specifically remember you silencing that screeching Harpy."

"But... but..."

"But nothing," replied Etna, her wand in hand, her spear gone. "PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Hermione and Luna stepped away, letting the two lovebirds have their fun.

"Don't go anywhere! You two are _next!_"

**Author's Note: **I freely admit, all of my dragons in Disgaea are named Godzilla/Gojira. They're always highest-level, because they're always my Tanks.

And yes, I wrote this because I wanted Harry to punch out a dragon. It was like the final battle in Jamie Evans. The _SS Goatfucker _was there, because I wanted the _SS Goatfucker_.

On another note... THE SUBPLOTS. I CANNOT ESCAPE THEM. So we're just going to steamroll the fuckers, m'kay? Next chapter will be something of a "Well, that's the end of the year."

Beta'd by Kyouzou.


	21. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Disgaea. This should be rather obvious.

0x0x0x0

"Luna's doing a good job of keeping Hermione from being a nervous wreck," said Harry.

Etna was silent, laying her head on Harry's chest.

"OWLs weren't that bad. Then again, I don't think you have all that much to worry about, do you?"

"No, I suppose I don't," replied Etna. She stood up and stretched. "Come on, we're sneaking out."

"Sneaking out where?" asked Harry, sitting up to follow her.

"Hogsmeade," replied Etna, pointing towards the gates. "You've got that map, don't you?"

"It's not a Hogsmeade weekend, though," said Harry, already standing up, and heading back towards the castle.

"So?" asked Etna.

Harry smirked.

0x0x0x0

The proprietor of Honeyduke's didn't pay one iota of attention to who Etna and Harry were, more than happy to have paying customers. Well, he at least hinted they shouldn't be out and about on their own. He didn't even realize who Harry was, for which Harry was grateful.

"Probably because it's healed," said Etna.

"You think so?"

Etna shrugged.

"People pay attention to the big things. If they don't see a scar, they don't see a Boy-Who-Lived."

"It's still there."

"But it's not as obvious," replied Etna. "People look for obvious. They look at the surface. They don't look beneath the surface, and they especially don't look beneath the beneath."

Harry was silent. He knew Etna was imparting wisdom, therefore _shut up_. It was an easy rule to follow.

"Finding out what's beneath is a simple task. You're gotten pretty good at figuring out what people are really doing. The trick, however, is figuring out _why_ they're doing what they're really doing. What motivates them? What in their heart of hearts drives them?

"It's a bit more of a task, but it's possible. What do they want? That question is tempered with 'How will they get it?' and 'What are they willing to do?' You can learn quite a bit about a person by finding answers to those questions."

"So Voldemort for example..." began Harry, thinking about it.

"Mm-hmm."

"He wants to rule the world."

"Eh... that's questionable. Answer the last two questions, and you'll have the first."

Harry asked himself what Voldemort was willing to do. Anything. That terrified him a little bit, that answer. Someone willing to do anything, anything at all? So what had he done?

He'd delved into the Dark Arts. He'd started a war. And he'd created the Horcruxes. And that seemed to answer everything.

"He wants power, and he wants to live forever. And he'll do anything and everything necessary to get those two things."

"You got it," said Etna, turning onto a side street. "Now, let's stop talking about the big things, and talk about the little things."

Harry furrowed his brow, as Etna's hand found its way to his. He looked up, and saw a simple cafe that Etna was leading him towards, and he knew he was rather hungry.

"Beneath the beneath," he muttered.

"Correct, Harry. This is a date, and you're buying me lunch."

Harry laughed, but went along with it anyway.

0x0x0x0

Lavender Brown was torn.

Hermione Granger was doing something strange and unnatural. She was _dating_ a _girl_. Sure, it was Looney Lovegood, but that didn't change the facts.

Obviously, this was a problem.

Except, well, Lavender didn't want to change the new status quo. Quite frankly, the new status quo was helping her. It was helping her a lot, in fact.

Hermione Granger hadn't flipped her shit over OWLs.

Last year, she'd been nagging, bossy, and condemning to anyone and everyone who wasn't studying for finals. Same as the year before that, and also back in first year. This year?

She realized it when Hermione was getting ready for bed, and turned to them.

"Lavender, Parvati?"

"Yes?" began Lavender.

"Did either of you need any help studying for OWLs?"

"No," said a confused Parvati.

"Not really," added Lavender.

"Okay."

They watched her go off to clean her teeth with a muggle brush.

"That's the first time I've heard her mention OWLs," said Lavender.

"Merlin," said Parvati. "Do you think they're... you know..."

"I don't see how," replied Lavender.

"I can't think of anything else that'd loosen her up, though," said Parvati.

Lavender nodded.

That had been two months ago. Since then, Padma and Lisa had been dragged back in, and they'd discussed it in bewildered confusion. After a mutually embarrassing discussion that would never be mentioned ever again, a decision was reached.

This was a status quo that Lavender and Parvati didn't want to disturb. Padma and Lisa, being Ravenclaws, could understand. So they all agreed to keep quiet about it, even if it was wrong. They'd mention something over the summer.

0x0x0x0

Draco Malfoy was certain he was making progress. He was keeping watch on the Dark Lord's daughter, and trying to learn her plans. He knew he was close to success, and he'd achieve it the beginning of next summer.

0x0x0x0

Severus Snape wondered when Etna would stop being amused by Draco, and just kill him. He also wondered if she'd share the pensieve memory.

He was also fairly certain he'd figured out that Liver Restorative Draught, and without any complications over the summer, he'd have it ready just in time for September 1st.

0x0x0x0

"So what are we doing over the summer?" asked Susan, as they all gathered into a compartment on the train.

The end of the year had been a surprise for her. When Ron approached her, she figured she'd be doing a little bit of Defense Against the Dark Arts work. Instead, she'd gone through something that made Auror Boot Camp look like a picnic. She'd had a small repertoire of effective spells drilled into her head, from piercing and cutting hexes, all the way to the Patronus charm, and Harry Potter himself even taught her a messenger variant of it.

"Unless you can get a waiver out of your aunt, nothing," said Neville.

"I doubt I'd be able to get there, anyway," added Ginny.

"I don't know, Mum and Dad are letting Elizabeth stay over for the summer."

"Yes, but that's _staying over_, not going someplace else," said Ginny. "

"I can ask her, but I doubt it. I'll owl you guys if anything does come up, though."

"All else fails, dodging drills," said Elizabeth.

Everyone else shuddered. Elizabeth's preferred spell was the piercing curse. "You dodge faster" was her reasoning.

Which then lead their trains of thought to the time Etna did it.

Everyone in the compartment, even Elizabeth, showed a look of fear, as though she would burst into the compartment and start casting spells. It wouldn't be the first time she and Harry had done that. They took "Constant Vigilance" to a whole new level, Susan found. Susan also learned that, despite the endless viciousness Etna used, she pulled her punches. And sometimes those were literal punches.

Susan thought she was powerful, especially once she really got into the "this is a fight, not a duel" lesson that Ginny literally pounded into her head. She felt she was on par with Ginny, given that she could keep up with her. Well, keep up with her one time in five... or maybe it was more one time in fifteen. Susan didn't think she could pull off all the transfiguring that Ginny did in a duel with such dangerous effect. In fact, most of the time, she didn't think she'd be able to keep up with Ginny at all if Ginny stuck with straight up cursing and charms.

"I started learning to back up Harry, so I wasn't in his way. Now I do it because it works well on multiple enemies," commented Ginny on her style. "That, and it keeps you guys on your toes."

She didn't really understand how someone could back up another wizard. I mean, Ginny could take all of them except for Elizabeth, and that was because Elizabeth was ruthless.

But when she watched Harry and Etna go at it? She understood. She understood that there were witches and wizards, and then there were people like Merlin, and Voldemort, and Dumbledore, and Harry Potter.

Etna could keep up with him, but it seemed like she was fighting with skill, while Harry was flattening things with raw power. Both of them used a nasty assortment of spells, but Etna could stay ahead because she knew more, and she was a nasty trickster. Harry, however, could power through them, or knew enough to take them apart. There had been a rumor he cast the Patronus Charm that chased off a hundred dementors, and originally she'd laughed it off. Now she believed it.

But now they were on a train away from Hogwarts. OWLs were done (and she'd done better than she'd expected, especially on her practicals), she'd be heading off to chat with Hannah in a few minutes, and she hoped to never have Etna assault her again.

"I don't think I'll take you up on that offer," said Susan to Elizabeth, standing. She put her hand on the door, and tried to open the door.

It wouldn't open. She spun, a stunning charm on her lips, when her hands snapped to her sides, her feet locked together, and she fell to the floor.

She sighed, as she recognized Etna's boots under the invisibility cloak. She swore it must have been the Deathly Hallow itself, if it was that good.

"Just figured I'd give you one last go. What's-His-Face is out there, and he won't stay quiet much longer. Do what you can to stay safe, alright?"

Susan found she could nod, so she did.

"Good to know. Maybe you'll see me next year, alright?"

Susan wasn't sure if she wanted to or not.

0x0x0x0

Etna returned unscathed to the compartment were Harry, Hermione, and Luna sat. She dropped into a seat next to Harry, and immediately leaned up against him.

"Done being cruel?" asked Harry.

"For now," she said. Her wand was still out.

"Alright, now, heads up, I'm going to cast a bit of magic on you."

"Why?" asked Hermione, still not trusting her with it after the dragon incident.

"I'm removing the trace," replied Etna. "Which I may or may not have learned how to do from our dear headmaster, after I mentioned it to him for our summer vacation."

They all nodded, and each of them found it was a bit like being beaten over the head with a cricket (or beater, in Luna's case) bat.

"And no one in the Ministry will notice?" asked Hermione.

"Not really," replied Etna. "The department's pretty heavily auto-magiced, according to Albus. Most of what they do is work with the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad."

"I'd have thought they'd pay attention to me," said Harry.

At this, Etna shrugged.

"Hope for the best, expect the worst," commented Harry.

"I guess. I just don't like not having a plan," said Hermione.

"Hermione, when have we _ever_ had a plan?"

"Sirius, the first task... and... umm... oh, I _know_ there's another one! Hagrid! Hagrid and Norbert!"

"Norbert?" asked Luna.

"Hagrid's dragon," muttered Hermione.

"He had a dragon, and he named it _Norbert?_" asked Etna.

"Yes."

"You'll have to excuse us, Hermione, but you never told us the story of Norbert."

At this, Hermione sighed, and then launched into the tale of Hagrid and Norbert, with occasional added commentary from Harry.

0x0x0x0

The platform was tense, as Harry and Etna gathered their things.

"Luna, where's your father?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, he's in Scandinavia at the moment, following up a lead on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. He'll be home in two weeks."

"You'll be at home alone?" asked Hermione.

"Hmm? Yes, I suppose I shall."

"You can come with us to Grimmauld," said Harry. "I'm sure Sirius won't mind."

"Hmm... I suppose that'll be easier," commented Luna. "How are you three getting there?"

"The Knight Bus, I guess," said Harry, leading them towards the exit from the platform. "Come on, let's find your parents, Hermione."

"Oh, that'd be wonderful!" said Luna. "I'd love to meet them."

Hermione seemed rather nervous, all of a sudden.

"Harry!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice, as soon as they stepped through the barrier.

Harry ignored her, and instead watched as Hermione and Luna went to talk with the Doctors Granger.

"Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley again.

"So how long do you think Dumbledore will take before shipping us overseas?"

"Harry Potter!"

"A few days, it seemed like. He wanted Hermione to see her folks before stealing her away again."

"Harry Potter, you will look at me, young man!" said Molly Weasley, grabbing Harry's arm.

"Let go of me, or I'll fetch a bobby to have you arrested for assault," growled Harry.

"Harry, stop this nonsense. You're coming with me straight to the Burrow," said Molly, releasing Harry's arm.

"And I've spent enough time in places where I'm not welcome," replied Harry, and turned away from her. "Knight Bus?" he asked the others.

"That's not safe!" shouted Molly. Ron and Ginny had caught up, but both of them shook their heads, unable to do anything.

"If I cared about your opinion, I'd ask for it. Etna, Luna, come on. We're leaving."

"You are coming to the Burrow!" said Molly.

Harry put down his trunk, walked up to Molly, his eyes glowing with power.

"And I told you _no_," he said. "I told you I would never set foot in your household for as long as I live, and I _meant it_." With that, he spat on the ground, and walked away.

"I told you, _Mother_," said Ginny.

"Good job, Mum. I suppose now's the time to say the Twins apparated away without saying a single thing, huh?"

"They... they _WHAT?_"

0x0x0x0

"Harry! What are you doing here?" asked Sirius.

"I said I was coming straight here," said Harry.

"Where's Molly?" asked Sirius.

"No idea," replied Harry, shouldering his way into Grimmauld Place.

"Etna, good to see you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Boardman," said Luna, from behind Etna and Harry. "I'm glad to see you're in good health."

"Thank you," replied Sirius. "You'd be Luna Lovegood?"

"That's correct."

"I'll be questioning you later about your intentions with Miss Granger."

"I intend to corrupt her, sir."

"Excellent! I'm glad to hear that, Miss Lovegood. I think we'll get along smashingly."

At this, Luna smiled.

0x0x0x0

Three days later, Hermione had rejoined them.

"Ready?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"No time like the present," said Harry.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Sirius.

"No one else can, Sirius."

"You still won't tell me why, you know."

"I know. And it's better you don't," replied Harry.

"Listen... take care of yourself, alright?" Sirius asked.

"I will," replied Harry.

"And that goes for you, too, alright?" said Sirius, pointing at Etna.

"Hey! He gets into these situations all on his own."

At this, Sirius smiled.

"Ladies? Gentleman? Sirius?" said Albus. "Here are your portkeys. These will bring you directly here."

Each of them took a rainbow colored sock.

"The return phrase is 'There's no place like home.' It will deposit you in the living room. Please use them as soon as you need to, and not a moment before, as I imagine the pair of us will be rather worried until you arrive. Now then, take a hold of Fawkes's tail feathers."

"Good luck, Harry," said Sirius.

Harry nodded, and then the four of them disappeared in a flash of fire.

"You think they'll do it?" asked Sirius.

"They will, Sirius. They will."

0x0x0x0

An owl took off from the residence of Lavender Brown, headed for Ottery St. Catchpole.

**Author's Notes: **Writing this chapter was pretty interesting, because it solidified some of the things I know were going to happen over the summer. It also solidified, in my mind, some of the events that would happen (or wouldn't happen, in one case).

And with the school year wrapped up, we can _finally_ get to what I've been wanting to throw Harry and Etna at what I've been wanting to write since I started this fic. Well, and Hermione and Luna, too.

The deep-end starts next chapter.

Due to ongoing PC Problems, this chapter was beta'd by Luan Mao. Go read his stuff, it's amazing!


	22. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Severus wished all of the revels had alcohol, rather than just this one. Then again, he could do without the Nubian girl being paraded about. He felt pity for the girl, dressed all in white, with elbow-length gloves, a corset that acted only to lift her assets rather than cover them, and a garter belt holding up a tight, restrictive ankle-length dress that kept her remaining assets just as displayed, while hampering her ability to move. Severus thought the five-inch heels didn't help, either, as he watched her hobble about.

While none of the Death Eaters would take liberties with the girl – after all, she was both a Nubian and a muggle – that didn't stop them from playing with her. The girl had obviously received a number of piercings, brands, slashes, and welts either directly before or during her evening's service, and the blood was slowly staining her clothing red. Needles, pins, and even assorted jewelry had been implanted into her flesh. The worst of all, Severus felt, was the slave collar embedded into the flesh of her throat, sewn into skin. It was a design he'd never seen before, but he knew enough to know just what it was.

He wondered where Lucius found the girl, and just where Lucius and Narcissa were, given that this was the Malfoy Manor ballroom. Then the Dark Lord summoned the girl, by calling for "Lucretia."

Severus stopped wondering where Lucius was, and all of his pity for the "girl" disappeared. He also knew what else the slave collar did, and that it would only be removed at the whim of the Dark Lord.

He swallowed his trepidation, and approached the Dark Lord, asking for a moment of his time as Lucretia served the Dark Lord another flute of champagne.

"My Lord, while you asked me if Dumbledore were to leave the country, I suspect you would wish to made aware of other information as soon as possible."

"Oh?"

"I just learned that Potter and his minions will depart for the New World today."

"The New World?" asked Voldemort. "Where?"

"I've ascertained it would be somewhere in New England. Beyond that, I've been kept in the dark."

"How?"

"Dumbledore's Phoenix."

"When?"

"Sometime around now."

And this gave Voldemort pause.

"It is likely a ruse," said Voldemort. "Something to protect them, no doubt. Dumbledore is still in England, however?"

"Yes, My lord."

Voldemort nodded to himself.

"Bellatrix!"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Fetch your sister. Take this portkey, and she will defend what you find at the other end, while you hunt down Potter and kill his friends. Return with him, preferably alive."

"Of course, My Lord."

Severus watched as Bellatrix skipped from the hall.

"Excellent Severus. You've served me well."

"Of course, My Lord."

The Dark Lord leaned back in his throne, and contemplated this information. It may very well be a ruse, but with Dumbledore's golden child hidden behind a Fidelius, there was little point in making the attempt. And with Bellatrix hidden behind a Fidelius as well, he had even less concern over whether or not she'd be injured.

He decided he'd leave Lucretia to clean the manor. Besides, there was a rather amusing game he could play with the youngest Malfoy. It would be a good lesson to him, now wouldn't it?

0x0x0x0

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Etna stood in front of the sign from Riddle's memories. The weather was sunny and sweltering, and all four of them immediately stripped off their robes.

"Didn't think it'd be this hot," said Harry. He rolled his eyes when he saw Etna in her tube-top and mini-skirt.

"What?" she asked. "It's comfy!"

Luna nodded appraisingly, and then looked to Hermione questioningly. Hermione immediately blushed, but remained silent. Hermione was wearing sensible pants, sensible shoes, and a sensible shirt. Luna was dressed in pajamas, but was wearing sensible shoes.

"Can any of you say it?" asked Harry, ignoring the byplay and pointing at the sign.

"Nope," replied Etna. "It's not our secret to tell."

Harry nodded, and then turned to Fawkes.

"Thanks for getting us here," he said.

Fawkes wasn't looking at them, but instead at the tunnel past the sign. Hermione had explained it in geological terms (glaciers seemed to figure prominently, but Harry didn't know what those were), but it basically meant there were a few small mountains that had tunnels through them rather than roads around them. Fawkes shivered at the sight of the tunnel, and then looked back at Harry.

"I know," said Harry. "Hopefully, this won't take too long. Get back to Albus, and keep him company, alright?"

Fawkes nodded, and then flamed away.

"So does anybody else feel a sense of foreboding doom?" asked Luna.

"Yep," replied Etna. "Let's head straight for it, shall we?"

"No better direction to head," commented Harry.

"Keep your eyes out for a map," said Hermione.

"A map?" asked Etna.

"Yes. If we can find one, it'll make things easier," said Hermione.

"Well, either way, let's get started."

The walls of the tunnel seemed to drink in the light from their lumos spells. Only Luna and Etna kept their wands out, while Hermione and Harry each held a glowing light in their hands. There was an encompassing quiet within the tunnel, broken up only by the occasional drip of water. Even within the tunnel, the wind was wet, sticky, and warm.

"Does everybody else feel like they're being breathed on, when the wind switches directions?" asked Luna.

That stopped everyone else, and then they felt the wind change direction.

"That's... creepy," said Hermione, not finding a better word.

"Yes. Yes it is," said Etna. "That's also a _bad_ sign."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"It means we're going to be fighting to find the Horcrux," said Etna. "I thought he'd just hidden it. But if he put some nasty spellwork into this..."

"Right," said Harry. "We still need to find and destroy this thing, though."

Harry wasn't sure if they were in the tunnel for twenty minutes, or twenty hours, but was thankful either way when they stepped out into the light.

Only to find fog.

"_Point Me_ North," said Harry, his wand out. They all watched as his wand spun like a faulty compass. "_Point Me _Hermione" didn't go any better.

"We stick together," said Harry.

"I guess we'll start by making a map, then." Hermione quickly produced a clipboard, mechanical pencil, and graph paper from a beaded bag.

"You realize the whole town is unplottable, right?" asked Luna.

Hermione glared, even as she scribbled down the intersection they were standing at. The road they were on continued straight, but another road made a T-intersection with it, and led off to the left.

"Are there at least street signs?"

"No," said Harry.

"What about identifying features?"

"There's a gray house," added Harry.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" asked Hermione.

"You could try making cairns," said Etna. "Granted, that requires those things to not knock them over."

"What things?"

Etna pointed with her spear. She was then rather impressed when none of them screamed in surprise.

Whatever it was, it spread massive, leathery wings and gave an ear-piercing, painful shriek, and launched itself into the air. Harry had to clutch his ears at the sound, his head on fire. He could feel a wetness in his hands as it screeched again, but he kept his eye on it as it swung down, massive talons outstretched to grab him. He felt the claws rip into his arm, and he snapped out a punch upwards.

There was silence, as he felt the thing fall to the ground. He glanced, and saw that its entire chest was caved in from the blow, but his arm was ripped open to the bone.

Green light covered the wound, and it sealed. Harry smiled at Hermione, already moving on to Luna, as he tested his arm, and then noticed the blood on his palms. He touched his ears, and found they'd bled. He looked back to the creature.

The first things he noticed were the bulging, unblinking eyes, and the make-up. The face was human... almost. Harry walked over to properly examine it.

Around the bulging eyes was eyeshadow applied with what looked like a trowel. In fact, all of the make-up was applied with a trowel, since Harry saw it was already cracking and peeling. Its bright-white teeth were all on display, and around its mouth was ruby-red paint, almost like lipstick. Harry reached out and touched the cheek of the thing, and watched the flesh-colored foundation flake off, and underneath was the deep red of skinless flesh.

"It deafened us, whatever it was," commented Etna, as the others joined him.

"It doesn't have any skin on its face," said Harry. "And it's wearing make-up."

Luna seemed to shy away from it, while Harry looked at the rest of it. No arms, just the two leathery wings. The torso was partially covered in strips of dirty floral-print cloth. Its legs belonged to a bird with razor-sharp talons, but it was wearing torn nylons.

"I'm not sure what to think," said Hermione.

Then they heard another screech.

"I don't think we have time to think," said Etna. She pointed down the intersecting road. "They're coming from that way, so we're going that way."

They all took off at a run.

"How're we supposed to outrun creatures that fly?" asked Luna.

"Less talking, more running!" shouted Etna.

Luna stopped, which caused Harry to stop. Her staff was already out, and sending a blast of wintry air and shards of ice down the road. They heard several shrieks of pain, but more of the regular ear-piercing shrieks. Their ears were already hurting when Harry picked up Luna, threw her over his shoulder, and took off at a sprint.

"This is much faster," commented Luna, as they quickly caught up with Hermione and Etna. Etna was leading Hermione on the sidewalk, which was partially protected by scraggly, dead trees.

"Run faster!" said Harry, listening to the screeching creatures behind them. They turned on the sidewalk, up a set of concrete steps, past a stone lion, and through a set of glass double-doors.

"Think those'll hold?" asked Harry, incredulous.

"Nope, but those might!" said Etna, kicking open a pair of wooden double-doors. They scrambled inside, and slammed them shut behind them. The doors had a narrow window that Harry glanced back through. He watched as a group of the creatures landed on the walk leading up to the stairs, but not on the walk itself.

"Something's stopping them," said Harry. "They aren't trying to enter."

"Where are we?" asked Luna.

"Not sure," said Etna.

"Primary school," replied Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"And just how do you know that?" asked Etna.

Harry and Hermione pointed at a display of childish projects, dioramas, in a long glass display case next to a set of doors.

"No other type of school has that sort of display," added Hermione.

"Huh," said Etna, examining the display case. It was a standard one, bolted to the wall and with a hinge allowing the glass top to be lifted up. Inside, the dioramas were of crucifixions and burnings at the stake. "Well then. Let's see if there's another way out, shall we?"

With the door behind them out of the question, and the door ahead of them locked, they checked around them.

Hermione entered into a reception area for the school, and quickly shouted for joy.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"A map!"

"Of the town?"

"No... of the school. But it's still better than nothing," said Hermione, pulling out the clipboard once more, and attaching the map to it.

"So? Let's have a look."

Etna and Harry both looked at the map.

"No fire exits," commented Harry.

"It was probably built pre-fire code," said Hermione. "That door over there leads to this center courtyard. Since it's locked, we'll just go around and head out the back door. Failing that, there's a loading dock off a hallway behind the cafeteria."

"Or a blasting curse," said Etna.

Hermione looked at the ceiling, and everyone noticed how grungy, disgusting, and ugly the walls were.

"Somehow, that seems like a bad idea," said Hermione.

"We'll try it at the door," said Etna.

"That still seems like a bad idea," said Hermione.

"Don't care. We don't have better ones."

"It also seems like a bad idea, because it's the wrong direction," said Luna.

"The wrong direction?" asked Etna.

"Yes. There were two streets. Both of them pointed that way." Luna pointed towards the front of the school. "The back door is that way." Luna pointed to the rear of the school. "I saw one street going that way, but it was very close to the first intersection."

"That means they'll be expecting the loading dock, but less so the back door. Come on, we've got to move!"

With that, they followed Etna around the building. The rest of it was as dingy as the front of it, but it seemed to be getting darker and darker as they went in. Very little light came in through any of the doors, and the cafeteria seemed empty. Luna cast a lumos charm with her wand, and then placed her wand behind her ear, the beam of light showing directly in front of her. They turned the corner past the cafeteria, and Etna came to a halt halfway down the rear corridor.

"There should be a door here," said Etna.

"What are those?" asked Luna.

Everyone turned to look further down the hallway. Small shadows, wisps of smoke in the shapes of children, stood down the hall, gathering, and shuffling forwards.

"I have no idea," said Etna.

"Hello, my name is Luna. What are yours?" asked Luna, walking towards them

In the silence, they could hear quiet murmuring.

"I'm a witch," she added. "What are you?"

The shadows surged, and Luna jumped back, screaming in pain and holding a long cut on her arm.

Harry sent a banishing charm, and watched it pass through the whisps, as Hermione summoned Luna back to her.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" he called out, and Prongs leapt from his wand, its rack down, and passing right through the wisps. And then the patronus screamed, tripping over its own legs. Harry watched, dumbfounded, as the wisps surrounded it, stabbing it with small gleaming knives. A burst of white, and the entire hallway was covered in ice. It seemed to push the shadows back, and Harry dispelled the patronus.

Hermione conjured a marble wall, filling up the hallway.

They watched as little shadowy hands started squeezing around the sides of it, even as Etna sent a blasting curse into the wall where the door should be. Broken pieces of cinderblock pinged off the marble, but as the dust cleared, they watched as the cement blocks flowed back together.

By that point, the first of the shadows was pulling itself through the paper-thin space between the wall and the marble block.

"Loading dock!" shouted Hermione.

Etna sprayed a foul-smelling substance onto the walls and the marble block and then ignited it. The wisps seemed to scream, even as they crawled onwards through the flames.

Harry led the way, and he could see the large metal door marked on the map as leading to the kitchen, and sent a banishing charm at it, hoping it opened the way they wanted. Its hinges screeched from disuse, but it still opened with a bang, and they all ran through. Hermione and Luna both skidded to a stop, while Etna and Harry both grabbed the door, and slammed it shut. They breathed a sigh of relief when they realized nothing was coming in through the sides of the door, and turned around.

They found rows upon rows of children dangling from meathooks.

**Author's Notes: **You were warned.

Beta'd by Luan Mao. Go read his stuff!


	23. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Narcissa Black had entertained the idea of being a healer when she was in Hogwarts. She thought it'd be simple work, helping the lowly peasants with their equally lowly problems. It seemed something noble to do, something to better the wizarding world, and also a good source of income for the Black family.

She'd married Lucius Malfoy at the behest of Druella, her mother, with Lucius being her nephew. She'd continued her healer training, while Lucius managed his investments. They both knew the marriage was a polite arrangement to continue the Malfoy line.

Then the war came, and the Dark Lord visited her personally, and informed her what her new position would be within the Death Eaters. He'd never mark her. Instead, Lucius would convert a few rooms of Malfoy Manor into a small hospital for Death Eaters.

And so, instead of helping the lowly peasants reverse their children's accidental magic, and handing out pepper-up potions, she was reversing curse damage, re-attaching limbs, and repairing pulverized internal organs.

It was also where she met Severus Snape. She learned more about undoing curses from him in his first month then she learned from her training in four years. The man knew the Dark Arts forwards and backwards, and with his potion training on top of it? Well, now she understood why he'd been personally recruited by Lucius.

And so it was Narcissa who asked him to be Draco's Godfather when he was born. Lucius agreed.

Now, she stood in a dingy, decayed room. In front of her was a bed. And in the bed...

She didn't think about it. Instead, she went to work.

0x0x0x0

Bellatrix skipped down the hall, her boots making satisfying clanking sounds on the rusty metal floors. She stopped when she encountered people dressed in red and white. And their clothes were dyed red her favorite way, too!

"He bent you to his whims, didn't he? Just like he did to me? Goodie! Someone wants to make this place come crashing down. Instead, we're going to kill him."

Bellatrix gave a happy grin to the sound of metal clicking against metal.

0x0x0x0

Molly Weasley didn't know what to do.

All of her children were having temper tantrums, and she didn't know what to do. Ron, at least, was civil with her. His girlfriend, Elizabeth, was a little rough around the edges, but a lovely girl. Already, she was learning how to cook, clean, and all the other little things it took to run a household without house elves.

Ginny hadn't said a word to her since the train station, and barely looked at her.

"I just don't understand it," she said to herself, as she was preparing a stew for supper.

"They aren't children, anymore," said Elizabeth.

"I know, but they're still my babies."

"Harry too?"

"Of course."

"He isn't. You see yours first, Harry second."

"I would never!"

"But you did," replied Elizabeth, picking up the stew pot like it was nothing. "You assumed Ginny was right and Harry was wrong, and tried to scream at him."

On this, Molly fell silent, recalling the incident last summer with Harry. She'd never drawn a wand on any of her children before. Then again, Harry wasn't really her child, now was he?

"He'll come around," Molly said.

"He won't," replied Elizabeth, walking out of the kitchen towards the dining room.

Harry's words to her last summer echoed in his mind. "You're no better than Snape."

He couldn't hold a grudge that long, could he? No, he couldn't. He'd come around. Right now, she just had to focus on her own youngest.

0x0x0x0

Xenophilius Lovegood arrived home to find two letters. One from his daughter stating she was staying with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Etna de Malebolge. The other was anonymous.

Xenophilius became angry for the first time in a very _long_ time. So angry, in fact, he wrote three letters. Each letter, he handed to a Quibbler delivery owl.

He then went upstairs, and began to dig through his old legal papers. He was more than certain he had an old one _somewhere_. He would put a stop to this.

0x0x0x0

"You will go through that floo!" shouted Amelia Bones, her wand pointed at the door leading to the front hall.

"No!" shouted back Susan, her wand out, also pointed at the door. "I'm not running! Not now, not ever again!"

Amelia growled, ready to say something else, when the fire went out.

"No stunners," said Amelia.

"Don't even know how to cast one," replied Susan, licking her lips.

Amelia was slightly worried at that comment, until she remembered that Susan was practicing with Etna's lot. It wasn't something she was happy about, but she decided to find out what Susan would lead off with.

The land the Ossuary was built on had been in the Bones family back in the seventh century, and with it, the first wards were cast. The latest incarnation of the building was built in the ninth century. Over the last one thousand years, the Bones family had expanded the building, cast more wards, improved the existing wards, and all in all, fortified it with magic that has been largely forgotten except for in tomes within the Ossuary's library.

As with any pureblood home that has seen any war, the wards were strong enough that few could make a hole in them, and fewer still could bring them down. So, instead, they tried to fight their way through the existing holes in them. The Ossuary had seen more wars than most, so very few holes existed. The only usable one was the front double-doors into the entrance hall, followed by a single door into the main anteroom. The anteroom door broke off its hinges and began to fall to the floor.

Susan's blasting curse tore apart the first Death Eater before the door hit the ground. The next one didn't get their shield spell up in time, and met the same fate. The third one blocked, laughed, and then shrieked in pain when a yellow curse hit.

Amelia joined the fight with a quick piercing charm to that man's throat.

Susan began a near-constant stream of piercing, cutting, blasting, and banishing curses at the empty door frame. Amelia was a bit more measured in her response, taking a little more time with her spell-casting, but between the two of them, no one was getting in.

At least until the LeStrange brothers leapt through the door. Few Death Eaters were proper duelists, and Azkaban had only made them more dangerous.

Amelia was forced back by Rabastan, but was quickly working on overwhelming him. He'd only been freed from Azkaban six months ago, and she knew he was still rusty. She knew she'd overwhelm him, but it was a question of whether or not she could finish her duel with him before Susan was overwhelmed.

And the added problem was that sitting behind a desk had made her rusty as well. She was a little slow in transfiguring and summoning walls for killing curses, but she managed to keep up a hefty barrage that kept Rabastan moving. She didn't even have time to check on how well Susan was doing, but couldn't imagine it was much better than she was.

At least until a surprise cutting charm sliced Rabastan's head in half. It surprised Amelia as well, as she hadn't cast it. She immediately turned to Susan, to see Rodolphus standing in shock.

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted, his wand blasting apart the nigh-destroyed couch Susan was scrambling out from behind. Amelia's piercing curse stabbed him in the heart, and he stumbled to the ground, dead.

"Are you alright?" asked Amelia.

A shaky Susan pulled herself up onto a singed chair, barely gripping her wand.

"He wanted to torture me more than kill me," said Susan. "Didn't scream, though. Made sure of that."

"Good girl. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to find out where _my bloody fucking reinforcements are!_" Amelia stormed out the parlor door, through the entrance hall littered with Death Eater corpses, and out of the house, to hear the pops of Apparition. Her wand was out, and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt leading six other Aurors.

"Director," said Kingsley.

"The department has an average response time of three minutes, and they started on the wards at ten past! Why does my department have a fourteen minute response time?!"

"The Minister was performing a random inspection," said Kingsley.

"Arrest him," replied Amelia.

"Ma'am?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, I said _arrest the minister_. I have Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange's corpses in my front parlor, and my niece has been crucio'd. Arrest the minister for treason, conspiracy to commit murder, bribery, and vandalism, and tack those charges onto anyone who was with the Minister during the inspection."

"Vandalism, ma'am?" asked Shaklebolt.

"I liked that front door," said Amelia, pointing at the blackened double-doors of entrance hall. "Tell Scrimgeour that he's authorizing Veritaserum, or I'll have him up on charges as well."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll get right on it," replied Shacklebolt.

"Also, Kingsley?"

"Yes?"

"That bird-watching club you're part of... do they have a place Susan can stay while I get the door fixed?"

"I imagine so, Ma'am. I'll check."

"Get on it. The rest of you, stop staring and secure the bodies! And get a St. Mungo's healer in here!"

0x0x0x0

"Are... are they alive?" whispered Hermione.

"Given the hook comes out the mouth?" asked Etna. "No."

"Is it normal for the floors to be made of metal?" asked Luna.

"No. It's definitely not normal for the floors to be made of metal grating. Or the walls to be... to be..." trailed off Hermione.

"Spattered with blood?" supplied Etna. "And adorned with meat cleavers bigger than we are?"

"Yes, that," said Hermione, swallowing down her urge to vomit. There was nothing she could look at that didn't set her off. So, instead, she focused on Luna's arm, healing the cut.

"They're all holding pen knives," commented Luna.

"Hmm?" asked Hermione.

"The children. They're all holding pen knives." She looked down at the cut in her pajamas, even as the thread wove itself together under Hermione's wand. "I don't think I like these children."

"No, I wouldn't either," commented Etna.

"Come on, the loading dock's this way," said Harry.

As they moved between the children, the chains rattling as they pushed the bodies aside, the kitchen door slammed open. Harry motioned them onwards, as he dropped low.

Thick, heavy boots clanged on the metal grating. Through the shadows of Luna's light, Harry could see a leather apron, its color almost unrecognizable under the successive stains of blood. Sight of the apron was broken only by a point of rusted metal swaying back and forth beneath the feet of the children. A six foot butcher's knife was picked off the wall with an ease he doubted even Hagrid could have matched. And he could hear it breathe. It was like air forced through leaky pipes. Hissing and rattling, like the air itself was confused whether it was going in or out, or maybe it was even doing both at the same time.

It began pushing the hanging children aside, shoving its way through them, impossible cleaver scraping and screeching on the metal floors as it marched for Luna's light.

He crawled to the side, staying quiet, hoping he'd catch it off guard, attack it up close, so it couldn't use its knife. He glanced back down at the metal grating making up the floor, and then back up at whatever it was. He'd be doing this on his own.

He got to his feet, ready to leap, his fist pulled back for a solid right hook. He felt like a predator, some sort of wild cat ready to get its pray. His left arm moved the child in front of him, even as his leg straightened, his fist moving forward.

For a fraction of a second, he could see the entirety of it. The apron seemed to blend with its skin, and there was a huge chunk of rusted metal where its head should have been, and then there was darkness and he felt like his head was in a vice.

He could feel himself being raised up, even as his fist lashed out repeatedly into its arm. It hurt to do, and felt like what punching stone should feel like. He could hear a single loud screech of metal on metal, even as his trainers smashed into either flesh or steel. The vice of its hand would not let go, and he knew he was being raised higher and higher.

And then it grunted and stumbled, its grip not letting up on his head. His left hand tried prying off the fingers holding his head, even as his right tried to break the elbow of the arm holding him. He was sure his leg hit the thing's knee a few times. There was a crashing, and Harry felt a number of the children brush up against him, and then emptiness.

And then he was going sideways, and his head dented the wall. He shook off the confusion, and stood, ready to leap back into the fray even as he took in what he'd attempted to attack.

Its body was human, at least. The head, though, was steel. Huge, the front hanging down below its waist, a massive pyramid of grating and vents, twisted pipes and valves narrowing down to a single point below its waist. Around its hands seemed to be a pair of broken handcuffs.

"My usual method isn't working, here!" shouted an annoyed Etna, perched on its shoulders, her spear jutting out of its back. Three arrows were stuck through its left arm. Its right snapped the arrows off, and then reached up for Etna again even as it was encased in ice below the waist. Its other fist began shattering the ice encasing its waist. Harry took off at a run, past it and into the hanging children. He skidded to a stop on the metal grating and ripped the massive butcher's knife from the floor. He knew it was heavy, probably half his weight, but it seemed so easy to lift even if he had to lean the opposite direction to stay standing.

He cleared the children, and the swung the knife at the thing's back. Its left arm snapped back and caught the blade mid-swing, only its finger-tips touching the blade. Etna's spear stabbed through its hand, and it released the blade. Harry tried to perform a running stab with the blade, but the left arm just knocked the blade away. Etna jumped off, ripping her spear out of it. With a flash of light, the entire thing was encased in ice.

"I think we should run," said Etna, panting.

"Yeah, run for it," agreed Harry, staring at the dozen or so holes in its back. The ice was already creaking, and Harry could see a few cracks form even as they spoke.

The four of them crashed through another door, and found the loading dock. Harry kicked open the latch and pulled the chain to raise the door. The gear screeched, but the door lifted as Harry nearly hauled himself off the ground with the chain.

They leapt out into darkness, landing on metal grating with nothing below it. The door behind them slammed back to the earth, shaking off the top layer of rust and grime, revealing flecks of faded yellow paint.

Luna's lumos charm still cast a small halo of light around them, until Harry tossed a ball of light into the air, illuminating the side of the school and the path ahead in the encroaching darkness.

The metal grating was ubiquitous, and they could all see the unending darkness below them without any need to lean over the rusted railings.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," said Hermione.

"But we've never been to Kansas, Dorothy," replied Luna.

"I'm surprised there's railings," commented Harry.

"We need to move," said Luna. "We don't need that thing following us, or those children."

They all agreed.

"Only one way to go..." commented Etna.

Harry canceled the glowing ball of light, and they each lit their wands, and emulated Luna and stuck the wands behind their ears.

"Okay, seriously, how do you keep it back there?" asked Etna.

"A sticking charm on my ear keyed to my hand," replied Luna.

"Do you mind?" asked Etna.

"Not at all," replied Luna, pulling her wand from her ear, and casting the charm on Etna's ear. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They followed the grating off into the darkness.

The loading dock door screeched open, and _it_ stood, staring out into the darkness. The wisps gathered behind it, knives gleaming. And then _it_ was gone, but the wisps remained. The door screeched and crashed to the ground, more grime and rust falling off to reveal a faded yellow lion rampant. There was an audible click as the latch snapped shut.

And in the darkness, there was the sound of children crying.

**Author's Note: **The problem with finally reaching the bit you wanted to reach, is it's never written as well as you want it to be written. It's something that, as a writer, I need to accept. But it's no excuse to not get _better_ as a writer.

As can be seen, bad things are happening. Bellatrix is right at home (which certainly says something about her personality), Narcissa is horrified, Xenophilius is ready to blow his top, and Molly Weasley still isn't getting it.

But Amelia survived... and she's going to have the Minister arrested. I know I stole that idea form another fic, but I can't remember which one. [Beta's Note: Odd Ideas ch88] Well, then. There's the answer to that.

And with this chapter, everybody who's going to figure out where they are, has figured out where they are. This was the other reason I didn't dump it in the Harry Potter/Disgaea category. I knew this was coming, and have been planning it since the very beginning. Not giving it away has been lots and lots of fun.

And per the usual, it's not the only thing I'm pilfering from. I'll be interested in seeing theories from people as to what they think is going on.

Once more, this has been beta'd by Luan Mao. Go read his stuff!


	24. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Narcissa sat in the chair across from the bed, staring at her patient. She needed to rest, at least for a little bit. Exhausting herself on a stable patient was never a good idea.

_How_ the patient was stable...

She picked up her wand, ready to go back to work, when a man's hand took hold of her arm. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the strange, narrow bracelet made of steel on his wrist. She could see the word "JUSTICE" etched into the metal.

She turned to look at the man holding her arm. She could feel the weight of guilt, the weight of shame and remorse as visibly as the actual weight he bared.

"I'm healing her," was all she said.

His hand released her. And then he was gone, back into the darkness he was bound to.

She turned back to her patient. Already, the wounds were re-opening.

"Why won't she stay healed?" she asked herself, even as she began again.

0x0x0x0

Augustus Yaxley was chatting with the minister when he found himself slammed into a wall.

He glanced to the side, and realized he hadn't been betrayed by Lucius's lackey, and instead the pair of them were under arrest. They were both dragged away by Aurors, and thrown into separate cells before he could figure out what was going on.

It didn't matter, though. Someone would be along to free him soon enough.

"Anyone who releases them without my presence is to be arrested for bribery, conspiracy to commit murder, and treason," came a woman's voice. Yaxley realized he recognized it. Amelia Bones.

"Yes, Ma'am," came an Auror's voice.

Amelia stepped into view, and smiled at him.

"Hello, Augustus. I doubt you're going to claim you were under the Imperious while under the influence of Veritaserum. I also imagine the other side of the Veil is nice this time of year. You can say hello to the Lestrange brothers."

Augustus realized he wasn't leaving anytime soon when the department potions master approached him with the dropper of Veritaserum.

0x0x0x0

Draco swallowed in trepidation at the sight, once more, of the maid his father had "hired." She'd come with the standard collar/leash arrangement. The leash was a simple platinum bracelet that Draco would wear at all times, while the collar was embedded in the slave's throat, never to be removed.

He was a little frightened by the number of piercings the girl had, but his father had given him the girl's leash to "do with as he pleased."

He supposed he'd best get started, now, hadn't he?

0x0x0x0

"Now, Amelia, I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding," said Fudge, looking up at the two large Aurors that were flanking Amelia. "Augustus is a good friend of mine, and also of Lucius."

"A good friend?" asked Amelia. "Really? So good a friend, that he'd recommend you inspect my Aurors while Lucius' good friends Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange knock on my front door with fifteen of _their_ friends?"

"I know it looks bad, but, well, um... I'm sure Sirius Black was behind it."

"Augustus has stated under Veritaserum that Voldemort has returned."

Cornelius' mouth clicked shut. He then swallowed.

"He... he did?"

"Yes. Yes, he did."

Fudge made a distressed noise.

"He also freely admitted to never being subjected to the imperius, murdering muggles, and slaughtering four pureblood families. I've convened an emergency court for the day after tomorrow."

Cornelius nodded.

"Per... perhaps I can help you speak with Lucius," said Fudge, trying to find something, anything, he could stand on.

"Yes," replied Amelia. "Perhaps you should."

0x0x0x0

Paulina Marie and Leon Granger looked at the letter, and then set it aside. They wrote a response, sent it, and decided to wait for their daughter. After all, they could be perfectly reasonable.

0x0x0x0

Etna called a halt with a single motion of her hand. The others froze, unmoving, as Etna stood and listened. The endless dark and silence were unbroken.

Harry sent her a questioning glance.

She tapped her ear, and then pointed back the way they came.

They stayed that way for a long moment, before she shook her head, and they went onwards.

The only sound was the clanging of metal under their feet. Hermione considered silencing them, but then there'd be nothing to listen to. Nothing at all. She wasn't entirely sure which would be worse.

The only sight was the metal walkway before, below, and behind them. There were no supports, there were no buildings around them. There was nothing but darkness. Emptiness, and the way ahead.

"Get the feeling we're being led somewhere?" asked Harry.

"Yep," said Etna.

"So we're being led into a trap?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Luna. "It seems more a quest."

"What?" asked Hermione

"A quest," said Luna. "We are searching for something. Challenges have been put in our way that we must overcome. And so far, we have."

"I wouldn't count running away _overcoming_," said Harry.

"No," said Etna. "But sometimes things happen that way."

"What do you think Riddle did to this place?" asked Hermione.

"Not rightly sure," replied Etna.

"It reminds me a little bit of the item world," commented Luna. "How things just stretch off into the infinite in a rather bad way."

"I guess," said Etna.

Harry stared back the way they came.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he replied.

Etna nodded.

She knew he was lying, but she also knew he wasn't lying about anything important. Well, important to _now_. Harry was thinking about his past, most likely. His own time in school, if Etna felt like guessing. Harry didn't like to talk about his past. Understandable. She didn't say much about her time before the King, either. She had some good ideas about what happened there, and she kept those opinions to herself. She knew he had his own opinions, and kept them to himself.

It was funny, she felt. Neither of them talked about their pasts, so it was taken day to day. And maybe that was why they worked so well together, that they didn't even try to find each others' sore points. That they could just be themselves with each other, without worrying about someone picking at scabbed-over wounds, without worrying about what normal people would think.

There was also the fact they didn't have a future, but Etna liked to not think about that, either.

Introspection was depressing in the dark.

Out of the darkness loomed the filthy and cracked stone facade of an ancient church face. They stopped on the half-dozen steps up to a set of massive fire-blackened doors. The bell tower launched into the darkness, the light of their charms barely able to find the square top of it.

"It is rather imposing, isn't it?" asked Luna.

"The dark does that," commented Harry.

Hermione leaned over the side, and glanced down.

"It just goes down," she said. "What's it on top of?"

"It doesn't help to ask questions," said Etna, approaching the door. "Everybody ready?"

"As ready as any of us can be," commented Harry, as he took hold of the front door and pulled it open. He wiped the charcoal on his pants as he stepped inside.

"I need to do something evil," muttered Etna.

"What?" asked Harry, frowning as his trainers turned dark gray from the layer of ash on the ground.

"I need to do something evil," said Etna. "I'm standing in a church, and I'm not bursting into flame."

"I think there's been enough fire in this church," commented Luna, running her finger through the plaster-turned-charcoal on the walls. Flecks of it fell to the ground.

"What?" commented Hermione from behind them.

"What?" asked Harry. They all turned to see a golden statue of a lion. "Oh. Yeah. What?"

"What? You've never seen a lion-based church?" asked Etna.

"I expected to see a baptismal font, here, actually," said Hermione, ignoring Etna.

"A what?" asked Luna.

"A stone bowl on a pedestal, about waist high," replied Hermione. "Not a statue of a lion."

"I think that's the least of our problems," commented Harry. "Come on."

Etna pouted, but summoned her blood wolf.

"This is probably a trap, and when was the last time you saw a real floor?" she asked when the others questioned her.

They quickly followed suit.

A bit of quick exploration in the darkness revealed double doors into what was likely the congregation hall, and a set of stairs up to a balcony overlooking the hall.

"You think it's a trap?" asked Harry.

"That I do," replied Etna. "Classical markings of one, at least."

"Right then. Hermione, Luna, up the stairs and onto the balcony. Me and Etna'll spring it by walking through the main doors."

Hermione and Luna went up the stairs, while Etna and Harry gave them a minute or so to find good positions.

Etna nodded to Harry.

He kicked open the door.

The hall was unsurprisingly dark. The ceiling was unseen, with cast iron chandeliers seeming to hang only from the darkness itself. There were no pews, and the floor boards were charred and warped but otherwise solid. The two torches near the altar cast enough light that they could make out the pipes of the organ, blackened from ash like everything else. Before the alter was an iron bowl, filled with logs and twigs.

And then _it_ walked out of the shadows, and lifted up one of the torches. It was dressed in vestments the color of ash, and carrying a golden staff as it stepped from behind the altar. It lifted the staff and the torch above its rust-covered head. One of Hermione's arrows pierced its chest, but it ignored it. It cast the torch into the iron bowl.

An inferno spewed forth from the bowl, heat, light, and flame filling the room as the fire roared. The flames bundled together, twisting and winding into a column before splitting apart into three snake heads.

"Shit," was Etna's only comment as she and Harry jumped apart, one of the snake heads biting down where they stood.. Harry sent an _aguamenti_ at the head, the water bursting into steam before it could touch the fire. He scrambled out of the way as one of the other heads tried to reach him.

Already, a spray of ice and spells was battering the creature from the balcony. One of the heads twisted away, launching into the gale, mouth wide.

Harry didn't have time to pay attention as the head that was after him slammed into him. He screamed in pain as the heat seared into his chest and face, and he felt himself lifted and thrown aside, smashing into a nearby wall.

Etna saw it happen, leaping aside as the head focusing on her tried to box her in, keep her from getting to Harry.

She slid under the head, ignoring the scratches and splinters from skidding across the floor and sprinted to Harry, her wand spraying whatever spells came into her head. She could feel the humidity starting to build as Luna and Hermione re-doubled their efforts, but nothing seemed to work.

She did the few healing spells she knew, even if she wasn't very good with them. Harry's chest was a single, massive burn. The skin was cracked apart, oozing blood and charred in places, even as he forced himself to his feet.

"The bowl," he grunted.

"Fuck the bowl!" shouted Etna, her wand whipping back and forth, sending blades of ice and wind into the monster. "We need to run!"

"Fuck running," Harry replied. "Hold this." He jammed his wand behind her ear, and took off at a run towards the iron bowl.

"You _idiot_!" she shouted, even as she ran in the opposite direction, trying to distract the other two heads and have them follow her.

Hermione watched from the balcony, feeling like she was doing nothing, even as she sent every water charm and freezing curse she could into the flame. She even tried a smothering curse she recalled reading about. It was meant to suck the air out of lungs, so maybe it would extinguish a fire? No such luck.

And then she saw Harry run towards the massive iron bowl the creature was spewing from. That meant he had a plan, and that she needed to back it up. So she did. A constant stream of charms and curses hit one of the heads. Luna was keeping another of them busy, and doing a better job of it given how thin and haggard the flames were looking.

And then Hermione saw Harry's plan.

Flip the bowl.

His and Etna's blood wolves leapt from the shadows, tackling the pyramid-headed monster, as Harry turned and slammed his back against the bowl. From where she stood, she could see the hiss of pain on Harry's features, could see his back blacken from the sheer heat of the bowl as he shoved up against it, and watched as he began to lift the bowl.

She could feel a tug, as one of the blood wolves was thrown at Harry. Luna's took a running leap at the monster, only to be backhanded away. And then half of Etna's went one direction, while the other half went another.

Harry was so close. She could see the bowl, sitting on its edge, when Harry was grabbed by the throat. Her cutting curse nearly hacked off its arm, but it seemed nothing was powerful enough to properly injure that thing. She felt another tug, as the bowl made a terrific clanging noise, filling the entire hall.

She felt a third tug, and knew it wasn't a metaphorical one, but a physical one. Her blood wolf was tugging at her leg, trying to drag her back towards the stairs.

"Go!" said Luna, her staff in one hand, her wand in the other, trying to pick up the slack of keeping two of the heads busy. The head she focused the staff on seemed to leak fire, droplets of flame falling off and pooling on the floor before going out.

Hermione ran, following the blood wolf down the stairs from the balcony, and back into the vestibule, where it stopped in front of the lion statue.

Her blood wolf looked up at her expectantly.

Hermione looked at the statue. It was a statue. Why did it bring her here? Well, it was a statue. Maybe she needed to animate it? But why? Never mind why, just try it. Everybody could die if she didn't.

She'd never animated something this big before, but she felt that wasn't going to stop her now. So much magic came to her so easily, now, that it seemed a breeze to cast an animation charm. Before, she had trouble getting a chair to tap dance. Now, it seemed as though the lion took on a life of its own. It shook out its mane, and leapt down from its pedestal. It seemed bigger, somehow, more impressive than before as it padded down the vestibule hallway and through the double doors into the hall itself.

Everything seemed so quiet and slow, to Hermione, as she followed the lion. One of the beast's heads was falling, droplets of fire spraying from wounds she couldn't see as it collapsed to the ground, but the other two heads seemed even more active. One of them was weathering Luna's assault, while the other was launching at Etna, jaws wide and fangs jutting. Etna was leaping to the side, her focus on the head in front of her, and Harry.

The thing held Harry by the throat, choking the life out of him, even as his life leaked from the burns covering his body. Most of his hair was burned off, but she could see his eyes glow with power as his fist slammed over and over into the thing's elbow, trying to break it. It stood, crushing him, staff in hand, dressed in vestments.

And then the Lion roared.

Hermione realized the Lion had grown larger. It was seated on the pedestal, and it was eye-level with her then. Now, she barely came up to its shoulder. Its body was no longer golden metal, but instead golden fur, its tail swishing back and forth, the tuft of hair like a golden flame.

The roar was loud. It seemed to go for forever, pressing in on her, until it pushed through her. She could feel the ache in her bones disappear, the tiredness in her magic melt away, as the sound carried through the hall.

The roar seemed to go on and on, as the flame in the iron bowl went out, the heads of the beast going up in smoke. _It_ dropped Harry, its staff held out to protect it. The staff turned to dust, and the vestments were torn away, leaving it in its blood-stained apron. A great wind came up, and a side door of the church opened. The wind picked it up, and took it out the side-door. The door slammed shut, trapping it in the darkness outside the church.

And then the roar and the wind stopped.

Harry dragged himself to his feet. What was left of his shirt hung in rags around his waist. His chest was cracked and oozing blood and his arms were blistered from the heat. Most of his hair was gone. He stumbled a bit, trying to stay standing, as Etna wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Hermione could see the tracks of blood it left. He hissed in pain before coughing up blood.

Luna walked up to them, holding her staff.

"You're a very pretty lion. Thank you very much," said Luna, a little cautious of the Lion. It was, after all, a lion, and lions are rarely tame.

The Lion turned, and walked through a small side-door by the altar. It looked back, and gave them a look.

Hermione started after the Lion, Luna following. Hermione's blood wolf trotted after the pair of them, while Etna helped Harry limp towards the door.

"That was really stupid," said Etna.

"Almost worked," commented Harry, his voice gravelly. He hissed in pain after saying it.

"Almost isn't good enough. I'm going to have to beat that stupid out of you."

Harry would have shrugged, but it hurt to much to do so.

The pair followed the others into a small changing room with a single, large wardrobe.

Hermione was pushing her way out of the wardrobe.

"It's a way through!" she said.

"Through to where?" asked Etna, giving the wardrobe an incredulous look.

"There's a door on the other side," replied Hermione. "It leads back to the town."

"Any harpies?"

"I didn't see any," she replied.

"Is there anything you can do for Harry?" asked Etna.

"I... I can't. It's... it's too much. I don't know how to heal burns, I can fix bruises and cuts and broken bones, but burns are tricky. Do it wrong, and, well, you might not have any skin afterward."

She looked to the Lion. It shook its head, and looked back to the wardrobe.

"I don't think there's anything here that can help us."

"So we go through the crazy wardrobe, and get out into the light, or stay with the lion," commented Etna. She gave the Lion a long look. "Fuck it. Come on, Harry, this is going to suck."

The Lion's tail swatted her in the arm, and it gave her a look. Etna bit back a retort about making a rug, and instead began helping Harry through the wardrobe.

Hermione wanted to cry as Harry was taken through the coats and clothes and robes. She knew it had to hurt, but there truly was nothing she could do.

"Come on," said Luna, taking Hermione's hand. Hermione looked to the Lion. The Lion stepped forward. She reached out and hugged the Lion, dragging Luna forward into the Lion's mane as well.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

She could feel the purr in her body, to her very soul.

"Come on," said Hermione. "We need to finish this."

Luna nodded, and followed Hermione into the wardrobe.

The Lion sat on His haunches, and watched the children go. As each left the church, He got a little smaller, His fur had a little less definition. He watched as Hermione paused at the exit, looking back for a moment, before leaving, the door closing behind her. A statue of a golden lion sat in the changing room.

_It_ stepped into the changing room, and walked around the statue. Its body was tense, shaking, as its fist dented the wood paneling of the walls. In a fit of rage, it lifted the wardrobe over its head, robes and clothes pouring out of it, and threw it at the wall. The wardrobe exploded into planks and splinters, as it stepped before the lion, falling to its knees. It reached out to the statue, but the distance between them seemed to only become wider, the statue looking down at the massive figure as it crumpled into a fetal position.

**Author's Note: **For all the terror and horror in the world, there is also beauty. Everything in the town has meaning. I leave it up to you lot to guess my meanings, and welcome you to invent your own.


	25. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

"It's getting dark," said Luna, staring into the fog-filled sky.

"How can you can tell?" asked Hermione.

"It's certainly not getting lighter."

Etna walked past them, Harry still hanging onto her shoulder.

Hermione thought about offering to levitate Harry, but knew Harry wouldn't accept it. Instead, she walked past him down the stairs, and came to a halt at the bottom. She pulled our her wand, and muttered "_Point Me _North." She watched her wand spin. "_Point Me _Harry." Again, her wand spun.

"Well, that's still useless."

"_Point Me _Horcrux," added Luna, and watched as her wand spun.

"Why would that have worked?" asked Etna.

"How would we have known it didn't, if we didn't try?" replied Luna.

"Point," replied Etna. "Where we headed?"

"This way," said Hermione, leading them past the church.

"Why this way?" said Etna, already following Hermione.

"Because we've been headed this way since we left the school."

"And?" asked Etna.

"We're on a quest," said Hermione, as though it meant everything. "We've passed another challenge, and we were headed that way. So we're going to keep going that way."

Etna sighed, but agreed and helped Harry limp down the road.

"Yes!" shouted Hermione, and ran ahead. Out of the gloom, loomed some sort of drive-up station.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"A petrol station," supplied Harry as Etna helped him limp into the parking lot. Between the fog and how dark it was getting, he couldn't see the sign properly, but he saw Hermione run up to them, with a large sheet of paper in hand.

"I've got a map!" she said, holding it out for everybody to see. "Let's see... we're here, by the gas station. Here's the church, and all the way over here is the school, which means we entered the town here, in the northeast-"

"Hermione!" barked Etna. "It's getting dark. What's a good place to fortify for the night?"

Hermione hummed as she looked over the map.

"Here. Police Station. A few strengthening charms, and we should be safe for the night."

And then they heard a howl. It was followed by another, and another.

"Oh, what _now,_" grumbled Etna, as she sent a sharp look towards Hermione.

A group of dogs came running through the fog. Harry could make out the distinctive shape of a doberman, since it was Aunt Marge's favorite breed after the bulldog. Harry suspected it was because it was more likely to rend him limb from limb, than anything else. Harry's blood wolf launched itself from near his feet and bit the lead dog, snapping its neck. Another dog gave a short, sharp yelp as an arrow pierced its brain. The other dogs skidded to a halt, backing away as the others' blood wolves appeared.

"Don't kill them," shouted Harry.

"Why?" asked Hermione, another arrow notched, drawn, ready to be loosed.

"Just don't," said Harry. "Not unless they come for us."

Hermione gave Harry a Look, but agreed.

They walked slowly, keeping together. The dogs circled, staying behind them, waiting for any sign of weakness from the prowling blood wolves and Hermione's arrows. Luna's staff was also out, but none of the dogs recognized it for what it was.

Past the gas station was a four-way intersection, and more dogs arrived from the directions they weren't heading. Hermione and Luna took the rear as Etna and Harry limped ahead as quickly as Etna would allow Harry.

"It's not that painful," muttered Harry, his breath ragged from pain.

"There's what you can ignore, and there's what's healthy," grumbled Etna. "Now shut up, and save your breath. Hermione, figure out how to lower the bridge."

Hermione looked behind her, and saw the raised shadow of a draw bridge.

"Right," said Hermione, pulling her wand and running into a small shack on the side of the bridge, her blood wolf running after her.

"Why shouldn't we kill them?" asked Luna.

"Ask him later. He's not supposed to talk until he's healed, and I'd really appreciate it if he used his portkey to take him home."

"You assume portkey travel isn't blocked," replied Luna.

Etna grunted in annoyance, as Harry's blood wolf paced in front of them.

Grinding and screeching echoed from the bridge behind them as it began to lower. Hermione soon joined them, and they backed up to the hinge of the draw bridge. With a thunderous boom, the draw bridge finished lowering, and Harry and Etna led them across. Both blood wolves stayed at the gap of the bridge while Hermione broke into the control shack on the opposite side and raised the bridge.

"Right, police station," said Hermione, leading the way.

"I'd have been more worried about the harpies," said Etna.

"True," replied Luna. "But then the quest wouldn't move forward properly."

Etna gave Luna a long look. Luna didn't see the look, however, as the light was getting too low. The police station was a low, squat brick building with small windows on its front, and even smaller ones on its sides.

They forced open the door, and locked it behind them. There were several desks, along with a small lock-up at the back and a locked cabinet with a pair of rifles and a pair of shotguns in it.

Etna laid Harry down on one of the desks, while Luna sat in the chair behind another desk and looked at the file on top of it.

"Alright," said Etna. "We're taking shifts. Call it three hours."

"I'll take the middle shift," said Luna, reading the file.

"I'm used to waking up early, anyways," said Hermione. She produced her robes, and laid them on the ground. Luna wadded up her own robes and dropped them down as a pillow on top of Hermione's robes.

"Er..." began Hermione, before she was dragged down and forced to snuggle around Luna.

Etna smirked, casting a silencing charm on them, before turning back to Harry.

"Hurts a lot," muttered Harry.

"Yeah, burns'll do that," said Etna.

"Not worried about me dying?"

"Nah. If you were going to kick the bucket, you'd have kicked it back in the church. If a demon doesn't stay down, he isn't going to fall over. You'll heal... eventually."

Harry sighed a rather painful sigh, as Etna let go of the glamor that made her look human.

"I know, it sucks. At least it isn't a sucking chest wound."

Harry gave her a look.

"What? Oh, fine. It was before I met the king. In fact, it got me as his vassal. It was before he really bothered with becoming Overlord. He was still powerful, but hadn't bothered with the 'real trappings of power and all that rot.' His words, not mine. So he was staying neutral while two other lords were feuding with each other. Feuds in the Netherworld either turn into wars of attrition, or one-sided slaughters.

"At the time, I was a slave for one of the two, and I wasn't on the winning side. The other lord and his primary vassals broke through the gates, and just butchered everyone they came across. One of my old masters ordered us to play diversion. Just threw some weapons at us, and ordered us to charge out the doors and die so he could escape. I picked up a spear and stabbed him in the heart. Before he died, he got me in the gut."

Harry watched as more of the glamor that made Etna look human faded away, revealing the long line across her belly. Just as quickly as it was revealed, it was hidden.

"I escaped, one hand holding it all in, the other gripping a spear. It was pure luck I ran into the queen. She was out putting down some rebellion or other, and she saw I was coming from the wrong direction to be an attacker. She put me back together, right alongside all their other wounded, and then the king toured the wounded after the fighting.

"He took one look at me, and said I had the sort of spark his vassals needed. Then he asked what happened to me.

"I told him as I read the contract and signed on the dotted line. He had this look, that same look back when Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at you. Righteous anger, I guess you'd call it. Stormed back out, took his core vassals, and left mid-battle.

"He came back _seething_.

"He called off the siege of the castle they were at, and moved the entire camp. From what I could tell, we were at the keep of the other lord. The king just flattened the doors, and ordered all the servants and guards out. And they did. The lord and his core vassals were camped out in their throne room, but the king didn't even try to take it. Instead, the king walked back out, and you could feel his power, right down into your very bones.

"And he let loose. Not truly cut loose, but he just slammed that power into the castle. In one blow, he leveled it, and killed the enemy lord. And he went back to me, and he told me he was sorry."

Etna looked at the door. Harry couldn't see very well, but he could see the glistening tears on Etna's face.

"He told me he was sorry that he couldn't save anyone. That they were all dead."

Harry reached out with his hand, and took hold of Etna's.

"My parents were in that castle. Everyone I knew. And they were all dead. The king couldn't make it right, so he said he was sorry. And he meant it.

"Then he told me he was doubly sorry, because he had the perfect job for me."

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. Or, at least, the part of his face where his eyebrow should have been.

"It was my job to keep his son in line, and smack him upside the head when he was being an idiot. That was the entire job description."

Etna shook her head, then look at Hermione and Luna. They were both fast asleep.

"Enough of me being maudlin. You need to rest. Get some sleep. Or _else_."

0x0x0x0

"I just don't understand what I'm supposed to do," said Draco, staring at gold leaf on the ceiling.

"Perhaps your father wants what's best for you," replied Lucretia.

"Oh, I know he does. I know he sets his standards high, and I know he expects me to reach them. It's just... I don't know how to do it. I try and I try, and I'm never good enough for him."

"I'm sure he cares," she said.

"I know! I know! It's just... he says I'm supposed to learn how to fight my battles, but he doesn't let me fight any of them."

"Maybe he fights the important ones for you, so that you can learn to pick your own."

"I guess," replied Draco.

"He cares for you, I'm sure of it," said Lucretia.

Draco sighed.

"Little wonder Potter went to the Weasleys," muttered Draco.

"What?" asked Lucretia. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the orphan boy going to the loving family."

"And you don't think your father loves you?"

At this, Draco shrugged.

"Why?" asked Lucretia.

"When I was... oh, I don't know. Five? Six? We went to Diagon Alley. Father and I. It was the first time I was going. He'd promised me ice cream from Florean's, some of the best in the world, he said. So we went, and did all the boring things he needed to do. It was with Bartleby, his solicitor. Probably authoring some legislation or other. And afterwards, we went to Florean's. We waited in line, like everybody else, because at Florean's, according to father, 'you wait in line, or you leave. Sometimes there's rules that no one argues with, because following them means something better than trying to break them.' And we got ice cream. I don't even remember what flavor it was, I just remember all the different colors and sprinkles and toppings. Father got a plain chocolate cone.

"And we were eating our ice cream as we left. And then we ran into the Weasleys. Not literally, mind you, but they were there, and we were there. It was enough to put father in a bad mood. What I did next didn't help, either, I suppose."

Lucretia was silent as well, both of them lost in thought for a long moment.

"It was so stupid, what I did," continued Draco. "_Ronald_ was riding on his dad's shoulders, and he was smiling, and happy, and... I'm not supposed to smile, did you know that? I'm allowed to _smirk_, but I'm not allowed to _smile_, and Merlin help me if I _grin_. Do you have any idea, what it's like to be a kid, and not be allowed to _smile_? So my dumb-arsed mistake was to turn to my father, and asked it I could ride on his shoulders like that.

"He gave me this _look_. And I knew what it meant immediately. I failed. I was a failure in his eyes, because I asked for something that wasn't _proper._ Proper! My entire life has to be Proper! Proper forms this, Proper emotions that! Agh! And here was another boy, riding on his dad's shoulders, smiling and pointing and laughing, and it's the happiest thing you can imagine, and I knew, then and there, I _knew_ I could _never do that_."

A hand reached out and touched Draco's arm.

"I shouldn't be yammering about this sort of thing, I really shouldn't," muttered Draco.

"It's alright," said Lucretia, rubbing Draco's arm. "Sometimes, even the best of us need to vent."

Draco nodded, then looked to her.

"Please... stay the night."

"Of course," said Lucretia. She crawled across the bed, and curled up into Draco's arms. Sleep claimed them both, soon enough.

0x0x0x0

Cornelius was sweating bullets. He couldn't find Lucius. His son said he wasn't home, and that Narcissa was away on a business trip. And Draco didn't have any idea when they'd be back, either.

He'd left a message for them, and was now sitting in his house, waiting for the axe to fall.

Voldemort!

Returned!

Lucius and Augustus, Death Eaters!

Oh, this was his worst political nightmare. He merely hoped Amelia would let him get through it with his head still attached to his neck.

This was all so _unfair_. He only wanted some extra money! His vacations to Majorca cost money! Who wouldn't take a little money on the side to go to Majorca?

0x0x0x0

Luna found guard duty very boring, and tried not to spend _too_ much of it watching Her Knight sleep. It was a very strange position to be in, defending her defender, but she supposed no one could do it all the time.

She felt bad for Ginny, because she didn't understand how a Knight in Shining Armor (well, fine, Knight in School Robes) worked. You didn't lift them onto a pedestal. Knights in School Robes weren't paragons of virtue (although hers was). They were not Shiny Toys in Shining Armor, to be kept and displayed.

No, they just needed love.

Her Knight had seen Darkness, and she needed to be reminded that not all the world was Dark. And, of course, Luna was very happy to do this.

She heard her blood wolf growl, and looked to the door.

Something was outside of it. Her wand illuminated the darkness outside, the proper night, and watched as _it_ slowly opened the door. She could hear the sharp hissing of its breathing, and it sounded so filled with pain to her ears. It lifted a boot, making a motion to step into the police station, but stopped. Its arms reached out and gripped the walls, trying to drag itself into the room.

But still, it stopped.

Luna stood up, her wand behind her ear, and her staff in hand.

"You can't hurt us here, can you?"

There was a shudder, the body of the thing wracked with pain. She could feel its misery, as she stopped in front of the door. She was close enough to see the thin shackles on its wrists, the broken chains hanging from them. She looked back, and saw a very similar set in the cabinet with the rifles. She looked closer at the shackles, and read the words etched on them. _LAW_ and _JUSTICE_.

"You're bound, aren't you? There's rules of how you can hurt us, kill us."

The hissing grew louder, as it redoubled its efforts to enter the room, to kill them all.

"Where does the story take us?" asked Luna. "To the hospital? Is that where you face us next?"

She could see its head move, the point going up and down.

"Then that's where we need to go next. That's where we have to go, to do what we need to do. Please, stop hurting yourself here, and try to hurt us there."

Its hands released from the door frames, and it stepped back.

"I'd wish you good luck, but I'd rather not die."

It turned, and disappeared into the darkness. Luna closed the door behind it. She reached down and scratched her wolf behind its ears, before returning to the chair she was sitting in. She felt sad, as she looked back down at the closed file on the desk. She didn't like this story. It didn't have a happy ending.

She rather doubted they'd have one, either.

**Author's Notes: **Etna's backstory in the games is shrouded in mystery. The only details we know are that she's an orphan, and she's supremely loyal to King Krichevskoy.

And we arrive at a few more bits and pieces of important information. I want to know what you lot, as readers, suspect is the important information.

And before anyone asks, yes, I'm aware that the time difference should have the first section happening directly before the last section if everything was happening in chronological order. This is me not giving a shit about it for artistic license.

Also, apologies for the lateness of this update. Yesterday was my fiance's birthday.


	26. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

"So where are we headed?" asked Etna, tearing apart a sandwich Hermione had pulled from a beaded bag and handing the pieces to Harry. She was eating the other half as she helped Harry with his. Hermione was still shooting her dirty looks, which had started when she noticed the gun cabinet was empty. Granted, that was before Hermione spelled a spare policeman's uniform with a cooling charm and a water-proofing charm. Etna thought he looked rather nice in the near-black button-down shirt and slacks.

"The hospital," commented Luna, pointing at the map.

"Why the hospital?"

"Where else would it be hidden?" asked Luna.

"The Sanitarium," replied Etna, pointing it out on the map.

"Yes, but the Hospital is closer. And also I found this."

She removed the file from underneath the map, and placed it on top. Hermione and Etna took the file, and began leafing through it, while Luna walked over to Harry and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Luna," replied Harry.

"You don't need to talk. I rather imagine it still hurts."

Harry grunted in acknowledgment.

"The file is rather plain, but I suppose a medical record would be. Or maybe it's a police report. We are in a police station, after all. Then again, it doesn't say how anything happened, but only the injuries, so I suppose it is a medical record. The file isn't very nice, but that's more because of what the file states, rather than the file itself." Luna was silent for a time, before she spoke again. "Apparently, a little girl got burned halfway to death."

"And?"

"And you were burned halfway to death, as well. I don't think that's a coincidence."

Harry didn't make a comment on this.

"I rather wish no one got burned halfway to death," added Luna. "And especially not all the way to death."

She stood, and walked over to Hermione. Hermione didn't look away from the file as she pulled Luna into a tight hug.

"Right, let's go," said Etna, finally. She helped Harry to his feet, and they went out the door into the fog.

The hospital was just one block south of the police station. As they walked, they heard the flutter of harpy wings, and looked to see them landing on the buildings on either side of the street. Dogs skulked out from side alleys, sitting and lying down on the sidewalk and watching them. Dozens, hundreds of them arrived and watched and waited as they walked the single block. Hundreds of eyes stared at them through the fog as they walked into the hospital parking lot.

The front of the hospital loomed out of the fog, and they pushed their way inside, through a pair of double doors and into a reception room. Etna brought Harry to the reception desk, and helped him lie down on it to rest, while Hermione was giving angry looks towards a small, dirty brass statue at the end of the reception desk. It had a vulture head, a skeletal body, and four arms. She picked it up from the reception desk, and moved it to an end-table, facing the wall.

Luna gave her an odd look at this, but otherwise occupied herself by examining a sheet of paper she found behind the desk.

"Alright, we're here. Where do we search?" asked Etna.

"I'm not sure," said Luna. "I imagine we can just mark off where we've searched on this map." Luna placed a map on the reception desk.

"In-patient first," said Hermione, pointing at a room on the first floor.

"Right, there first. Would medical supplies hold for however long?" asked Etna.

"I don't think so," said Hermione. "That, and burns need to be treated differently than regular wounds. I'm not sure how."

"Right then. In-patient on the first floor... should we bother with out-patient?" asked Etna, pointing at the second.

"No. We'll pass through emergency and surgery, and those will be the most important. After in-patient... maybe the records room?" said Hermione, pointing to a spot on the third floor.

"And then what?" asked Etna.

"We could move on to the Sanitarium, or we could check out-patient on the second floor."

"Then let's go," said Luna, handing the map to Hermione.

Hermione took the lead, leading them through the passages and hallways of the hospital.

"Why the hospital, Luna?" asked Etna.

Luna took a moment to think, to properly phrase what she was going to say.

"We're being led," she finally stated.

"Into another trap."

"Where else would we go?" she asked.

"Forced," commented Harry.

"What was that, Harry?"

"Doesn't like being forced," said Harry, nodding at Etna.

"Ah. Being dragged from place to place, not knowing rhyme or reason behind it." Luna nodded to herself, then looked ahead to Hermione. "Sometimes, we have to forge ahead, no matter the consequences, and hope everything comes out alright in the end."

"And if it doesn't?" asked Etna.

"Then it doesn't," replied Luna. She walked ahead to Hermione, and took her hand.

"That girl is far too good at giving advice," Etna grumbled.

Harry smirked, ignoring the pain in his face from it. He was finding it was becoming easier and easier to ignore the pain.

"The stairs should be right here," commented Hermione, staring at a blank piece of wall.

"Methinks we're not supposed to take them," grumbled Etna.

"Alright then, let's go through in-patient," said Hermione.

They continued onwards through the building, and a quick investigation of the emergency and operating rooms revealed nothing. They continued onwards, to a left turn that led to the in-patient rooms and the other set of stairs.

There was a ding, and the elevator doors opened.

"Everybody who trusts the elevator, raise your hand," said Etna.

No one raised their hand.

"Excellent. Hermione, lead on."

The search through in-patient revealed nothing, except in the last room on the left. A large number of used bandages and rags was in the nearby trash, and the bed and sheets were stained with blood as well.

"Anything useful?" asked Etna, helping Harry to a nearby chair to sit down.

"Not anything we didn't already know," said Hermione, examining the chart still on the clipboard attached to the bed. "Her name was Alessa, apparently. We can check patient records, but I doubt that'll show us anything else."

Etna looked toward Luna.

"We'll probably have to take the elevator," commented Luna, standing by the door.

"Why?" asked Etna.

"The stairs aren't there."

There was quiet at this, at least until they all left the patient's room, and looked down the hall. The hall ended with a small, square window looking out into the fog. There were no stairs.

"There should be an entire stairwell there," said Hermione, dumbfounded.

Etna snarled. Harry thought it was a rather impressive sound, while Hermione inspected the space where the stairwell should have been.

All four of them went back down the hallway to the elevator. The doors were wide open and the lights were on, waiting for them.

"Damn the torpedoes?" asked Hermione.

"Fuck it," growled Etna, and she helped Harry into the elevator. Hermione and Luna followed. Etna stabbed the 3 button, and the elevator doors closed. Luna hummed a pleasant tune as the elevator lurched into motion.

Etna tapped her foot as the elevator crawled upwards, and made no motion when the bell dinged their arrival on the third floor. She was first out the door when the doors swung open, though. The hall was as dimly lit as all the others, but they could see straight down it to the small, square window leading out into the fog outside. Etna led Harry to a nearby bench, and they both sat down.

"We'll go check the records," said Hermione, and Luna followed her down the other hallway towards the area over the reception desk.

Etna and Harry sat quietly on the bench for a few minutes. Etna's spear was in one hand, and her other was holding Harry's. She didn't quite realize when that happened, and knew Harry probably found it painful to do.

"We could run away, you know," said Etna.

"Mm?"

"The pair of us. Maybe Hermione and Luna, too. Just run for it. Fuck off to America or Australia or someplace, and let Lord Toerag have England."

"Never work," replied Harry. "He's the obsessive sort."

Etna sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose he is," said Etna, frowning.

"You really like me," added Harry.

"Guess I do," replied Etna, looking down at her boots.

Harry smiled.

"What, you didn't think I did?" asked Etna.

Harry shook his head.

"What? Why? Am I that deceitful in your eyes?"

"No. Just hard to believe," replied Harry. "That I'm the sort you'd like."

"We're all full of surprises," said Etna. She leaned over and kissed him. "Now shut up and save your strength. This bullshit isn't over yet."

Hermione and Luna returned half an hour later, empty-handed.

"No luck?"

"No," said Hermione.

"I think we had the only record," commented Luna. "And there's no stairwell on this level, either."

"Right, back into the elevator," said Etna. She followed Hermione and Luna into the elevator.

"First floor?" asked Etna.

"There's a fourth floor button," said Hermione.

"What about it?" asked Etna.

"There isn't a fourth floor."

"So?"

"It also wasn't there when we first got into the elevator," added Hermione.

Luna reached out and touched the button.

"Luna? Why did you do that?" asked Etna, tightening her grip on her spear as the doors closed and the elevator began to move up.

"Because it was there so we could press it," replied Luna. "We have to advance, we can't look back."

The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and the lights turned off, plunging them into darkness.

Blood wolves were called and wands were lit as they stepped out of the elevator.

The darkness around them seemed to swallow up the light, even as it revealed a plain hospital corridor. None of their lights reached anywhere close to the end of the single corridor they were in.

Etna grumbled her annoyance as they made their way down the corridor. The rooms off of it were empty. Hermione reached out and ran her fingers on the plaster walls of the building, and frowned at the red flecks of rust.

"It's like at the school," she said.

"What is?" asked Luna.

"This place. It's like the cafeteria in the school," said Hermione. "The walls are turning into metal."

"Then we're probably getting closer to where we need to be," said Luna.

Etna continued to grumble the rest of the way down the corridor. She stopped when they found the stairwell down was made from metal grating.

"I want to be on the record when I say this: This was all a terrible idea," said Etna.

"I don't think there's anything we can do about it at this point," said Luna.

"Oh, I know," replied Etna. "I just want my statements on record."

Luna retrieved a small notepad and self-inking quill and made a few scribbles.

"Your statements are now on record, Miss de Malebolge."

"Thank you," replied Etna, before looking back down the stairs. The blood wolves took the lead, safely padding down the stairs before Etna and Harry took their time going down them. The steps made heavy clanking and creaking sounds as the pair of them stepped on each one. There were no further steps past the third floor, just an empty shaft. Harry dropped an orb of light, and they all watched as the light went down and down and down, until it winked out of existence.

The third floor was just as dark, but not as abandoned. Steel desks and empty bookcases littered the rooms, and collapsed wheelchairs and stretchers were rolled up against the walls. Wire cages sectioned off rooms.

"What is that smell?" asked Hermione as they walked passed the elevators. It was a strangely sweet smell, but it somehow made her feel ill. It was a combination she definitely didn't like.

"Infection," said Harry.

"And rot. It's got that tang of maggots to it, too," added Etna.

One of the blood wolves growled, and Harry grunted. He then shifted, pushing Etna aside, and threw a punch into the darkness. There was a wet crunch, and he drew back a hand covered in blood. Harry's teeth were clenched, and his skin was cracking and bleeding from how tense he was as he drew back another punch, but held off.

The wand-light revealed a woman with her chest caved in. She dressed in a nurse's cap and gown, along with a surgical mask. Except the mask didn't have straps reaching back behind her ears. Hermione leaned down and touched the mask, her curiosity overwhelming her disgust to find the mask wasn't a mask at all, but instead part of her face. Then she saw the nurse's fingers.

The fingers on her left hand were transparent, while her right hand was black. She reached out to touch the hands when Harry's trainer smashed the dead creature's hand.

"Don't. Touch. It," Harry growled.

"I won't!" hissed back Hermione.

"Harry, calm down," said Etna.

"Can't," he hissed. "Stuck me with those needles."

He lifted up his arm, and they could see the black liquid seeping under his skin from five places on his blistered arm. His fist was clenched tight, and blood was running down his fingers.

"Do you have a calming drought?" asked Luna.

"No," replied Hermione.

"Whatever would you need a calming drought for?" came a sing-song voice.

All four of them turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange, standing naked from the waist up. Black veins were visible all over her torso, and endless rivulets of blood were running down her body.

Behind Bellatrix were a half-dozen of the nurses, clicking the needles at the end of their fingers together in excitement.

Etna was about to say something, when he heard the hiss.

_It_ was behind them.

**Author's Notes: **Hey, look! It's a cliffhanger!


	27. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Hermione heard Harry's roar of anger, and looked back to see him charging it. It was wearing a doctor's coat, and holding a knife that looked like a scalpel for cutting open a whale. She sent her blood wolf after Harry, and barely noticed Harry and Etna's blood wolves were already moving in the same direction. She watched as Harry slammed into the thing, and the pair of them disappeared into the darkness.

She turned all of her attention back towards Bellatrix and her nurses, knowing Harry would at least hold the thing off.

It was plain to see Bellatrix had been injecting herself with whatever turned Harry into a blinding storm of rage. The frightening calm she had, though...

"Well, I suppose that means I get to kill you three, now doesn't it?" Bellatrix asked, her wand idly spinning in her hands.

"I think it means we get to kill you, actually," replied Etna, watching as the nurses began to walk forward, stepping around her.

"Oh, no," said Bellatrix. "No, no, no. This isn't the part where I die. You see, I'm the hero, now. I'm defending the poor, widdle girlie from the meanies who would kill her. And Heroes never _die_."

The nurses leapt forward, straight into Luna's spray of ice. Some of them fell, but others slipped through it, torn and bleeding. It was too close for Hermione's bow, so her wand made several wide arcs, ribbons of magic tearing them apart.

Hermione hated doing it. They looked far too human.

Etna's spear caught one in the face, before twisting it and smashing it into the next one over. Luna kept up her barrage of ice. Hermione ducked under a flash of green light by instinct. She stepped back, knocked and arrow, and loosed it.

Bellatrix managed to dodge it enough that it didn't hit her heart. Instead, it hit her in the tit.

"I will kill you, little girl! I'll kill you sweet and slow!" Bellatrix screeched. A quick twitch of her wand, and the arrow was gone, the wound closing. And then she began to cast spells in earnest. She didn't care in the slightest for the nurses, and in fact used them as ammunition, banishing them and blasting them apart, coating Hermione and the others in pieces of them. Hermione's reaction was fire.

A tongue of flame ripped through the nurses, tossing them aside and reaching out to Bellatrix. She idly twitched her wand and the flame disappeared, replaced by a series of curses that Hermione didn't even try to recognize.

It was back and forth between Bellatrix and Hermione.

Then Etna joined in, and the blistering pace she set made Hermione realized that she'd _always_ been going easy on them. Flashes of color and darkness spewed from Etna's wand, as she muttered and spoke in languages Hermione couldn't recognize, or made sounds that Hermione couldn't even imagine producing.

Through it all, Bellatrix laughed as she twisted, shielded, and returned curse for curse. Hermione and Luna stepped to the sides of the passage, getting out of the way of the curse-fire that Bellatrix and Etna were sending at each other. Luna's blood wolf padded in after them, just escaping a curse that took off a tip of its tail.

"Should we try and help Harry?" asked Luna.

"No." Hermione pointed at the wall towards Bellatrix. "Let's see if we can get around them, and maybe get Bellatrix from behind."

Luna nodded.

0x0x0x0

Harry was pissed. He knew, on some level, it was because of the nurse. The black liquid injected into him just filled him up with anger and hate. And now there was something in front of him, that he hated.

So he stopped thinking about it, stopped trying to be _calm_, and just sank into the rage.

His charge knocked the damn thing off its feet, even lifted it up and smashed it through a wall as he felt something wet and sharp slice into his back. He had more important things to worry about, as he introduced his fist to its metal head. Something pinched at his hand, but he ignored it. One of the blood wolves clamped down on its arm, biting into it. It slammed its arm backwards, snapping the blood wolf's neck, before punching Harry.

The entire world went sideways for an instance, but he dragged himself out of the wall, grabbed a wheelchair, and used it as a club. It didn't make a very good club, but it did a good job of tangling the damn thing's scalpel, and they both dropped their weapons.

Harry and the remaining two blood wolves charged again. It threw a punch, and he didn't even try to dodge. The fist caught his face, throwing him backwards and smashing his glasses, even as he saw the blood wolf jump and latch onto the arm. The other wolf had latched onto its leg, trying to make it stumble as it ripped the first wolf out of its arm. Long tracks of blood were left on its arm, as it squeezed, crushing the wolf's chest with its bare hands.

Harry could see this all rather clearly. It was an odd thought, because whenever Dudley broke his glasses, he couldn't see at all.

And then he thought of Dudley. And that made him think of Vernon. And that made him think of how much he despised his relatives. How much he _hated_ them.

He splattered some blood on the floor, and up from it came a blood wolf that stood shoulder to shoulder with him.

He was going to break this fucker in half, and he was going to _enjoy _it.

0x0x0x0

Narcissa glanced up at the ceiling when she heard a roar of... _something_.

"Probably Trixie," she muttered to herself, even as an explosion shook flecks of dust from the ceiling. Narcissa vanished it, and tried not to think about what Bellatrix got up to when she was bored.

Instead she ignored a half-eaten sandwich and turned back to her patient.

She failed to notice the hems of her robes slowly turning white.

0x0x0x0

Etna was having a lot of fun, fighting with Bellatrix.

It was the first time she'd really had a chance to cut lose, and go all out against someone. And she even had to shield curses, too!

Her left arm twitched as she took another crucio, returning with a two different bone-breakers and a jet of flame while her wand shaped a curse that ripped a human brain out through it's nostrils. Granted, it was supposed to be used on dead Egyptian Pharaohs, but she didn't let that stand in the way of a good spell.

The screech of pain meant it worked, at least a little bit, but Etna didn't allow herself time to cheer. Instead, she led off with a spell that caused tentacles to grow on the walls, and threw a shield breaker and then six different cutters to create another curse that caused time distortions and random gravity shifts. It generally caused dizziness, disorientation, vertigo, vomiting, and if she was really lucky, death.

She rarely got that lucky.

She side-stepped a whoosh of green, followed up by several different spells that would take her insides and make them her outsides. She shrugged off a few of them, and returned fire with something equally nasty, gross, and repulsive.

Then Luna stepped out of the shadows and conked Bellatrix on the back of her head.

"Well, that's cheating," said Etna. "Good job!"

0x0x0x0

The most that Harry could think about, was a phrase Vernon once told Dudley.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee."

Vernon called it "The only useful thing to ever come from a nigger."

He did not think about how large his blood wolf was. He did not think about how he could see without glasses or a lumos spell. He didn't even think about how his hands were _glowing_.

A fist passed half an inch from his right cheek. He grabbed the wrist, and punched the elbow. There was a _satisfying_ crack, as the elbow bent opposite the way it should. Still, the arm moved, and threw him aside. His blood wolf leapt forward from the opposite direction, and jaws enclosed the thing's entire chest and _bit_. There was a screeching hiss, and it was lifted into the air, its head smashing into the ceiling, before it was turned sideways and his blood wolf began to shake it like a giant chew toy.

Harry almost smiled, at least until a fist caved in the blood wolf's skull.

He charged, hitting fist first in its ribs, crashing it into a wall. There may or may not have been another cracking sound. Harry wasn't paying enough attention, and that resulted in him getting smacked through a wall, and out into the half-empty stairwell.

Harry tried to grab one of the stairs above him, but was a few inches too short.

The first thing he hit was a set of steps. This didn't actually stop him, although the second set did.

He rolled down the stairs, ignoring a now broken arm and who knew how many broken ribs, and forced himself to his feet. He heard the giving of steel above him, and looked up into the darkness to see it stomping down the stairs. Harry drew his wand, petrified his broken arm and his ribs, and then flooded the stairwell above him with fire.

Harry moved his wand in slow circles, a hose of flame drenching the walls and stairs above him. The conflagration above him generated a fast wind through the door behind Harry, which made him wonder just what floor he was on. Given there were still stairs going down, he might have been on the first floor.

Unless there was an added basement, a small voice added.

The smell of burnt pork hit him like a wave, as it stepped out of the flames.

Its flesh was flaking off with each step, and the metal pyramid of its head was molten and flowing into its shoulders and chest.

Harry banished it down the stairs into the basement.

"Why won't you just. Fucking. _Die_?!" he shouted, and then launched another jet of flame into what he hoped was the basement.

0x0x0x0

Narcissa put down her wand, her fingers feeling stiff. She looked up from her work. Parchment plastered the walls, covered in runes, equations, and other notes as she tried to comprehend just what was going on.

So far, none of it looked good.

She stood, and stretched her back, still ignoring the half-eaten sandwich. She heard a rumbling overhead, and shook her head in annoyance. Didn't Bella know she was trying to do something important?

Well, it was no use trying to make her understand that.

She walked to the door, and opened it. She felt a warm breeze, and smelled burnt pork.

Narcissa decided she didn't want to know, and closed the door. She sent a locking charm at it as well, and went back to her patient.

It was at this point, she noticed the tips of her fingers slowly turning black, and her fingernails were lengthening.

"Well, this couldn't have been easy, now could it?" she asked, and began casting diagnostic charms on herself.

0x0x0x0

"So what do we do with her?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I vote we kill her," said Etna.

"We might need her to get at her vault," said Luna.

"Alright, so we keep her head, and claim her vault by right of conquest," said Etna.

"I don't think that's how it works," replied Hermione.

"Damn. I was kind of hoping," commented Etna, picking up Lestrange's wand and hiding it away. "So, I'm up for recommendations."

"Wrap her in chains?" said Hermione.

"Nah, she displayed some wandless magic. She could finite them," replied Etna.

"Repeated stunning charms?" asked Hermione

"Might work."

"It would, if she were still there," commented Luna.

Hermione and Etna both looked at the empty spot where Bellatrix was.

"Where did she go?" asked Etna.

"I'm not certain. One moment she was there, the next she wasn't," commented Luna.

"Well, this isn't a good sign, then," began Etna. She turned back down the hallways. She could feel the wave of heat moving in their direction. "Well, Harry's definitely cooking up some long pig, so I think we should head onwards."

"Long pig?" asked Luna.

"Human flesh," commented a green Hermione.

"Ah," said Luna. "I do hope it's our pyramid-headed foe."

"Same here," said Etna. She began to feel the wind start to really move. "Come on, we need to get below the fire."

"Not put it out?" asked Hermione, as they started down the hallways towards the other stairwell.

"Hell no! If Harry's roasting the bastard, then he's roasting the bastard, and I'm not going to interfere. Come on!"

0x0x0x0

Harry stood silent, waiting for any sound from down the stairs. When he heard nothing, he summoned his blood wolf again, this time noticing the fact that he stood shoulder to shoulder with it.

He decided against commenting on it, and instead assumed he was on the first floor, and headed for the in-patient rooms. As he reached the end of the hall, he heard the ding from the elevators. He turned back, to see the elevator doors wrenched open by a skeletal hand, covered in charred flesh. The still-glowing bulk of metal bulged into the corridor, as it half-stumbled out into the hallway. Its hand peeled off of the metal door, leaving flakes of charred skin behind, and Harry stepped back as stuttering gasps echoed from within its metal head.

Its boots still thudded on the ground as it stepped forward, reaching out for him. It stumbled, collapsing to its knees, the point of its head holding its body aloft. One hand lay on the ground, limp, but the other scraped the ground, trying to find purchase to stand back up, to force itself upwards, to hunt down the strength to find and kill him.

Harry raised his wand, knowing what he had to do, when he heard a rattling sound. He twisted around, only to see nothing. Something moved above him, and he looked upwards.

Bellatrix was on the ceiling, the black veins under her skin spreading wider and wider. Her arms were longer, and clawed, finding purchase in the walls, while her body coiled backwards, her hips lengthened and scaled, running into holes in the ceiling.

"_Potter,_" she hissed. And then her jaw opened. Harry's eyes widened, as the line of her moth didn't stop in her cheeks, but instead went down in her throat, stopping at her collarbone. Fangs lined her new mouth, dripping venom.

"_Die!_"

**Author's Note: **A little shorter than usual. I'm not good with padding, as some of you may have realized. I was always impressed with Wishweaver's "Realizations" simply because of how slow it moves, while still being _interesting_.

Nobody's come close to what's going on. Then again, I've not given that many details.

And as to Bellatrix... did anybody honestly think, even for a second, that I was going to drop her out of the fight with a simple bonk on her head?


	28. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Harry was impressed with himself. He'd still managed to not die.

The first strike wasn't easily blocked. He'd squashed Bellatrix's nose, and made the mistake of catching her lower jaw. He'd kept his grip, until she flicked her entire upper body, smashing him into the wall.

"_Crush the life from you, Potter,_" she hissed, her body slithering out of the hole in the ceiling as her hands went around his throat. Harry held off Bellatrix's maw, while working at freeing his throat. Then he felt the breath crushed out of him, as her thick coils wrapped around him. He sent a cutting charm at her, but it splashed into her skin like water.

"_Poor, widdle Potter,_" she giggled, letting go of his throat, and grabbing his wrists. "_Are you having trouble? Awwww... well, I suppose I should give you a hug._" She added more force to her coils, and Harry's lungs burned from lack of anything in them. "_Would you like a kiss, too?_"

His vision began closing in on him, and all he could see were Bellatrix's jaws opening wide, her fangs gleaming with venom. As she moved in to devour him, he tried to force his hands to her jaws, to keep her away from eating him, but she was either too strong, or the lack of air was to much.

He could still hear that annoying rattle, and in a moment of distraction, looked to it. It looked like a rattlesnake tail, and reminded him, rather absently, of one of the Dudley's old rattles that was still in the heap of junk back at the Dursleys'. Largely because it was dirty, stained the color of excrement, and belonged to someone he wanted to throttle.

_I'm about to die, and this is what I'm thinking of? _Harry asked himself.

Harry watched his blood wolf leap, and slam its jaws around the base of the rattle.

Bellatrix jumped and screamed, slamming her head into the roof above her, while throwing the coils holding Harry into the wall. Harry realized they'd loosened around him enough that he could breathe, and began prying the coils off as Bellatrix screamed obscenities at the blood wolf. She made a swipe at the wolf, but it bit her hand, and with a jerk of its entire body, threw her into the wall. It then took off down the hall.

Harry suspected Bellatrix entirely forgot about him as he began to spin, her coils unwinding around him to drop him on the ground.

As both Bellatrix and the blood wolf disappeared around the corner, Harry dragged himself to his feet.

"I really should have picked up a weapon," he muttered to himself. He focused, taking a deep breath, and glared down the hallway, waiting for the blood wolf to come back around.

0x0x0x0

As Etna, Luna, and Hermione reached the 2nd floor, a massive blood wolf charged past them, heading down to the first floor. They paused, and then saw a massive snake-like _thing_ slither past, following the blood wolf.

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Harry," replied Etna.

All three of them started down the stairs.

0x0x0x0

The blood wolf disappeared right as it reached Harry, dropping something disgusting and covered in dog slobber at his feet. As Harry saw Bellatrix's head come out of the darkness, he threw a punch straight at it.

For the first time, Harry realized his hand was glowing. It was also about this point, that Harry realized he could see in the dark without a lumos spell. Both of these were set aside, however, in favor of putting his fist through Bellatrix's face.

And he found that to be literal, as her skull caved in. The coils of her body twisted up, bunching together as her torso halted on his fist. He pulled his fist out of the remains of her corpse, and shook it off. The pair of them were obviously protecting something, so he stepped past them, and hoped that Hermione, Luna, and Etna were going for the same place.

Which is when he saw the white lights of lumos spells, and set off at a slow jog down the hall.

"Harry, you look like shit," were the first words out of Etna's mouth, before she dragged him into a hug.

"Thanks," said Harry, patting her on the back.

"By the way..." began Etna.

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are glowing."

"Oh."

"Just figured I'd point it out. So where's Pyramid Head?"

"Down that way. I think he's dead."

"You _think_?" asked Etna.

"Well, he couldn't get back up."

Etna sighed, and then stomped off down the hallway, stepping over Bellatrix's corpse, muttering about "always checking the body." Harry, Hermione, and Luna took off after her.

"I'd hug you Harry," said Hermione, "but I don't know what's on you."

"Bellatrix," said Harry.

"Oh. Then I definitely won't. At least not until you've taken a shower."

Harry snorted in amusement as they walked up to it.

Etna was on her haunches next to it, spear out, and inspecting the broken handcuffs it was wearing. She reached forward, and lifted it up by its arm, turning the torso onto its side.

"There it is," said Etna, and poked something with her spear.

"There what is?" asked Hermione.

"He was bound," said Luna. "You found the control?"

"Yep," said Etna. "Right there."

Hidden behind the metal, was a simple metal badge.

"That's a police officer's badge," said Hermione.

"And it's also impressively cursed," said Etna. She pointed her spear at its hand, which was starting to twitch.

"You mean it isn't dead?" asked Harry.

"I don't think it _can_," replied Etna. "Mortimer bound some bastard to this thing. Come on, let's finish this before it gets back up."

They went back over Bellatrix's corpse, and found the last door on the left. It was locked, but several unlocking charms on Hermione's part opened the door.

"Bella, stop bothering me, I've got more important things to deal with," came a cultured voice, tinged with the slightest bit of fear.

Inside was a blonde woman, her wand making fast motions at her own fingers. The color was fading from her robes, turning the blue silk into the white cotton of the other nurses.

Then they looked to the bed.

The medical report hadn't done what happened to her justice. Even now, her skin was missing, bandages only half-covering exposed flesh. Milky, sightless eyes stared at the ceiling, and her teeth were exposed to open air.

The blonde noticed them.

"Where's Bella?" she asked.

"Dead," replied Harry, staring at the wounded girl in revulsion.

She sized up each of them.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger," said Narcissa. "And you would be Miss Lovegood, and Miss de Malebolge?"

"That's correct," said Harry.

She glanced at Harry.

"Are you aware your eyes are glowing and that you've got third-degree burns covering half your body?"

"Yes."

"As long as you're aware," said Narcissa. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to figure out what's happening to me."

"You're joining the story," said Luna.

"What?"

"You're joining the story. You're the good nurse, and you have to protect her."

"I'd rather heal her, thank you," said Narcissa, ignoring Luna. Luna turned, and took Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the hospital room.

"There's no healing her," said Etna.

"Any curse can be broken," said Narcissa.

"That's definitely true," said Etna. She jumped onto the bed, and raised her spear.

"You're sure?" asked Harry.

"She's not as strong as you, Harry, and however Voldemort did this, he made it a lot worse with her. Its keeping her from healing so she can't fight it. I know you want to save everyone, but we don't exactly have a choice."

"You can't do this!" shouted Narcissa, her wand pointed at Etna.

"We have to," whispered Harry, taking hold of her hand. "I wish we didn't. I really do."

"Why? Why does she have to die?!" asked Narcissa.

"Because Riddle cursed a little girl with eternal nightmares," said Luna, standing at the door. "We're in her nightmare, now, trapped in it until she can wake up. Except she can't wake up. It's kinder, this way, putting her out of her misery, but there's no way we can like it."

"But... but... the curse! The curse can be broken!"

"Yeah," said Etna. "She can fight it off with her own will and magic, or she can die. Except she can't fight it off with her own will and magic. What do you think is making this hellhole? Voldemort's curse? No. Voldemort didn't curse this place, he _hid_ it. The curse on her is causing her magic to run wild, and curse everything else."

"She..."

"It's her nightmare," said Luna, tears streaming down her face. "And she can't wake from it. So we have to end it."

Harry led Narcissa to Luna, and Luna her led her out, and closed the door behind them.

"Not going to step out?" asked Etna.

"No. I can't do it myself, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hide from it." He looked at the little girl, in the bed, tears in his own eyes. "Do it."

"Okay," said Etna. She raised the spear over her head, and stabbed it down into the girl's heart.

The girl screamed.

The walls began to unravel, rust flaking off and up and away. Lights began to form, as the floors changed from rust-stained metal to ugly, stained linoleum. A bare metal light dropped from the ceiling, stopping on the chain that held it aloft, swaying in the non-existent wind. Light began to pour in through the window, and as it touched the girl, she stopped.

Her body went slack, her blind eyes became dull and glassy, and what was left of her lips relaxed into something that Harry could, if he were very generous, approximate as a smile.

There wasn't anything either of them could say, as Harry held out his hand for Etna. Etna took it, and jumped down from the bed. She reached out, and pulled Harry into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know you want to save everyone, but sometimes you can't."

"Doesn't make it any better."

"I know," she replied. "But we're a step closer to punching Riddle's ticket. And once we've done that, he can't do this to anybody anymore."

Harry nodded.

She pulled away, and they both stood a moment, staring at the life they'd ended.

"This is what they mean, when they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions, isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yep," replied Etna. She let go of Harry's hand, and walked to the nightstand, and picked up a beige book. On the cover was two children on a lion, surrounded by fawns and trees.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe," replied Etna. She flicked open the book, and saw the inscription, before snapping it shut. "Come on. Let's go home."

They stepped out of the room. Narcissa was seated on the ground, her head in her hands, crying. Hermione and Luna were on either side of her, patting her on the back. Her robes had returned to their original blue color, and her fingers looked whole, pale, and normal.

"Riddle left a piece of his soul in her," said Harry. "I used to have one as well, from that night."

"I don't see your bitch stabbing you through your heart," replied Narcissa.

"No," replied Harry. "I managed to fight him off. I was also awake, and destroying one of the other ones he made at the time. But neither of them were anything like that one."

"We can figure it out with Dumbledore later," said Etna. "Right now, I'm thinking we get the hell out of here. Should we be leaving you, or would you like to see that useless waste of spooge that crawled out of your cunt again?"

Narcissa looked dumbfounded at Etna.

"She's talking about Draco," said Luna.

She sighed, and then shook her head.

"Somehow, you manage to both be and not be the Dark Lord's daughter."

"Well, it helps that I'm not," replied Etna, holding out a rainbow colored sock. "Now grab the sock. We're getting out of here."

Narcissa took one look at it before taking hold of it. The others took hold of her portkey as well.

"Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Well, duh. There's no place like home!"

0x0x0x0

Sirius jumped when five people landed in the sitting room.

"I'm awake!" he shouted, and then looked at who landed. "Harry? Where's Harry?"

"Here," said Harry, raising a hand.

"Harry, you're not very hairy. And... what happened to you?"

"Bad, stupid, idiotic things," said Etna, helping Harry to his feet. "And he should get healed. Malfoy, if you don't mind?"

Narcissa was still standing, and while slightly amused by Harry's bad landing, was more than a little on the angry side.

"Are you going to kill me, too?"

"Depends. You plan on going to the Dark Lord?" asked Etna.

"Given what he did to Lucius? No," replied Narcissa.

"Then you get to live," replied Etna. "Start healing."

Narcissa glared at Etna, but moved over to Harry and began casting the variety of spells required to undo burns.

As Narcissa began to work on Harry's burns, Sirius sent a messenger to Dumbledore.

"So is this where you've been hiding, Sirius?"

"Yep. The wonderful home of my parents. Walburga's portrait is out in the front hall if you want some conversation."

"No, thank you," replied Narcissa, furrowing her brow. "I recall how much of an... eccentric she was. I assume you'll want to know where Pettigrew is?"

"I'd like that, yes."

"Good. Because the first thing I'm going to do is go before the Wizengamot and proclaim that the Dark Lord has returned."

"That is very good news to hear, Mrs. Malfoy," said Dumbledore from the door. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Feeling much better, actually," replied Harry, the burns on his face and arms already receding to under his shirt.

"You're healing much faster than... I... expected..." trailed off Narcissa, looking at Harry's bald head.

"What?"

"Your ears," said Narcissa, "are pointed."

"Oh."

There was silence in the room, as Harry looked to Sirius. Sirius watched as Etna sat next to Harry on the couch, placing her hand in his.

"Harry?" asked Sirius. "What did you do?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for your help," said Etna. "Luna, Hermione, maybe she'd like something to eat?"

"Right," said Hermione, leading Narcissa and Luna out of the room. Albus stepped into the room, and took a seat in one of the many chairs in the sitting room.

Harry looked straight at Sirius as he spoke.

"I became a demon so that I could survive fighting Voldemort."

Sirius was about to shout at Harry, when he paused to shudder over You-Know-Who's name. Dumbledore gave him a _look_, and he recognized it from when he caused Remus to nearly eat Snape. The sense of disappointment that Dumbledore exuded, the sense of despair that he could fall so far from this single conversation. And it made Sirius angry, that Dumbledore was looking down on him like that.

Then Sirius remembered all the great and wonderful changes to his life that his temper gave him. Especially Azkaban.

"Why?" he asked, finally.

"I want to survive, no, I want to _live_. I want to see Voldemort put six feet under. And in order to do that, I've got to be stronger." Harry was silent for a time. "Is it the best way? No. Does it have consequences? Yeah. Can anybody think of something better, that doesn't let Voldemort run rampant for years and years while I'm trapped in training?"

And for that, Sirius had no answer.

"So I had a choice, and I took it."

Sirius nodded, unwilling to trust his words at the moment.

"I think Sirius needs some time to come to terms with this. It is quite a bit to take in," said Albus diplomatically. "I trust the Horcrux was destroyed?"

"It was," said Etna. She sent a quick glance at Sirius. "And we've got a few questions about it that we'll discuss later."

Dumbledore nodded, and then looked in the general direction of the kitchen.

"If Narcissa was there, I imagine Voldemort thought we could not pierce the Fidelius," said Albus. "Was Bellatrix there as well?"

"She was," said Harry. He looked at his hand, and noticed that it was clean of Bellatrix's blood. "She's dead, now."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I imagine you need to take some time, as well. Let tempers cool, and give everyone time to think. There is some news on this side of the Atlantic that I feel necessary to hold off reporting until tomorrow."

"That bad?" asked Etna.

"Yes, actually. It seems that the Board of Governors was rather busy the last two days. We shall put it off until tomorrow morning, when everyone has rested. I imagine everyone will want to know about it."

"Right," said Harry. He pulled himself up off of the couch.

"Come on, let's get you into a bed," said Etna.

"Yeah, bed might be nice," said Harry.

Sirius and Albus watched them leave. They heard Walburga start screaming, and Harry shout back "Shut the fuck up you useless hag!" before stomping up the stairs.

"A demon, Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.

"I know," replied Dumbledore.

"And what do you have to say about this?"

"Fawkes still accepts them," replied Dumbledore.

Sirius stared at the floor.

"All I can think of is yelling at him. And then all I can think about is how that'd be my dear mother's reaction."

Dumbledore nodded, knowing Sirius needed to say this.

"I don't want to be her," said Sirius. "I don't want to be my father, either. But Harry... but Lily and James' son doing that to himself... accepting that darkness. I thought he was stronger than that."

"Sirus," began Dumbledore, "has he gone dark?"

"He's become a _demon_, Dumbledore."

"And I repeat, Sirius, Fawkes still accepts him. Fawkes had reservations about Miss de Malebolge, as well, but now is perfectly accepting of their presence."

"Fawkes was fine in Peter's presence," replied Sirius.

"Sirius, you're arguing that your godson is a dark creature."

"He is!"

"Like a werewolf?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, like a were-" and then Sirius stopped and closed his eyes.

"I am very sorry to rub previous mistakes in your face, Sirius. I am more than aware of how painful it can be. And I honestly do wish that something could be done for Harry, but I think we both know how independent Harry is. He knows the consequences of being found out, and has decided that this is the course he must take."

**Author's Note: **Sometimes, there's a way, and sometimes, there isn't.

A few notes: Albus assumes Harry had a choice about going demon. This amuses Etna _greatly_.

Beta by Luan Mao.

By the way. There's an update in my profile that should make a few of you happy.


	29. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Harry awoke feeling far better than when Etna led him up to his bed. Without even glancing at the window, he knew it was before dawn. He took a deep breath, and it felt smooth, his mouth and throat not burning with pain. Nothing itched, nothing hurt, nothing felt wet or scabbed or burnt. All in all, it was a nice feeling. He glanced at the window, and noticed it was that point where it wasn't dawn, but there was still light in the sky.

Having Etna lying on top of him made it much better, although he was still rather annoyed she'd managed to strip off all his clothing before shoving him into the bed. Not that she managed to force him to do anything, since he'd fallen asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. Granted, he wasn't sure why his knee was wet.

Then he realized where it was, and immediately retracted it out of embarrassment.

"Put that back, Potter," growled Etna.

His knee returned to where it was, and Etna gave a healthy groan as she ground against his leg.

"Ah," began Harry, only to have a finger appear on his lips. It was soon replaced by Etna's lips.

Time lost meaning for a while, and once Etna was done, Harry figured it was about half past six, and slid out from under the covers. It was both uncomfortable and embarrassing to get to the bathroom, but he managed to make it into a cold shower. Granted, after the last few days, it took scrubbing off the top few layers of skin to feel clean. He was also only mildly surprised to find his hair had grown back. He supposed he didn't like the bald look, but shrugged it off.

Harry dressed, nodded to Etna as she pulled herself out of bed and towards her own shower, and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. He found Albus seated at the table, drinking a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Professor," said Harry.

"Good morning, Harry," said Albus. "I trust you had a good night's sleep?"

"That I did," replied Harry. Albus seemed... off, this morning. Harry knew that Albus was normally much more talkative, but right now didn't seem to be his usual self.

"Good, good...," said Albus, trailing off.

"Is this about the bad things that happened?"

"Yes," replied Albus, nodding. "It more concerns Hermione and Luna, than yourself and Etna. I imagine, however, that they will want to be amongst friends when I deliver this news. Instead, we shall focus on lighter matters."

"Alright."

"I presume the Horcrux was well defended?"

Harry nodded.

"What was it?"

"I thought you said we were moving on towards lighter matters?" said Harry.

"I was curious as to what artefact Riddle used for it."

"It... it wasn't an artefact," said Harry. He looked down at the table, and stared at his tea cup.

"It was a little girl named Alessa," said Etna, walking into the kitchen, and sitting down at the table. "Killing her was a mercy, given what happened to her."

"Well and truly?" asked Albus.

"You can ask Narcissa how bad off she was," said Etna. "She was trying to treat her."

Albus's own eyes went to the table.

"I requested the headmistress of New Salem to do some more digging," said Albus. "Specifically for students whose home towns were missing. The headmistress's secretary found one name last night, Alessa Gillespie. Her mother was named Dahlia Gillespie. Dahlia Gaunt was the name of Tom's aunt."

"Well then, that explains why the Horcrux was so powerful," said Etna.

"How so?" asked Albus.

"Blood calls to blood. Tom killed a member of his family, to turn her daughter into a Horcrux."

All three of them sat in silence, unsure of what to say, and waiting for someone to interrupt the silence.

0x0x0x0

Hermione Granger sat on the edge of the bathtub, gently rubbing Luna's back. Luna was seated on her leg, after Hermione managed to drag her from the bottom of the tub where she was wallowing in depression.

"There was nothing we could do," said Hermione, pulling Luna into a hug. Hermione's bed-clothes were soaked now, but that didn't matter very much at this point.

"I know," whispered Luna, barely louder than the spray of the shower. "That doesn't make it any better."

"And she's in a better place, too."

"I know. I hope she's with my mum."

Hermione nodded, clutching Luna a little tighter. They sat half in the spray for a time.

"Thank you," said Luna.

"For what?" asked Hermione, confused.

"For being there for me," said Luna. "For loving me. For treating me like a whole person, even though everybody thinks I'm broken."

"You're welcome," she said, kissing Luna on the forehead.

0x0x0x0

Narcissa stepped into the awkward silence hanging over the kitchen. She glanced at the three inhabitants, and decided against any caustic comments.

"Is there breakfast?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Right," said Potter, standing up and going to the icebox and removing eggs, tomatoes, and other greens to make breakfast.

Narcissa was surprised by this, as she sat down at it, and watched Potter set himself about the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Dumbledore staring at his teacup with a guilty expression, as the Boy-Who-Lived made an English breakfast.

"Etna, what's the glamor that you use?"

"Just make your magic do it," replied Etna.

"Really?"

"Just like the shield-breaker," she added. "Only wandless."

Harry made a noise, and he worked in quiet silence.

Narcissa knew better than to ask about the ears, and instead focused on a comment Etna made earlier.

"So you aren't the Dark Lord's daughter?"

"Nope. A bit of mis-direction that your son came up with, and Albus allowed to spread."

Narcissa nodded.

"So what happened to Lucius?"

"I'm not certain yet. I hope to find out once I return to Malfoy manor."

Narcissa blinked as a plate levitated down to in front of her. She glanced at Potter, and saw his wand was out, placing the four plates at the table. Narcissa picked up the one fork at the table, and took a bite.

What she ate surprised her.

"I wouldn't expect the Boy-Who-Lived to know how to cook," said Narcissa.

"Very few people know Harry Potter," replied Potter.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, before going back to her breakfast.

"When will Sirius get up?" asked Harry.

"Given how late he stayed up mulling over his thoughts, and also how much fire whiskey he imbibed, it is unlikely he will be up before noon. Even then, I question how useful he'll be at that point."

"Right," replied Harry, returning to his breakfast.

Awkward silence fell over the table again, as the inhabitants waited for the remaining people in the house. When Hermione stepped into the kitchen, she immediately went to Harry, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Grab a seat, there's food on the stove."

"Thank you," said Hermione, quickly making two plates as Luna sat down at an empty spot. Narcissa raised an eyebrow as she watched the two of them sit down next to each other.

"Professor, you said you had news for me?" asked Hermione, starting to eat her breakfast.

"I'm afraid it isn't good news, Miss Granger. It seems that one of your classmates has claimed you have engaged in inappropriate behavior with Miss Lovegood. The Board of Governors convened an emergency meeting, and expelled you."

Narcissa blinked in surprise as Hermione put down her fork.

"They attempted to force me to snap your wand. As you might imagine, the arguments became quite heated, especially since you out-perform all of the other students and are muggleborn. There was some argument over whether or not your wand could be snapped based on the supposed offense occurring before you took OWLS –"

"I suppose it doesn't matter that the supposed offense never took place?"

"You mis-interpret me, Miss Granger. The eyewitness stated you kissed Miss Lovegood in the Great Hall."

"That's unseemly behavior?"

"For two young ladies in the eyes of the Wizarding World? Yes."

"I'm sorry," said Luna.

"Don't be," growled Hermione. "Do I get to keep my wand?"

"Given that I informed them they were... ah, yes, 'bigoted wastes of magic better granted to bright young muggleborns who actually try to succeed where purebloods have failed for the better part of three centuries,' and then proclaimed that I would expel and snap the wand of three-quarters of the rising seventh-year Ravenclaws with just cause, they decided to do nothing until your OWLS have arrived."

"Didn't those bints already take their OWLS?" asked Hermione.

"Precedent is everything when it comes to rules," replied Albus. "If they set the precedent, I will follow it."

Hermione nodded, then looked down at the table.

"And is there any punishment for me?" asked Luna.

"Since you were the party being corrupted by a muggleborn, no."

"But I corrupted her," said Luna, her brow furrowed.

"Sadly, they care very little for such trivialities," said Albus.

"Then I'll need to speak with my father," said Luna.

"I suppose I'll need to try and talk with my parents, as well," muttered Hermione.

"Yes, I imagine so. I'll do the honors of taking you to the appropriate domiciles," said Albus.

"Thank you, Professor. Is there anything else?" asked Hermione.

"If Hermione's not going back to Hogwarts, neither am I," said Harry, cutting off Albus.

"Harry..." began Albus.

"You don't need to do this," said Hermione.

"You stood by me when you didn't need to, Hermione. I'll stand by you."

Hermione swallowed, while Albus held back his surprise.

"Thank you," said Hermione.

Harry nodded, and then fell silent. He looked to Albus.

"Perhaps some good news, then. Amelia Bones' home was attacked two days ago. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange are dead."

"Who does her vault go to, then?" asked Etna.

"Her only sister 'in good standing,' I imagine. There is inheritance paperwork to be ironed out at Gringotts," replied Dumbledore.

Everyone turned to look at Narcissa.

"What am I doing to prove I'm in your good graces?"

"There is a cup that originally belonged to Helga Hufflepuff in Mrs. Lestrange's vault," said Albus. "It was handed to her by Voldemort to protect."

"Is this another one of Riddle's... soul pieces?"

"Yes," replied Harry. Albus gave Harry a sharp look. Harry knew it meant they would talk later.

"And you only want the cup?" she added.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Then... Miss de Malebolge and Mister Potter, I would appreciated it if you would escort me, now that you've finished your glamor."

"I have?" asked Harry, reaching back and touching his ears. "They don't feel different."

"That's because they only look different," said Etna.

"Oh," replied Harry. "Duh."

"Yes, duh," replied Etna.

0x0x0x0

Dumbledore let go of Hermione and Luna's hands, as they stood at the foot of a hill. A path wound its way up the hill, to a small tower shaped like a rook at its top.

Luna began skipping up the path, while Hermione and Dumbledore followed at a more sedate pace.

"Professor, what are my chances of keeping my wand?"

"Very good, actually. When I brought up the danger of precedent, the governors became quite frightened," replied Dumbledore.

"Good," said Hermione, and they caught up to Luna in silence. She'd already opened the door, and was in the main room of the first floor when they reached the door.

"Hello, Lovebug! I'm very happy to see you, and who is with... _you_," growled Xenophilius, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione. "I will not have you set foot in this house! You are not welcome here! You have violated the sanctity of my daughter, and I will not allow you to further harm her! Begone!"

"Father –"

"I won't hear any of it, Lovebug. I've already found a nice man who has no problem with the corruption that... that... that _whore_ has done to you, and we've just about finished up with the contract–"

Xenophilius continued to move his mouth, but no sound came from it. He stopped when he realized what had happened, and turned to look at Luna. Her wand was out, and pointed at him. Xenophilius was knocked into a chair, and he felt the cords wrap themselves around him. He tried to call out to her, but was greeted only with silence.

"Father," began Luna. Hermione had never seen her like this before. She always knew Luna as kind and caring. "I recall you teaching me that love is kind, that love is not arrogant and does not act unbecomingly. That love does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices in the truth. That love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. I do not wish to learn from you that the love you practiced is not that which you preached."

Xenophilius was silent.

"Please tell me, Father," begged Luna, lifting the silencing charm. "Please."

"It's unnatural," was all Xenophilius said, looking down at his feet.

Luna turned away, and slowly walked upstairs.

"Xeno," began Dumbledore.

"Don't think I don't know about your own dalliances, Dumbledore," spat Xenophilius.

"And what have I done since then?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nothing but attempts to make up for your own failures. _Attempts_. You've bettered our world, but that doesn't mean I don't know the crimes you're attempting to make up for."

Dumbledore sighed, and returned the silencing charm to Xeno. He then stepped back outside the door to the house, knowing he was not welcome within it. It was a long few minutes before Luna returned to the ground floor. A small trunk followed her on animated legs.

"Father, have you changed your mind?"

Xenophilius gave a slow shake of his head.

"Then I have taken what few mementos of Mother I feel are my own. I have no family, I have no family, I have no family," repeated Luna. "Good day, Mister Lovegood. Please give your wife my regards, as you will see her before you ever see me again."

Luna stepped out of the house, the trunk following her, and then spelled the door shut behind her.

As the door closed, Xenophilius looked at Hermione Granger, saw not the petty joy, or hatred, or even pity that he expected. Instead, he saw only the same sorrow he felt, reflected back at him.

They could not hear the silent wail of pain and misery that Xeno gave, as the ropes tying him fell away.

0x0x0x0

Hermione stared at the lovely older Tudor-style mansion with trepidation.

"You're worried they'll do the same thing?" asked Luna.

"No," replied Hermione. "No, not at all."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Well... you'll see."

And with that, Hermione led Luna and Dumbledore into the house.

"Mother? Father?" she called out. "I'm home!"

"In the sitting room, Hermione!" came a woman's voice.

Hermione's mother looked at the trio expectantly as they walked into the sitting room. There were several comfortable armchairs with numerous pillows, along with a low coffee table in the center of the room. On the table were several tasteful coffee table books, neatly arranged in such a manner as to suggest they had never been touched.

"Oh! Hermione, why didn't you mention you were bringing company?"

"Well–"

"Oh, never mind that. Let me get some tea. We simply must have tea," said Hermione's mother, standing up and bustling past all three of them.

"It's okay to sit down," said Hermione. "Just don't touch the pillows."

Luna raised an eyebrow at that request.

"How do I not touch the pillows?" asked Luna.

"I have no idea," said Hermione, sitting down on the edge of a love-seat. She glanced at Dumbledore, who had conjured a shockingly purple wing-backed armchair for himself, which didn't have any decorative pillows on it. She gave him a dirty look, and he replied with a deceptively innocent smile.

Luna sat down next to her, glancing back at the pillows, before taking Hermione's hand in hers. She gave Hermione a gentle squeeze, as she looked around the room.

"Everything is at a right angle," said Luna, looking at the perfectly aligned pictures, the straight lines the furniture formed, even the rectangular pots for the plants on the windowsill. Luna removed her wand from her robes, and performed a number of measuring charms on several of the paintings on the wall. "And the distances between everything are equidistant."

"Yes," replied Hermione.

"_Everything_," repeated Luna.

"Yes."

"Your parent's house is _weird_."

"Yes," finished Hermione. She glanced at Dumbledore, and he tapped his armchair with his wand, shifting it in line with all the other furniture, and moving it a few inches to the right to make it exactly between two other pieces for her benefit. She gave him a small smile, as he returned to looking about the sitting room himself.

They sat in companionable silence until Hermione's mother returned with a tray of tea and biscuits. She merely glanced at Dumbledore and his chair, as though to be certain that it was in alignment with the rest of the house, before she smiled at Hermione.

"Now, Hermione, I know I told you that it was perfectly alright to tell me anything. Now, why didn't you tell me you were a lesbian?"

"Well, mother–"

"I know that you and Leon both have trouble speaking your mind, but you simply _must_ tell me these things," Hermione's mother continued. "I don't think a letter from the girl's father is entirely a suitable way to learn about this sort of thing. I suppose it is better than either of those boys you hang around with, and the ladies in my sewing circle will be so _jealous_. A lesbian! And a pagan! In my family! My little girl is being so _progressive! _Now, was there anything else?"

"Mrs Granger–" began Dumbledore.

"No? Good! Why don't you go speak with your father, he's up in his study, and then we'll have a nice lunch!"

With that, Hermione's mother gave a sickly sweet smile, and then left them.

"My entire life," muttered Hermione. "That was Paulina. My father's name is Leon, and he'll be upstairs in his study."

Dumbledore's chair disappeared as he stood up, and both he and Luna followed Hermione up the stairs. She went down the hall to the last door on the left, and opened it to reveal a wall of paperback books arranged like bricks.

Hermione paid this no mind, although both Luna and Dumbledore paused to examine the wall.

"Father?" came Hermione's voice from around the wall of books.

An affirmative grunt was the only response.

"I was expelled from Hogwarts for kissing Luna."

Another grunt.

"I'm going to be away most of the summer, fighting anarchists and terrorists who want to overthrow the magical government and kill everyone who doesn't have magic."

Another grunt.

"I spent the last two days fighting creatures that would make Hieronymus Bosch defecate in his pants."

A fourth grunt.

"I saw a little girl who had barely survived being burned at the stake. And then a friend of mine stabbed her in the heart to put her out of her misery."

A fifth grunt.

"And Mother said lunch would be ready soon."

A final grunt.

"I'm glad we had this talk, Father."

With that Hermione walked back around the books. Luna drew her into a hug, while Dumbledore looked on in misery.

"I'm very sorry, Hermione," said Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded, and they went to the back patio. It was an enclosed patio, with a number of flowering plants arranged around it, all in rectangular planters. The view went over the back lawn, which had regimented strips from the professional landscapers. The table was aligned with the walls, and each of the straight-backed chairs was exactly in line. Hermione directed them to take the long sides of the table, and made sure that both Luna and Hermione's chairs were in line with each other. Dumbledore pulled the chair next to him out to make it in line with his own, to Hermione's approval.

Leon arrived just as Paulina brought out a plate of sandwiches, and then she spent the entire time chattering away about her sewing circle. After exactly half an hour, in which everyone except Paulina ate a sandwich, Leon returned to his study upstairs, while Paulina seemed to direct them back out of the house.

"That was... productive," said Dumbledore.

"Yes. Productive," said Hermione.

Hermione and Luna both took Dumbledore's hands, and they disappeared with a crack.

**Author's Notes:** The sad part is that I could see this as an accurate summation of Hermione's parents. Maybe a little on the caricature side, but the stereotype is there. Hermione is something of a neat-freak because she gets it from her mother, and her love of books was to get attention from her father. The grades in general were to get attention from _anyone_.

It also explains how she can spend so much time around Harry and Ron over the summer, except for a single family vacation. Because who the hell could stand living with these people?

And in case nobody noticed, I'm going to work on making my chapters longer. My average before is about 5 pages and 2500 word. This one finishes halfway down 7 at 3300.


	30. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

"I thought we were going to Gringotts?" asked Harry, after picking himself off the marble floor.

"You need to learn how to step through a floo," replied Narcissa, looking about the hall, before stopping, as she felt something sharp at her throat.

"And you need to answer his question," said Etna, holding her spear.

"We are. First, we're going to lock down the manor, and then see if Lucius is still alive."

"I thought you said he was disposed of?" replied Etna.

"He is. That doesn't mean he is _dead_."

Etna nodded, and they followed Narcissa from the public ballroom into the manor proper through a set of ornately carved double doors.

Both Etna and Harry stopped, staring at the doors, as Narcissa set about removing the double doors from their hinges, and then removing the hinges from the wall with a few spells.

It was a fair amount of work to levitate the doors by the hinges, but she managed to set both of the doors aside. She then looked at both Harry and Etna.

"Is there something interesting about an archway?" asked Narcissa.

"When it's a portal, yes," replied Etna.

"A portal?"

Etna nodded.

"The door's an open portal."

"Well, that certainly explains how the ward lock down works," commented Narcissa. "Step inside, unless you want to be left in the public portions of the manor."

Etna and Harry stepped through, and Harry shivered as he did so, feeling the magic surround him for an instant as he passed through. Narcissa began unscrewing one of the two torches on the inner side of the portal, and they watched as the stonework collapsed inwards, sealing the hole.

"Huh, nifty," said Etna. "The portal's still there, though."

"Yes," replied Narcissa. She began unscrewing the second torch.

"Feels like the magic is... I don't know, solidifying?"

"That's the best way to put it. It's preventing the portal from being re-opened," Etna turned to Narcissa. "Alright, so you've trapped us in here with you," commented Etna.

"For now, yes," replied Narcissa. "Libby?"

A house-elf with docked ears appeared, dressed in a clean pillow-case arranged like a toga.

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy?"

"Is the slave still here?"

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy."

"Fetch both Draco and the slave, and have them meet me in the drawing room."

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy." With that, the elf disappeared.

"The drawing room is the room with the safe under it?" asked Harry.

"Yes. How did you know?" asked Narcissa.

"Your son isn't the best at keeping secrets."

"Miss de Malebolge, I would like to request your services over the summer, in shaping my son into something useful."

"I don't know if I'll be able to beat that much stupid out, but I'll give it a shot," replied Etna.

"That's all I ask," replied Narcissa. "Come along."

They followed Narcissa through the maze of corridors, hallways, and grand stairwells that was Malfoy Manor to a mid-sized room with several wing-backed chairs. Draco was sitting in one, while a dark-skinned woman was standing nearby, looking at the fire. A thick collar was sewn into her throat, and she was wearing plain black robes.

"Draco–"

"Mother, what are _they_ doing here?"

"Is that the slave Lucius purchased?" asked Narcissa, ignoring Draco as he drew his wand, and instead making her way to the sideboard and the bottles of brandy sitting on top of it.

"Well, yes, but–"

"Send her to Lucius' study. I have a few orders to give her," said Narcissa, pouring herself a glass.

"Of course, Mother. Lucretia, you heard Mother."

All of them watched Lucretia leave, and then Narcissa turned back to Draco.

"Lucius is dead."

Draco's face became ashen. Narcissa handed Draco a glass of brandy, even as she drank hers.

"How?"

"The Dark Lord murdered him. It seems he didn't accept the failure of the diary as well as anyone hoped."

"He... he murdered Father?"

"Yes," replied Narcissa. "Bellatrix told me herself. Apparently, they both took great joy in torturing him."

"But... but..."

"We're switching sides," said Narcissa.

"What?!"

"Why else would Potter and de Malebolge be here, Draco?"

"But– but–"

"But nothing. We are joining Potter's side in this madness with everything we have. The things that _monster_ has done are unconscionable. I don't know how Lucius could stand there and watch, but he did. _I will not._ I have watched him turn my sister into a murderous beast, and I have watched him murder my cousin. I have seen what he's done to his own _family_, Draco. He does not stand for purebloods, he stands for madness and death."

"His... his own family?"

"He was a man, once. A man with no morals, but a man nonetheless. He hunted down his aunt and butchered her like a common animal. His cousin..." Narcissa shuddered. "There are no words, Draco, to describe the horror she was trapped in. _None_."

"He killed everyone related to him," said Harry.

"What?" asked Narcissa.

"Riddle murdered his father and his parents. He then framed his maternal grandfather, who died in Azkaban."

Draco sat in silence, glass still full.

"I've already locked down the wards," said Narcissa, pouring herself another glass. "We will likely be playing host to a number of blood traitors and halfbloods and mudbloods and Merlin only knows who else. You will be on your best behavior, is that understood?"

"Yes, Mother," replied Draco.

"Good."

"Is that why you're planning on kill him?" asked Draco, looking at Etna.

"No, but it's another good reason," replied Etna.

"Draco, you can ask questions later. For now, I want you to think about the consequences this'll have for your time at Hogwarts. Give me the leash, and I'll give the orders to Lucretia that I need to give."

"Yes, mother," said Draco, pulling off the bracelet, and leaving the drawing room.

"So, I take it that's a new look for Lucius?" asked Etna.

"Lucius?"

"The black girl," supplied Etna.

"That was Lucius?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Narcissa, letting the visage of the tearful wife slip. "As I said, the Dark Lord was not happy with Lucius's failure. Come along, we have to deal with Lucius before he gets any damn fool ideas into his head."

They left the drawing room for Lucius's study, and entered to find Lucretia looking through the books.

"Put those down," said Narcissa.

Lucretia did, even as she gave Narcissa a sharp look.

"Narcissa–"

"You will address me as Mistress," growled Narcissa. "I am no longer your wife, as Lucius Malfoy is dead, _Girl_, and I will not have a slave making my son think otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," whispered Lucretia.

"Lucius Malfoy has caused us to kiss the scaly arse of a halfblood, a liar, and a madman. It is better that he is dead. And on that note, you will _forget_ that you are Lucius Malfoy. You will not even entertain the idea of being Lucius Malfoy, is that understood?"

Lucretia nodded.

"You will forget all orders that could be construed to force you to act against the House of Malfoy. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. You will keep the secrets of the Malfoy family until the day you die, is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Excellent. I presume you already have been given quarters?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Excellent. Go to Draco, and help him muddle through his problems. And at some point in the future, speak with Libby about getting a better wardrobe. You belong to the House of Malfoy, you will dress like it."

"Yes, Mistress," said Lucretia, turning and leaving.

"One damn thing after another," muttered Narcissa, dropping into Lucius's chair.

"So," said Etna, "keying us into the wards?"

Narcissa gave a long suffering sigh.

0x0x0x0

"I'd like to speak with someone in the inheritance department," began Narcissa, having reached the front of the line.

"Of course," replied the sneering goblin, before leading her into a back office. She was flanked by Harry and Etna, both having spelled their hair brown before leaving Malfoy Manor.

"What do you want?" asked the goblin behind the desk, openly glaring at them.

"I wish to claim Bellatrix Lestrange's vault as a beneficiary."

"She isn't dead."

"She is," said Harry.

"Oh? And did you kill her with your own two hands?" grumbled the Goblin.

"Yes."

"Not your precious wand?" chortled the goblin.

"I put my fist through her skull," said Harry.

"Somehow, I doubt a wizard such as you could kill a fly, let alone another wizard, without using a spell."

Harry walked over to the wall, took a breath, and then punched. The thundering boom echoed through the office, and likely through the bank. The goblin stared at the spider-web of cracks running across the entire wall, as chunks of former wall fell to the floor.

"I... see..." said the goblin, agog.

"So," said a smiling Etna. "Bellatrix is dead. What else do we need to prove?"

The goblin opened his desk drawer, and rummaged through it until he retrieved several sheets of parchment.

"She listed her husband Rabastan Lestrange, her sister Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and Tom Marvolo Riddle as her beneficiaries. Rabastan Lestrange was killed two days ago. That leaves Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"He was declared dead by the ministry," said Etna.

"Was he now? And what proof do you have?"

Harry drew his wand, and wrote out Riddle's name in fire, as he'd seen it done, and then re-arranged the letters into "I am Lord Voldemort."

The goblin considered the letters floating in mid-air shrewdly, before giving a snort.

"Well, if you idiot wizards think him dead-"

"We said the Ministry declared him dead," added Etna.

This stopped the goblin, and he glared at Etna. Etna smiled back, her glamor slipping to reveal her fangs.

The goblin audibly swallowed, before rephrasing what he said.

"If the simpletons in the Ministry think him dead, then Gringotts shall as well. Narcissa Malfoy is the sole beneficiary of Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Is there anything else?"

"I must remove with my own hands an item from the vault before anything is transferred," said Narcissa.

"Acceptable," replied the Goblin. He fetched a key from within his desk. "Give this to one of the cart goblins. They'll take you to the Lestrange vault."

With that, Narcissa turned and left, and Etna and Harry followed her to the carts.

"I'm surprised," said Narcissa. "That took far shorter than I expected."

"I know the type," said Etna. "They understand money and violence. Ask with one, and they'll hand over the other."

Narcissa made no comment at this, as she handed over the key, and then stepped into a cart. The goblin spent a moment retrieving a bag, before pulling the lever on the cart, and charging off into the depths. She kept her eyes on the back of the head of the maniacal little monster directing the cart, and not once did she look at the stone walls speeding past. She kept her breathing steady, even as the cart seemed to jump off the rails for a moment, before landing on a new set. Then it screeched to a stop, and Narcissa hurried out of the cart as much as her aristocratic airs allowed her to.

"I don't understand how you can stand these things," said Narcissa, watching a smiling Harry get out of the cart.

"They're fun," replied Harry. He then stopped and stared at the albino watch dragon.

The goblin retrieved the bag from the cart, and shook it. The clanking sound drove the dragon back, and he led them to the vault itself.

Harry was still smiling as he walked past the dragon, when he noticed Etna's hair.

"What happened to our hair?" asked Harry.

"Thief's Downfall," said the goblin. "It strips away glamors, dyes, and other magics."

Harry glanced at Etna's ears, and noticed they were still human. She looked back at him, gave him a small smile and nod. They went back to following Narcissa.

"So which is it?" asked Narcissa.

"That cup at the back," said Harry, pointing at a small golden cup on the rear wall of the vault.

Narcissa stepped into the vault, making her way through the piles of gold, jewelery, and other assorted valuables, and picked the cup off the shelf with a golden scepter.

She dropped the cup into a cloth bag Harry held out for it.

"I feel unclean just from being near it," she added.

"Just remember, the one in Alessa was worse than that," commented Etna.

Narcissa gave a small shudder. They stepped out of the vault, past the dragon, and stood near the cart.

"Leave us for five minutes," she called to the goblin. He stepped into the cart. Narcissa cast a privacy spell over them.

"Mister Potter," began Narcissa. "A question."

"Maybe an answer," replied Harry.

"Amusing. As you might imagine, I'm the sort of person that trades for services, and the Malfoy name carries a very heavy weight in the Ministry."

"More like the Malfoy money, but go on."

"Money has weight, Potter. And it can get things done that would otherwise be impossible. More importantly, the name attached to the money can do impressive things as well."

Harry was silent.

"There may be a way to get the board to reverse their decision."

"And what do you want?"

"By siding with you, I'm putting Draco in danger. I want you at Hogwarts as well, protecting him. I know Severus will as well, but the more eyes watching out for him, the better."

"Get Sirius a trial, and you've got a deal," said Etna.

"We would need to discuss this with Miss Granger first," said Narcissa.

"Right then," said Harry.

0x0x0x0

Sirius watched as Hermione and Luna bustled past, headed upstairs.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, in an armchair in the sitting room, watching the floo.

"Mister Lovegood decided it would be best to sign away his daughter into a marriage contract. Luna formally denied having any family," said Dumbledore, dropping into another, rather than conjuring his own. "Miss Granger's family is... unpleasant."

"Unpleasant?" asked Sirius.

"If there is any love in that house, it is very little," commented Dumbledore. "It felt like a caricature of a family, a semblance of one, rather than an actual family. There is little doubt in my mind as to why Miss Granger was so socially awkward in her first year."

"Well, if Narcissa clears my name, I suppose I'll see about adding another member to the family, then. Maybe two, depending on Hermione."

At this, Albus smiled.

0x0x0x0

Luna held it together until they reached Hermione and Luna's bedroom. Hermione spelled the door shut, and then silenced it.

Luna immediately wrapped herself around Hermione.

"If you're not going back, I'm not going back," she whispered into Hermione's robes, as Hermione maneuvered to the bed, and sat down.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You are, you're going away from me. I don't want to be alone."

"I know," said Hermione, wondering just how she managed all those years alone, before Harry and Ron, and now Luna as well. Which made her wonder how Luna managed all those years alone, as she didn't have anyone until her fourth year.

Which is when it struck Hermione.

Her father. Luna had her father, every step of the way. Until now.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Hermione. "I love you."

0x0x0x0

"Hello, Harry," said Sirius, helping Harry to his feet.

"Sirius."

Sirius gave a melodramatic sigh.

"None of that now. Let's have a good talk." He glanced at Narcissa. "Away from prying ears, shall we?"

Harry tossed the bag holding the cup to Etna, before following Sirius into Grimmauld's library. They both sat down in chairs, and were silent for a moment.

"So," began Sirius. "After you left, Albus gave me a talking to."

Harry nodded.

"And after I said some dumb-arsed things, like saying you're a dark creature, he rubbed my nose in the shit I was spewing, by mentioning that were-wolves are dark creatures as well."

Harry nodded.

"Later, I thought about whether I had any problems with Etna, and after I realized I didn't, it sort of just clicked. Why the hell should I care? You're still Harry, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. As for me, well, my temper's something I've got to work on. I've flown off the handle too many times, and it's cost me too much. If you see me doing it, knock some sense into me, please."

"I will. You can expect it to hurt, too."

"Thanks," said Sirius, smiling. "Now let's go see how Narcissa plans on getting me out of this shithole, shall we?"

They both stood, and went back downstairs, to find Narcissa and Etna seated at the table, chatting.

"So, what's the plan for my release from here?"

"I thought that would be obvious," said Narcissa. "I'll speak with Fudge, and there won't be an issue. Right now, we have more important concerns. We need to consolidate our war chest. I've already set the Goblins to moving the Lestrange vault into mine-"

"I'd think she'd leave that to either her husband on You-Know-Who," said Sirius.

"She did. Both of them are dead."

"But You-Know-Who..."

"Is dead, according to the Ministry. And if there is anything that Goblins like to do, it's thumb their nose at the Ministry. What I'd like to know is how Rabastan Lestrange died."

"Rody and Raby both died attacking Amelia Bones," said Sirius.

"And just how do you know that?" asked Narcissa.

"I've got nothing better to do than read the newspaper," replied Sirius, pointing to yesterday's edition. The incident was emblazoned across the headlines.

"Then I'll need to speak with Fudge today. Perhaps Bones, as well. Mister Potter, if you could provide me with an escort?"

"Not Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.

"No," replied Narcissa. "I'm not throwing my weight behind Dumbledore, Sirius. I'm throwing my weight behind Harry Potter."

"So you can attempt to manipulate me in your favor?" asked Harry.

"Well of course, Mister Potter," replied Narcissa without missing a beat. "Dumbledore's time is fading. Besides, if I walk in with you, it suggests that _you_ brought me to the Light, rather than Dumbledore."

"And they won't think I murdered Lucius, and then imperius'd you into saying otherwise?"

"Mister Potter, while your imagination is vivid, I'd like to remind you that I'm a Malfoy. I can pay people to think what I tell them to think."

At this, Harry smirked, and then followed Narcissa through the floo once more.

**Author's Notes: **We now have the upper-end of the home-defense spectrum. The "Well, actually, no that isn't my house. That's just the door to my house. Good luck actually _finding_ my house."

Also, Chapter 36 is kicking my ass. I've scrapped twice as much as I've kept. Always a bad sign, I think.


	31. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

"Oh, thank Merlin you're here!" said Fudge, practically jumping out from behind his desk the moment he saw Narcissa. He was holding a tumbler of scotch which was sloshing liquid across the desk and floor as Fudge waddled out to see her. It was clear he was stressed, losing sleep, and drunk if his breath was to be judged.

"What's going on?"

"You need to talk to Amelia! She's on the warpath! She's arrested Yaxley, and she's claiming the Dark Lord's returned!"

Narcissa nodded, and Harry could tell she was using the same nod and smile technique that Petunia used on Vernon whenever he was complaining about one of his incompetent underlings at work.

"Of course, Minister. I'll speak with her right away."

At this, Fudge smiled, and relaxed, as though everything was going to turn out just fine.

"In fact, let's go together, shall we? We can straighten everything out very quickly and simply," said Narcissa, and she led them through the halls, back to the elevator, and to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Can you tell the Director that Narcissa Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge are here to speak with her?"

"Of course," said the receptionist. She scribbled a note on a piece of parchment, folded it up, and then charmed it with her wand. Harry watched with interest as the paper airplane took off and went off into the depths of the department.

A response landed on the receptionist's desk, and she immediately led them back through the department to Amelia's office. It was a tasteful thing, lacking the ostentatiousness of Cornelius's, but still had a vast wall of awards and photos of Amelia meeting with famous people, although, at the very center were a few pictures of her family. Susan was there, as well, in several places including a very recent photo of her and her aunt, that had her waving at Harry.

"Minister, Mrs. Malfoy, and... Mister Potter," said Amelia, surprised to see the Boy-Who-Lived with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Director Bones," replied Narcissa. "I apologize for being out of communication, but I was away on business that I could not be called away from."

"Is that so," said Amelia. "Well, then, I suppose I should explain. I have a problem. Augustus Yaxley is in one of my holding cells awaiting trial for conspiracy to commit murder, conspiracy to commit treason, and bribery. Under influence of Veritaserum, he has stated that the Dark Lord has returned, and that Lucius Malfoy willingly joined his side."

"That's very interesting," replied Narcissa, "especially since the Dark Lord murdered Lucius not two days ago for attempting to escape his service."

With that, Cornelius fell backwards in a dead feint.

"Should I wake him up?" asked Harry.

"No, it'll be more productive this way," said Amelia. "Narcissa, you aren't the sort to just switch sides. What exactly do you want?"

And with that, Narcissa smiled. She liked dealing with intelligent people. They actually got things done. More importantly, they got things done right the first time.

0x0x0x0

Sirius heard a noise.

It sounded like a bell.

He paused for a long moment. The sound was familiar to him, almost achingly so, but he couldn't think of what it came from.

Granted, his mother's portrait's screaming didn't help his thought process. While he'd long ago figured out how to tune out his mother's screeching, Hermione's scream of rage was something he hadn't expected. He walked out into the front hall, to find the pair of them shouting obscenities at each other, and he knew that Hermione's were far more colorful than his mother could ever hope to achieve. Hermione's wand was also making a flurry of motions, shooting a rainbow barrage of spell work at the painting, even a tongue of flame that worked its way up and around the painting. Hermione then growled, and attempted rip it off the wall with her bare hands with about as much success.

Hermione glared at the painting, as it smugly called her a "useless, worthless bitch, unworthy of being breed by a goblin."

With that, Hermione stomped off upstairs, returning only thirty seconds later with a bleary eyed Luna, who was carrying a staff. Luna pointed the staff at the painting, and it shut up.

"That's some silencing charm," commented Sirius.

"Oh, no, it's not a silencing charm," said Hermione, as she conjured a sledgehammer. "It was a _freezing_ spell."

Sirius glanced at the painting, and then saw the glassy layer of frost. And he saw his mother's eyes widen as Hermione's hammer slammed right into the bitch's craw. The entire thing shattered, although it was still stuck to the wall.

Sirius conjured a chair, and wished he had the "popping corn" stuff that Lily loved so much, as Hermione brought the hammer down again, and again, and again.

Then Sirius heard that noise again.

"Sirius," said a panting, but ginning, Hermione. "Get the door."

"I knew I recognized that sound!" said Sirius, clapping his hands.

"Are you going to get the door?" asked Hermione.

"We're under a Fidelius," replied Sirius.

Hermione, Luna, and Sirius looked at each other, as the doorbell went off again. Luna readied her staff, Hermione retrieved a bow from _somewhere_, while Sirius pointed his wand at the door. He twisted his wand, and the knob turned, and the door swung open.

Standing there, was a red, chest-height penguin with brilliant green eyes. Looking carefully, it seemed more like a stuffed toy than an actual animal, with wide, heavy thread holding its red body to its white belly and wooden peg legs. Another penguin, this one waist-high with a purple body, leaned to the side to look into the house, and immediately went back to hiding behind its red companion. Both of them were wearing brown leather belts, with pouches hanging from them.

"Hey, dood!" said the red penguin with a woman's voice. "Is Etna here?"

0x0x0x0

Harry found himself, once more, in Courtroom 10. This time, he was not in the defendant's seat, but instead in the gallery, next to Narcissa.

He watched as a tall, blond man was levitated into the hall by two aurors. One was Kingsley, the other he didn't recognize. There was outcry as the Wizengamot identified the man, the entire room dissolving into incoherent shouting. As the aurors dropped the man into the chair, chains sprung from it, wrapping him up and preventing him from making any motion.

"The Wizengamot comes to order!" shouted Amelia Bones. Her wand then made a thunderous boom, and silence fell over the room. "The Wizengamot comes to order!

"This is the trial of one Augustus Yaxley. He is charged with Conspiracy to Commit Murder, Conspiracy to Commit Treason, Disruption of a Criminal Investigation, Bribery, and Willfully Joining a Terrorist Organization," began Amelia, and Harry's attention span left as she began talking about "the prosecution's duty" and "capital offenses." He did perk up a little at the word "Veritaserum" before the entire courtroom descended into arguments again.

Instead of listening to witches and wizards politely scream at each other, Harry examined the witches and wizards gathered in the gallery. It was a much more interesting task to pick the strongest of them out of the crowd, and he felt it was good practice, too.

He noticed Augusta Longbottom, and Amelia Bones stood out in the crowd, as well. A few other older witches and wizards stood out as well, mostly ones he didn't recognize. He was tempted to ask Narcissa who they were, but knew she was paying attention to the trial.

His eyes noted a few people pointing him out of the crowd, and whispering to each other. It seemed like waves spreading out, as people glanced at him and Narcissa, before looking immediately away when they realized he was looking straight at them. Several people, when the news reached them, got up and left.

"Do at least look like you're paying attention," commented Narcissa. "It isn't proper to fall asleep."

"I'm keeping an eye on the crowd. We've definitely been noticed."

"Yes, I imagine so. And I'm sure rumors and whispers are making the rounds, now."

"At least tell me when they get to something important," replied Harry.

"Well, right now they're attempting to decide whether or not to use Veritaserum on him."

"Are you going to chime in on this?"

"Only once a number of the members start to look supremely annoyed.

It took the better part of far too damn long, in Harry's opinion, before Narcissa turned to him.

"A Sonorous charm, Potter. The strongest you have."

Harry pointed his wand at her, and whispered the incantation, focusing on it.

"I demand Veritaserum," she said, loud enough to shake dust from the ceiling. Harry waved his wand below everyone's line of sight, and removed and reapplied the Sonorous charm before Narcissa continued.

"I demand Veritaserum," she repeated, her voice, this time, loud enough to only echo through the chamber. "I demand that this murderer list his crimes as a Death Eater, that this fiend state he was never under the Imperius. And I demand that this monster admit he was _there_ the night the Dark Lord returned."

"You- you cannot honestly believe the Dark Lord returned?" said that pink-garbed toad-woman from the beginning of the year. Harry couldn't honestly remember her name.

"Under-secretary Umbridge, my husband is _dead_, murdered by the Dark Lord himself for attempting to escape his service. His body was mutilated beyond nearly all recognition. Do not attempt to claim my husband's death a lie!"

Harry wasn't sure how he'd managed to keep a straight face.

"And just what is Mister Potter doing next to you?"

"Mister Potter saved my life from Bellatrix Lestrange, my own sister, when she was ordered to murder myself and Draco Malfoy."

"And just what circumstances-"

"Dolores, we are discussing the trial of Augustus Yaxley," said Amelia. "If you wish to bring forward Mister Potter's circumstances, then perhaps we can discuss the circumstances of you leaving Hogwarts."

Umbridge's many chins and jowls quivered as her jaw snapped shut, making a wet slapping noise that Harry wished he'd never heard.

"Narcissa Malfoy has requested the use of Veritaserum. She has requested that Augustus Yaxley prove he has not seen Voldemort alive in the last year, that he prove he was not under the Imperius for his entire tenure as a Death Eater, and that he list his crimes if he is a willing Death Eater. I second this request. Are there any reasonable objections?"

Amelia stared out at the rest of the Wizengamot.

"Then the bailiff will fetch Veritaserum."

It was another ten minute wait for the bailiff to fetch the Veritaserum, for six different people to test its authenticity, and then for it to be administered to Yaxley. During that time, Harry noticed that more people were stepping into the Courtroom, and all of them were entering from one door. And a lot of them were people who had stepped out.

He took a closer look at one of them, and he thought he saw a pair of men that might have been Crabbe and Goyle's fathers. They had the same general largeness and protruding brow as Crabbe and Goyle, at least.

"Narcissa, are those two down there Crabbe and Goyle's fathers?"

"Yes, yes they are. I imagine they won't try anything in front of this many people."

"They wouldn't," commented Harry, "Unless their names will be stated at the Dark Lord's rebirthing ceremony."

At this, Narcissa was quiet.

"Will they be?" she asked.

"I don't remember Yaxley being there, but he honestly said Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy out loud."

On this, Narcissa fell silent.

"Has the Dark Lord returned?" asked Amelia.

"He has," said Yaxley.

Harry shoved Narcissa to the ground as Crabbe, Goyle, and the three other men drew their wands, and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA."

0x0x0x0

"Etna?" came Hermione's voice.

"What?"

"There's a pair of stuffed penguins at the door asking for you."

"I'll be down in a minute," she replied.

Etna stood up, popping out her back, before giving the hippogryff a final scratch to the side of its neck. She was being entirely too maudlin and melodramatic. Then again, she was pretending to be a teenager, so maybe it was appropriate? She sighed as she left the attic.

She'd always laughed at the king for being in love with a human woman. And now, here she was, head over heals for a _hero_ of all people.

Wait. Stuffed penguins?

Etna jumped down the stairs, skidded past the painting of the annoying hag (it looked different, but she'd examine it later), squeezed between Hermione and Luna, and stopped to look at the stuffed penguin.

"Lils!"

"Hey, dood," said the red penguin, waving one of its stubby wings at Etna. "Can I come in, dood?"

"Sirius, let them in."

"How can I trust them?" asked Sirius.

"I will stab you in the crotch."

"Right," replied Sirius. "Come in, come in."

The red penguin, Lils, stepped across the threshold, while the smaller, purple one continued to hide behind it. It took one glance at Etna, and then began to quiver in fear behind the taller one.

"So what're you doing away from the Prince?"

"Delivering you a minion, dood," said Lils. "Lessa got fast-tracked, dood."

"Lessa, huh?" Etna leaned to the side, glancing around Lils to look at the shorter penguin. It huddled further behind Lils. "KREACHER!"

"Slight-less-nasty Master's Mistress calls for Kreacher?" grumbled Kreacher, as he appeared at the head of the stairs with a bang.

"Fetch me fish heads," said Etna, her grin widening.

"Mistress will get fish heads," replied Kreacher, who disappeared with another bang.

"Fish heads, dood?" asked Lils.

"You said _minion_," replied a grinning Etna. "As in, someone who's done something _bad_."

"It wasn't her fault, dood," said Lils.

Etna's shoulders slumped.

"_Fine_. I won't torture my minion. Much."

"Thank you, dood. Now, what do you have to drink around this place, dood? Inter-dimensional travel is thirsty work, dood."

Etna shot Lils a look, as Lils thumped past, Lessa whimpering behind her. Lils guided Lessa into a chair, before jumping up into the one next to it.

"Fish heads for nasty birds," said Kretcher, dropping a pail of fish-heads onto the table in front of the two prinnies. Lils's wing immediately snapped out and grabbed the house-elf by the throat.

"Give me a bloody fucking English Breakfast or I will snap your sodding neck and give your head to muggle children to play football with," growled Lils, her beak parted to show a row of fangs. "Dood."

She dropped the elf, who scrambled to the stove and began cooking.

"Personally, I'd wait around for Harry. He's a better cook than Kreacher, and he's also a lot less likely to poison you," said Etna.

The prinnie nodded.

"Umm..." began Hermione.

"Yes?" asked both Etna and Lils, although Lils added a "dood" to the end of it.

"What are you, and what's going on?"

"We're waiting for Harry, so we only have to explain this once," said Etna.

"Explain _what _once?" asked Molly Weasley, standing at the door.

0x0x0x0

Frederick Crabbe smiled as Amelia Bones fell over dead. Really, they couldn't have timed it better, before they did the deed. The two aurors around Yaxley were dead, and hopefully they got that traitor Narcissa and Potter himself. In the confusion, they'd free Yaxley, and escape. Not the most defined of plans, but definitely a good one, Frederick felt.

He turned to cast again, this time into the crowd, when he saw a wolf the size of a horse slam into Willard Goyle, its mouth crushing his torso before he could even make a sound.

Frederick stumbled backwards as the wolf shook its head, Willard's legs going one direction, and his arms and head going another. Timothy Edgecombe seemed to have his head together, casting a cutting curse that splashed across the wolf's fur.

The wolf's jaws snapped onto Timothy's arm, and then pulled. Frederick could hear the sickening pop of Timothy's arm coming out of its socket, just before his body hit the wall with a crunch. Frederick turned, scrambling to get away as a trio of piercing curses killed Malcom Avery.

Frederick slammed through the door he'd entered not three minutes before, and was running down the hall. He looked back to see the wolf following him. In its jaws was Wesley Edgecombe's head, Timothy's brother.

It was about this point, he realized the wolf didn't have two eyes. It had seven. Four down one side, three on the other.

He started crying. He didn't understand why this was happening. They were supposed to be the frightening ones! Cause a little fear, cause a little death, cause a little mayhem, and then leave! Why was this happening!

He sprinted through a door, then pointed his wand backwards, banishing it shut. He added a colloportus as an added measure. After all, it wasn't like dogs could open doors, could they?

It didn't open the door.

It went right through the door.

He incoherently wailed, pointing his wand at the wolf as though the wolf would disappear if he waved it enough. The jaws locked around his arm before he could even get a spell off, and rather than bite it off, dragged him back through the hallway, past Wesley's dropped head, and back into Courtroom 10.

The wolf bit down, and he screamed, this time in pain, rather than fear, as his hand fell to the ground with a wet thump. He saw his wand was still gripped in it.

He looked up through the haze of pain, no where near as bad as the Dark Lord could cause, and saw Harry Potter, his eyes aglow, with Narcissa Malfoy standing by his side.

"Mister Potter!" shouted a lion-haired man. "You are under arrest!"

"For what? Doing your job for you?" stated Narcissa, her firm voice cutting through the lion-haired man's bluster.

"Rules must be followed!"

"I'm friends with Amelia's niece," said Harry Potter. He turned towards the lion-haired man. "Kingsley Shacklebolt was my teacher for the past _year_." Frederick, even through the haze of his missing arm, could feel the power flowing off of Potter. "And you're telling me that I'm under arrest? For watching them die?"

Frederick wasn't sure which to be more afraid of. The wolf towering over him, or the boy a full head shorter than him.

"Well, Rufus, I'm sure we can work this out," came Cornelius' voice, as he twisted and pulled at his lime green bowler hat.

"Er –" started Rufus.

"Yaxley! Was Peter Pettigrew at Voldemort's resurrection?" shouted Harry.

"Yes."

"Were Crabbe and Goyle at the resurrection?"

"Yes."

"Were the other three I just killed there as well?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I didn't see them."

"Fine. Was I tied to a gravestone, and forced to duel Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"There. Voldemort's returned, Peter Pettigrew is alive and a traitor, and Sirius Black is innocent, just like I told you, _Minister._ Now do your job, and bring justice, since clearly you can't even handle fighting Voldemort's followers. Oh, and here's Crabbe. He murdered Bones. I'm sure you'll figure out _something _to do with him. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to let you try not to fuck up your job," growled Harry, as he began to stalk off.

"Mister Potter and I will be back tomorrow," said Narcissa, "seeing as he's the only one capable of keeping me safe, and we will be _ensuring_ justice is done. And Rufus, Cornelius, I expect a resolution requesting the trial of Sirius Black to be in my hand when I walk in tomorrow, given that he never received one."

Narcissa followed Harry, the massive seven-eyed wolf close behind.

**Author's Note: **Oh, you thought Amelia was going to live, didn't you, dood?

Chapter 36 is kicking my ass. Specifically, Harry and Molly's "chat" (if it can even be called that) and another conversation between Etna and Lils.


	32. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Harry stomped out of the fireplace, only to find Ron, Elizabeth, Ginny, and Susan all in the drawing room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Mum's here to convince you to head to the Burrow, to get you away from... err... evil influences," said Ron.

"Evil influences?" asked Harry.

"Etna, Grimmauld place itself, and... well..." started Ginny.

"Hermione and Luna," said Elizabeth.

Harry looked at Elizabeth.

"Can't say that I approve of them," said Elizabeth, "but it's their own choice."

"What about Hermione and Luna?" asked Susan.

Everyone looked at Susan.

"They're together," said Ginny.

"Well, yeah," said Susan. "They're best friends, of course they're together all the time. But what's the problem with that?"

"No, they're girlfriend and girlfriend," tried Ginny.

"Yes, I know they're girls and they're friends," said Susan. "I just don't understand what the problem is. Also, why is Narcissa Malfoy standing behind you?"

"I've switched sides," said Narcissa. "Miss Bones, they are together in the sense that a husband and wife are together."

"Oh," said Susan. She furrowed her brow in thought. "How does that work?"

"I find it best not to ask questions of others' private lives. Harry, please beat some sense into Mrs. Weasley, while I break the news to Susan."

"That'd probably be best. We should probably get Dumbledore, too."

"He showed up about fifteen minutes ago," said Ron.

"Right then," said Harry. He left the drawing room, and went straight for the kitchen. A quick unlocking charm on the door, and he walked into a full-volume rant from Molly Weasley. Etna was looking nonplussed, Sirius was looking like he was about to go on the warpath, Albus looked his usual self, while two stuffed penguins were seated at the table, one of them looking murderous, while the other was terrified.

He silenced Molly, and then turned to Etna.

"What's going on?"

"Those are prinnies," said Etna, pointing at the stuffed penguins. "Lessa, the smaller one, is now my minion, while Lils, the larger one, wants breakfast cooked by someone that won't poison her. Molly's being her usual over-reacting bitchy self about Hermione and Luna, and also about the prinnies. She demanded Albus show up, so Sirius summoned Albus. He was attempting to calm her down, but that's a bit like putting out fiendfyre by pissing on it."

"Thank you," replied Harry. "First, what the hell are prinnies?"

"We're souls of the damned, dood, forced to work off our sins, dood," said Lils.

"Fine, whatever. Just so everyone's aware, Yaxley's trial was a cluster-fuck. Five death eaters attacked from the crowd, including Crabbe and Goyle. Amelia, Kingsley, and another auror are dead, along with someone behind me, but Yaxley is still being held, and Crabbe has been captured."

"The others escaped?" asked Albus.

"No, I killed the others before they could kill any more people in the crowd," replied Harry. "Yaxley was questioned long enough to admit that Voldemort is alive. Also, some big-haired idiot named Rufus attempted to arrest me, rather than doing his fucking job. We're heading back tomorrow so we can work on getting Sirius cleared."

"We?" asked Albus.

"Narcissa and I. If they're willing to attack her in the Ministry, she wants someone who she knows can't be paid off, I think. She's in the other room breaking the news to Susan."

"I will offer my condolences, and then go to put out what fires in the Ministry I can," said Albus, standing and leaving. Harry suspected he was looking for a way to escape Molly's wrath.

"Mrs. Weasley, what do you want?"

"You're coming home with me to the Burrow," said Molly. "And you're certainly not going anywhere near Lucius Malfoy's wife!"

"You mean he can't comfort Narcissa Malfoy in her period of grieving?" asked Etna.

"Comfort – grieving – what?"

"Lucius is dead," replied Etna. "Voldewhatever murdered him. It's only natural for a young man to give comfort to a grieving widow."

Molly spluttered, while Harry gave Etna a confused look. Etna smirked back at him.

"Mrs. Weasley, honestly, why should I come with you?" asked Harry.

Etna's smirk grew to a grin.

"Why?" said Molly, scowling, still trying to wrap her head around Harry and Narcissa Malfoy doing... _that_. "I think it should be obvious. That... that _demon_ is a terrible influence on you, and she's going to drag you down to whatever hell she came from, along with the creatures that have followed her up from the depths!" She pointed at Hermione and Luna. "It's obvious she's already done so with _them_–"

Harry silenced her again with a wave of his hand.

"Molly, get out."

Molly stepped forward, hand raised to either grab Harry, or in Harry's mind, try to slap him. He growled, and grabbed her by her ear.

"When I say get out, I mean _get out!_" shouted Harry, pulling her by her ear through the door of the kitchen out to the drawing room. He took a pinch of powder, and called out "The Burrow!" before dragging Molly into the floo, and giving her a final boot to the behind to kick her in.

He turned around to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone out-mum Mum," said Ron in awe.

0x0x0x0

Hermione, Luna, Sirius, Etna, Lils, and Lessa watched as Harry dragged Molly out by her ear.

"So... Lessa... what did you do?" asked Hermione, only to be punched in the arm by Luna.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about it," said Luna. "She looks very remorseful already."

"I killed a bunch of people... um... dood," whispered Lessa, as she stared at the table as hard as she could.

"Why did you kill them?"

"Because they hurt me... and my cousin said I should. I didn't want to, but – but – he said they deserved it, and – and –"

"Sh, it's alright," said Luna, gently taking hold of Lessa. "Is your name really Alessa?"

"Yeah..."

Luna pulled Alessa into a tight hug.

"Luna, put Alessa down before she explodes," said Etna.

Luna only squeezed Alessa tighter, and Alessa made a squeaking sound.

"Luna, I mean that _literally_. Put the prinnie down before she explodes."

Luna gently placed Alessa back on her chair, and Hermione quickly joined her as they whispered in hushed tones.

Harry and Narcissa walked back into the kitchen.

"Where's Molly?" asked Sirius.

"The Burrow. Maybe."

"Maybe?" asked Sirius.

"Well, I called out the Burrow and punted her through," replied Harry.

"I'll have to remember that for next time," said Sirius, smiling. He leaned back in his chair. "Ah, peace and quiet."

"Quite," commented Narcissa.

"So Harry, are you providing comfort for Narcissa?" asked Sirius.

"Er, Maybe? I don't know?"

"I assure you, Mister Potter, if you were giving me comfort, you would know it," replied Narcissa.

"Alright, I know you're making fun of me," said Harry. "Somebody explain it to me now."

"It's common for a grieving widow to select a young, _virile_ man to give her comfort," replied Narcissa.

"Ah," said Harry, blushing.

"Harry, if you wish to provide comfort for Narcissa, I'd understand entirely," said Etna, leering at Narcissa. "She's a definite MILF."

At this, Sirius snorted.

"I don't think either of us want to know, Mister Potter," said Narcissa.

"I'm sure I'll find out anyway," replied Harry.

"Etna?" asked Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Two things. First, there's a young child within hearing range. Second, did you find a book on Alessa's Nightstand at the hospital?"

"Hm? Yeah. Why?"

"Where is it?"

"It's on Harry's nightstand," replied Etna. Only Etna noticed the sharp look that Lils gave her.

"Thanks," replied Hermione, who promptly took off at a run.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius.

"Hermione loves books," said Harry. "I thought this was obvious."

"Well, yeah, I understand that, but what's going on?"

"Alessa's favorite book is Hermione's favorite, too," said Luna.

"Ah," said Sirius, as Hermione returned, carrying a book.

"It's a first edition," commented Hermione. "It's beautiful. You should definitely hang on to this. Have you read any of the others?"

"Others?" asked Alessa.

"Yes, the others. _Prince Caspian, Voyage of the Dawn Treader, A Horse and His Boy_?"

"Um..." began Alessa, and then she shook her head.

"We're going to have to fix this. I have them upstairs. Luna, have you read them?"

"No, I'm afraid that while I've read stories that included Lions, Witches or Wardrobes, I've never read a story about a Lion, a Witch, _and_ a Wardrobe. You've mentioned it several times, though. I suppose I'll have to bring my mother's copy of _Beedle the Bard_."

"Right, both of you, upstairs," said Hermione, taking a hand and a flipper, and dragged the pair of them out of the kitchen.

"Well, I think she's in safe hands," added Narcissa.

0x0x0x0

Etna and Lils were in the kitchen. It was the dead of night, and nearly everyone had already gone to bed, even Sirius after Narcissa informed him he needed to be well-rested for his trial in the next coming days.

"When are you heading back?" asked Etna.

"Shortly, dood. The King expected me to take a few days finding you, dood."

"A few days? Who's watching after the Prince?"

"The King, dood. He figures he can manage it a few days, dood."

"Expecting a raise when you get back?"

Lils gave a vicious smirk.

"So you're sleeping with someone pretty young, dood."

"Harry? Yeah. He's a good kid. Only sleeping though. He's got a will of steel and more self-esteem issues than I care to count."

"Self-esteem, dood?"

"Yeah. He was raised by his aunt and uncle," said Etna, looking towards the cabinet filled with china and silverware, and therefore missing the look of fury that passed over Lils' face.

"Aunt and uncle, dood?"

"Yep," replied Etna. "Something about the blood protections that his mother left on him, after she sacrificed herself. Dumbledore managed to shift them to protect him against all Death Eaters, rather than just Voldemort. Dumbledore thought Petunia would act just like his mother... personally, I'm amazed he turned out to be the Heroing sort."

"Heroing sort, dood?"

"Yeah. I mean, he got propped up on the pedestal for it, called the Boy-Who-Lived, and he had a heaping helping of expectation dumped on his lap. When he didn't meet it, it was obviously his fault. Then there's the supply of fan girls that he's completely oblivious of."

"He hasn't dated, dood?"

"Sort of. Him and Molly's youngest, Ginny, were together for a few months, before he figured it out."

"With a little prompting from you, dood, I'm sure."

"Maybe a little. Or a lot. He's male, he takes some prompting."

"You stole him right out from under her nose, didn't you, dood?"

Etna grinned.

"So why him, dood?"

Etna was quiet for a time, trying to find the right words.

"You've been a prinnie for fourteen years. You know how it is. You're only seen for your utility, your loyalty, and how much of a threat you are. Even the King, for all of his love and kindness, still sees through those glasses. Most of the people here see the threat I am, the danger I am, but Harry?

"He didn't. Instead, he realized what he'd done, and he tried to make up for it."

"What he'd done, dood?"

"Let's face it. Summoning is just like kidnapping, but nobody cares because the person summoned is evil."

"Point, dood. So he what, swept you off your feet?"

"I wish. No, he never even tried. His first instinct was to be my friend, rather than get in my pants."

"You don't wear pants, dood. Or panties."

Etna shot Lils a glare.

"I'm a demon. I know you were human, once, but it's off-putting for one of us to have someone get to know you for you, rather than to figure out how they can use you."

"This is true, dood."

"Early on, I asked Harry about his experiences with Voldemort. In first year, when he confronted Voldemort to stop him from getting Nicholas Flamel's stone –"

"The Philosopher's Stone, dood?" asked Lils.

"Yeah, Dumbledore hid it in the school just before Voldemort broke into Gringotts. He had the stone hidden in a mirror that could also reflect your true heart's desire, apparently."

"Really, dood?"

"Yep." Etna was quiet a moment. "All the things in the world to desire, and he just wants his parents." She was quiet as she said it, and then shook her head. "I need some sleep," she added, as she stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, yeah?"

Lils nodded.

She pulled out her knife from within her pouch, and began passing it from wing to wing, thinking and considering just what she needed to do, before slamming the blade into the table.

"Fucking Dumbledore," she muttered. She jumped down from the chair, and went to find a couch to crash on.

0x0x0x0

Hermione lay awake in bed, Luna curled up into her side. She stared at the ceiling thinking. Alessa was gently snoring from the other bed, that was normally occupied by Ginny.

Ginny was across the hall, with Elizabeth and Susan and Ron. Susan's Aunt died earlier today, and it was Luna that offered the best condolences.

"I thought it was all going to end when my mother died," she said. "But then I remembered, this isn't the end. You'll see her again, in time."

Susan nodded and gave Luna a faint smile, her eyes still brimmed with tears. Luna pulled her into a hug.

_Further up and further in, _thought Hermione. She half wondered if she would still be accepted, if what she'd done to herself would turn her away from... well... from _there_.

Luna smiled a sad smile, and Hermione took her hand. Hermione remembered the warmth she felt in that horrible place, standing in His presence. She knew that as long as she fought, as long as she was true to herself, and as long as she did _right_, she would find her way. That they all would. She pulled Luna closer, and fell asleep.

0x0x0x0

Voldemort frowned at the burning wreckage of Malfoy Manor. The ornate gardens were despoiled, the pretentious albino peacocks were roasting over open fires by werewolves, and nearly every stone had been turned over, except for a single wall off the main entranceway.

No one was in the home.

Which made Voldemort angry, although only abstractly. He found himself, since his Horcrux's destruction, in a curious state of mind. He knew he was angry. He'd never felt more enraged in his life. And yet, there was a clarity in it, an absolute surety in his mind. Normally, he saw red, and the crucios leapt from his wand as though they had a mind of their own.

Now?

Now he never felt more alive than in his entire life. It was as though everything that had ever confused him, now made sense. All the puzzle-pieces fit the first time he tried them, and he felt that everything he wanted to come to pass, would. It was, he felt, a most enlightening situation.

Albeit costly.

Alessa was dead. He could only assume that the cup was destroyed as soon as Narcissa returned to England. The locket was in the cave, and the diary was in Lucius' hands.

_Was_.

He needed to know if the diadem was left. And he needed to know if the prophecy remained, but the diadem was more important.

"Wormtail?" demanded Voldemort. The silver-handed man was, perhaps, one of the few Voldemort could trust at this point, since Narcissa's betrayal.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"How did Black break into Hogwarts?"

"As an animagus, through one of the secret tunnels," replied Wormtail. There was more quivering and whimpering in the answer, but Voldemort paid it no mind, seeking only the substance of it.

He nodded, and continued examining the stone wall before him, and Wormtail fled, sensing he was dismissed.

That method of entrance was closed to him, then. The rituals he'd undergone had closed that path to him forever. There were other ways into Hogwarts. He just had to find one that Albus didn't block. And it would have to be soon. He didn't trust having the Diadem hidden in the school, anymore, and he wasn't willing to have anyone's incompetent child go anywhere near the diadem itself. He'd figure out a way.

And then there was Potter himself to consider.

He'd examined the memories of another in the crowd, and he wasn't sure what to make of the creature Potter had summoned. A jet black wolf with seven eyes was the sort of thing that Voldemort felt he should know how to summon. He supposed he would have to speak with Severus to assault the child's mind for the information.

Still, the ruthlessness the child displayed... it wasn't something that Dumbledore taught him.

The de Malebolge girl, then. Who was she? He ran his mind back over the report Lucius provided. Unknown parents, supposedly deceased in the last war. Something niggled at Voldemort's mind, about how nervous Lucius seemed. It wasn't his usual nervousness of delivering news to him. It was more like... he had something to hide.

He knew something about the de Malebolge girl. What could it be?

Perhaps Severus would know. Or Severus would find out. Quickly.

He needed to know why Dumbledore's little pawn had turned into a rook. Although the boy wouldn't present a challenge, it would still be good to know just how he turned from a golden boy to a hardened killer.

0x0x0x0

Dumbledore stepped out of the flames, into the drawing room in Grimmauld Place.

"Hey, dood," said the taller of the two prinnies from yesterday.

"Yes, Lils, was it?"

"Yeah, dood. We need to talk, dood. Find some time, tonight, dood."

"My schedule is rather full, Madame, but – "

"Find the time, dood," growled the prinnie, before jumping down from the couch, and waddled out into the rest of the house. Dumbledore raised a confused eyebrow, but walked into the kitchen.

"Harry, Narcissa, Etna, how are you all this morning?" he asked. Harry was cooking breakfast, and Narcissa and Etna were seated at the table.

"Alright," said Etna.

"I've definitely slept better. I'm thinking of having a few of my elves drag some mattresses from storage to replace the ones here."

"Those wouldn't be missed," said Etna.

"How is Susan?"

"Ginny and Elizabeth are keeping an eye on her," said Harry. "Ron is as well, but I don't think he's entirely certain what to do."

"And Molly didn't mind?" asked Albus.

"Arthur floo-called last night and spoke with Sirius. He was asking for me to undo the silencing spell. Sirius didn't even bother asking me, and said I refused. He also said that Ron, Ginny, and Elizabeth were keeping an eye on Susan and couldn't go back to the Burrow."

Albus nodded.

"Are you ready for what will hopefully be a much less thrilling day at the Ministry?" asked Albus.

Harry gave him a look.

"I did say hopefully, Harry," continued Albus. "If all goes quite well, I expect you will be bored to tears."

At this, Harry sighed.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," grumbled Harry.

**Author's Note: **This was a difficult chapter to write. Most of the scenes were easy, but the Harry/Molly scene and the Etna/Lils scene were the worst. I've got about ten pages of cast-offs. (I'm actually OCD enough to keep it.)

The Molly/Harry scene alone went through three or four whole revisions, but just didn't fit right. Harry never strikes me as the type to control a conversation, let alone an argument. He's learning how to control his temper, but that's a very different beast from arguing. And arguing is something that Molly's _very _good at. Especially when she's trying to guilt-trip someone. So I think Harry's method is a bit more in-character, with just a "Fuck it, I'm not going to deal with your bullshit."

The underneath of the Etna/Lils conversation should be blatantly obvious (if you've missed it, go check the reviews for Chapter 35), but I am slightly concerned the underneath-the-underneath might go over people's heads. Oh well. There'll also be some explanation next chapter for some of the subtext. Or you could go play Disgaea. Episode 8 is the important bit, so clearly you should just play the entire game. Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!

I need to get away from emotional conversations. I always have a hard time writing them. 37 appears to be finishing up with those, at least.


	33. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

"You alright, dood?" asked Lils.

Harry grunted. He'd immediately face-planted into a couch as soon as he'd cleared the fireplace into Grimmauld. Albus and Narcissa both seemed amused by this action, and left Harry to the prinnie. Besides, they had news to deliver to Sirius.

"How bad was the Ministry, dood?"

"Bleg," replied Harry.

"At least it's not the Dark Senate, dood. They actually kill each other, there, dood."

"Would be more interesting," replied Harry.

"True, dood. I don't know if you want to kill more people though, dood."

Harry sighed, as he turned himself over to look at the ceiling.

"No, no I don't," he said, staring at his hands.

"Well, government can sometimes get things done, dood."

"Have you seen our government?" asked Harry.

"Trust me, dood, I remember that government. Narcissa and Dumbledore seem the type to give it a kick in the arse."

Harry smiled.

"So what'd you three get done today, dood?"

"Sirius is getting a trial on Monday and Fudge has admitted the possibility that Voldemort might be back."

"So nobody's arresting you, dood?"

"Four different aurors walked up to me and thanked me for killing them, and capturing Crabbe."

"Did you ask about Rufus, dood?"

"I asked another Order member, Tonks, about it. She an auror, and says Rufus is being called before their internal review board, and she expects him to be stripped of his badge by Tuesday."

"Tuesday, dood?"

"Yeah. Apparently, corruption works in my favor if I kill cop-killers," said Harry.

"Not surprising, dood. Cops are like that, dood."

"I honestly wish I had a normal life," said Harry.

"I'm sorry you didn't, dood," said Lils, before looking away.

"It's not your fault." Harry fell deep into thought for a moment. "You prinnies are repenting your sins, right?"

"Yeah, dood."

"What sins are you repenting?"

"I gave my life for my son," said Lils. "I don't regret it, not at all, but I still sacrificed my life. In the grand balance of things, that's still a sin."

"Oh," replied Harry.

"It's okay, though," continued Lils. "It has its perks."

"And if you saw your son?" asked Harry.

"I'd want to make sure he was happy... or at least trying to be happy."

Harry nodded.

"So... are you?" asked Lily.

0x0x0x0

"Fucking finally," muttered Etna, as she silently closed the door to the drawing room, and placed a one-way locking charm on it. She was tempted to leave a sock on the knob, but that might attract Sirius's attention.

0x0x0x0

Sirius and Narcissa were glaring at each other from across the table, arms folded.

"Children," began Albus with a long-suffering sigh. "Perhaps you should just go and ask them?"

"Dumbledore, stay out of this," said Sirius and Narcissa at the same time. They returned to glaring at each other from across the table. They then both stood up, and strode from the room.

Albus shook his head, at least until Etna entered the kitchen.

"How is Harry?"

"He's busy talking to Lils," replied Etna.

"Curious about demonic life?" asked Albus.

"Something like that. Just make sure they aren't bothered."

"I will. How is Susan?"

"Better, but she needs help making funeral arrangements."

"I'll speak with Pomona and the Abbots for help in the matter," said Albus. "And when are the Weasley children heading home? I imagine several howlers are waiting for me once I arrive back at the castle."

"I don't know," replied Etna. "They're pretty dead-set on keeping an eye on Susan. Might be a good idea to move them to more neutral ground, like Neville's place."

"Yes, perhaps that would be best. I imagine the dreariness here isn't helpful, either. I'll speak with Molly and Augusta Longbottom tomorrow. For now, I bid you a good night," said Albus, leaving the kitchen.

"Use the front door," shouted Etna.

0x0x0x0

Hermione glanced up at the bedroom door when she heard the knock.

"Come in," she said, as Luna set aside the book she was reading aloud.

The door opened to reveal Sirius and Narcissa glaring at each other, making quick hand motions to each other to indicate which of them should enter first. Hermione and Luna watched as the hand motions became wider and more spastic, as each attempted to convince the other as to which of them should go first. Hermione wasn't even sure if they were attempting to convince one another that the other should go first, or that they should go first.

Hermione was tempted to stop it, but her curiosity wanted to see just how long they would keep going before they came to blows.

Sadly, they figured out who should step into the room first, by simply stepping in at the same time, and conking their heads together in the process.

Hermione managed to keep a straight face, although she knew Alessa had to stifle her giggles. Luna got up and led them to Alessa's cot, where both of the so-called adults sat down to nurse their heads. Hermione could tell they were muttering threats and epithets at each other. The mutters quickly turned to sharp whispers, and when hands went for wands Hermione cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes, well," said the pair of them at the same time. They shot each other glares, before turning back to Hermione and Luna.

"Hermione/Luna," began Narcissa/Sirius, before turning back to each other. The pair of them raised an eyebrow, confused at what the other had said.

"Sirius first," said Luna.

"Right," said Sirius, shaking off the confusion. "It's my understanding that, well, Xenophilius said some things that no parent should say, and you thought it best to not be a part of the Lovegood family any longer."

"Correct," said Luna, eyeing Sirius carefully.

"Well, it seems I'll be having a trial on Monday, and after that I'll be able to add people onto the Black family tree. I know you probably don't want a new dad, but I was wondering if you'd like a crazy uncle. The Blacks need some redeeming qualities, and I don't think my soon-to-be-ex reputation as a murderer will help the family's reputation."

Luna blinked.

"I'll... have to think about that," said Luna. She turned to Narcissa.

Narcissa eyed Sirius carefully, before she shot a glance at Alessa, and then turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you're more than aware of the current status of the Malfoy name. If you took it, the expulsion could be easily overturned, especially with the backing of both Potter and Dumbledore."

"And in exchange?"

"You would be Hermione Malfoy."

"I repeat, in exchange?"

"And why do you see me as not gaining anything?" asked Narcissa.

"Because so far, you've told me you're gaining a mudblooded lesbian," replied Hermione. "So I'm curious as to what you're actually getting."

"A powerful young witch who is very good friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm also hoping that your example will help shape up Draco," replied Narcissa.

"And you don't have a problem with Luna?"

"Miss Granger, we all have our problems. You prefer the fairer sex, I preferred several young men over my husband. These are minor matters, especially if you are attached to the youngest Black Heir."

Hermione and Luna nodded.

"Now, Miss Alessa," continued Narcissa, turning to Alessa.

"You were the nice lady?" she asked. "The one who tried to help me?"

"Yes," replied Narcissa, smiling.

The prinnie jumped from where she was and slammed into Narcissa, hugging her.

"Come along, child, let's let the adults putter about and think. Luna, was that _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ you were reading?"

"Yes," replied Luna. "My mother's copy."

"Then I'm certain the Black library has a copy hiding somewhere."

"No, you can borrow it," said Luna, holding it out.

Narcissa gave Luna an honest smile as she carefully took the book, and led Alessa out of the room.

"Luna, are you going back to school?" asked Hermione.

"I don't have very much of a choice," commented Luna. "I can't keep a wand without OWLs, and I am rather attached to the wand I have."

"Is it possible to take OWLs outside of school?" asked Hermione, looking at Sirius.

"That's a question for Dumbledore, not me. Honestly, I was mostly set on graduating school, rather than figuring out alternatives. I'm guessing your decision hinges on whether or not Luna has to go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded.

"It might not be a bad idea to take her offer anyways. The Malfoy name is a solid shield against wrong-doing," added Sirius.

"I'd probably want to try to talk with my parents," added Hermione.

"You wouldn't have to," said Luna.

"I wouldn't?" asked Hermione.

"No. They're muggles. Therefore, in the eyes of the Wizarding World, their opinion doesn't matter."

Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"It's a cliche, in the Wizarding World, to claim we don't hate muggles," commented Luna. "And the best way to do that is to make sure they never have any say in it."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," said Sirius. "Listen, you're both smarter than I am. Think about this. I know Narcissa doesn't seem like the type, but she does want to help, and so do I. So give it some thought, alright?"

"We will," replied Luna.

At this, Sirius smiled, and left them alone.

Hermione flopped backwards onto her bed.

"You need to talk to Harry," said Luna.

"Yeah..." trailed off Hermione. So much of her life revolved around Harry, she realized. Why? She wasn't in love with him. He was more the brother she wished she had. And sometimes he was the younger brother, but more recently, he felt like the _older_ brother, which was a strange feeling at times, after so many years.

"I don't think Harry's going back to Hogwarts," added Luna.

"No, I don't think so, either," replied Hermione. She didn't really think it, she realized. She just knew. Harry's place wasn't Hogwarts anymore, not with Voldemort out and about. What were Charms class and Defense Against the Dark Arts going to teach him about facing Voldemort? Most of the learning he did was from Etna, rather than from any of the teachers, even.

No, he wouldn't be going back to the castle unless Voldemort tried to storm it.

"Well, I suppose someone has to keep an eye on Draco," muttered Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose someone does," replied Luna brightly. "Especially if he's going to be your younger brother."

At this, Hermione shuddered, and then hit Luna in the face with a pillow.

0x0x0x0

"I really do want to stab Dumbledore," said Lily, after Harry finished.

Harry shrugged.

"I know you don't mind so much," continued Lily, "but really he should have been focused on keeping you safe, not whatever idiotic plans he _was_ focused on. He had an obligation, maybe not legal, but at least moral to make sure you were growing up happy."

"Yeah, I know."

At this, Lily sighed.

"So, more important questions time. Who've you dated?"

"Mum!"

Lily chuckled, and Harry could feel her smile. Granted, he wasn't looking at her because, well, it felt weird to realize that he was talking to a cloth penguin stuffed with the soul of his mother.

"No, really, who have you dated?"

"Well, Ginny was something of a disaster. I also had to deal with people saying 'oh, it's the Potter Preference for Red-heads,' too."

"Really?" asked Lily. "People thought that because James married me? Christ."

"Why, who was my grandmother?"

"Dorea Black. She had hair like midnight up until the day she died. Granted, that was at 57, but I never saw a single gray hair on her head. I tried looking for anything she could have dyed her hair with, after she passed away, but I gave up and figured she had some metamorph talent."

At this, Harry chuckled.

"So, what happened with Ginny?"

"She never thought she was dating Harry Potter," said Harry, "and instead just saw the Boy-Who-Lived. I didn't entirely realize it until Etna pointed it out, but... yeah. We broke up fairly quickly after that."

"And you're still friends with her?"

"Sort of," said Harry. "We're more awkward acquaintances at this point."

"Yeah, it's always awkward with exes," replied Lily. "So why Etna?"

"She treats me like I'm a regular person, rather than either a saint or the next coming of Voldemort. She cares about me, rather than the Boy-Who-Lived. She's honest with me, doesn't slink around semantic corners, and... and she tries."

"She also has less of a moral vacuum, and more of a moral black hole," commented Lily.

"Yeah," said Harry. In his mind, he saw her stabbing Alessa through the heart with nary a second thought. "And maybe she does just see me as the vehicle for her survival. I don't think she does, but I've thought about it. And if it comes to that, I'll deal with it somehow."

"I just don't want you getting hurt," said Lily.

Harry nodded, silent for a time before he continued.

"I don't know what I'll do when she leaves."

"When she leaves?" asked Lily.

"The seal. She'll return once one of us offs Voldemort."

Lily sighed.

"I feel like I should call it off, push her away, but..."

"You can't," said Lily.

Harry nodded.

"I wish I had better advice than this, but... well... you have to follow your heart. Even if it hurts, hurts more than you can bear, it'll hurt more if you go against it. If you do... maybe things will work out in the end."

0x0x0x0

Elizabeth and Ginny were hovering around Susan as she stepped into the kitchen. Etna and Harry were both sitting at the table, staring at a half-empty bowls of porridge.

"Umm... morning," said Susan.

"Merg," grunted Etna. She cocked her head as she stared at the porridge.

"Morning," grunted Harry. He then took a long sip of tea. "How are you?"

Susan dropped into a chair, and then shrugged. Ginny quickly retrieved bowls of porridge for all three of the girls.

"Ron still asleep?" asked Harry.

"Doesn't get up before noon out of Hogwarts," replied Elizabeth.

Harry nodded.

"Susan, Dumbledore said he was going to talk to Augusta Longbottom, and have you stay there for a while."

"Why there?" asked Susan.

"It's a bit more neutral than here, but it's also well defended," said Etna. "And it's also owned by a more light-oriented family so Molly might approve of it more, so Ginny and Ron can stay to help you."

"Oh," said Susan.

"I'm sure Neville would like some company as well," added Ginny.

Susan nodded.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. Ginny, Elizabeth, and Susan because it seemed like they were all walking on egg shells, and Etna and Harry because they were tired.

"Long night?" asked Susan, finally.

"Yeah," said Harry. He gave a strange sort of smile, something both happy and sad.

"Where's the red prinnie, Lils?" asked Susan. "She was nice."

"Asleep," said Harry. "We had a long talk last night. She'll be leaving sometime today or tomorrow."

"Oh," said Susan, looking down at the table. "And Lessa's with Hermione and Luna, right?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "She'll be helping out until Voldemort bites it."

Susan nodded, and everybody turned to see Albus Dumbledore and Augusta Longbottom step into the kitchen.

"I can understand why you'd want to move a person in grief away from such a decrepit domicile," commented Augusta.

"I think the owner prefers the term 'depressing shithole,'" replied Harry.

Augusta raised an eyebrow.

"You must be Mister Potter."

"I am," replied Harry. "You must be Augusta Longbottom?"

"Yes, Mister Potter. I wish to thank you for putting down Bellatrix Lestrange. If I may ask, how did she die?"

"Crushed skull."

Augusta nodded, a small smile on her face. She turned to Susan. "Miss Bones, it is my understanding that you and Amelia fought and killed Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange?"

"That's right."

"I wish to thank you putting those monsters down. The injury the three of them inflicted upon the Longbottom family was unspeakable, and the knowledge they will never harm another soul gladdens me."

"You're welcome," said Harry.

"I understand I'm also taking the youngest Mister Weasley?" asked Augusta.

"I'll get him up," replied Elizabeth. Augusta raised an eyebrow as Elizabeth stood up and strode off upstairs.

"Put down?" asked Etna.

"Rabid dogs cannot be murdered, Miss... ?"

"De Malebolge," replied Etna.

"As I was saying, rabid dogs cannot be murdered. They can only be put down, to prevent harm to the public."

Etna nodded, and looked to the door as Elizabeth dragged Ron in behind her. He was fully dressed, but it was more than obvious she'd just pulled him out of bed.

"Do I get breakfast, at least?"

"No," replied Elizabeth.

At this, Ron sighed.

"Right then, where are we going?"

"With Neville's Grandmother," said Elizabeth.

Ron noticed Augusta Longbottom was also in the room.

"Nice to meet you, Madam Longbottom," said Ron.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mister Weasley. And how are you treating my grandniece?"

"With respect and terror, ma'am."

Augusta nodded curtly.

"Well, we must be off. Come along, all of you."

Harry and Etna said their goodbyes, and watched the others leave, and continued to sit at the table. Harry took another sip of his tea before he spoke.

"So when did you figure out Lils was my mother?" asked Harry.

"I guessed when she asked to hang around. Normally, she's pretty much all business."

"So normally she keeps an eye on the king's son?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It's her choice... but I might have spent a bit of time convincing her."

Harry nodded.

"Thanks."

"So what'd she say about me?"

"You're a moral black hole, and that I should be careful around you."

"Pretty accurate," commented Etna. "Are you?"

"No. I figure I'll make the most of it." He didn't add aloud "while I can."

Etna smiled, and dragged him into a kiss.

**Author's Notes: **Go me! I forgot to upload the beta'd version of this chapter, and instead uploaded the uncorrected version! I'm special!

I still don't have much to say about this chapter, so here it is. There's also an omake for the last chapter. Send comments about it to him, as it's all his fault.

Omake for SWtWC Ch 36, perpetrated by Luan Mao

Etna stared at Molly as Harry dragged the overbearing woman out of the kitchen by the ear. Etna especially stared at Molly's behind, it being so large and sticking out so much as she was bending over to spare her ear.

As she stared, Etna remembered. Remembered August in this house. Remembered Molly's bullying. Remembered Molly's put-downs. Remembered Molly's threatening Harry in August and then lifting her hand to strike him just minutes ago.

And Etna remembered Molly's insults to Hermione and Luna, two girls who had turned themselves into part-demons out of love and friendship for Harry.

Etna nodded sharply to herself and then headed up the stairs to find her minion.

"Lessa, have I got a deal for you."

The tiny, purple prinnie quivered in fear. No one could tell if she was frightened of Etna's fang-toothed grin; Lessa quivered in fear all the time.

"OK ... ah, dood?"

"Oh, yes, it's quite the deal. You have to redeem your soul. Normally this would take years, decades. You might even be my minion for centuries until you'd paid for your sins with normal work. And, between us girls, that could be centuries of pain and toil. Centuries of grueling work and humiliation. Centuries of serving my every whim."

Now Lessa definitely was quivering because of the unholy glee on Etna's face as she outlined the prinnie's future.

Lils, who'd waddled in to see what her sometime-friend and sometime-co-conspirator was up to, cleared her throat. "I think you've made your point, dood. What's the deal, dood?"

Shaking off the enjoyment of suffering yet to come, Etna told Lessa, "You can pay off your sins with just one act, and then you'll be free to go on. It'll be disgusting, the worst thing you can imagine. But it'll be over quickly and you won't have to be afraid of whatever terrible things I might come up with for my minion."

Lessa looked about to nod her head, though maybe that was just more of her shaking. Lils put out a flipper to forestall any agreement.

"What's the catch, dood? What would she have to do, dood?"

Etna told them.

Lessa passed out.

Lils said in horror, "That's inhumane, dood!"

Etna shrugged. "I'm a demon. I'm not supposed to be humane."

After Lessa woke up, she agreed. She was more afraid than usual, and disgusted, too, but the prospect of getting away from Etna – the kind of monster who could even conceive of such a plan – gave her the courage to agree and to see it through.

Molly returned to Sirius's house the next day. Dumbledore was going to ask Sirius to ask Harry to remove the silencing charm, which was as strong as the moment it was cast.

Etna smirked at Molly's inconvenience, then smirked more at Molly's anger at Etna's smirk, then smirked even more as she relished what was about to happen.

"Hey, Molly! Catch!"

As Lessa ricocheted off the wall and toward Molly's behind, Etna gave a cheery wave. "Blow it out your ass, you harridan!"

The explosion left Molly's ass splattered all over the entrance hall. And all over Dumbledore. And Etna. So her perfect plan wasn't quite perfect.


	34. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

Warning: There be fowl language.

0x0x0x0

"Dumbledore, we need to talk," said Lils, watching as Susan, Ron, Ginny, Elizabeth, and Augusta stepped into the floo.

"About what?" asked Dumbledore, somewhat surprised by the question from the Prinnie.

"Harry, you sanctimonious gobshite. You left him with bloody fucking _Tuney_, and expected him to be fine?"

At this, Dumbledore blinked in surprise. And then he recognized the voice from more than a few husband/wife arguments he had witnessed. Surreptitiously, he began examining the room for a way out.

"Christ on a crutch, I should string you up by your bollocks and leave you in _Soho_, you idiotic knob-goblin!"

Dumbledore nodded in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he replied.

"You're sorry," replied Lily. "You're _sorry_. I went, _literally_, to _Hell_, knowing my son was safe and alive and protected, and you _fucked it all up._ And you say 'I'm sorry' like I should accept it, move on with my afterlife, and not cut open your chest and SHIT in your INTERNAL ORGANS! MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Dumbledore started to explain, when Lily immediately cut him off.

"Oh, don't try to pull your long-winded bullshit-storm with me. James and I left a will for a _reason_, and as far as I can see, you used it to _wipe your own arse! _You've made an absolute clusterfuck of his life, and you expect to say 'I'm sorry' as though everything will magically be better? This is the second time you've destroyed a child's entire life, but at least this time, you _apologized_. I didn't realize you were capable, to be honest. Then again, I suppose nobody ever calls you out on it, because you're the Almighty Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Vanquisher of Grindelwald, Order of Merlin First Class, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Append Destroyer of Children to that list, please, because clearly it's just as important as all the others. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I strangle you with your own beard."

Dumbledore nodded, and escaped using the floo.

Lily flopped onto the couch.

"Why does everything always turn out to be a clusterfuck?" she muttered to herself.

0x0x0x0

"Morning," said Hermione, ignoring the fact that Harry and Etna's hair were far messier than usual.

"Morning," said Harry.

"Do you know why Lils was yelling at Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.

"She's pissed at him," replied Etna.

"What for?" asked Hermione.

"Probably Harry's childhood," replied Etna.

"Why would she... oh. Oh!" said Hermione.

"What about Harry's childhood?" asked Luna, stepping in behind Hermione.

"Does everybody know about my childhood?" asked Harry.

"No," replied Etna. "But they've all probably guessed."

"You mean you weren't raised in a magical floating castle made from the ruins of Atlantis, with access to a library that would rival Alexandria, and defeating dragons and nundus without a wand?" asked Luna.

"No," replied Harry. "I wasn't."

"Good, because then I'd wonder how you managed to not be a big-headed imbecile. I would also recommend suing the publisher of the _Harry Potter's Adventures _series for libel and commercial appropriation of one's name and likeness. I imagine Narcissa would love to help you. Then again, I imagine Narcissa would also like you in her bed."

"I am not getting into Narcissa's bed, either."

"You sure?" asked Etna. "Because I wouldn't mind joining you there."

Harry closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He opened them, and looked straight at Etna.

"No."

"Was that 'no, I'm not sure' or 'no way in Hell?'"

"No way in Hell," replied Harry. "Draco came out of her..." Harry trailed off, before making a series of motions around his crotch, "and I am not putting any of my bits anywhere near there. That, and I can go upstairs and find out how closely related I am to her."

"Oh, fine," replied Etna. "Can I at least give her a test drive?"

Harry glared.

Etna rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun. We should ask her if we can start abusing Draco today."

"Probably," replied Harry, moving on from the conversation before he thought about Etna and Narcissa... doing things to each other. "Do you think Mum will want to help?"

Etna smiled at this, her eyes glittering with sadistic glee.

"Er... Harry, before we get to abusing Draco," began Hermione.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"Narcissa and Sirius offered to adopt me and Luna into their families."

Harry blinked.

"Run that by me again, and explain why?"

"Narcissa wants to adopt me so that I can go back to Hogwarts. Sirius wants to adopt Luna so that she'd have a family again."

At this, Harry nodded.

"I want to talk with Dumbledore first, to see if there's any way that Luna doesn't have to go back to Hogwarts. Maybe she can take OWLs early, or get a private tutor..."

"If she goes back, you go back," said Harry, not asking a question.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

"You need to be with Luna, Hermione, and somebody needs to keep an eye on Draco. Who better than his older sister?" said Harry with a smirk.

"Gah," replied Hermione. "Please stop mentioning that. Luna did it once already, and it made me feel sick."

"Well, it's going to be true if Narcissa adopts you," replied Luna. "So you won't be going back?"

"No," replied Harry. "Voldemort's out there, and it's plainly obvious the Ministry is useless. I'll do more good fighting him directly, than going back to school."

Hermione gave him a long look, before looking at Etna.

"You better take care of him," she said.

Etna nodded.

"Right, let's go bother Narcissa to see if we're allowed to beat some sense into what could eventually be my... younger _brother_," said Hermione with a shudder, as she left the kitchen, completely forgetting about getting any sort of breakfast.

0x0x0x0

Narcissa led all the inhabitants through the floo into the depths of Malfoy Manor. They arrived as a large room with a dining room table to one side. Set out on it was breakfast. In the center of the room was a forty-foot circular pit lined with stone, with two staircases leading down into it. Harry suspected space expansion charms were involved, since the doors in the hallway were evenly spaced ten feet apart, and he didn't get the sensation of another portal.

"Now, Miss Granger, while Miss de Malebolge and Mister Potter attempt to teach my son how to act like a man, you and your beloved are to learn proper etiquette as all Malfoys and Blacks are required to master."

Luna and Hermione blinked, while Sirius smirked. Lils and Alessa merely watched with interest.

"Libby?"

"Yes, Mistress?" asked the house-elf.

"Fetch Draco and Lucretia."

"Yes, Mistress," replied the house-elf, disappearing.

"Harry, conjure some obstacles," said Etna. "We might as well given Draco some hope of surviving this."

Harry smirked, and conjured half a dozen stone pillars scattered throughout the pit.

"Er... Mister Potter?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes?" replied Harry, conjuring another column without paying her much mind.

"Are you... tired at all by that?"

"Not really," he replied.

"And is it necessary?"

"Given we'll be starting with dodging? Yes. He needs something to hide behind to catch his breath."

"And this is how you started?"

"Yep," replied Harry. "Granted, I only had Etna and her blood wolf working me over."

Narcissa nodded, as she took her seat at one end of the table. She directed Alessa to the chair at her left, followed by Hermione and then Luna. Sirius sat down at the opposite end of the table, with Luna at his right.

"Hey, Lils?" came Etna's voice. "You need to work off some aggression. Want to help with Draco?"

"That would be _lovely_," said Lily, pulling out a knife form her pouch.

"Do try not to kill him," said Narcissa.

"Try not to kill who, Mother?" asked Draco, stopping at the door as he tried to recognize everyone and everything that was now in the dueling room. Lucretia stood behind him, wearing silken robes that emphasized her body. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at that, but made no mention of it.

"You, darling. Seeing as we've switched sides, Mister Potter and Miss de Malebolge have agreed to train you in how to fight."

"I know how to duel, mother."

"She said fight, you whiny little twit," said Etna. "Now, _get over here!_"

Draco shouted something unintelligible as a summoning charmed dragged him into the pit, missing the stairs, and then began screaming as Harry and Etna began casting spells into the pit.

"Aren't you worried about him?" asked Alessa.

"I am," replied Narcissa. "I wish I could hide him away from all of this, but I know he would never accept hiding. Instead, I will make certain he has the tools to survive. Unfortunately, his father filled him with ideas about how the world works, and he refuses to give up those ideas. Therefore, I have to force him to see the truth, before he will accept learning what he needs to survive."

"Oh," said Alessa, clearly not understanding, but acting as though she did.

"What my cousin is trying to say, is that Draco needs some sense smacked into him," supplied Sirius.

"Oooooh," said Alessa, now ignoring the pleas for mercy coming from the dueling pit.

"Now, back to more important topics. Lucretia, I know you know most of this, so please take a seat and provide help as necessary. Now, as you can see, there are a number of... yes Miss Granger?"

"Can I read a book and then take a test?" asked Hermione, having realized there were twelve different pieces of silverware, along with two crystal goblets, two bowls (one empty, one filled with water), three napkins, and what she recognized as charger plates from her time in France.

Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed, while Sirius attempted to stifle his laughter.

"No, Miss Granger, as this generally isn't recorded. You'll find numerous pureblood traditions that aren't written down, but instead passed down as a method to distinguish the older pureblood families from those attempting to pretend."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Rather underhanded."

"Yes, it is. You'll find that pureblood politics are full of underhanded trickery and deceit. It's something of a pastime between lonely wives and moneyed husbands. Now, this is a formal banquet. Seating is normally important, but we'll cover that another day. There will be eighteen courses."

Hermione and Luna both nodded, while Alessa looked afraid.

"Don't worry, I'll be helping you," said Narcissa to Alessa. "They're on their own."

Libby began serving the first course as Draco began sobbing from within the pit.

0x0x0x0

"Lucretia, was it?" asked Luna.

"Yes, Miss," replied Lucretia.

"I don't believe we've met before. My name is Luna. I will soon be Luna Black."

"I am just Lucretia, Miss."

"I don't recognize that sort of collar."

"It's a slave collar," replied Lucretia. "Master Lucius purchased me for Draco before he died."

Sirius barely managed to hold back a look of disgust, but managed to hold his tongue.

"I do hope Draco is treating you well?"

"Yes, he is, Miss. He treats me very kindly."

"I'm rather surprised," replied Luna. "He treats others very arrogantly."

Lucretia thought for a moment.

"He tries very hard to emulate his father," said Lucretia. "And I doubt Lucius was a humble man."

"No, he definitely wasn't," commented Sirius. "You don't like Lucius?"

"I can hardly disparage a man I've never met," stated Lucretia.

"But you've formed an opinion of him?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Lucretia.

"And what is that opinion?"

"He was an arrogant and exacting man, who considered his image first," replied Lucretia. "Often at the cost of his own son."

Sirius nodded.

"Well, hopefully Narcissa can undo some of that," said Sirius.

Lucretia nodded.

0x0x0x0

Harry carried Draco over his shoulder out of the pit towards the end of the third course. Harry gently placed Draco in a seat on Narcissa's right, where he stared in slack-jawed incomprehension at the fine china in front of him.

Narcissa gave a polite cough, and Draco began swaying towards an approximation of a ramrod straight back, never quite reaching the position before veering off in another direction.

"Lucretia," began Narcissa, after considering this for a moment, "perhaps it would best if Draco took a nap in his quarters before rejoining us? Would you show Mister Potter where Draco's room is?"

"Of course, Mistress," replied Lucretia.

Harry picked Draco back up, and followed Lucretia from the dueling hall turned dining room.

"No injuries, I hope?" asked Narcissa of Etna and Lils.

"No, dood," replied Lils. "We went easy on him, dood."

"Thank you for that courtesy. Although I must ask, must you append that annoying noise to all of your speech?" asked Narcissa.

"What noise, dood?"

"That noise," replied Narcissa.

"I'm serious, dood. What noise, dood?"

"That noise! Whenever you complete a sentence, you say 'dood.'"

"I don't know what you're talking about, dood."

She glanced towards Hermione and Luna.

They both shrugged.

She directed her gaze towards Etna.

"I've known Lils for years, and I have no idea what you're talking about," said Etna, completely straight-faced.

Narcissa didn't even bother looking towards Sirius for help, and instead turned to Alessa.

"Um... dood?" she said.

Narcissa sighed.

"Clearly, I have lost my mind, and it isn't even tea time yet," said Narcissa, before turning back to the meal. "We simply must continue, even if my brain turns to jelly and leaks out my ears."

And with that, Narcissa began pointing out precisely which spoon was used for the soup course, and how to hold it.

0x0x0x0

"I thought you said there would be eighteen courses?" asked Hermione, as Narcissa stood up at the end of the fifth course.

"Oh, there will be. This, however, is a day-long banquet. A hostess cannot expect her guests to remain seated for twelve hours at a time."

Hermione considered mentioning muggle airliners, but decided against it.

"Instead, there's a bit of hors d'oeuvre, mingling, gossip, and walking about to get blood-flow back into the legs. The banquet itself may even be moved to a separate room, such as the formal dining room. As a rule, however, the Malfoys require proper formal wear before going into the formal dining room."

Hermione considered Narcissa's robes, which she guessed were silk by the texture, and definitely had gold inlays, before realizing she'd be learning just what the Malfoys considered "proper formal wear" soon enough.

Instead, she and Luna stood up and started stretching their legs after sitting in chairs for the last three hours.

"Mrs. Malfoy," began Hermione.

"Call me Narcissa, Hermione."

"Right. Narcissa, I have a question."

"And I hope to supply an answer.'

"Why does the Wizarding World hate homosexuals?"

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that term."

"It's a muggle term, for members of the same sex who love each other," replied Hermione.

"Ah. The thing to understand, Hermione, is that the Wizarding World does not hate homosexuals."

"They don't?"

"No. They hate lesbians."

At this, Hermione blinked.

"It's rather simple, asinine, and chauvinistic, but most things are. Quite simply, woman must be in relationships with men since only a man and a woman can create children."

"But... two men can't create a child, either."

"No, they can't. In the Wizarding World, however, women are considered the stabilizer in a relationship, therefore men cannot have longstanding, stable relationships. Never mind the fact that I've met several couples who have been together twenty years or more. The situation finds its roots in Greek history, which established the standard master/apprentice relationship."

"Which is?"

"The apprentice is to act as the master's outlet."

"Oh," replied Hermione.

"So essentially," asked Luna, "men are for fun, and women are for family."

"Crude but correct," said Narcissa.

Hermione shook her head, disgusted.

"Were you expecting gender equality, Hermione?" asked Narcissa.

"I was hoping," she replied.

"Oh, good heavens no," replied Narcissa. "It's called the _Wizarding_ World, after all."

Hermione nodded.

"Semantics are everything, after all," commented Luna.

"Then why take me under me your wing?" asked Hermione.

"Because the benefits outweigh the drawbacks. You are the brightest student in your year, you will temper Draco, and, given what you likely did to Celeste Greengrass's eldest daughter Samantha, you are extraordinarily cunning. Great things will come of you, and with the Malfoy name, they can only be greater. Explain to me why I wouldn't want you part of my family?"

Hermione knew better than to say anything, since Luna would cut her off.

"Now, as a reminder, this sort of discussion isn't considered polite while mingling," continued Narcissa.

"In other words, you're supposed to act like Lavender and Parvati," said Luna.

"I know, and it's making me overjoyed."

Hermione glanced to the door, to see Draco and Lucretia returning. Both of them were well-dressed, and Lucretia had changed her robes to something just as tight-fitting but showing less cleavage.

"Draco," said Narcissa. "Come here. I have more news."

"Yes, mother?" asked Draco, wary of Etna, Harry, and Lils. Sirius was off chatting with Alessa, a smile on his face.

"It seems you'll be gaining a sister," said Narcissa.

"You're with child, mother?"

"Oh, heavens no," replied Narcissa. She honestly tried to remember when Lucius last touched her that way, and suspected it was when they conceived Draco. "I'm adopting Hermione into the Malfoy family."

Draco fell over in a faint.

**Author's Notes: **It's all fun and games until you have learn about fourteen different types of fork.

Draco is my punching bag. Some people abuse Snape, some people abuse Dumbledore. I abuse Draco. It's too much fun, I find. I'll probably need to write something Draco-centric to make up for it, but that would require effort on my part.

I've been wanting to write an angry rant for a while now. I've got three or four Angry Harry rants that I've had to pass over due to being out of character, but Lily? I'm not going to let that get passed up, not at all.


	35. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

"Mother, you cannot be serious," said Draco, once he'd woken up and found some time with his mother.

"No, I am not Sirius."

"Oh, thank Merlin."

"I should hope I'm not Sirius. He's an annoying bastard when he wants to be," continued Narcissa.

Draco's palm smacked his forehead.

"My son, you deserved it," said Narcissa. "As to adopting Miss Granger, yes, I am serious about it. I wouldn't be talking about it unless I meant to do it."

"You're bringing that mudblood–"

There was a crack, and Draco stumbled to the ground, his hand on his cheek. There was a cut on it from Narcissa's wedding ring set.

"Draco, I told you that you will not _utter_ such words in this house."

"Father –"

"Your father is _dead_."

"So we'll dishonor his memory? His beliefs?

"Given it was his beliefs that got him killed? Yes. Gladly."

Draco sat on the ground, dumbstruck.

"I was born a Black, Draco. Do you think I wasn't raised with the same beliefs as Lucius? That I wasn't taught the same things as Lucius? I know you never met my parents, but you recall Abraxas and his ways."

At this, Draco shuddered. He recalled only one visit from Abraxas. While it was late in the man's life, his expectations of perfection were matched only by his punishments for failure. And it was then that Draco realized Abraxas, his grandfather, died two days after his visit. Supposedly of his heart giving out.

"I remember," he whispered.

"And you ask me to preserve those traditions?"

"Well, no, but –"

"But nothing. I am sick and tired of the games we play amongst each other. I want to live the rest of my life how I see fit. And to do that, we must bring people who make their lives how they wish to live into the house of Malfoy. We are Malfoys, Draco. We must be the best and brightest, even if that means bringing the best and brightest into our house."

"At least I don't have to marry her," muttered Draco.

"Given that she is attached at the hip to Luna, I would imagine she would agree."

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?"

"No, Luna Soon-to-be-Black."

Draco blinked at that statement.

"Muggleborns and lesbians," muttered Draco. "What's next? Potter?"

"No, de Malebolge has her claws sunk into him quite deeply," replied Narcissa. "With Hermione, however, think about it this way. You'll gain an older sister, but she won't take succession from you."

Draco rolled his eyes.

Narcissa smiled.

"Come along, we have to train them up to proper etiquette. That means you get to instruct them. Otherwise they'll learn all their manners from _Sirius_."

"Merlin forbid that," said Draco, as Narcissa healed the cut on his cheek.

0x0x0x0

"Hello, Professor," said Harry. Dumbledore was standing in the drawing room of Grimmauld place.

"Hello, Harry," replied Albus. He greeted Etna, Lils, Hermione, and Luna as they stepped out of the fireplace as well. He gave an amused smile as both Hermione and Luna clutched their stomachs, and collapsed onto a couch.

"Where is Sirius and Lessa?" asked Dumbledore.

"Drunk in a guest room somewhere and staying with Narcissa respectively," replied Etna. "I think Narcissa is planning an intervention for Sirius."

Albus nodded sagely, before turning to Harry.

"Harry, we do need to speak of a few things."

"Yeah, we do. Hermione and Luna have a few questions as well."

"Certainly. Would in here be alright, or would you prefer the kitchen?"

"No!" said Hermione. "No more kitchens! No more food!"

Luna patted Hermione's back reassuringly.

"I take it the Malfoy Banquet had adverse effects?" asked Albus.

"Just on my stomach," replied Hermione.

"Yes, banquets do that. I find myself attending fewer and fewer just for that reason. I've also found being old and eccentric allows me to appear as late as I want, eat as little as I want, and leave as soon as I want."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Hermione.

"Unfortunately for you, being ancient and decrepit is probably a few hundred thousand years from now," commented Etna.

Hermione blinked.

"A few hundred _thousand_?!" shouted Hermione.

"Yep," replied Etna. "Unless somebody comes along and offs you, you can expect everything short of immortality."

"Oh. Well. NEWTs suddenly seem a lot less important," commented Hermione.

"Narcissa will expect you to take them," added Dumbledore.

"I suppose," replied Hermione. "I do have a question for you, Professor. Is there any way Luna can take her OWLs now?"

"No, unfortunately," replied Dumbledore. " The entire instructional and examination process is strictly regimented, with tests being administered only in June."

"What about outside tutors?" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid, Miss Granger, it is either Hogwarts or nothing when it comes to magic in England. Tutors exist outside of the school for either private instruction for continuing education, or as a loophole around the summer magic restrictions."

Hermione harrumphed, while Luna rubbed her back.

"It's okay," said Luna.

"Hermione, you're going back to school," said Harry.

Hermione turned to Harry.

"Are you certain?" she asked.

"We talked about this before. You need to be with Luna, and somebody needs to keep an eye on Draco. Who better than his older sister?" said Harry with a smirk.

"Gah," replied Hermione. "Please stop mentioning that."

"Well, it's going to be true if Narcissa adopts you," replied Luna. "So you won't be going back?"

"No," replied Harry.

"You're certain?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm certain," replied Harry. "The Board of Governors disgust me for expelling Hermione, and I doubt I'll be able to do much good from in the school with Voldemort out and about."

Dumbledore nodded.

"An unfortunate set of circumstances, but I understand entirely Harry. If you are no longer attending my school, I must ask that you address me as Albus."

Harry swallowed, quickly realizing just what Dumbledore, no, _Albus_, was asking.

"Right... Albus."

Albus gave Harry a sad sort of smile.

"I had always hoped you'd have a happy childhood, but it seems I have failed you even in that regard. I can only hope for a happier adulthood."

Harry nodded dumbly.

"Mrs. Potter," said Albus. "Once more, I must apologize. I am truly sorry for the actions I have taken, and especially the actions that I have failed to take."

Lily glared, but nodded.

"And with that, I must be off. I bid you a good night."

With that, Albus threw a pinch of powder, and stepped through the floo.

"How much time do you have left up here?" asked Etna.

"Not much," replied Lils. She then glanced to Luna, who had her hand raised. "Yes Luna?"

"I have a question. How did you get into the house in the first place?"

"You're only thinking of that now?" asked Lily.

"Oh, no, I've been thinking about it for the last few days, trying to put together the puzzle in a way that makes sense. I know demons can get the secret second-hand, but no one gave you the secret."

"It's because of the King," replied Lily. "The King powered the spell to find Etna, and it bypassed directly around the Fidelius because it was directed to where she was, rather than any physical location. It's a very hard spell to perform, but the King has the reserves to do it."

Luna nodded.

"And on that note, I need to be getting back," said Lily.

"Right," said Luna. "Hermione and I will be getting ready for bed. It was very interesting to meet you, Mrs. Potter, and I'm sure between the two of us and Narcissa, we'll take very good care of Alessa."

"Thank you," said Lily, as Luna dragged Hermione from the room. Lily turned to Etna and Harry. "So…" Lily trailed off.

"So this is goodbye," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Lily. "But maybe not for forever."

"Maybe," said Harry. "Have you... have you seen dad at all?"

"No, I haven't. Honestly, I don't think he really had anything weighing him down. Prinnies are generally thieves and murderers."

Harry nodded.

"Alright... I've got to go," said Lily. "Harry... I'm proud of you, and I love you."

Harry nodded, before kneeling down and giving Lily a hug.

Etna gave a soft smile.

"Both of you, take care of each other," said Lily. She wanted to say she hoped to hear nothing but good things when Etna got back. Not if. When. Lily had inspected the seal as well. And Lily felt that was the worst part, that Etna would be stolen away at the end of it all.

She'd never been very religious until she died, which she felt was a rather bad idea in retrospect. Then again, she didn't feel it was very kind to throw her into Hell for saving her son's life. She did suppose it worked out in the end, at least partially. She gave a small wave to Harry and Etna, and removed a small trinket from her pouch. She crushed it in her flipper and disappeared in a burst of light.

Harry dropped himself onto a couch, and Etna sat down next to him.

There was silence in the room for a long time.

"She could have stayed," said Harry.

"She could have," replied Etna.

"But I suppose she'd never work off her sin."

"Yeah," replied Etna.

"I don't understand how it's a sin," said Harry. "It doesn't seem fair."

"No, it doesn't," said Etna. "Life, though, isn't fair. Or unlife, for that matter, either."

"I know. But you'd think... you'd think that whatever imposed repaying your sins, would realize that... that, well, sometimes people give their lives for others. That the ultimate act of selflessness should be punished... it just..."

"I know," said Etna. "But on the opposite coin, if she wasn't punished, would you have ever seen her again?"

On this, Harry was silent.

"I've been dealing with Prinnies for a long time, and I've never met any that gave their lives for someone else."

Harry was quiet.

"Then again," continued Etna, "I've never met any prinnies from Celestia."

"Celestia?"

"Where all the angels are."

Harry nodded.

"It just doesn't seem _right_, for her to die, get punished for it, get dropped into my life for three days, and then stolen right back out of it."

"Yeah," said Etna. What else could she say?

"Life's never fair," continued Harry.

They were both silent for a time, before Harry spoke again.

"Life cannot be fair for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," he said, finally.

Etna wrapped her arm around Harry, and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"We'll make it fair," she said. "Some how, some way. We'll make it."

0x0x0x0

"My Lord," said Severus, dropping down to one knee in Voldemort's throne room.

"Severus," replied Voldemort. "Why did I not learn of Potter's return from you?"

"Dumbledore has said nothing of Potter's actions, even when I have pressed him on the matter," said Severus, still kneeling. "I suspect he is planning on determining how I am to become... _friends_ with Potter."

"Why?"

"Potter has become aware of who delivered the prophecy to you, My Lord. Dumbledore wishes for Potter to not attempt my life in the inconceivable event you are defeated."

"Do you know how many they have destroyed?"

"The diary, the locket in the cave, the cup in Bellatrix's vault, and whatever object was in the New World. Dumbledore is reluctant to state what it was."

Voldemort was silent, tapping his fingers on his throne, staring at the top of Severus' still bowed head.

"How did he become aware of the object in the New World?"

"I am unsure, My Lord. I believe he suspected its existence due to your killing of the Gaunts."

Voldemort was silent for a time. While he'd magically tortured the Romani who'd hidden Dahlia Gaunt, he'd killed them all the muggle way, assuming no wizard was smart enough to follow. The question still remained how Dumbledore pierced the Fidelius without capturing the Secret Keeper... namely, him.

"And the cup? How did he learn of its presence?"

"Potter and Dumbledore deduced that if one was hidden with Lucius, your so-called left hand, one might be hidden with Bellatrix, your right. Dumbledore gave up Gryffindor's sword to the Goblins in exchange for whether or not the Cup was in her vault, but not access."

Voldemort managed to keep his face from a sneer of disgust. It shouldn't have been that obvious, but he supposed it could have been.

"How did Potter pierce the Secret?"

"He stated, and I quote, 'by facing the darkness,' My Lord."

Dumbledore's usual empty platitudes. There was something he was missing, then, that only Dumbledore knew. He supposed he'd have to think on it. Later, though.

"What came of Draco and Lucius's research into the de Malebolge girl?" asked Voldemort. "What notes are left?"

"I have what Draco passed on to me," stated Severus. "I suspect Narcissa will attend future Order meetings, and will determine what Lucius may have passed on to her."

"Do so," said Voldemort. "You are dismissed, Severus."

"Of course, My Lord." With that, Snape stood and left Voldemort's presence.

Voldemort was patient, but he knew the Diadem was no longer safe.

Already, the full suite of detection wards were up in the castle, and Voldemort had no doubt the siege wards would be up by the end of July. The Hogwarts wards, however, had a few bits and bobs keyed into them that the siege wards would never block.

Voldemort left his throne room, and entered his private laboratory, where a large toad was squatting on a pile of leaves.

Yes, this would work. It would take time, and he would need to be patient, but as long as they were floundering in the dark, he had that time.

0x0x0x0

"Lils! You're back!" said another red prinnie as Lils was walking through the castle back towards the Prince's rooms.

"Yeah," said Lils. "How are you, Big Sis?"

"Good, good. How was it?"

"It was great. I... well, I got to see my son."

"Oh. You did? How... how is he doing?"

"He's doing pretty well," said Lils. "I just... I just wish I got to spend more time with him."

Big Sis nodded, walking along with Lils.

"Did you... did you tell him?"

"Yeah," said Lils. "I... I couldn't help it. I had to. I couldn't just... I couldn't just walk in, see how he was doing, and then leave. I had to know... and... and he needed to know that I love him."

Big Sis nodded.

"I don't think I could do it. Saying it was me, that is," said Big Sis. "Just the fact that I had to leave, that I couldn't stay would be the worst of it."

"It was," said Lils. "But... I died when he was so young... you should have seen his face after I told him that."

Big Sis nodded.

"So how's the Prince?"

"Oh, the usual. The King had a hard time with him. I think he misses Etna, to be honest, not that he'll ever say it. He's a demon, after all, and therefore misses nothing and loves nothing, for those are naught but weaknesses," grumbled Big Sis. "How is Etna, by the way?"

"Dating my son."

"That's..." started Big Sis, before trailing off. "I'm not sure what to say about that."

"Neither did I... but they're happy about it... at least until the seal takes hold and brings Etna back."

"Oh," said Big Sis. They walked in silence. "I don't think I could ever do it."

"Do what?"

"Say it was me, to my son," said Big Sis. "If I saw him."

"It... it was hard. But it was worth it."

"But... telling him, and then having to leave afterwards?"

"I know. But having him know, I mean, really _know_, that I love him? That I'm proud of him? Which is crueler? To watch, to never let him know and have him always wonder? Or to tell him, only to leave him once more?"

On this, Big Sis didn't have an answer.

**Author's Notes: **Life is very unfair to Harry Potter.

This is the point where I've completely roughed out the epilogue from some of the basic ideas I've started with. The Problem, is that it draws on quite a bit of Disgaea canon, and I know a fair number of you have never played Disgaea. The only person who has an excuse not to is LordsFire, who I'm halfway convinced is a starving artist. This is also the point where I tell you to go read Hero Harry by LordsFire, because he has a competent Draco in it, and then go buy his stories on Smashwords. (The link is given on his FFN profile page.) They're $0.99 a pop, so you really don't have an excuse. In fact, you can buy multiple copies to keep him fed. (**Beta's addendum:** Yah, the stories are good. Buy copies and help the guy out.)

Back on topic. I'm considering two separate epilogues that basically arrive at the same place. One that works with Disgaea canon for the 1st and 2nd games, and one that just skips around it and gives the salient bits. What are people's thoughts on the matter? Especially you people that don't review.

Also, this was beta'd by Luan Mao. I really need to remember this, because otherwise I'm an idiot. (**Beta's** note: Nah, not an idiot. Less than punctilious, maybe. Don't sweat it; my widdle feewings aren't hurt if you don't acknowledge me every chapter. Also, as regards my correcting of your acknowledgement of me: I. Just. Couldn't. Resist.)

(**Author's Response**: You know, I could just torture people with un-beta'd work. And then where would that leave people?)

Oh, and all Omake's were perpetrated by Luan Mao. If anybody wants to join in on this madness, they are welcome to do so.

Omake: Hatching Horror

Voldemort left his throne room and entered his private laboratory, where a large toad was squatting on a pile of leaves. The larger the toad, the larger the egg it could hatch, and the larger the monster. He didn't have a century to allow the monster to grow to a useful size. An emu egg would give him a deadly monster as soon as it hatched.

It was a disgusting duty, but it was essential that he came in and monitored the progress weekly if not more often. He'd silenced Umbridge (not magically; he'd ripped out her tongue) but he still had to _look_ at her. Perhaps a notice-me-not charm would work on the abomination.

Omake: Little Brother

Harry looked at Etna. Etna looked at Harry. "Narcissa!" they called together.

The woman swept in, regal despite the way life had been battering her, and took in the situation at a glance. "What did you do to my son?"

"We're not sure..." Etna started.

"All we can think of is that after we knocked the Stupid out of Draco, this is all that was left," Harry finished.

Hermione Malfoy was also quick to apprise the situation. "I knew I was getting a little brother, but I didn't realize just how little."

Draco, standing all of three feet tall, made a rude gesture at his big sister. This resulted in his normal-sized clothes dropping and failing to protect his modesty.

"I wouldn't call that 'little'," Luna Black put in with a moue. "I'd call it 'teeny-tiny'. And utterly unappealing."


	36. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Paulina Granger considered the white owl for a moment, glaring at the floor around the animal for the slightest speck of dust. The animal glared back, as thought to say she was unworthy of being in _its_ presence, rather than the other way around. With an imperious sniff, Paulina called for Leon and had him remove the offending package from the animal. It then took off, not leaving a speck of dust or a single feather on the counter. She wiped it down anyway. One could never be too certain.

Paulina and Leon examined the letter, before smiling widely at each other. Leon immediately left to retrieve paperwork that had been sitting in his desk since their wedding, two months before Hermione was born.

0x0x0x0

"Hello, Harry," said Albus, entering the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Good morning, Albus," said Harry.

"I was hoping to catch you before you went to the Malfoys'. I wanted to speak with you about Narcissa. I know I planned to last time we spoke, but it seemed inappropriate to broach the subject at the time."

Harry nodded.

"I was curious as to your reasoning for telling Narcissa about the Horcruxes."

"She had a right to know," said Harry. "With Alessa... Etna may have done the deed, but I made the decision to do it. I felt she should know why."

Albus's shoulders slumped, and he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm very sorry that such a decision fell to you, Harry."

"Yeah."

"If it's any consolation, I had to make numerous such decisions in the first war against Voldemort."

"Not really," replied Harry.

"No, it never is," said Albus. "And there lies the truth. There isn't any consolation. If there is a way of absolving the guilt, well and truly doing so, I have yet to find it. All we can do is the very best we can. We can only seek out evil, and lay it to rest. We can pray that all of our actions come out the best they can, and hope to make up the mistakes and failures however we can."

Harry was silent.

"That is all we truly can do, Harry. The very best we can. And, sometimes... no, quite a bit of the time, it isn't good enough. At least, not that I've ever found. I do hope you have better luck."

Harry nodded.

"Occasionally, though, there are escapes from it. And that is most important. Not for everyone else's sake, but for your own. You must find things that you enjoy, that you can focus entirely on without life encroaching in on it. I take the occasional breakfast at the diner, but I also rather like to bowl. A good game of ten-pin, where I don't have to even think about the world around me, helps immensely."

Harry gave a small smile.

Albus nodded.

"Albus?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Of course, Harry," said Albus. "Now, if you excuse me, I must be off. There's a school that must be run, a Board of Governors to browbeat into submission, and yet another Defense Professor to be found."

Harry smirked at that, and watched as Albus left.

He leaned back in his chair as Etna entered to eat breakfast.

"We going to beat up Draco today?" she asked.

"No, she mentioned something about the Sabbath being a day of rest, even for the wicked."

"Never heard that one before," commented Etna before digging in.

"And today, I wanted to go shopping."

"Where?" asked Etna.

"Muggle shopping, I guess. Maybe a book or toy store?"

"Only if we get to go clothes shopping," commented Etna.

"I'll need to get Muggle money from Gringotts, but that should be fine."

Etna nodded.

"If I'm going clothes shopping, then we're going to need a lot. Especially since you need new clothes."

"My clothes are perfectly fine."

"Your clothes are meant for someone with no neck and an ass four times your weight."

Harry grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"We'll also burn your old stuff afterwards," added Etna.

"Fine," said Harry.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some clothes."

0x0x0x0

"Where did you get that clothing?" asked Harry, his eyes and hair glamored brown as they stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Borrowed it from Hermione," replied Etna, dressed in capris and a sensible blouse, although she was still wearing her usual boots.

"Borrowed?" asked Harry.

"You know my transfigurations don't last more than fifteen minutes, Mister 'I Accidentally Always do Permanency Charms in my Transfigurations.'"

"That was once!"

"Uh-huh."

Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Etna.

"Nothing," said Harry. "Still, why are you stealing Hermione's? I could have done it."

"You don't have enough attention for detail for girl's clothes, and I'm only borrowing them."

Harry gave her a funny look.

"Well, after I've finished shopping, I'll definitely be able to return them," said Etna, primly.

The funny look deepened as they walked to Gringotts.

The bank was relatively painless, although Harry felt the goblin was about to question his sanity for exchanging galleons into pounds.

"How much did you get?"

Harry shrugged.

"You don't even know how much money is worth, do you?"

"Not really. I never had to learn. I never had any, then always had more than enough."

"Alright, let's see."

Harry handed over four wrapped stacks of bills.

Etna quickly flipped through it.

"Hey, short stuff. What's the largest denomination of muggle money?"

"The fifty pound note," replied the Goblin behind the counter, glaring at Etna. Etna glanced back at the four stacks of 50 pound notes.

"Harry, this is probably a stupidly large amount of cash."

He shrugged.

"He made a mistake. Put this back in his vault," she said, tossing three of the stacks back onto the counter. "This should be enough."

"You sure?"

"Harry, demons know how economics work. Large wads of large denominations equal lots of money. Given the amount of gold you took out to make those large wads of large denominations, you are filthy fucking rich in muggle terms. Now, it's time to go _shopping!_"

0x0x0x0

"Puzzles?" asked Etna, watching as Harry examined the different brightly colored boxes.

"I like them," said Harry, not turning away from them.

"You like puzzles?"

"Yeah. Dudley never liked the ones Petunia got him, so no one noticed if I hid them."

"Huh," said Etna. "Why the sudden interest?"

"It's something to take my mind off everything else, I guess."

Etna nodded, thinking of her diary, as she watched Harry pick out a pair of landscape scenes from the shelf.

"Alright, you've bought your things. Now to dress you in good clothes."

Harry rolled his eyes.

0x0x0x0

Etna and Harry stepped off the knight bus in a location that Hermione had recommended for shopping. Then she rephrased what she said, stating it was where her mother generally went shopping for clothes.

It took four stores before Etna found something even approaching what she deemed "quality" in a shop off the main row. Harry tried to figure out what her definition of quality was, but couldn't guess why she'd chosen primarily workman's clothes for him. Not even jeans, either, but workman's pants. He didn't argue, and instead found that pants and shirts and boxers and socks that fit were rather comfortable. And then Etna forced him to spend twenty minutes trying on shoes before he found a nice pair of plain black shoes that fit nicely and that he could easily run in.

"Excellent," said Etna, as she threw Harry's old clothes into a nearby trash bin. The clerk smiled at the pair of them. "Now that we've fixed that, it's time for _me_ to go shopping."

They promptly found themselves in stores on the main row. Etna took a single pass through five of the stores, before halting at the sixth, and began inspecting a single rack of dresses. Harry noted that one of the salespeople was paying close attention to them, at least until Etna gave a dismissive snort and the clothing failed to pass her inspection. They moved on, inspecting two more stores before Etna stopped and began examining another rack of skirts.

"What are we even looking for?" asked Harry.

"Clothing that's actually meant to be worn," replied Etna, fully within earshot of a saleswoman.

The saleswoman shot Etna and dirty look.

"And we don't like loiterers," commented the saleswoman.

"Well, if you didn't have clothing that was worthless, I'd purchase some it," replied Etna. And then she pulled out a rectangle of black shimmering black fabric. "Harry, what do you think?"

"That's a nice skirt," said Harry.

"It's a dress, actually," replied Etna, smirking.

Harry furrowed his brow, and Etna moved it to her bustline, so that it ended rather high on her thigh.

"That's a dress?" asked Harry, just to be sure.

"Yep."

"Narcissa will have a fit."

"I know. It'll be _great_." She began inspecting the dress itself, and it passed her muster. "Hold."

Harry held the dress as Etna picked through the rest of the rack before determining there was nothing else. As she set about her task, he idly wondered just how he arrived at the position of "ambulatory clothes rack." He supposed becoming half-demon had its fair share of consequences, beyond being able to put his fist through concrete walls, the ability to feast on human souls, and funny-looking ears.

"Well, there was one diamond in the rough. Let me try it on, and then we'll move on."

Harry nodded as Etna took the dress and entered into the changing room.

The saleswoman shot Harry a dirty look, but Harry ignored it. He'd been glared at by both Snape and McGonagall. Some saleswoman didn't come close.

They both watched as Etna stepped out of the changing room wearing the dress.

"I think I need bigger boobs," said Etna, the little black dress hugging her hips but hanging loose enough at the top to give tantalizing glimpses of flesh. "What do you think?"

Harry swallowed.

"Excellent!" Etna turned back around into the changing room.

After paying for the dress, much to the consternation of the saleswoman, they moved onwards. After two more shops on the main drag, Etna doubled back and led Harry into side streets, trying to find different sorts of shops, but almost never finding anything she actually wanted.

"What are you even looking for?" asked Harry.

"Skirts, dresses, maybe a few pairs of shorts."

"What about shirts?"

"That's what yours are for," replied Etna.

Harry blinked at that.

"You'll understand soon enough," added Etna.

"Right," replied Harry.

0x0x0x0

"How is shopping more tiring than training?" asked Harry, lying in his bed.

"I have no idea," replied Etna, using his chest as a pillow.

"And you didn't even buy that much, either."

"Eh, I'll fix that. Narcissa probably has a tailor."

"Yes, but she'll require you to dress sensibly."

"Eh, I'm not worried about that," replied Etna. "You realize this means we'll have to learn how to dance?"

"I'm sure you'll teach me well."

"I said 'we', didn't I?"

"You mean there's something you don't know?" asked Harry.

"Oh, there's lots I don't know. I just act like I know everything, so that nobody questions me."

"That's all there is to it?"

"Yep. Confidence will get you _everywhere_. Only difference between a leader and a con-man is whether or not they tell the truth."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I suppose you expect me to work on my lying, don't you?"

"Yeah, but only because its a useful skill to have."

"I'm sure that's the only reason," said Harry.

"Of course not!" said Etna. She reached up and touched Harry's face. "It's just that you can't lie at all, and really need to learn."

"You secretly want me to be a politician," grumbled Harry.

"No, it's just that there's very little difference between being a demon and a politician."

Harry gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Oh, quit your whining," said Etna, as she sat up and moved to on top of Harry. "You know I'll make you like learning this."

"I'm concerned about the 'make me' part."

At this, Etna grinned.

0x0x0x0

"Oh, Hermione! Do come in, do come in."

"This is Narcissa Malfoy," said Hermione. Narcissa was dressed in a long sun dress and light coat. It'd taken forty minutes of searching before Hermione found something muggle-appropriate in Narcissa's closet that Narcissa didn't veto outright. It'd then taken another half-hour to explain that the parasol would stand out. "Narcissa, this is Paulina Granger."

"Delighted!" said Paulina. "Hermione, your father is talking with the solicitor now. Would you like some tea?"

Hermione nodded, while Narcissa attempted to speak.

"Wonderful!" added Paulina, turning around and disappearing into the depths of the house.

"Don't bother trying to talk," said Hermione, leading Narcissa into the sitting room.

"You did explain that the Wizarding Courts don't care about muggle rights, correct?"

"Yes, especially since your family practically owns the courts."

"We don't _practically_ own them, Hermione. We _do_ own them."

Hermione sighed, once more realizing just what a nightmare she was getting herself into.

"What is your concern?"

"Do you have to make it seem like I'm making a deal with the devil every day?"

"When do I do that?" asked Narcissa.

"When you talk about owning the judicial system! Or Fudge! Or the legislature!"

"We don't own the Wizengamot," replied Narcissa.

"How much of it do you own?"

"23 seats out of 87."

"So you own better than a quarter of it."

"Yes."

"And you don't consider a single family having that much power to be a bad thing?"

"Well, doesn't the queen?"

"Not since the United Kingdom became a Constitutional Monarchy," replied Hermione. "Between the House of Lords, the House of Commons, and the Prime Minister, the Queen has given up a fair amount of power."

"Really?" asked Narcissa.

"Really," replied Hermione.

"They never taught that in History of Magic."

"That's because Binns doesn't teach anything except Goblin Rebellions. Really, why do they keep him?"

"He has tenure," replied Narcissa.

"Even as a ghost?"

"_Especially_ as a ghost."

At this, Hermione sighed.

Paulina and Leon entered the room, holding paperwork in their own hands.

"Now, Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione states that it's only a formality for us to sign the paperwork, but it makes it go through faster, correct?"

"Yes," replied Hermione, as quickly as possible.

"Excellent! Now, we'll sign if you would act as witness for us signing a legal document of our own?"

"Certainly," replied Narcissa.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Divorce papers," said Leon.

"D– Divorce papers?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," replied Paulina. "Your father and I were married two months before you were born. It wasn't because we loved each other, it was more because, well, you're our child. And neither of us thought it a good idea for you to be raised on your own. So we got married, but kept everything separate. We plan on selling the house, and splitting up the sale between the two of us."

Hermione swallowed. Narcissa placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I know it's quite a bit to take in, and we weren't planning on doing this until you'd left for University, but when we received that letter? Well, we couldn't help it. Now, where do we sign?"

Narcissa was silent as she pointed to where the signatures were required, and handed them a platinum fountain pen. Paulina and Leon signed with a flourish, before pushing the paperwork back across the table. Narcissa took the pen, and signed her own name, before putting the pen in Hermione's hand. She stared at the pen, and then back at her parents.

She then signed her name.

Paulina and Leon smiled, and then signed their divorce papers before pushing the paperwork across to Narcissa and Hermione. They both signed, Narcissa with a flourish, and Hermione with slow trepidation.

"Congratulations on your divorce," said Narcissa. "I wish you the best in your future endeavors."

"Thank you very much!" said Paulina, smiling grandly. Leon was gently smiling.

"Hermione, is there anything here you wish to take with you?"

Hermione nodded, standing up and heading upstairs, while Paulina left for the kitchen.

"Tell Hermione its not her fault," said Leon. "And that our happiness isn't her responsibility."

"I'm sorry, what isn't her fault?"

"I know Hermione, Mrs Malfoy. While she won't convince herself it's her fault we got divorced, she will convince herself it's her fault we had an unhappy marriage."

"I understand," replied Narcissa.

"She needs to understand it was our choice. I know we weren't the best of parents... but both of us have always loved her, even if we showed it rather badly."

"You should tell her that," said Narcissa.

Leon frowned, and sighed.

"I should, shouldn't I," he said more to himself, and went upstairs.

Narcissa waited a few minutes, before Hermione came down the stairs, clutching a suitcase.

"Do you have everything?"

Hermione nodded her head, and Narcissa could tell she was a minute or two from crying.

"Including ways to contact the both of them?"

Hermione dug through her suitcase, which Narcissa realized was spelled with a space expansion charm, and removed a pair of business cards.

"Come along then, let us bring you to Luna," said Narcissa, taking her hand. With the faint pop of Apparition, they arrived outside of Grimmauld Place, and quickly made their way inside. Luna was in the front hallway, and immediately ran and hugged Hermione. She looked to Narcissa.

"They had divorce papers waiting," said Narcissa. Luna frowned, as Hermione began to sob into her shoulder.

"Come along," said Luna, leading Hermione upstairs.

Narcissa stood downstairs, unsure of just what to do.

**Author's Notes: **I actually went and checked what the largest denomination Britain puts out for currency, which is the £50 note. The Bank of Scotland does create £100 notes, but that's Scotland. In case anybody's wondering, cash comes in wrapped stacks of 100... at least in America. I don't know about banking practices in the UK, however.

Before anybody points it out, I am aware of the fact that Divorce papers in England (as well as the United States) require notarization when signing, and that Hermione is not old enough to be a legal witness (she's sixteen. Age of Majority in England is 17, IIRC. I think it's 16 in Scotland?). I'm just not letting facts get in the way of the Flow of the Story. Interesting Aside: Noatries aren't required for marriages. Just the appropriate Agent of the State, whether that's a clerk at town hall, or an ordained priest. Ordained priests magically become Agents of the State when performing marriages. If you can figure out how that works, good on you. My mother has yet to, and is amused by the fact that going to Seminary makes her an Agent of the State.

Sadly, there are families that do what the Grangers did. The kid goes off to college, and isn't allowed to come home for Thanksgiving because the parents are getting divorced. With some relationships, they come to a point where they realize they're together almost entirely because of their children.

And finally: Oh, god, it's chapter 40. I was expecting to be done by now when I started this fic.


	37. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Harry watched a red-eyed Hermione step into Grimmauld's kitchen, and then blink in surprise at him.

"What time did you get up?" she asked.

"Too early," replied Harry. "Do you want anything?"

"You don't have to."

"Right, then," said Harry, standing up and walking to the stove.

"You don't have to make me anything," repeated Hermione.

"You're right, I don't," said Harry. "Doesn't mean I don't want to, though."

"Alright," said Hermione. She watched as Harry began making breakfast. Luna stumbled in around the same time, making her way to Hermione and then flopping down on Hermione's lap. She then began to gently snore.

Hermione looked like she had no idea what to do.

"Nothing to be done about it," said Harry, turning back to the stove.

"Laugh it up," said Hermione. "I'll get something embarrassing on you and Etna."

"Sure you will," said Etna, stepping into the kitchen. "When she wakes up, tell Luna she needs to be quieter when she sleepwalks."

Hermione glared at Etna, but only until Harry put breakfast in front of her.

"Thank you," she said, pushing some of Luna's hair out of the way as she began to eat breakfast single-handed.

"I take it visiting your parents went badly?" asked Etna.

"They had divorce papers waiting."

"It's not your fault," said Harry.

"I know that. And my father, Narcissa, and Luna have all said as much."

"Good," replied Harry. "But you need to keep hearing it until you believe it."

"And just how does that work?" asked Hermione.

"Because if you hear something often enough, good or bad, you'll start to believe it," replied Harry.

"And I suppose you've had plenty of experience with that?" grumbled Hermione. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she'd said, and immediately blurted "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," said Harry. "You're not at your best. And to answer your question, yeah, I have. Vernon and Petunia were of the opinion that everything bad that happened was my fault. Whether it was the bacon being burned, Dudley's grades, or Vernon not getting a promotion. Generally in conjunction with my freakishness, abnormalities, or because everything was always my fault."

"Harry, you know I'm really good at hiding bodies, right?" asked Etna.

"They aren't worth the trouble," replied Harry.

"You sure? It wouldn't actually take that long."

Harry glared.

"Can I at least vandalize some property and maybe cut some brake lines?"

"No, because they'll blame me, and I don't need muggle police chasing after me."

"_Fine_."

Harry spread out breakfast for the others, even Luna, whom Hermione moved to a separate chair. In response, Luna slumped onto Hermione's shoulder, and went back to snoring.

Hermione glanced at her shoulder, and then made a face.

"What?" asked Etna.

"She's drooling on my shoulder," said Hermione.

"It's punishment for moving," replied Etna, not looking up from her food.

"Probably," said Hermione. "Harry, you're going with Narcissa to the Ministry?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm going to abuse your _brother_," said Etna.

Hermione sighed, only for Luna to poke her in the side.

"Don' sigh, i's not ladylike," mumbled Luna, before shifting and moving her head further into Hermione's shoulder.

"Alright, I know you're awake," said Hermione.

"But I'm comfortable," replied Luna.

"I'll tickle you," warned Hermione.

"I'm up, I'm up," said Luna, bolting upright. She blinked at the plate that Harry had placed directly in front of her. "Oh! Breakfast! Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome," said Harry.

0x0x0x0

Sirius and Narcissa arrived dressed in clothing that may as well have had the word "opulent" written in block letters using gold and surrounded by diamonds. Harry paid it little mind, although Hermione was agog.

"Never make me wear that," she said.

"I will, as circumstances dictate," replied Narcissa. She glanced at Harry. He was dressed a little muggle for her tastes. Black pants, black shoes, and a button-down silk shirt. She didn't see his wand anywhere on him, and therefore suspected it was hidden. For the first time, however, she saw him in short sleeves and the massive scar on his right arm.

She was polite enough not to stare.

Sirius was not.

"The basilisk?" he asked, pointing at it.

Harry nodded.

"I apologize on behalf of the Malfoy family," said Narcissa. "Lucius was a... Sirius, what was your colorful comment on him?"

"A twat."

"Yes, that will do."

Harry smirked.

"Let's get this dog and pony show on the road," said Sirius.

"Uncouth as ever, Sirius, but true enough. Mister Potter?"

Harry nodded, and followed them into the floo, calling out "Fudge's Office."

"Well, you two," began Etna. "Want to go help me injure Draco and teach Alessa how to play with knives?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded. Luna quickly joined them.

0x0x0x0

The Ministry was a madhouse.

Reporters were everywhere, Aurors were everywhere, and the laypeople of the Ministry itself were everywhere, all of them expecting Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy, and Harry Potter.

It was to their immense disappointment that the celebrities arrived chatting with the Minister himself via his private floo.

An even dozen Aurors were scattered around the room. While the trial wasn't open to the public due to security risks, reporters were invited, and were seated in a gallery with three aurors at the back and three more at the front.

"Not mucking around, are they?" asked Sirius, more to himself than anyone else.

"Not after the last trial," replied Narcissa.

Sirius nodded.

"Mister Black, if you would come to the floor?" asked one of the other Aurors. Sirius nodded, and followed the Auror to the chair in the center of the floor. No chains sprang from the chair, although Sirius sat, straight-backed, as though they would at any time.

Cornelius split off from Narcissa and Harry, heading up the steps onto the Judge's bench. A portly man in a suit missing a fair amount of his hair walked up to Narcissa. He seemed, to Harry, the antithesis of jovial. His face looked like someone had taken an iron to it, and pressed out all the wrinkles, as though the face was a parody of a human face, an ugly rubber mask found in a pound store. Harry wondered if it was the equivalent of a magical face lift, or if the man had just never made any facial expressions in his entire life.

"Mr. Whitaker," said Narcissa simply.

"Mrs. Malfoy," replied Mr. Whitaker with a small nod. He turned to look at Harry. "Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say. Mr. Whitaker turned and walked up the left side of the bench, and took a seat next to Cornelius.

"Your solicitor?" asked Harry.

"Barrister, actually. Solicitors deal in common law," replied Narcissa.

"Does he ever smile?"

"I am unsure if he knows how. Be aware that you will likely be called as a witness."

"Right. Anything I should do?"

"Yes. Avoid mentioning Sirius attempting to murder Snape when they question you about when you and Sirius met."

"Right," replied Harry, thinking about that night. "I can manage that. Any rules about lying?"

"Don't bother under Veritaserum."

Harry thought about it, and then arrived at a strange question. Would it even work on him? Etna said he was a demon now, not a human. Did that sort of potion work on demons? He'd have to ask. Best not to push his luck.

And on that note, what else had changed? What else was different about him?

He pushed those thoughts away, and instead began looking around the courtroom. The Wizengamot itself was seated on one side. Harry and Narcissa's side was decidedly empty, with two elderly men seated in the front row.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, motioning with his head.

"Reginald LeStrange, Rodolphus and Rabastan's father, and Tomas Rosier, Lucius's Uncle."

Harry nodded, and his eyes went back to the entrance to see two woman enter their side of the gallery, one older and one younger. Both of them had deep black hair that reminded Harry of Sirius's own hair, although one was older than the other. Both of them were dressed in plain black robes.

"Narcissa," said the older of the two woman.

"Andromeda," said Narcissa, motioning to a chair next to her.

"Harry," said the younger, taking a seat next to Harry.

Harry looked at her, before his eyes widened.

"Tonks?" he asked.

"In the plain flesh," replied Tonks. "Mum said I had to dress up nice and look normal for this. Wish I'd thought of dressing muggle for it, though."

"I own school robes, and that's it," replied Harry with a shrug. Etna equated robes to over-expensive kindling.

Tonks nodded in understanding, before she continued.

"Scuttlebutt in the department is that they want to recruit you right out of Hogwarts," said Tonks.

"I doubt I'll take it," replied Harry.

"Why not?"

"Hunting Dark Wizards for the rest of my life? No thanks, I'm hoping to be done with that once Voldemort is dead."

"It's for the good of the people," replied Tonks.

"Get back to me when the people can decide whether or not they like or hate me by flipping a coin."

"Eh, they'll stop when you kill Voldemort."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Narcissa and Andromeda had their own conversation.

"So you've switched sides," said Andromeda.

"Yes," replied Narcissa.

"And Bellatrix is really dead?"

"Yes."

"Ted will want to host dinner at some point," said Andromeda.

"It might be best to have him host at the end of the summer. I have someone working on Draco's manners, but I doubt he'll change within the next month."

Andromeda nodded.

"Though I suppose I do need someone to help teach my adopted daughter proper pureblood manners."

"Adopted daughter?" asked Andromeda. "You? Adopting someone? What family did they belong too?"

"Muggles, actually."

"Don't tell me you adopted Potter."

"No. I said _daughter_, and Potter is decidedly male. In any event, I'd much rather have him in my bed, but he is attached to someone at the moment."

"And she isn't willing to share?"

"She claims she is, but I think she's joking at best. She has a possessive streak. More importantly, though, Potter honestly does not wish to be shared."

"Sadly, you cannot have everything," commented Andromeda.

"It's most unfortunate. Why, I was telling my newly adopted daughter yesterday that we Malfoys couldn't purchase the entire Wizengamot."

"How terrible," agreed Andromeda.

"It is. It truly is," said Narcissa, shaking her head. "Theodore is a solicitor, correct?"

"Correct," replied Andromeda.

"And he works in both the muggle and magical spheres of influence?"

"Yes. Especially where they cross."

"Inform him I would like him on retainer. Lucius kept the services of Mortimer Avery. I suspect you are aware of who Mortimer's _other_ master is. I wish to employ someone I can trust. I will need him on retainer to determine just what business Lucius kept, and which of those businesses should be disposed of."

"I suspect he will be... squeamish about such things."

"Muggleborn always are," replied Narcissa. "I shall endeavor to keep the more distasteful aspects of the business away from him."

"Thank you," replied Andromeda, as though it was a foregone conclusion her husband would work for her sister.

0x0x0x0

The trial, as Harry suspected it would be, was extraordinarily boring. It didn't help that Whitaker's voice made Binns sound like someone who was still alive.

It was also very different from his own trial after the Dementors, which made him extraordinarily annoyed. To the point where Tonks asked him if he was alright.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Tonks nodded, and then turned back to the proceedings.

It started with Whitaker questioning Sirius on the events of November 1st, 1981, with Sirius chasing down Peter and attempting to murder him. It also covered Sirius handing off a living and breathing Harry Potter to Rubeus Hagrid.

"Why isn't Hagrid here?" asked Harry.

"His testimony doesn't matter, since he was outed as a half-giant," replied Tonks. "Having his wand snapped just adds to that."

"Can't they undo that since Riddle framed him?"

"Yes, but they don't care because they don't see him as human. It's the same reason there aren't any full giants or Veela in England."

Harry nodded, annoyed, but turned back to the trial.

Sirius went through most of the sordid tale, skipping over how he broke out of Azkaban and being an illegal animagus himself.

Once Whitaker was done, it switched off to the Prosecution's Barrister, whom Harry recognized as that fat toad from the beginning of the year, Dolores Umbridge.

Half the questions she asked, Whitaker objected to, and better than half of them Fudge granted.

Sirius did not have to reveal he was an illegal animagus or how he escaped Azkaban, although he did have to reveal the existence of the Marauder's Map and the cave outside of Hogsmeade he hid in while he was searching Hogwarts for Peter.

When Umbridge demanded the map's confiscation, Sirius said it was made by James Potter, therefore it was a family heirloom in the hands of the appropriate heir, Harry Potter. Harry watched as Dolores seemed to attempt to have a stroke, and frowned when it didn't happen.

Sirius's cross-examination was wrapped up without many issues.

Whitaker called Harry to the stand, and questioned him about the two times he saw Sirius Black.

Harry answered easily, stating that both times Harry saw Sirius, he wasn't going for Harry. Instead, he was going for Ronald Weasley, who was keeping Peter Pettigrew as a pet rat.

"How long did the Weasleys have Pettigrew?" asked Mr. Whitaker.

"I don't know the exact amount of time, but Ron stated his older brother Percy found Peter in the garden before he went to Hogwarts. Given my third year was Percy's seventh year, that's at least seven years."

"And they never suspected anything?"

"No."

"Did you?"

"I never questioned it either. Then again, I've seen some strange applications of Notice-Me-Not charms."

Which got an objection from Umbridge, but Harry knew it affected the judges.

He then covered both incidents of Harry meeting Peter Pettigrew, both in the Shrieking Shack and at the Graveyard.

And then it was Umbridge's turn.

"According to the record, during the incident in your third year, you were confunded by Black."

"Objection, the prosecution needs to ask a question," came Mr. Whitaker's monotonous voice.

"Rephrase it as a question, Madam Umbridge," said Fudge.

"According to the records, you were confunded by Sirius Black. Is this correct?"

"According to Severus Snape, I was allegedly confunded," replied Harry.

"And you don't believe this?"

"Severus Snape was too busy salivating at the idea of having Sirius Black kissed by a dementor in front of him to bother with the truth, and was begging the Minister to be awarded an Order of Merlin for being the man to make it happen."

"And you don't believe a Hogwarts professor has your best interests in mind?"

"Severus Snape's hatred of my father is legendary. He has passed that hatred to myself, blaming me for being the son of a man I have never met."

"So Severus Snape's statements that you are nothing more than an attention seeking braggart and a liar aren't true?"

"No, Dolores," replied Harry. "After all, I must not tell lies, correct?"

Umbridge turned a rather amusing shade puce at that, but continued.

"You should treat me with respect, Mister Potter."

"I'll treat you with respect after you apologize for torturing me, Dolores," replied Harry.

Harry did everything in his power to not smile as he watched an artery in Umbridge's neck throb through the rolls of fat.

"I don't believe you answered my question," replied Umbridge.

"You asked a yes or no question, Dolores. I said no."

"Fine, then, Mister Potter. What makes you believe that Severus Snape hates you?"

"I could cite any time we are both in the same room," began Harry, thinking for a moment. "But I think, instead, I will cite something that truly explains the depths of Snape's hatred of anyone with the last name of Potter. Severus Snape gave information to Voldemort that directly led to the murder of my parents."

Umbridge's jaw flapped up and down a few times, as the blood drained from her face.

"And what proof do you have of that?" she asked.

"Albus Dumbledore himself confirmed it," replied Harry.

Umbridge swallowed, and realized she was digging her own grave when it came to Potter.

"No further questions," she added, before taking her seat next to Fudge. Fudge himself was sweating. "Further examination from Mr. Whitaker?"

"No," replied Whitaker.

The next witness was Yaxley, who was dragged in, chained to a chair, given Veritaserum, questioned by both Whitaker and Umbridge, and then dragged back out.

Harry paid little mind to the closing statements, just glad to once more be in the gallery. Narcissa leaned over to speak with him.

"Very good Harry. Perhaps over the top with Snape, but it was a very good lie," said Narcissa.

"None of it was a lie," replied Harry.

"I very much doubt that, Mister Potter."

"I don't lie."

"I have known Severus for a very long time, Mister Potter. He is not the sort."

"Then you can ask Dumbledore."

"I believe we will all be having a conversation, then," replied Narcissa.

"Fine."

Which was when Fudge called for a vote, and Sirius was declared innocent.

**Author's Note: **I'm not entirely sure if Narcissa's lines to Andromeda are serious or not. Lucius would be serious. I could see him whining about how the Wizengamot isn't in his pocket. Narcissa seems either/or.

And Sirius is free.

Also, please join me in laughing at all of the reviews I receive from people who state "Oh Noez! A Harry/Ginny story! Why isn't Harry with Etna?! I'm never reading this again!" I seem to get a rash of them every three or four chapters (or maybe it just feels that way?). The reviews are always anonymous, they're always whiny, and I always get a kick out of them. It tempts me into writing a long story that has Harry and Ginny getting together halfway through just to annoy the piss out of them.

**Beta's note:** Or... sounds like Omake time! Harry-Ginny: the One True Pairing!

Omake: The One True Pairing

perpetrated by Luan Mao (translation: Blame him. It's all his fault.)

Etna's nude body wriggled atop Harry's nude body. "Harry, you know I like you. It's not what a proper demon should be feeling, but I want you to be happy forever. And you know I'm going to have to go back someday soon."

Harry frowned and bounced her off him. "Way to kill the mood. But OK, let's talk about that. I was thinking I could come with you. I'm a half-demon now, so I'd fit in, right?"

Etna tried to kiss Harry for his thoughtfulness, but he was still annoyed and wouldn't let her. "Fine, be that way. And I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. This is your home dimension, so you have to stay here unless you're summoned. It's the same thing that'll make me go back once my job here is finished. Besides that, the Hell dimension isn't very pleasant. I don't think you'd be very happy, even if you were with my delectable self."

"So, what? We should just have a quick fling and wave goodbye when it's time for you to go?"

"Pretty much. Remember, I told you it was a fling, way back when I first kissed you."

"Well, that sucks."

"Pretty much. It's not all bad. We're going to live a _long_ time. Maybe I'll get summoned back here sometime, or you'll get summoned to Hell, or we'll both get summoned somewhere else. Anyway, I want you to think about moving on. Think about what you want in a girlfriend. Someone just like me, someone just the opposite of me, whatever."

Over the next week Harry thought about what he wanted in his next girlfriend. Etna was definitely female, but rather flat. There was nothing wrong with curves, but the slim look was what he'd gotten used to. Etna was feisty and aggressive and always won in their disagreements and always manipulated him into doing what she wanted. Feisty was nice, but Harry wanted to be the one coming out on top. Etna hinted - if climbing on top of him naked was "hinting" - that she wanted sex. That was ... something Harry wanted, but not with someone he cared about. It would hurt too much to open himself that much and then see her leave. No, what would be best would be a girlfriend that he didn't care about but that he could have sex with. Put it all together and he wanted a feisty bimbo with a boyish figure, who meant nothing to him. Where could he find someone like that?

In due course, Harry vanquished Voldemort. Etna had just time to stick her tongue down Harry's throat before the summoning unraveled and pulled her back home.

Harry was saddened by the loss of his girlfriend, but he had made his plans. "Hey, Ginny, do you want to help me celebrate the victory?"


	38. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

"Harry, what possessed you to hand out that information?" asked Albus. Albus was sitting at his desk. Severus was standing at the window, staring out it towards the Forbidden Forest. Narcissa sat in a chair next to him. Harry leaned against the wall next to the door, while Etna reclined on a couch that Harry conjured for her.

"Snape treats me like something he has to scrap off his boot, and I get in trouble when I do it back?"

"I am concerned about the fact that charges could be brought against him," replied Albus.

"Then I'm sure," began Etna, "that yourself, Narcissa, and Moldyweenie will ensure he never sees prison, let alone the inside of a courtroom, because of how valuable he is to each of you."

"And why would I be valuable to the Dark Lord?" asked Snape, his voice more even than Harry had ever heard.

"Because he _needs_ an inside track on the castle," replied Etna. "I doubt he's going to trust some idiot child to do it, either."

Snape was silent.

"Besides, this solidifies your cover in Riddle's forces. You and Harry hate each other. Why wouldn't you rat him out, huh? Anything to get the little brat killed, right?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're attempting to kill him," said Narcissa.

"Trying to kill him?" asked Harry.

"Potter, quit being an insolent brat."

"I'll quit being an insolent brat when you stop being a murderous jackass."

"I have not murdered _anyone_," growled Snape, shaking with rage.

Etna reached up and took Harry's hand, in a mixture of both calming him, and making sure he couldn't kill anyone.

"I think his parents would disagree," said Etna.

"You know _nothing_ about his parents."

"And neither does Harry, but that doesn't stop you from accusing Harry of being just like his father," commented Etna, smirking. "What other lies do you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?"

Snape's entire body became still, and he turned to face her, rage clearly etched across his entire face.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" asked Etna, pouting. "How about the lie you just spouted? That you've never murdered anyone?"

Snape's eyebrow twitched.

"Now, Miss de Malebolge," began Albus.

"How'd you get that Dark Mark of yours, eh?" asked Etna.

At that, Snape stormed out of the office.

"Well, that one ran deep," added Etna.

"It does, for him," said Narcissa, her voice sharp and her glare rivaling McGonagall's. "He never murdered anyone."

"Oh, really?" asked Etna.

"He killed his father in self-defense."

Etna nodded, her hands going behind her head.

"I was wondering where the abuse came from. So, was there anything else?"

"That's it?" demanded Narcissa, glaring at Harry. Harry was ignoring them, his arms crossed, still leaning on the wall by the door. "You throw Severus to the wolves, and then have your pet whore defend you, Potter?"

He turned to glare at Narcissa, and Narcissa swallowed as Harry's eyes glowed with an power. She could feel it flood the room, as though something great and terrible was unleashed. She could feel it in her chest, pressing in from all sides, waiting to crush her.

"Harry, no," said Etna. Narcissa could feel the pressure lessen as Harry took long, deep breaths, and Dumbledore's wand was out, although still hidden behind his desk.

"Fine."

"Go take a walk," continued Etna. "Keep to the upper floors, please. I'll find you afterwards, and we'll talk."

Harry nodded, and left the office, kicking the door shut behind him.

Etna stared at the door, before taking a breath.

"Dumbledore, go comfort Snape with your grandfatherly charm."

"I don't think I should leave you two alone," replied Albus.

"If I was going to murder her, I wouldn't be this obvious about it," replied Etna. "Narcissa needs the facts of life explained."

"And perhaps we can have this conversation at a later date, after tempers have cooled."

"Look, I can either do this here and now, or I can let Harry's mad-on tear this axis of goodness apart."

"You honestly think he would tear apart this alliance just to spite myself and Narcissa?"

"At this point, the only thing keeping Snape alive is me telling him he shouldn't. Why the hell do you think I told him to keep to the upper floors?"

"Perhaps I should talk with Harry instead."

"That'd only piss him off more. Harry has no clue whatsoever what to do with his emotions, and trying that right now will be as constructive as asking a raging dragon to tea."

Albus sighed, before standing and walking to the door. He set his hand on the knob, before turning back to the two women.

"Do try not to kill each other," he asked.

Etna nodded, while Narcissa held her wand tightly.

With that, Albus left.

"Right, then," began Etna. "Do you want us to save your son or not?"

Narcissa looked murderous.

"We have a deal," she said.

"Yeah, and part of that deal is you are _Harry's_ ally. Not Albus's, not mine. _Harry's_. And so far, you've delivered on a few points, with starting to get Hermione back into the school and getting Sirius off the hook. But right now? Harry's willing to call all of this off."

"Over Severus."

"Over the man who helped murder his parents," clarified Etna.

"And just how did he do that?"

"Trelawney, the divination professor, delivered a prophecy saying a brat born as the seventh month dies would be able to off the Dark Lord. There's more to it, but Snape picked up that much and brought it to Voldemort."

"So Severus delivered a prophecy to the Dark Lord that he didn't know applied to the Potters. He is clearly not at fault."

"Really?" asked Etna. "He handed a prophecy to Voldemort, knowing he'd go off and murder whoever fit the bill, and he's not at fault? I have to wonder just how many children born at the end of July were slaughtered. I know there's only Neville and Harry in Draco's year, but how many are in the year above?

"I doubt he went much higher than that, but I still bet he thought anyboy born around July 31st was fair game, didn't he? Sure, the prophecy said 'would be born' but he needs to be sure, now doesn't he?"

"I..." began Narcissa, but she remembered the rash of attacks that began the year Draco was born. All of them targeted families, almost at random. There were even reports of reprisal attacks against Death Eater families. And given that Narcissa was the Death Eaters' designated healer, she'd delivered their children.

On or before July 31st.

She felt sick to her stomach.

"Are you really that surprised?" asked Etna.

"How did you know?"

"He strikes me as the type."

"You didn't even know he did it," said Narcissa.

"No, but I know Dark Lords. They don't like overlooking things, so they go overboard. So, to answer your question, yes, I can accuse Snape of Murder. He didn't know who he was murdering, but he still did."

"He couldn't have known the Dark Lord would have done that."

"Sure he did," replied Etna. "And maybe he even felt guilty after the fact when the body started piling up. Or maybe he only felt guilty when Lily died. His problem, really, so I don't care. Instead, we come back to you. You've got a choice. Harry or Snape. Pick one."

"And there is no way to pick both?" asked Narcissa.

"You can try. I wouldn't recommend it, though."

"Then I shall endeavor to try the middle ground."

"Alright. Just remember, Harry doesn't care that much about himself, but he'll do anything for his friends. And you called me a whore," said Etna, leaving Dumbledore's office.

Narcissa took a deep breath, before leaning against the window.

When she'd agreed to switch sides, she'd expected to be working with Dumbledore, not Potter. After all, wasn't Potter Dumbledore's scar-headed lapdog?

It seemed he wasn't. Not anymore, at least.

Narcissa could see that Potter and Dumbledore tried to treat each other as equals. It was a frightening thought, to Narcissa, to see Dumbledore treat a not-even sixteen year old boy as an equal. But Narcissa could see the beginnings of it. If he ever managed to rein in his temper, Harry would be a force to be reckoned with, especially with that blasted girl's brain backing him.

She couldn't abandon Severus, though. Even if he was still playing spy for Dumbledore. She'd stay away, she'd not bring him any extra trouble, but she would not abandon him.

But she still needed to get back into Potter's good graces. She'd freed Sirius and she would soon be speaking with the Governors to get Hermione back into the school.

Those were part of the deal, however. Severus had nothing to do with the deal.

She'd have to talk to Potter. It would have to wait a few days, and by then she should have Hermione's expulsion reversed.

0x0x0x0

"Hey," said Etna, stepping into the Astronomy Tower. Harry was leaning against the wall, staring at an empty spot of floor that a few months before contained Nero Jugson's corpse.

Harry nodded, barely acknowledging her.

"I'm sorry I sent you away like that, but tempers were running too high. I didn't want you to get in trouble hurting anyone."

"I know," said Harry. "Doesn't mean I like it, though."

"I figured."

"Is being this angry part of being a demon?" asked Harry.

"Nope. Being that angry is part of realizing your life is fate's outhouse."

Harry sighed.

"I liked it better when I could control my temper," commented Harry.

"Really, Harry? You could control your temper?"

"Well, control it better."

"That's better. And to answer that... well... you're not bottling up your emotions as much. Which, obviously, has its good bits and bad bits."

"I don't think I like it," said Harry.

"It's a loss of control until you can deal with it," said Etna. "It has its good points, though."

"Oh? Like what?"

"For one thing, you smile more," said Etna.

"I smiled before."

"But were they real smiles? Were you honestly happy? I know I'm sounding disgustingly sappy and syrupy and sweet, but I'm being serious, here."

Harry didn't have a response for that. He wanted to just say "of course they were," but he didn't know. Had he ever really been happy?

"Think about it," said Etna, taking his hand. "Let's get back to Grimmauld."

"Yeah," said Harry.

0x0x0x0

Severus stared at a cauldron, watching the water boil off.

There weren't any ingredients in the cauldron. He was just focusing on the boiling water, watching it roil and rage and steam.

As he stared, he felt his own rage boil off, dissipate into the air, steam into the air and cling to the stone walls. He could feel the warmth of Hogwarts herself reach out from the walls and pull it away, cleaning out the air and the soul of the room, leaving it fresh.

Albus had taken a seat across the lab bench from him. For once he hadn't conjured an overstuffed chair, and was seated on one of the stools.

Severus cut the flame as the last of the water boiled away.

"Bowling?" asked Albus.

Severus nodded, walking to his quarters to change into muggle clothes.

0x0x0x0

"Luna, I welcome you into the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black," said Sirius for the third time.

Andromeda and Tonks watched the family tapestry as a dashed line formed from his restored picture to "Luna Black (1981)". Already, Andromeda's blackened spot was restored, and her marriage to Theodore Tonks and their one daughter was added as well.

"Welcome to the family, Luna," said Sirius.

"Thank you for welcoming me, Sirius," replied Luna.

"Andi, can you have Ted deal with all the paperwork with the Ministry?"

"Of course. He'll likely file it at the same time as Hermione's adoption."

"Wait, Hermione's my cousin now?" asked Tonks.

"Yes," replied Luna. "I suppose that makes us kissing cousins." She pursed her lips. "I probably shouldn't mention that to her."

"No, muggleborn generally have rules about that sort of thing," commented Andromeda.

"I think Harry said if he knew how related he was to someone, it was too close," added Luna.

"Oh, honestly," replied Andromeda.

"Mum, stop being gross," said Tonks.

"I will when you stop lusting after that werewolf," replied Andromeda.

"Werewolf?" asked Sirius. "You mean Remus? Captain Wolf-and-Whine himself?"

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that," said Sirius. "If you can loosen him up, good on you. Just be prepared for an up-hill battle you wouldn't believe."

"He isn't that bad."

"Oh, yes he is," said Sirius. "'I don't deserve you as friends,' 'you shouldn't be around me,' 'what if I lose control and bite you, I'll ruin your lives forever,' and on and_ on and on_." Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry, but from the way he talks, you'd think it was a good thing everybody else died."

Sirius fell silent, frowning, dark thoughts entering his mind.

"Sorry, it's just..." he started, then shook his head. "He should have been there for Harry, and he never was."

"Wait, what?" asked Tonks.

"He never visited. Not once. Took me four days to wrangle that out of him."

"His best friend's kid, and he never visited?"

Sirius shook his head.

"What the fuck?" asked Tonks.

"He barely even writes to Harry, now. Hell, Harry had to convince him to admit to knowing James and Lily, and apparently that didn't happen until most of the way through the school year."

"You're not kidding, are you?" asked Tonks.

Sirius shook his head.

"He can be a great friend when you can unwedge his head from his ass, but doing that? It didn't take much work when we were at Hogwarts... but now? I can barely even get him to visit me. Me! Here! Just to have him come over for a bloody cup of tea is like guilt-tripping a goblin out of his coin purse." Sirius's hands went to his forehead. "Sorry, I'm just pissed about it."

"It's alright," said Luna. "Sometimes our friends need swift kicks in the rear. At least now you can personally deliver that swift kick."

Sirius smirked.

"Yeah. First thing to do as a member of the house of Black. Kick a werewolf in the arse. Right, Andi have Ted stop by with the paperwork tomorrow morning so we can get it filled out. I'll have Narcissa fill it out if she's hiring Ted, as well."

"Has Dad even agreed to this?" asked Tonks.

"You say that like he has a choice," replied Andromeda.

At this, Tonks smirked.

"Good luck with Remus," said Tonks.

"Thanks. Come on, Luna. We have boots to plant."

Luna nodded, and the pair of them went out the front door and disappeared with a crack.

"That will go over well," said Andromeda.

"The newly freed head of the House of Black and his newly adopted sort-of-daughter kicking a werewolf? I'm sure Rita Skeeter will have a field day."

0x0x0x0

Three games later, Severus and Albus were both seated at the muggle pub attached to the bowling lanes.

"He has Lily's temper," commented Severus, after taking a long pull of his mug.

"He doesn't have Lily's eloquence with words, thankfully," said Albus, considering whether or not a cleaning charm would add or detract from the beer's flavor. He decided he wasn't drinking at a pub attached to a bowling alley for the quality of the beer.

Severus recalled the rather one-sided conversation he had with Lily two days after he called her a mudblood. At which point, he wished he'd rather hadn't. When Lily hated someone, they knew. He knew when she compared his father to an ugly rabid dog, and him to the rather descriptive foul excretions the dog left behind.

"I can only hope he never does," replied Severus, wishing to put the thought from his mind.

"Quite," replied Dumbledore.

"He will kill me once Voldemort is dealt with," said Severus, resigned to the fact.

Albus wanted to say Harry wouldn't, but the rage that was held in check only by Etna was something he saw. Instead, Albus gave only the silence of confirmation.

"I know you have plans, Albus," added Severus.

"Forgiveness," began Albus, "is a very hard trait to learn. You are very aware of that."

Severus nodded, acknowledging his unending hatred of Sirius. It was a sore point for Albus.

"I hope to talk with him after he defeats Voldemort," continued Albus. "Now that I understand him better, I have come to realize he is in a precariously balanced emotional state, and only Etna is preventing him from tipping into darkness."

"Trusting the demon, Albus?"

"Trusting a demon is one more thing in my life I never expected to do. Of course, she is performing this task for her own selfish reasons, but... they are pure selfish reasons."  
"Oh?"

"Yes. She's in love with him."

"And love conquers all, does it?"

"Except when it doesn't," replied Albus, before draining his glass. He motioned for a refill. "And that is the rub."

They were both silent for a time.

"You worry what will happen when the demon is called back?"

"Correct. Potter's life is already incessantly unfair. Between how he was raised, his treatment the school, and now this, I can only question what state his mind will be in once Voldemort is defeated."

"You worry we will have to kill him, don't you?"

Albus took a deep breath, before nodding, tears in his eyes.

**Author's Notes: **I'm a dick for ending on that note, but logical extremes are logical extremes.

There were so many good lines that I couldn't use for the opening argument. SO MANY.

I think there's been a number of different explanations as to why it took so long for Voldemort to hunt down James and Lily and Harry. I don't think I've ever come across the "Voldemort was busy killing everyone else born on July 31st" idea before. I doubt Riddle takes as much stock in divination as everybody else does, so why keep it to when the prophecy was spouted? Besides, the whole thing smelled of a set-up... and Voldemort could easily imagine reproducing the prophecy after the child has been born to throw Voldemort off the scent.

Granted, this interpretation might work better if there were multiple schools, rather than my present "There's Hogwarts or nothing" interpretation.

**Beta's Note:** I was about to scoff at this interpretation, but then I thought of how Riddle's real education was interrupted and how Hogwarts was a trade school with virtually nothing taught beyond the minimum. Tom Riddle may never have heard the story of Oedipus and may not be familiar with the notion that a prophecy comes true only when people work to make it happen.


	39. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Theodore Tonks followed his wife into her old family home. The place was still rather dreary, although he didn't comment on it as he followed Andromeda to the kitchen table.

There, Sirius and Luna Black were seated, staring at three empty bottles of firewhiskey. Narcissa and Hermione Malfoy also stood, considering this sight as well.

"Are they awake?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes, yes they are," said Narcissa. "I'm... just not sure what, exactly, is wrong with them."

Hermione stepped forward, and poked Luna's shoulder. When she received no reaction, Hermione sighed melodramatically. When _that_ received no reaction, Hermione rolled up her sleeves, leaned over, and whispered something in Luna's ear.

Luna's eyes instantly went wide, and she turned to Hermione.

"_Really?_" she asked, excited.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No. I just needed you to react to something."

"Oh, phooey," said Luna, pouting. "Then I'll have to."

Hermione gave an actual sigh, before shaking her head.

"Don't complain, you know you'll like it. I suppose we have to snap Sirius out of this."

"That will not be difficult," replied Narcissa. "Sirius, the Roland Twins are out in the hall, naked, and with two tubs of whipped cream."

Sirius leapt across the table, and kicked open the hallway door. He stopped there, staring, before turning back to look at Narcissa.

"I don't see any Roland Twins," commented Sirius.

"No, you do not," replied Narcissa, matter-of-factly. "Sit back down, we have paperwork to go over, and I require to know why I've found three empty bottles of fire-whiskey."

"I didn't drink anything!" said Sirius.

"It's true, I drank them all," said Luna, quiet cheerfully.

"Luna, why don't you have a hangover?"

Luna had to think about that for a moment.

"I believe I am still drunk," she said, smiling at her conclusion.

"Luna, you aren't allowed to become an alcoholic," said Hermione.

"I should hope not. It would get very boring if I felt like this all the time."

"What possessed you to drink three entire bottles of fire whiskey?" asked Narcissa.

"Oh. Yes. That," said Luna. She glanced back at the three bottles, while Sirius returned to his daze. "We found out what Remus has been doing for the last ten years. I was hoping the third bottle would be able to wipe out the memories, but sadly not. Hermione, would it be alright if I drank a fourth bottle in the hope to blot out the memory?"

"The memory of what?"

"Of what Remus was doing... or, at least, having done to him," said Luna. Sirius shuddered.

"What happened?" said Andromeda. "I need to convince Nymphadora not to pursue him."

Luna and Sirius looked at each other, before Sirius closed his eyes, a single tear escaping it. Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and tried to leave, dragging her along.

"I want to hear this," said Hermione.

"No you don't," said Luna. "Some things, man was not meant to know!"

"Oh, sit down," said Hermione. "Sirius, tell us."

"Well, we went to Remus' flat, and found it empty. Remus wasn't there. I wasn't about to allow a solid mad-on to go unfinished, so we did a bit of triangulation with a pair of point me charms and a map of London. After a bit of apparating and more point me charms, we determined he was at a club. We had to confund a few bouncers, and cast a few notice-me-not charms to get in without being noticed, but it wasn't that difficult. It was just... the sort of club..." Sirius trailed off.

"It was a sex club," said Luna. "One that specialized in whips and chains and leather."

"We didn't find him out on the floor," continued Sirius, blindly charging into the awkward feelings his statements were creating. "We found him in one of the back rooms."

"And not just a back room," continued Luna. "A back back room."

"Back back back room," corrected Sirius. "Where a werewolf's ability to withstand pain makes for a horrible, horrible attraction."

Luna nodded at this.

"Where they specialize in leashes, whips, chains, and cats o' nine tails," said Sirius.

"And straps and gags and locks and hammers and nails," continued Luna.

Sirius shuddered at that.

"Hammers and nails?" asked Hermione, horrified.

"You don't want to know," said Sirius and Luna at the same time.

"Now can someone please obliviate me?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that. Please do that to me, too?"

Narcissa retrieved her wand, and performed the spell.

Both Sirius and Luna sighed in relief as the memories were wiped away, smiling as the pain and horror and screams were stripped away by the obliviation.

"Andi? Tell Tonks that Remus has a punishment complex that would violate her oaths as an Auror to carry out," said a smiling Sirius.

"I will," said Andromeda.

"As wonderful as this conversation has been so far, perhaps we should deal with why we actually came here," said Ted, wishing Narcissa had oblivated him as well.

"Yes, let's," said Narcissa. "We'll also pretend this conversation _never happened_."

Everyone agreed.

0x0x0x0

While this was going on, Harry and Etna were in the library. Harry was focusing one of his puzzles, methodically building the edges of a landscape scene, while Etna was digging through the library for any useful tomes or grimoires.

Harry, after glancing at the titles, figured out the piles of books she was pulling out of the shelves very quickly. Spellbooks for Etna, spellbooks for everyone else, and anything on demons.

"Attempting to break the seal?" asked Harry, finally.

"Nope," replied Etna, standing up and popping her back. "Trying to figure out how your ass can get to the Netherworld."

"Did you ask Luna?"

"Not yet."

"Maybe she knows."

Etna nodded, but continued going through the library. Harry turned back to his puzzle.

Which is when Hermione and Luna entered, and dropped into a loveseat.

"Hermione, check that stack of books," said Etna. "They'll be helpful for you and Draco during the school year. Luna, do you have any of demon summoning books from your mother?"

"Books?" asked Luna. "No, no I don't have any books. I do have the _scrolls_, though."

"Even better," replied Etna. "Check that stack, see if there's anything useful in them."

"Of course," replied Luna.

"Checking the library?" asked Sirius, standing at the doorway.

"Yep. Figured I'd investigate it now that the Harpy isn't here."

Sirius nodded.

"Try not to melt your eyeballs," said Sirius, before taking a seat in the library. "So Harry, I hear you riled up Snape?"

Harry stopped doing the puzzle and focused on Sirius.

"Good job. After all the shit he's put you and Tonks through, he deserves it. Granted, he was probably worse to you than Tonks, but still."

"Probably."

"Either way, I was thinking of spending some time corrupting you by teaching you how to ride a motorcycle."

Harry blinked.

"You have a motorcycle?" asked Etna.

"Yep! Just got it back from Hagrid, though, so I need to check it out. Hermione, I think you'd do a good job of checking over all the charms, while me and Harry check out the engine."

"What sort of charms?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, the usual. Notice-me-not, invisibility, flight, that sort of thing. I'll let you figure them out."

"No motion charms on the engine?" asked Hermione.

"Nope! Where would the fun be in that?" asked Sirius.

0x0x0x0

Luna watched as Hermione waved her wand over the bike, making numerous notes. The engine had already been rebuilt, ten years of encrusted oil broken down and cleaned off. A new fuel line and filters were put in, and the gas tank was cleaned as well. The battery and both spark plugs were swapped as well, although Sirius hadn't been able to find a new seat.

"Why a new seat?" asked Luna.

"Because Hagrid was the last person to use it."

Luna thought about that for a moment, before nodding in understanding.

Once that was done, the bike started beautifully. Hermione was still mapping out how the various charms interacted, and waved off Sirius when he tried to help her. They couldn't ride the bike since it needed new tires.

"You don't approve of Hermione and I," said Luna, watching Hermione scribbling down the results of her latest diagnostic charm.

"I do!" replied Sirius.

"Be honest, Sirius. Please."

Sirius sighed.

"Not entirely, no. I know Narcissa doesn't care, but she was always a little odd about this sort of thing."

"You agreed because it would annoy your mother, and it would keep Harry happy."

"Yep," replied Sirius. "I think those are the two most important things in my life, at this point. Granted, I don't have to see my mother anymore, but Harry I hope to have as an everyday thing." Sirius paused a moment. "Granted, I'm going to have to add you to that list."

"Thank you," said Luna. "Although your mother isn't the best reason. I suppose it will do either way."

"Sorry, it's how I was raised," said Sirius.

"You act very different from how you were raised," replied Luna.

"Yeah. I always just did the opposite of what my mother wanted, and rode out the tongue-lashing and curses afterwards."

Sirius was surprised when Luna drew him into a hug. He smiled, and hugged her back.

"Good people shouldn't be raised that way," she said.

Sirius could only nod.

0x0x0x0

It was a long day of fixing the bike. Hermione spent much of it muttering under her breath about "wasted talent" while Harry covered himself in motor oil.

Through it all, Sirius was smiling like a loon, stupidly happy that things were finally going the way they were supposed to be going.

He knew it should have been James doing this, with Lily looking on with disapproval. Then again, he also knew she'd be smiling at how happy Harry was. Or, maybe, how happy Harry _looked_. There was that little bit of sadness in him, that Sirius recognized, as he sat next to Etna and Luna. Luna was much more interested in the engine itself than the spells on the bike. Her question of how the engine turned fire into motion had Harry scratching his head, and looking to Hermione for help.

Hermione, of course, had completely ignored the question, still muttering under her breath and casting detection spells.

Sirius wanted to stand back and laugh as Harry tried to muddle his way through how an internal combustion engine worked, but decided he'd step in and help.

0x0x0x0

"Professor," said Harry.

"Harry," said Albus, a little sadly, as he entered the library. Harry pushed away from the puzzle, while Etna picked up a pile of books she was examining.

"Do try not to kill each other," called out Etna as she left.

Albus sighed, before turning to Harry.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"There are many things I want, Harry, but very few of them from you. And, perhaps, what I would like, is the most difficult thing I could ask of you."

"You want me to forgive Snape."

"I would like it if you did."

"No."

Albus nodded, taking a seat in an empty, wing-backed chair facing Harry.

"I understand. It is an extraordinarily difficult thing to do, to grant forgiveness, especially with his crimes against you. That is why all I can do is ask."

"Why? Why him? After he brought Voldemort to my parents, after all the pain and torment he's caused me in his own damn classroom? After he passed the hatred of my father onto me? Why should I?"

"Harry, if he had befriended you, what would have happened?" asked Albus.

Harry was silent as he thought about it.

"It is perfectly acceptable to think out loud in this instance, Harry."

"He would have had to hand me to Voldemort."

"Correct. In fact, I would have thrown him out of this school if he _had_ attempted to befriend you, Harry. It would be a sign that he was attempting to sway you to Voldemort's cause."

"Then why not at least treat me neutrally?"

Albus sighed.

"He is a spy, Harry. He must play his part."

"His part?"

"Yes. The Cruel Teacher who favors the sons and daughters of Death Eaters."

"Cruel? Is that all you can call him? Neville's boggart is Snape! Not Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who tortured his parents into insanity, but _Snape_."

Albus was silent a moment, before his eyebrows rose.

"Harry, we adults have forgotten you don't realize just how well and truly horrible the war actually was. How many students are in your year?"

"I don't know, about forty?"

"Thirty-five," supplied Dumbledore. "The year ahead of yours has 30, and the year ahead of that has 26. Miss Black's year contains 41, and the year below contains the rest of the post-war boom of 63 students. The year after evens out at 48, and 46 the year after. When I started at Hogwarts, in 1892, my class was larger than average, with 124 students."

Harry was silent.

"In 1976, the year your parents took their OWLs, Hogwarts accepted 107 students. The following years were 102, 95, 86, 74, and finally 58 the year Lily defeated Voldemort. The last time Hogwarts saw fewer than sixty new students was 1759, sixty years after the Statue of Secrecy was enacted and forty years after the Vatican's Witch Hunts finally ended."

Harry was utterly silent at this statement, as his mind tried to figure out the math of just how many wizards died.

"I have long suspected, Harry, that Voldemort does not intend on ruling the Wizarding World. He intends on destroying it. Ripping it apart and tearing down, and dancing on its grave. Nearly half of the United Kingdom's Wizarding population died in eleven years, and half of that in the final two.

"To prevent a return of that atrocity, to prevent Voldemort from rising again as I suspected he would, I gave Severus his position and let Lucius Malfoy believe he caused it to happen. I am not proud of the things Severus has done since then. But then I considered the horror Voldemort has caused, and try to balance it with the horrors that Severus may help prevent."

"A balancing act of good and evil," supplied Harry.

"Yes. A horrible, vile balancing act, that I wish was not necessary. Being a leader, I have found, is a cruel and terrible fate that I would not wish on anyone. Do not ever become one, Harry, for you will find yourself questioning your heart and soul."

"He could at least be a better teacher," said Harry.

"That... that I have no argument against. Severus has not the temperament or patience for the teaching of Potions. I know he would do better in the Defense Against the Dark Arts role, but as long as the curse remains, I am hesitant to allow it to him."

"The hopes and dreams of hundreds of students are less important than the Wizarding World," said Harry.

"The Wizarding World as a whole. For the Greater Good states that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one." Harry had never heard sarcasm from Albus before, and it made Harry realize he wasn't talking to the Great Albus Dumbledore, but a tired old man. "More often than not, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the innocent." Albus sighed, shaking his head. "I can be a bitter old man when pressed, Harry."

"Yeah," said Harry, nodding.

"I also believe this conversation started out with forgiveness, as well."

Harry nodded.

"I only ask that you forgive him, Harry. I cannot expect it and I cannot demand it. A demand for forgiveness can only breed resentment."

"But you're still asking for it."

"Yes. He is in a difficult position. He must play a part he hates all day, every day. I was the only person privy to his duplicity, although perhaps he will open up to Narcissa now that she has left Voldemort's side."

"And making him a better teacher?" asked Harry.

"Now that Lucius is dead? Yes, I can," said Albus. "I still have to consider whether to move him to Defense Against the Dark Arts, however."

"Are there any other potions masters?"

"There is one I could easily entice back, were you still in school. Perhaps I can convince him anyways, since he will be looking for a safe harbor."

Harry nodded.

"Be sure to tell Snape that if anything happens to Hermione or Luna, I'll come for him."

"Of course," said Albus, standing up from his chair.

"And Albus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry's face tightened, before he took a breath, and let it out, steadying himself.

"I forgive you," he finally said. "For the Dursleys."

Albus closed his eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, Harry, for that small measure."

0x0x0x0

"Mister Potter, I would like to speak with you a moment, now that we've had some time to calm down."

"Fine," said Harry, sitting down at the kitchen table of Grimmauld place, clasping his hands in front of him.

Narcissa knew that was a bad sign. Severus struck up that same tone of voice when he entered a conversation he had no intention of enjoying.

"I am now well educated on the bad blood between yourself and Severus. I wish to speak of my own history with Severus, and my reasons for asking you not to kill him."

Harry nodded.

"I'm trained as a healer, much the same as Poppy Pomfrey. After Lucius took the mark, the Dark Lord requested that I act as the healer for the Death Eaters, and a wing of the manor was converted into an infirmary. Because I was trusted and was trained in family healing, I became the primary healer for many of the Death Eaters.

"There is a great gulf between family healing and running an emergency ward. One that I was barely prepared for, and only fear of the Dark Lord pushed me through. When Lucius personally recruited Severus, it was a godsend for me. Between his potions ability and knowledge of the dark arts, he could keep the cabinets stocked with the necessities and help me undo the damage done to the Death Eaters.

"In time, we became friends. And when Draco was born, I asked Lucius that Severus be named his godfather.

"While I would not trust him with raising Draco, I trust him with protecting him. I know that there is bad blood between yourself and my son, as well. Draco, though, is important to me. I know he is spoiled, I know he is arrogant and stubborn. But I also know a guiding hand, and perhaps a heavy hand, can make him the man he should be. A man that is not made from his father's image.

"For that to happen, he needs to survive this war. It is not that I do not trust Hermione and Miss Black... it is more that I would prefer more people with Draco's best interests in mind than fewer."

Potter was silent, staring at his hands.

Narcissa listened to the ticking of the aged Grandfather clock that she recalled from when she was a child, visiting Orion and Walburga. She loved the sound of it, mostly because it meant Walburga had shut up for once. It was a large number of ticks before Potter spoke.

"Everybody always asks me to do something," he finally said.

"Then what do you want?" she asked. "What do you want to do after all this is over with? After everything is said and done, and the dust has settled?"

"I think... I think I'd like to be left alone. To not be the Boy-Who-Lived. Just to be Harry Potter."

"I can't think of any magic that would erase such knowledge from the minds of the idiot masses," began Narcissa. "There are, however, a number of books detailing the wards upon the manor, and they are quite effective at keeping people away."

Harry nodded.

"We'll take a look in a few days, then," said Harry.

Narcissa nodded.

**Author's Notes: **So this December has been overly complicated and while my writing is getting better, my output is suffering. I'm currently finishing this on the Friday the 14th, rather than Friday the 7th (which is what I'd prefer). I'll be taking a week off from updating to rebuild my buffer. Lucky for you, I'm ending at (roughly) the end of an arc.

Remus has... issues. Horrible, horrible issues. My mind, after writing that, naturally arrived at a Bellatrix/Remus fic that would be fit for 4chan. No, I did not write it, and no, I will not torture you all with it.

Now that Sirius is free, he gets to play the crazy, corrupting Uncle he should have been, rather than the sad and broken man he was. Then again, I think he's very good at acting like the person he isn't.

Albus explains that no, he isn't actually a good man. But he tries to do good things, and hopes that it might (possibly, maybe, but he doubts it) make up for it in the end.

**A couple of Review Responses, because people don't log in to FFN when they Review, and it annoys me greatly:**

Analyst Prime:

1 – Yes, Etna has heard the prophecy. The problem is that prophecies are vague. Define defied? Does that mean "fought Voldemort?" Or does it mean "Cursed Voldemort's name?" Cause that last one is just about everyone in the Wizarding World.

2 – Except prophecies are very real things. And maybe Voldemort took some time to double-check that, but once he found out the Department of Mysteries has an entire (very expanded) room dedicated to holding prophecies, and his mole in the Department of Mysteries says there's one with his name on it... well, that changes things, now doesn't it?

3 – He couldn't go after Trelawney, as she hired and is now in Hogwarts.

4 – I haven't heard anything stated Harry survived because of the Resurrection Stone. I was under the impression it was a combination of Sacrificial Magic (which has its canon precedence in Disgaea, as well) and also because the wand Voldemort was using was Harry's.

5 – Harry isn't a Horcrux anymore, and hasn't been since chapter 18 (14, according to FFN).

6 – The fact that you're suggesting Dumbledore murder Harry means you fundamentally don't understand the concept of a prophecy. Well... unless Dumbledore is the Dark Lord in the prophecy.

ObNoxious Mind:

There's a problem with that suggestion: Harry doesn't care about his own life. He only cares about others. After all, what does Harry matter? (at least in his own head?)


	40. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Everyone assumed Narcissa Malfoy was a pretty face, and would be dead by the end of the summer. Everyone, however, lived in the Wizarding World, and as such was generally wrong. What they had forgotten was that while Narcissa was a Malfoy, she had been born a Black.

The Board of Governors was terrified of her, the Wizengamot was at her beck and call, the Minister quivered in her very presence, and the new head of the DMLE was Harveste Thornbuckle. Harveste was a woman after Narcissa's own cold and blackened heart, a conniving bitch who killed her own husband two days after he took the Mark, and joined the Auror Corps the day after that.

The heavily scarred woman didn't believe a single word Narcissa said about Lucius, but knew Narcissa was pushing the rest of the government in the right direction. Both knew their alliance would fall apart the instant the Dark Lord fell, but that was what an alliance of convenience was.

Which had Narcissa wondering just how difficult it would be to change it into an actual alliance. She supposed she'd have to talk to Dumbledore and Potter, now wouldn't she?

0x0x0x0

Draco ducked on instinct, feeling rather than seeing the spell pass overhead. He shot an explosive hex backwards, ignoring the thump of the detonation and instead running between the pillars. He'd learned in the second week to stop screaming. He liked to think it was because it allowed him to last longer, but deep down he knew it was so that they had a slightly harder time finding him.

He caught sight of Ginny, frozen in place and stuck to a wall, and had to stop and think about who he was fighting.

Harry was behind him, but this was a trap, so it clearly spoke of Etna. Which meant both of them were right there.

He did the mental math, and knew that both of them would expect him to go the opposite direction. Neville or Ginny would try to rescue Susan. Which meant they didn't expect _him_ to do it.

He ran between the pillars, keeping as quiet as he could, before skidding to a halt in front of Ginny. He quickly looked around while unsticking and unpetrifying her.

"Right, let's go," said Draco, not looking back at Ginny.

Which is when he heard Etna's voice say "You're an idiot."

_Dammit, _thought Draco as the stunning spell hit him in the back.

0x0x0x0

Draco woke up to staring at Etna and Harry, except they were upside down. At least until he realized that the floor was below him, and he was hanging from a rope tied to his ankles.

"Wakey-wakey, sleepyheads!" said Etna.

Draco sighed.

They'd lost. Again.

Etna began explaining their incompetence in horrific detail.

At least this time Draco didn't make the mistake of taking on Harry.

The first time Draco was in an open duel with Neville, Ginny, Elizabeth, Ron, and Susan, he'd chuckled, and walked forward, while Ginny, Neville, and Susan ran the opposite direction.

At least until he'd run into Harry. Draco sent a stunning spell. Harry swatted it away with his wand, and followed up with a stunning spell.

The second time, Draco once more spotted Harry first, opened with a stunning spell and followed up with a shield charm. Harry swatted the stunning spell aside, and his stunning spell smashed through Draco's shield charm.

The third time, Etna got the drop on him. This was best left unmentioned.

The fourth and fifth times he managed to find Harry first, and Harry left him unconscious. The fifth time, he was bleeding from uncomfortable places.

At which point, he understood why the others turned around and ran further in.

Luna, at least, was kind. Hermione was distant, somewhere between "I hate your wretched guts" and "I suppose I have to treat you like family, now don't I?", at least at first. Later she was a bit warmer, after Harry took her aside and spoke with her.

Draco never learned that Harry had asked Hermione to stop acting like the Dursleys.

Harry held him at arms' length. He was civil, and Draco was civil back. Well, civil outside of the dueling pit. Etna and Harry had, somehow, forced a space expansion charm on it and conjured a forest of pillars and a labyrinth of walls. Draco didn't want to think about the amount of power required for such a spell to be overlaid on a charmed dueling pit.

Now, a very large part of him regretted being a jackass to an eleven-year-old Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express.

0x0x0x0

"Etna?"

"Yes, Ginevra?" asked Etna, looking up from lunch.

"You knew Harry wouldn't be happy with me, didn't you?"

"Yep," replied Etna, smirking.

"That was why you convinced him to go out with me, isn't it? Because you knew it wouldn't work."

"Well of course."

"You're a bitch."

"Yeah. And this is news?"

"Not really." Ginny paused a moment, before she spoke again. "Thanks for giving me the chance, even if I completely blew it."

"You're welcome."

0x0x0x0

Lucretia was, for the first time in her life, happy.

It was an odd feeling, for her.

She knew something had been done to her memories of before she arrived at Malfoy Manner. Whether it was Lucius or the owner who sold her to Lucius, she didn't know and it didn't matter to her.

What she did know, was that she hadn't been _happy_.

She spent much of her time with Draco. He rarely ordered her to do anything, so instead she helped him finish his summer homework when he had time, and drew a hot bath for him every night so he could soak away most of the aches and pains gathered during the day.

It was an interesting experience for her, to watch the boy as he was tempered into the man he would become.

Granted, she felt sick to her stomach about how Etna and Harry were tempering him. It wasn't unusual for Draco to have broken arms or ribs every night, although they were becoming fewer and fewer.

"It's good incentive to not get hit," was Etna's comment on the matter. "His classmates won't pussyfoot around, and neither will we."

Lucretia wanted to rage against her, but knew better than to try. Besides... if it meant Draco would live longer, who was she to argue?

0x0x0x0

The only lesson Harry regretted was apparition.

Mostly because he managed to splinch his left buttock, and Etna laughed about it for _days_.

0x0x0x0

Etna placed the book back with the other seven, and then left Luna and Hermione's room. She entered the one she share'd with Harry and flopped onto the bed.

Intellectually, she knew she should have been researching how to either bring Harry with her or to have Harry be able to come to her, but they had hit a wall. Luna's own scrolls were pretty damn explicit on how difficult it was to summon a specific demon, even if the demon wanted to be summoned, even a low-level one like her, hell, even if they happened to have some of her blood on hand. The wall they had hit was that the more specific the demon, the higher the cost, and summoning a specific demon had a very symbolic cost. They were stealing a life from its home, therefore life must be payment. On one side, the better the summoner, the less life required. The very best summoners could get away with just a few years at the tail end of someone's entire lifetime, which, for demons, meant very little at all. There was just one problem.

Luna and Hermione were not the very best summoners. They were, in fact, amateurs.

So to take her mind off of it, she'd read those books Hermione was raving about.

Mistake. Definite mistake.

They left her with more questions, and they were entirely the _wrong_ sort of questions a demon needed to be asking.

In the town, she knew instinctively that the lion was something else. Not just another figment of the nightmare world they were drawn into, but _something else. _Not something terrible, not something horrible, but something... _else_. And she wasn't sure what, and it frightened her.

And now all she could hope was that that _something else_ was on their side. It wasn't something she was very hopeful about.

0x0x0x0

"A toast to you poor bastards!" called Etna, holding the shot of firewhiskey above her head. Everybody except Draco eyed their shot glasses carefully, while Draco slugged it back, feeling the warmth spread through his body and numbing the nigh-constant pain that he suffered through.

He took another shot, as the others (finally) drank their own. He preferred a full tumbler to sip and savor, but he had to admit Etna's method, while crude, provided incentive for everyone else to get drunk both equally and quickly.

He knew Luna didn't like the flavor of it, but he supposed that came with practicing so much ice magic. Most of the others coughed or choked, although Longbottom seemed to have the fewest issues with it.

Harry drank his with barely a sideways glance, and no steam came out of his ears. He frowned at that, poured another shot, and drank that one too, as Draco drank his.

Both of them poured a third at the same time, as Hermione bowed out as well, intellectually knowing she had a limit, but not interested in finding where it was before her first day of school. She wasn't about to stop Draco, though. She wondered when Draco had switched from Malfoy to Draco in her mind, and couldn't recollect when it happened. She knew he'd never be _brother_, though. That was reserved for someone else.

Etna smirked as Harry drank his fourth shot. She was glad Draco had proposed this little bit of insanity and relaxation. She knew Harry was worried about everything, and that he'd be even more worried about what would happen at the school.

She was also amused by Harry's confusion about the alcohol as they downed number five. He was openly frowning at the shot glass as Draco slid under the table, clearly unconscious.

"Does being a demon give me inhuman tolerance for alcohol?" asked Harry.

"Nope," replied Etna.

"Huh," commented Harry, staring at the firewhiskey, and then back at Draco's unconscious form.

0x0x0x0

Harry stared at the Marauder's Map, watching Filch wander through the corridors, attempting to a patrol an empty castle. He wouldn't be going to the castle tomorrow. His eyes rolled to the clock, and realized the Express didn't leave tomorrow, but later on today. He sighed, looking back at the map,

It was strange, in his mind, not to return to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was _home_ in his mind. He wouldn't be going _home_. He wouldn't be going with his _family_.

Something in his mind twitched, and words, unbidden, rose up from the depths.

"Something like your family."

Harry walked downstairs, and out the front door of Grimmauld Place, and then disappeared with a small pop. He appeared with a small pop outside the Three Broomsticks, and began the long walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts.

As he walked, all he could think of were the words "Something like your family." They echoed in his head, pounding in it, unwilling to be released or let go. He couldn't bury them like he did most things, and, instead, found himself entering Hogwarts in the dead of night.

0x0x0x0

Minerva McGonagall groaned as she heard a loud banging at her door. She lit her wand, and cast a Tempus spell. It was barely 2 AM, and someone was demanding enough to see her? She put on her glasses, and went out into living room and opened the door.

To find a stony-faced Harry Potter staring up at her.

Minerva wanted to give a second groan, but was too professional to do so. Harry was always something of a disappointment. He didn't measure up to either of his parents, James or Lily. Not in skill, not in temperament. He didn't have Lily's happy smile or fiery temper. He didn't have James' easy joy or pranking habits. There just wasn't any of it there. He didn't even physically measure up to either of them, always the scrawny little child. Stony-faced, arrogant, and unambitious. He always seemed to coast on his own laurels and she felt it'd only become worse with de Malebolge. He was probably the reason Granger had finally been dragged down, as well.

She opened her mouth to speak, when his low growl cut her off.

"Something like your _family_." He practically spit the last word, as though it was the most offensive thing he could ever possibly utter.

Minerva blinked in response, unsure of what was going on as she found herself stepping back to let Harry into her living room. He walked the breadth of the room, before turning and pacing back. His shoulders were straight, but he didn't look at her, instead focusing on what was directly ahead of him, until he stood in front of her once again.

His eyes, for the first time, looked exactly like Lily's. They had picked up the same unreal quality of them. The face around it, though, was unlike anything she had ever seen from James, solid and unmoving, no emotion reaching his eyes.

"Something. Like. Your. _Family_," he repeated.

"That is what I say to all the incoming first years, Mister Potter," said McGonagall, unsure of just what was going on.

"Yes. Yes you do, and you certainly mean it, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, Mister Potter. And why, may I ask, have you barged into my apartments at this time of night?"

"Because I realized you actually meant it," said Harry, spinning around and pacing back across the room. This time, he didn't come to a stop in front of her, and instead continued. It reminded Minerva, oddly, of James, except whenever he did it, his hands would either be in constant motion or, failing that, clasped behind his back. Harry's were still, as though they were being forced to look relaxed.

"Of course I meant it, Mister Potter."

Harry nodded, before speaking.

"Well then, I'm glad to know that you do act just like my _family_."

And then she recalled something she told Albus, oh so many years ago. "The worst sort of muggles."

"I hardly think we can be compared to those muggles," replied McGonagall, voicing her own thoughts.

"Really?" asked Harry. "First year, Hermione, Ron, and I approached you about someone going after the stone."

"And the defenses held until Dumbledore arrived," replied McGonagall, matter-of-factly.

"Only because I physically stopped Voldemort."

"You shouldn't have gone down there in the first place."

"You're right. I shouldn't have. Instead, I should have gone to a Professor, and informed them of my suspicions... oh, wait. I did, didn't I?"

"Mister Potter, you can hold your tongue."

"When the entire school thought I was the Heir of Slytherin, what did you do?" said Harry, ignoring Minerva's command.

"This is not a test of my abilities as a teacher, Mister Potter."

"When the entire school assumed I was a cheater for entering the Triwizard Tournament, what did you do? When the rest of the school was wearing 'Potter Stinks' badges, _what did you do?_"

"You should have come to me, Mister Potter."

"Why? Because you're blind? Because you're required to have someone report bullying that's happening right in front of you? How many students came to you and asked that I be expelled from the school for attempted murder? How many students said they didn't want me to stay in the same dorm? Or do they not report that, either? Just like how you knew about the Dursleys, and didn't do anything. I'm glad to see that my head of house _cares._"

"I am here to help you, Mister Potter-"

"Then you should have!" shouted Harry, the only time in the conversation that Harry's voice changed tone or pitch. His hands had changed, from their forced relaxation to shaking fists, still practically locked at his sides. She actually saw the snarl of rage cross his face for an instant, and his eyes...

For an instant, Minerva was certain she was facing Lily Evans, the day she learned that being a muggleborn meant she was mud in the eyes of many of her classmates.

"I want you to know something, McGonagall," continued Harry, his voice a low growl. "When Albus asked me why I said I didn't want to come back to Hogwarts, I told him it was how the school treated Hermione. That was only part of it. I want you to know, that it was _you_ who made me disgusted with this school."

With that, Harry stormed out of her apartment, the door slamming of its own volition. Minerva stared at it for several minutes deep in thought, before it opened again, this time allowing Albus entry.

"Hello Minerva."

"Albus. I assume you were listening in?"

"Just in case, yes. There aren't so many people in the castle that I can't keep track of them all right now."

Minerva nodded while wondering just how little sleep did Albus ever get.

"And what are your thoughts?" continued Albus.

"Mister Potter's misplaced anger has clearly affected his judgment," replied Minerva.

"Really?" asked Albus. "I thought his judgment was quite clear. He stated his reasons quite clearly, and you provided no defenses or apologies for your actions. In fact, I do believe that is the first time I've ever heard an honest emotion from Harry. He is quite adept at hiding them away, isn't he?"

"He is arrogant, Albus, and I have never understood why you assumed he would save us all."

"Arrogant?" asked Albus. "Why ever do you say that?"

"You can see it across his face every moment of every day! He's even more guarded than Lucius Malfoy, and you ask me that?"

"Ah," said Albus. "No, Minerva, he is not arrogant. What was it that you said to me? The worst sort of muggles?"

"And you saw them as well! They made sure he knew exactly what his station in our world was, and doubly so that he act like it!"

"No, Minerva," said Albus, his voice despondent. "They rather hoped to never see the letter at all."

"Oh, really? The son of James and Lily Potter, not go to Hogwarts? What insanity is this?"

Albus was silent for a time before he spoke.

"I have never attempted to discern just how badly Petunia and Vernon Dursley treated Harry. I find, once again, that I am not brave enough to learn the depths of my mistakes. Severus interrogated Petunia. Ask him. Tell him I sent you. Perhaps between the epithets against Petunia you will learn the truth."

Minerva watched as Albus left her apartments without another word.

It was a very long time before she returned to sleep.

0x0x0x0

Etna felt Harry sit down on the edge of the bed. It impressed her greatly that the more angry he was, the more quiet and contained he was. Well, at least until he was in a fight. Then it was all or nothing, and no in-between.

She sat up, shoving the blanket away.

"Sorry," said Harry.

"You didn't wake me. I was staying up waiting for you."

Harry nodded, even as he felt Etna's arms wrap around him and pull him into the bed. He could feel her tail wrap around his thigh, and her hand brush against his face. She leaned down and kissed him. Harry never noticed Etna rip his shirt off, or undo his pants and tear them off as well. He did notice when she stopped kissing him to perch herself over him.

"I have waited far too long for this, Potter. Don't you _dare_ say no."

Harry didn't.

**Author's Note: **Another time skip, because it's better to gloss over a few dozen things than slog onwards and onwards through one thing after another.

And yes, I did use someone's idea of Drunk!Harry getting angry at Minerva. Except it's Harry, so it's a rather controlled angry.


	41. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Harry woke up.

He then remembered what he did last night, his entire body freezing, before he attempted to remove himself from the bed.

"Don't you dare, Potter," came a mumbled whisper, as fingernails dug into the arm he was almost successful in removing from Etna.

Harry swallowed.

He felt her shift and turn, and then he was looking into her maroon eyes. He was about to apologize when a single index finger touched his lips.

"I will never say this ever again, so pay attention. I love you." Etna pulled her finger away from Harry's lips. "Do you? Be honest. Please."

"I don't know if I do," said Harry. "I don't know if I even can."

"If I can, you can," said Etna.

"I'm... I'm frightened. Of losing you. That you'll go away, and never come back."

"I am, too," said Etna. "That's why Hermione and Luna and I are working so hard to figure it out."

Harry swallowed, before finally speaking.

"I... I love you, too."

Etna pulled him into a tight hug, kissed him, and then pushed him flat onto the bed.

"Umm... before we do that again?" began Harry.

"Yes?"

"I need to pee."

Etna rolled her eyes, giving a theatrical sigh.

"You know how to ruin a mood, Potter."

"I think that would ruin it more."

0x0x0x0

Severus Snape stared into the cauldron with a smile on his face and glee in his liver. Even with all the distractions over the summer, he'd finally managed it. He was certain to achieve a Golden Cauldron for this! His finest work!

He was about to test it on another group of rats (oh, how he wished it could be a few of his students, instead), when his office door slammed open to reveal a disheveled Minerva McGonagall, brandishing her wand like a sword, glaring at him. He had been so involved with his work, he hadn't even noticed her tearing down the wards on his office.

"What do you know about Harry Potter and Petunia Dursley?" she demanded.

Severus paused for but an instant, before downing the vial, knowing he'd need it rather soon.

0x0x0x0

"Harry, you seem... different," said Luna, cocking he head at him.

Sirius immediately looked at Harry, to see the red of embarrassment and Etna's smirk. He then realized that Harry wasn't downstairs making breakfast first thing in the morning.

"Well, did someone have fun last night?" asked Sirius, leering at the pair of them.

"This morning, too," commented Etna, taking a seat without blinking an eye. Harry immediately went to make breakfast. Narcissa stepped into the kitchen soon enough, looking at everyone seated.

"Where is Draco?"

"He's sleeping on a couch in the sitting room," said Hermione.

"Really?" asked Etna. "I thought I left him under the table."

Hermione huffed.

"Well, you are nicer than I am," said Etna in reply. "And he _is_ your brother."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Narcissa was glad that Hermione's disgust had finally gone away.

"What happened to him?"

"He got into a drinking contest with Harry," said Etna. "Harry won."

"So you gave him a hangover potion?" asked Narcissa.

"Nope," said Etna. "Harry just doesn't get hungover."

Narcissa nodded in understanding and a slight bit of envy before heading to the sitting room to retrieve Draco. A quick wave of her wand drew the curtains shut, reducing the amount of light in the room.

"Draco?" asked Narcissa in a low voice. "It's time for you to get up."

Draco emitted a low groan, his face squashed into a pillow.

"I closed the curtains," she added.

Draco forced himself into a direction that was vaguely upright.

"Come along, let's get you home so you can get cleaned up and drink a hangover potion."

Draco nodded, winced at nodding, then made a groan that sounded affirmative instead. Narcissa lead Draco to the floo, and once the spinning was done, watched him vomit all over the floor.

"Mistress," said a rather green Lucretia, looking on with horror.

"Lucretia, Draco drank too much last night. If you could bring him to his room and get him ready? Once Libby cleans this up, she'll bring a hangover potion to Draco's room."

"Thank you, Mistress."

Narcissa watched as Lucretia helped Draco to his feet, and then lead him to his room.

"You called, Mistress?" asked Libby, having silently popped into being.

"If you could clean this up, and then get Draco a hangover potion from the stores?"

"Of course, Mistress," said Libby, snapping her fingers and then disappearing with another pop. The mess was gone, and Narcissa assumed Libby was already at the potion stores. Lucretia would get Draco ready for his first day of school on time, and then they would all head to the platform.

0x0x0x0

"I thought Narcissa gave him hangover potion," said Harry, trying not to be reminded of the Inferi he saw in the cavern whenever he looked at Draco. Given the number of people crowding the platform, and the fact that most of them were gawking at both him and Narcissa, it wasn't that difficult.

"She did," said Hermione. "It's just that a hangover potion doesn't entirely cure the hangover. It makes the headache, nausea and audio-visual sensitivity go away, but it does nothing for the lethargy or dysphoria."

"Dys-what?" asked Ron.

"A general feeling of unwellness," supplied Luna.

"Right."

"Oh, to be young again," said Sirius.

"Do be quiet, Sirius," replied Narcissa. "The adults are talking."

"Ah, ha, you're _adults_," said Sirius, pointing at all the teenagers.

"Some of us do aspire to that," replied Hermione.

"Oh, _fine_," said Sirius. "Alright, Miss Black, come here and give me a hug."

"Of course, Uncle Sirius," said Luna, giving Sirius a hug.

Sirius gave her a tight hug, lifting her up off the ground.

"Sirius, you're making a scene," said Narcissa. She turned to Draco and Hermione. She hugged each them. "Draco, Hermione, you know I expect the best of both of you. Draco, Severus will help you as much as he can. Hermione, remember, you're a Malfoy now." In a low whisper in Hermione's ear, she continued, "Which means they can all go fuck themselves."

A prim and proper Narcissa stood up straight, while Hermione was agog.

"Well?" asked Narcissa. "Good luck at school this year, I expect regular letters, and be sure to make those fools regret ever crossing a Malfoy."

A semi-recovered Hermione and a semi-awake Draco both nodded.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, glancing at Narcissa. Narcissa looked both innocent and regal.

"Sorry," said Hermione. "Something surprised me."

"Good luck," said Harry, and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Keep an eye on everyone, and don't let them drag you down."

"Don't worry, I won't," said Hermione.

As the last of the hugs and goodbyes were finished, Hermione and Luna dragged Draco onto the train, and dropped him into a seat in their compartment. His head leaned against the wall.

Ron and Ginny were soon to follow, and Hermione cast a space expansion charm on the compartment to give them enough room for Susan and Neville to fit as well.

"Hermione, how did you cast a space expansion charm on a warded compartment?" asked Susan.

"By not realizing its warded," said Luna, curling up against Hermione.

"Oh, okay," said Susan, as she sat down on the bench.

"Aren't space expansion charms really difficult?" asked Neville.

"Yes, but this is Hermione," said Susan. "You saw the one that Harry cast. He turned that dueling pit into something the size of a Quidditch pitch."

"I'm still not sure how he did that," grumbled Hermione.

"He's Harry," said Susan.

"So he really isn't coming?" asked Ron.

"No," said Hermione. "He has to deal with Voldemort."

Hermione rolled her eyes when Susan and Neville flinched at the name. They hadn't been around Harry and Etna enough to become immune to the name. Hermione supposed she'd have to fix that. Ginny narrowed her eyes, her hatred of Voldemort self-evident.

Ron simply nodded, and stared at the ceiling.

"It's weird, him not being here."

"Yeah," said Hermione. She glanced at the window, and saw a dumbstruck Lavender Brown. Lavender slid open the door.

"How are you still on this train?! You were expelled!"

"I was re-instated," replied Hermione. "In fact, I'm still a prefect."

Lavender's jaw opened and closed several times.

"Also, thank you for informing me of who attempted to have me expelled."

"Hermione, be nice," said Luna.

"Oh, I will be." And with that, Hermione smiled. Lavender shivered, before she spoke again.

"You're just a muggleborn, though," said Lavender. "How could you get the Board of Governors to reverse their decision?"

"Oh, that's simple," said Hermione. "My name is Hermione Jane Malfoy now."

All of them watched as Lavender fainted.

"See, Luna? I'm being nice."

Luna nodded, before turning back to her book and cuddling further into Hermione.

0x0x0x0

Minerva watched as Harry Potter didn't enter the Great Hall. She watched as he didn't sit with Hermione Granger (_Malfoy_, now) and Ronald Weasley. She watched as he did not witness the first years parade in, or clap as they were sorted into Gryffindor.

She had to wonder if it was well and truly her fault.

Still, she sat at Albus' right hand for the feast itself, slowly eating her food as Albus joked with Olivia Whitmore, an old friend of Filius who had just retired from the dueling circuit. Minerva recalled Albus considering having Slughorn return so that Severus might have the Defense Against Dark Arts position, but Horace was found murdered in a muggle's home in mid-July.

Once the feast was done and the students dismissed to their beds, Minerva returned to her quarters, and lay awake in her bed.

She stared at the ceiling, trying to imagine a family with so little love for its own blood. She knew it happened, she knew it was possible. Severus himself was an example. And it was Severus's cold emotionless voice that echoed through her mind.

"_Vernon felt proud in having never hit the boy._"

Severus never used Harry's name, when he spoke. It was as though he couldn't bring himself to actually say it in connection to the crimes those muggles committed.

Petunia spoke of how _normally_ they raised Harry, and that they'd done nothing wrong. When Severus pressed for answers (and Minerva consciously did _not_ wonder just what sort of _pressing_ an Ex-Death Eater did) he learned a few things.

Harry Potter's first Hogwarts Letter was addressed to "The Cupboard Under the Stairs." When they moved him upstairs to the smallest bedroom (not the guest bedroom, but the _smallest_ bedroom), they put locks on the door, and installed a cat flap so that he wasn't allowed to contaminate the rest of the house.

And the amount of food they fed him...

Minerva couldn't imagine it. She couldn't imagine living such a way. She couldn't envision not living, but _surviving_.

Worst of all, the mask that Harry wore every day, the mask that McGonagall assumed was arrogance, wasn't. It was protection. He couldn't be harmed, if no one was close enough. She had to wonder just how close Harry was really was to Hermione and Ronald. And given the way Ronald acted, she doubted Ronald was close at all to Harry... at least in Harry's mind.

A whole new dynamic for Ronald, Hermione, and Harry appeared in Minerva's mind. Ronald was not Harry's best friend, but instead was the person who made Harry seem... normal. Hermione was Harry's friend, the one who stayed with him through thick and thin. Who watched out for him, even when he didn't expect it or ask for it.

And now that Harry was gone, she realized there was nothing she could do about it.

0x0x0x0

"Hello, Hermione," said Parvati.

"Hello, Parvati, Lavender," said Hermione, sitting on her bed and crossing her arms. "So. You sent a letter."

Parvati and Lavender looked at each other, and then looked at the door. The door slammed shut, and lock clicking into place. They both looked back to Hermione, realizing her wand wasn't out. In fact, it was sitting on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Well, at least I'm not a _Malfoy_," said Lavender, hoping to get in a single barb before Hermione killed them both and then had Professor Snape cover it up.

"This _is_ true, actually," said Hermione, thoughtful. "It's not pleasant. I've had to learn how to eat about twenty different types of food, learned how to chatter inanely, and also have been forced into the most ridiculous garments imaginable. But that's not the real point. The real point, is that you decided to try to expel me from school."

Lavender realized that this wouldn't be the usual argument fueled by emotions. This was Granger (well, _Malfoy_) after all. This would be an argument of reason and logic. Not something Lavender and Parvati were the best at.

"Well... we didn't want you, you know... looking at us," said Lavender. Not her best effort.

"Looking at you?" asked Hermione, her brow furrowed.

"Well, yeah. Looking at us, you know, _that way_, while we're undressed and stuff," said Lavender.

Hermione stared at Lavender as though she'd grown a second head.

"So you got me expelled?" growled Hermione.

Lavender and Parvati both shrank as they felt a flare of magical power.

"Me. Expelled," she continued to growl. "The only reason you aren't winding up like those bitches in Ravenclaw, is because Luna would _mind_. Is that clear?"

Lavender and Parvati both nodded.

"Good. Now, let's talk about this. Like reasonable adults. How does that sound?"

They both nodded again.

"Last year, did I ever look at any of you that way?" asked Hermione.

"Well, not that we saw," said Lavender.

"Change that, when have I ever looked at _anyone_ like that?" asked Hermione, wondering if she ever actually _had _looked at anyone that way.

Parvati started to say a name, but Hermione immediately cut her off.

"Besides Lockhart?"

Parvati frowned, but went back to thinking about it.

"Viktor?" said Lavender, although it was something of a question, as well.

"Not really. Besides, Viktor's already married," said Hermione.

"Wait, what?" asked Lavender.

"Well, he was engaged when he went to the ball," said Hermione. "He probably got married sometime last year. His family has a contract with some old friends of theirs, and Viktor's marrying their oldest daughter. He said he picked me because he was more interested in conversation."

It was Lavender and Parvati's turn to stare at Hermione like she'd grown a second head.

"Oh, I know I'm not good at conversation, but _still_. He wanted to talk to someone that wouldn't ask about Quidditch, and name another girl in this entire school that wouldn't ask Viktor Krum inane questions about Quidditch?"

"But... but... what about..." began Parvati, her brain attempting to re-engage.

"Ronald? It was like kissing a slug. I'm pretty sure Elizabeth straightened him out on that, but it's not one of those things I'd be interested in finding out."

"I was going to say Harry," said Parvati.

Hermione blinked at that, her own brain coming screeching to a halt. She then promptly made a face.

"I'm sorry, but dating Harry would be like dating a brother."

"But he's good looking!" said Lavender.

"Yes, he is," said Hermione, nodding in agreement, "but how weird would it be to date Steven?"

Lavender started to comment, before stopping.

"Alright, I can see that. But how can you see Harry as your brother? I mean... he's... not your brother."

"I think..." began Hermione. "I think it's because he's the family I always wished I had."

"Oh, your family couldn't be that bad," said Parvati. "At least, not as bad as the Malfoys."

"Well... with Lucius gone, and practically an order from Narcissa to... oh, what was that Etna said? Oh! Right, to 'beat the stupid' out of Draco, it's pretty good."

"Still, better than your old family?"

Hermione stared at her bed for a moment, before speaking.

"When Narcissa and I approached them with the adoption paperwork, they asked us to witness signing their divorce papers."

Lavender blanched at that, while Parvati furrowed her brows.

"Divorce?" asked Parvati. "What's that?"

"It means her parents legally ended their marriage," explained Lavender.

"You mean..."

"They married about two months before I was born," said Hermione. "They told me they were waiting for me to go to University before filing. When Narcissa approached them... well, they practically jumped at it."

"What about... well... Luna."

"They're both okay with it. My dad just wants me to be happy. My mother... well... I think she was proud to have a lesbian in the family, so that she could show her friends how 'progressive' she was."

Lavender nodded, confused but understanding.

"Still... it feels, well, weird, to have you in here with us, knowing you like... well, Luna."

"Why would I even look at you?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you like girls. Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't even look at Luna that way!"

"You don't?" asked a disbelieving Parvati.

"No! Do I look like Dean or Seamus?" said an exasperated Hermione.

"Well, I suppose Luna isn't much of a looker," said Lavender.

"I never said that," said Hermione. "You've never seen her bum with only a pair of knickers on."

Silence filled the dormitory.

"Maybe we could set up a privacy screen?" suggested Hermione, and immediately set to work with her wand. She conjured a set of screens that reminded them all of the ones in the infirmary. She furrowed her brow, before changing the color and pattern to a nice red and gold paisley. "Does that look okay, or should we change the pattern and color?"

Lavender and Parvati blinked in surprise before examining it.

"This would be good..." began Lavender. "How long will it last?"

"I was planning on making them permanent, but I would have McGonagall double-check since my permanent conjuration isn't as good as Harry's."

Both Parvati and Lavender saw Hermione's frown at the mention of Harry, and Parvati couldn't resist asking about. She immediately smiled when Hermione began ranting.

"Everything! Everything he conjures is permanent! He doesn't even mean to do it, he just does it! Do you have any idea how _annoying_ it is, to work so hard at something, and then have someone do it, Every. Single. Time. _By accident_?"

Lavender and Parvati were trying not to laugh at Hermione as she paced back and forth.

"Oh, it's not _that_ funny," groused Hermione.

"Yes it is," replied Lavender. "We haven't seen you rant like that since you've been... well... with Luna, and it's funny to see it now."

Hermione blinked at that statement.

"I really haven't, have I?" she said aloud, dropping into her bed.

"No, you really haven't," added Parvati.

Hermione thought back to the entire summer, trying to think of a single time she'd really _ranted_ about something, and there just wasn't anything there. And now, the first time she'd be spending the night without Luna, she'd done it.

It surprised her, just how much she was effected by Luna.

"Are you alright?" asked Lavender.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Hermione. "I'm just... I'm just realizing something, that's all."

Lavender and Parvati looked at each, remembering their own talk about how Hermione changed.

"You've... you've got it bad, don't you?" asked Lavender.

Hermione nodded, knowing exactly what Lavender was talking about, and realizing just how true it was.

"It's... it's weird, is all," said Lavender.

Parvati gave Lavender a sharp look, which prompted an entirely silent discussion between the pair of them that Hermione paid no attention to whatsoever.

"Is it... you know... not weird in the muggle world?"

"No. It's weird there, too," said Hermione. "My mother is... off."

"What, like Dumbledore off?" asked Parvati.

At this, Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" asked Parvati.

"Dumbledore's the same way," she said.

"What? Liking... you know... boys?" said Lavender.

"Men, I would think," said Hermione. "He told me a few months before school got out that he'd fallen in love with another man, but, well, it didn't work out according to him. Luna's dad seemed to know who, though."

"Wow," said Lavender. "Really?"

"You can ask him," said Hermione.

Parvati and Lavender both looked at each other, before nodding.

"I think we will," said Lavender. "And... um... I think the screen looks very nice. We should definitely keep it... just... I don't know if we'll need it later on in the year."

"Yeah... maybe," said Parvati.

Hermione nodded, knowing that was probably the best she would get from them.

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is finally over. The chapter, that is. It's a terrible place to end a story. I still need to cover Draco's first day. I'm pretty sure you didn't just hear maniacal laughter.

I know I said this in my latest thing in the Bin, but I figure I'll repeat it here. I normally take the train to work, and that's when I get my writing done. Instead, I was driving to training everyday last week. End result? No time for writing. Followed by this bitch of a chapter (McGonagall is difficult for me. Mostly because I'm not sure how to treat her form chapter to chapter.)

Odd thought: Omake about the three-way relationship between Severus Snape, Firewhiskey, and his Liver.


	42. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Narcissa had originally planned to spend the day with Sirius, except Sirius grated on her nerves enough that she begged off, and returned home.

Libby quickly prepared a light lunch, and Narcissa was joined by Lucretia.

It was odd, she felt, how much Lucretia enjoyed being around Draco. It certainly wasn't Lucius somehow bleeding through, as Lucius considered Draco an heir and little more.

Still, Narcissa knew exactly why Lucretia was there.

The pair of them ate in silence, and worried.

0x0x0x0

Draco knew he was walking into enemy territory.

Still, he walked with his head held high, and his wand in his hand. He did not show fear (although he certainly felt it) and he prepared to hold court with a number of the more neutral families in Slytherin.

Well, assuming he survived that long.

Although he hadn't seen Severus since the end of last term, he could see him hidden under a disillusionment charm at the other end of the hallway. Would he help? Or would he hinder? He assumed nothing.

He felt, rather than heard, the beginning of a spell, and shifted to the side, feeling the spell flash past him. Draco purposely pointed his wand low, and he cast a lone stinging charm. The stinging charm was an exceedingly easy charm to cast, and also one of the few Draco knew wandless or without moving his wand (namely, because there wasn't a motion to it). He didn't watch as the boy (Adrian Pucey? Really? That idiot?) went down to his knees, cradling his groin in his hands, but instead cast a shield spell. Two bludgeoning curses smashed through it, one breaking the shield and the other slamming Draco back against the wall.

He felt the pain in his head, but ignored it in favor of casting a retaliatory banisher, smashing the boy into the wall with a dull thud. He didn't have enough time to dodge a cutting curse from the third boy, feeling it hacking open his wand arm. Draco wanted to scream, but almost bit off his tongue instead as Etna's voice echoed through his head.

_Never scream. It means you're admitting defeat, and you aren't defeated until you're dead. Got that?_

That lesson was beaten into him. Often times, literally. He knew at least one of his ribs was cracked from hitting the wall, but he still clutched his arm as the third boy walked up.

"That all you got, you bloody traitor?" shouted the boy. Throckmorton, maybe? Draco wasn't entirely sure. Either way, he was just as much an idiot as Draco was.

Draco's boot made contact with Throckmorton's groin. When the boy dropped to his knees, Draco kicked him again, this time in the face.

He picked up his wand and stunned all three of them before casting the healing charms Hermione taught him. The skin of his arm knit back together, although it felt tight.

"So, do I need to fight you too?" asked Draco, glaring down the hall at Severus.

"No, Draco," said Severus, stepping out of the shadows. "But, as you might imagine, we all have our parts to play."

Draco nodded.

"Right then," he said, adjusting his robes.

"Not going to Poppy?"

"And look weak?" asked Draco. "No, I think you'll need to take them to the infirmary."

Snape nodded, levitating all three of the students with a single motion of his wand. Draco turned, and continued to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck," said Severus, and threw him a potion.

Draco ran a diagnostic charm on it, and found it to be a bone-knitting draft.

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome."

0x0x0x0

Draco stepped into the Slytherin Common Room, ignoring the pain in his ribs. He knew it would eventually subside to an itching sensation, which he saw as worse since the itching would be inside of his skin, rather than outside of it. He wasn't sure if he'd prefer Harry's reaction to the stuff, which was just pain.

A lot of his classmates fell silent when they saw him step into the Common Room, especially since he hadn't fixed his hair. Draco Malfoy? Not looking perfect? That was unusual to this lot.

"I don't doubt," he began, his voice carrying through the room without magic, "that all of you know the Malfoys switched sides. That my mother has thrown the Malfoy fortune behind Potter and Black. And I'm sure some of you are thinking it's the Imperius, or that my mother murdered my father, or some other malarkey that not even Skeeter would print. I'm going to tell you the simple reason.

"The Dark Lord murdered my father. It doesn't matter how. It doesn't matter why. He murdered my father. He murdered the Head of the House of Malfoy, and then expected the Loyalty of the Malfoy Family.

"Fuck him," said Draco. "Fuck the half-blood bastard known as Lord Voldemort. Fuck the half-blood bastard that changed his name from Tom Marvolo Riddle to Lord Voldemort. Fuck the half-blood bastard born of a love potion made by a squib, and used on a muggle. Fuck the half-blood bastard that hunted down and murdered nearly every member of his own family. Fuck the half-blood bastard that plans on murdering his own daughter. And fuck the half-blood bastard that murdered my father. He will die, and the Malfoy family will make sure his grave is unmarked and covered in cow shit, because that's what he deserves.

"Any questions?"

Silence greeted this statement.

"Good. Now I've already taken on three idiots who thought they could kill the Scion of the House of Malfoy. Does anybody else want to? Or are you all too chickenshit to try it?"

Draco watched as no one moved.

"That's what I thought," said Draco. He pushed his way through the crowd to the dorms. He shared the room with five other boys, but knew that a few of the sixth and seventh years would try to kill him during the night. Granted, it was probably Pucey, Throckmorton, and...

_Damn, can't remember his name_, thought Draco, sending a locking charm at the door before starting to burn runes into the posts of his bed. Etna provided the runes, and they weren't any symbols he could recognize, but she'd explained what each one did and how each one worked. And then she'd made sure he could create the entire scheme correctly by making him do it half a dozen times.

As Draco finished the second post, he noted the dormitory door unlock itself, and Snape walk in with barely a notice. He wasn't surprised he hadn't received a warning. It was Snape, after all. He was followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini.

"Malfoy, you are damaging school property," said Snape.

"I'll pay to replace it at the end of the year," replied Draco, moving onto the third post. Already, he could feel the runes drawing magic into them, powering themselves.

"And if I remove it, and charge you now?"

"I wish you luck, Professor, in that endeavor," replied Draco. The rune set disturbed him greatly, on multiple levels. Normal sets required carving with non-magical tools. This set, though, required burning them in with a very mild variant of the Fiendfyre curse. Then, there was the act of creating the runes. Draco doubt he could actually stop at this point, feeling the strange pull to complete the set as he moved his wand faster.

"And just what do these wards do?"

"Ask me no questions, Professor, and I shall tell you no lies," replied Draco. He watched as Snape cast multiple diagnostic charms on the wards, furrowing his brow as he tried to understand what the wards were and did. It wasn't like he could just read the runes on the post, after all. Draco finished the final post, and Snape furrowed his brow further as he watched the completed ward set come into being.

Snape was about to cast another diagnostic charm, when he stopped and winced while glancing to his left. Draco could see it, the shadowy outline of _something_ there. Snape himself swallowed, and stepped to his right, the thing following him before fading away.

Snape looked at Draco, before looking back at the empty space where the _thing_ had been. He reached to the back of his neck, and then pulled his hand away. All of them saw the blood on his hands.

"I presume something similar will happen if I attempt to move the bed?"

"Yes, Professor."

"An interesting defense, Mister Malfoy," said Severus. "I will inform the elves they are not to attempt any magic upon your bed."

"Thank you, Professor," said Draco, charming the curtains shut and adding a silencing charm.

Draco took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he placed his wand under his pillow. As he drew his hand back, he saw it shaking.

Someone had tried to kill him today, and at least two more were planning it. Nott was planning it too, probably. And there were a few girls that were planning to dethrone Zabini's mother as Britian's most powerful Black Widow, and what better place to start than Draco Malfoy?

He clenched his fist, and then opened it, watching his hand continued to shake.

From today forward, he couldn't make a mistake. He couldn't fail.

A second deep breath, and the shaking stopped. For now.

Any failure on his part, would likely be his last.

Draco got very little sleep that night, instead thinking of all the ways his classmates would attempt to murder him, and fervently hoping that every single one of them would be end up being an attempt and nothing more.

0x0x0x0

Harveste Thornbuckle was extraordinarily annoyed. Mostly because she had two untrained amateurs with her aurors on a raid. The Minister himself had ordered her to take them along, and the pair of them refused to be kept at the back, out of her aurors' way.

Normally, she didn't care if any unwanted guests died on raids. There was a bit of paperwork, but most of it involved writing up the after-action reports to make it look like they died Heroes. Everybody loves Heroes, especially dead ones.

One of them was the Boy-Who-Lived, though. Him dying? Political nightmare. Whoever was in charge would get crucified. Possibly literally.

Which brought her to the fact the pair of them were standing ten feet from the front gate. Which was ten feet from the ward line. Which was in full view of the house. Which meant they were in full view of the estimated fifteen fighters standing at the windows of the house.

And they were idly chatting.

Now, certainly, the boy knew a few spells, and he also knew how to use them if the four corpses and one capture at the Ministry was any indication. But that wasn't enough to put him and his girlfriend on a raid, nor was it a reason for him to be so over-confident. Over-confidence, after all, got people killed. Specifically, her aurors.

"The wards fall in minute. If you want to not die, fall back to our ward line," said Harveste.

"That won't be necessary," said Potter. "They'll lead off with killing curses, correct?"

"If not the cruciatius," replied Harveste.

Potter nodded. He drew his wand, and conjured a pair of granite slabs eight feet tall and four feet wide with nary a wave. Harveste's eyes would have widened if she'd let them. His wand was gone again, and then the blocks levitated a few inches off the ground.

Harveste realized she wasn't dealing with an arrogant brat. She was dealing with a _powerful_ arrogant brat.

"Ready?" asked Potter.

"Stupid question," said the de Malebolge girl, twirling her own wand in her fingers.

Harveste wondered how long the granite conjurations would hold, even as she jogged back to their ward line. Standard procedure was to break down the opposing wards, and then march up to the house with a set of your own. Standard procedure for Death Eaters was a little different, in that the aurors had a second set of wards protecting their back. A bit more costly, but it saved lives when a pack of the bastards showed up from behind.

The wards on the Goyle residence fell, and Harveste was about to call for the advance, when Potter and de Malebolge set off like a pair of Firebolts up the path, the granite slabs acting as spell blockers. She put omnioculars to her face, and watched as that massive wolf Potter summoned smashed through the front doors of the house like they weren't there. A smaller one was following, and Harveste guessed it was de Malebolges.

"We going after them, Boss?"

She heard the pops and cracks of apparition from behind them.

"Not yet," she said, casting a series of blasting curses into the Death Eaters that appeared behind their line. "Take 'em down!"

The curse-breakers pulled out using their port-keys, and two-thirds of the aurors were joining her in casting offensive spells. The remaining third, ten in all, kept their eyes pointed forward towards the manor house when they decided to joint the fight. There was an _Oh, Shit_ moment when she realized just how many Death Eaters were appearing behind their lines.

Which is when Potter's wolf leapt her lines, and hit theirs like a sledgehammer through a windowpane. It was an act of sheer willpower that kept her from ordering her aurors to stand down and watch the beast rip the Death Eaters limb from limb.

She did need evidence to raid more houses, after all, and live Death Eaters were the best sort of evidence.

They managed to capture five of the thirty fighters that attacked them. Three of them escaped via portkey, while the rest littered the ground. When they turned back to Goyle's manor, she ordered the assault.

Inside was a charnel house.

A quick glance showed that after entering the house, Potter used the granite slabs to clear the fighters from the rooms next to the front door. In fact, he managed to clear them out the far walls of the house.

"Report?"

"Front rooms are clear, but not very clean," said one of her aurors. "Best guess is those things went upstairs and cleaned house." Potter's wolf had followed them back to the house, standing guard around Harveste like a bloody puppy. De Malebolge's wolf was staring at her intently, before turning and heading deeper into the house. Harveste followed, while her aurors began identifying bodies. The wolf lead her into the dining room, with three more death eater corpses. Two of them had been smashed into the wall by the twenty-foot dining room table, while the third took a blasting hex to his leg. What was left of his upper torso was laying near another door, while his lower torso was scattered through the room.

"Dawlish!" she shouted, as the wolf jumped into the hole the blasting hex made.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Take your team, search the rest of the house. Potter and de Malebolge went down this hole."

"Do you want back-up, ma'am?" asked Dawlish.

Potter's wolf growled in disgust at him.

"I think I'll be fine."

"Yes, ma'am," said Dawlish, and he took two aurors with him into the rest of the house.

Harveste conjured a rope and pulley, and stuck the contraption to the ceiling. A quick charm lowered her down the hole, while Potter's wolf prowled above.

Below the dining room was a dungeon. Not in the top five for worst, but easily in the top ten.

It was a wide, open, well-lit room. House-elves obviously kept it clean. She could tell it'd been partitioned with muggle-repelling charms, given the way the muggles were milling about, bouncing from charm to charm to charm and back again. Leave a muggle in it long enough, and the muggle either will have a psychotic break or walk themselves to death. Given some of the other chalk markings on the floor, it was also used to create a live-practice firing range.

She also recognized a few of the muggles as being reduced to imbeciles by the cruciatius curse. She turned to Potter and de Malebolge.

Potter was cold, literally cold. The tight reign he had on his magic was sucking the warmth from the air. De Malebolge seemed entirely unaffected by it. Harveste wasn't sure which reaction disturbed her more.

Both of them were stunning the muggles and pulling them from the muggle-repelling pens.

"Ma'am, you down there?" came one of her aurors, Tonks she guessed.

"Get down here and catalog evidence!" shouted Harveste.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Potter, de Malebolge."

"Yes," growled Potter, as they pulled the last of the muggles out of the repelling charms.

Harveste walked up to the pair of them, and cast a privacy charm.

"The pair of you may be hot shit, but I don't need my aurors following your example."

Potter narrowed his eyes.

"That said, I want to thank you both for being here. I'd have lost people if you weren't."

Both of them nodded.

"We'll clean up here. You get out, get drunk, talk, do whatever you need to do to straighten your heads out."

Neither of them said anything. She watched de Malebolge's wolf disappear into the floor, and the pair of them rise up the rope to leave the house.

Harveste hated politics. She hated Dark Lords. And she hated that children that young could do this sort of damage.

0x0x0x0

Etna frowned when she realized that Harry was still in the shower. Five minutes was long for him, and it'd been closer to ten. She got out of bed, grabbed a robe, and went to the bathroom to find out what was going on. Steam billowed out of the room, and she ran inside and turned off the water.

She found Harry sitting at the bottom of the tub, knees pulled up to himself, staring at the drain. Etna sat down next to the tub, ignoring the heat radiating from the cast iron tub, and put her hand on Harry's back. Even in the heat of the sauna he'd turned the bathroom into, he was cold to her touch.

"I don't want these memories."

"I know," said Etna.

"I don't want any of them."

Etna lifted him out of the tub and cast a quick drying charm. She then carried him back to the bedroom. She summoned extra blankets, and she wrapped herself around Harry underneath them.

"How... how do you deal with them?" he asked.

"I'm me," said Etna. "They're not me. They're memories aren't mine, they're just... stuff I've acquired. Maybe I've just been around longer, and I know who I am."

Etna felt Harry nod, pulling himself closer to her.

"How old are you?" asked Harry.

"1,467."

"Really?"

"Somewhere around there," said Etna.

"Cradle robber," mumbled Harry.

Etna felt Harry's breathing even out, and the warmth slowly return. Still, she didn't fall asleep, waiting for his nightmares to come.

**Author's Notes: **Draco has returned to the delightful Snake Pit, and, _le gasp_, it is full of Snakes. Why did it have to be Snakes?

As to the Blood Wolves, it's that whole "Stare into the abyss, and the abyss stares into you" thing. As to Etna's age, her canon age in Disgaea is 1,470.


	43. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

Voldemort looked up from notes Severus handed to him, and then back down at them.

"These are Draco's original notes?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"And Lucius never found anything?"

"No, My Lord."

Voldemort read over the notes again, and wondered just how anyone could possibly consider this to be true. Then he remembered he was surrounded by idiots, and knew that, by now, they all thought it to be true.

"Does Dumbledore expect me to believe I'd forgotten the existence of a daughter that doesn't exist, and have a change of heart?" demanded Voldemort.

"I believe he expects dissension in the rank and file, My Lord," said Severus. He made no mention of the dissension that Draco himself was creating with the falsified information.

Voldemort made a noise of disgust before wandlessly lighting the parchment on fire.

"The rank and file believe that this de Malebolge is truly my daughter?" demanded Voldemort, waving the flaming parchment.

"Yes, My Lord. Pettigrew has been listening to them talk. These are, after all, the same imbeciles who believed Potter to be the Heir of Slytherin."

Voldemort sneered, before tossing away the parchment.

"Tell me about de Malebolge."

"She is extraordinarily intelligent, although I question whether or not she is learning or already knows the material. I have not dueled her, however she was able to defeat an Auror."

"In other words, Dumbledore is making it believable."

"Quite."

Voldemort groaned in annoyance, something he had never done previously.

"Is Draco dead yet?" he asked.

"No. He disabled Pucey, Throckmorton, and Yaxley before they could kill him. The three of them are presently in the infirmary. He warded his bed with an... unusual ward."

"Take photos. I'll examine them," said Voldemort.

"I will have Goyle perform that task."

"Not yourself?"

"Casting diagnostic charms on the ward activated it. The ward is... violent. Given Malfoy advised us not to allow house-elves near his bed, I suspect it does not have a malign intent ward, but instead just an intent ward."

"Fascinating," commented Voldemort. "Have a disposable student get the photos, then. Perhaps we can have him expelled, as well. Is he spreading _that_ rumor as well?"

"I suspect he is, My Lord."

"Then he is expecting to add dissension to the children at Hogwarts," said Voldemort. "Perhaps I will need to bring this de Malebolge to heel. We shall see. You are dismissed, Severus."

"Of course, My Lord."

As Severus fled, Voldemort turned to head back to his personal laboratory, when an injured Death Eater limped in, dripping blood on the floor.

"My Lord, the raid on the Goyle house..."

"Yes?" demanded Voldemort.

"We were defeated! Our counter-attack was repulsed–"

"How?"

"A wolf! A seven-eyed wolf the size of a horse!"

That stopped Severus, and he turned back to the injured Death Eater.

"Potter?" demanded Voldemort, looking at Severus.

"Likely," replied Severus. "To my knowledge, only he and de Malebolge know that spell. That fits the description from Yaxley's trial."

"How many survivors?"

"Five, My Lord."

"Fifty fighters, and only five survivors?" growled Voldemort. "And the Aurors?"

"I don't know, My Lord," said the Death Eater, quivering in fear.

"Go! Get out of my sight!"

The Death Eater fled.

"I presume Dumbledore knows nothing of this?"

"Yes, My Lord. He is focusing exclusively on the Horcruxes. We received no word about this raid."

"Then we'll have to do something about that, now won't we?" said a smiling Voldemort.

0x0x0x0

Sirius entered Grimmauld Place's kitchen to find Harry laying out breakfast while Etna watched.

"You have him trained, don't you?"

"He already was, unfortunately," said Etna. "Training's the best part, after all."

At this, Sirius smirked and then sat down, waiting for breakfast.

"Not sleeping at the Malfoys'?" asked Etna.

"Nah. Feels weird to sleep someplace that nice. This house may be a shit-hole, but after living in a shit-hole for twelve years... it's odd to stay someplace that isn't."

Harry made no comment on this, as he put plates of food on the table.

"Any word from Hermione and Luna, yet?"

"It's their first day," said Sirius.

"And?" asked Harry.

"Worrying like a newly minted parent," said Sirius.

"It's excusable," commented Narcissa from the doorway. "If it's not to much trouble?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"Keeps my mind off things," said Harry, turning back to the stove.

"Thank you," said Narcissa.

"Thank you very much," added Lucretia behind her, as they both sat down. "Could I just get toast, though?"

"Just take what's on my plate," said Harry, a plate leaving the cabinet and placing itself in front of Lucretia at Harry's direction.

"Feeling sick?" asked Sirius.

"A little. I'm just worried so worried about Draco," said Lucretia, helping herself to the toast on Harry's plate. Etna tapped Harry's plate with her wand, adding a warming and preservation charm to it.

"The raid last night, how did it go?"

"Not at the breakfast table," said Etna. She grabbed the Daily Prophet and handed it to Narcissa. "This is pretty truthy. Replace 'Ministry Aurors' with 'Harry and Etna' for everywhere you see them except for sentences that state 'capture five Death Eaters.' Make sure they get the kiss, will you?"

"Don't worry, I will," commented Narcissa, reading the article. Her eyes bulged, and she was about to speak when Etna cut her off.

"Not at breakfast."

Narcissa considered Etna carefully, and saw just how worn out the pair of them were. She agreed.

Once breakfast was finished, Narcissa took Etna to the side and asked her what happened.

"Hm? Oh, the raid went fine. Killed a bunch of gutless cowardly murderers and all that rot. Found the training facility. Rescued about two dozen muggles, four of whom are going to St. Mungo's because their brains have been turned to jelly. Did you know you can keep muggles trapped between a set of muggle-repelling charms?"

"No," replied Narcissa.

"Trapped between barriers that your brain tells you to walk away from, endlessly walking between walls and you don't know why, beyond the fact you need to walk away from that spot, only to walk away from that spot, only to walk away from that spot, only to walk away from that first spot you needed to walk away from. How long do you think they survive?"

Naricssa looked green at this, while her medical knowledge supplied an answer she didn't give voice to.

"Harry's never seen this sort of horror happen to other people," continued Etna, and Narcissa tried to process that statement after the last question, but couldn't keep up as Etna kept talking, "and it's not something he's ever been able to deal with in the first place. He needs normalcy. He needs nice, sane, simplicity. He needs to not be thrown into the deep end of another horror."

Narcissa nodded.

"Glad we had this talk. Don't bring up business during meals again, please."

"I won't," said Narcissa. "I will likely need to go to the Wizengamot today, however."

"It'll be either both of us or neither of us," said Etna.

"Understandable and acceptable," replied Narcissa. "And likely something to enrage the Dark Lord, as well."

"And why's that?"

"Severus has kept in contact with me. The Dark Lord has finally learned of Albus's plot to convince everyone you're his daughter."

Etna smirked at this.

"And having me holding hands with Potter does have its amusing advantages, I suppose."

"Yes, that it does."

"Just don't expect us to pose for pictures. Harry wants his privacy."

"Of course," replied Narcissa.

0x0x0x0

Draco sat down to breakfast at the Slytherin table, only to find Hermione sitting down next to him.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" she asked.

"Yes, quite," replied Draco, realizing it was her way of asking if everything was alright.

"We don't allow mudbloods at this table," growled Theodore Nott.

"Ten points from Slytherin for your cheek, Mister Nott. If I hear it again, I'm sure Filch will find something degrading you can do on your knees," replied Hermione.

Shocked silence was the only response to that statement. Even Draco was surprised, although he didn't show it. She must have been taking lessons from de Malebolge.

"Hopefully I'll see you in classes today," continued Hermione without missing a beat. "Try not to kill too many of your classmates."

"I won't," replied Draco. "Their stupidity is likely contagious. Besides, Mother might complain about having to bribe people."

Hermione nodded in understanding, before heading off to the Ravenclaw table to say hello.

"How can you stand being around that mudblood?"

"Ten points from Slytherin, Pansy, for insulting my sister," said Draco, to everyone's further surprise. "Who do you think took down Samantha, Teresa, and Marietta last year?"

Pansy's eyes widened.

"A fifth year cast a curse that caused them to hallucinate ravens that tore open their hands and permanently scarred them with the word 'thief,' got away with it even though she was a muggleborn, and you're asking me why my mother took her into the family when she had the chance? Pansy, please use your brain for once."

With that, Draco turned back to his breakfast.

0x0x0x0

Voldemort listened to very few genres of music. He'd never been one for the jazz that was making its rounds in his childhood, and instead leaned far more classical in his tastes.

His wand was directing an invisible orchestra playing Holst's _Mars_, as his cursebreakers were breaking down the wards around Harveste Thornbuckle's home. Another cadre of Death Eaters were maintaining portkey, floo, apparition, and broom wards nearly a mile across.

There would be no help for Thornbuckle tonight.

When _Mars_ finished, he started _Oh Fortuna_, smiling as the ethereal choir began as he walked up the path to Thornbuckle's mansion.

He looked up at the windows and grinned as four aurors began casting spells at him. Thornbuckle's protection detail, he mused. No, wait, there was Thornbuckle herself.

He swatted the spells aside with his empty hand, and began a complicated series of motions and a whispered incantation. With a flash of light and a deafening crack, one of the Auror's died, his body flash-boiling and exploding, and knocking the two Aurors and Thornbuckle to the ground.

Voldemort rolled his eyes while his hand made an upward motion. One of the paving stones jumped out of the ground to block a killing curse from Thornbuckle herself.

His orchestra began Wagner's _Ride of the Valkyries_ as he blasted open the door with a complicated siege engine spell. A wandless fire whip dispatched three more aurors as he waltzed into the building. He was tempted to literally waltz, but _Ride of the _Valkyries wasn't exactly a waltz. He mounted the grand staircase, a wandless arrow charm pinning another Auror to the wall. Voldemort frowned at that. The man wasn't wearing the red robes all the other Aurors were wearing. He took a longer glance at the man, and realized he wasn't an Auror, but instead was Thornbuckle's husband. He idly wondered if they had any children.

He opened a door leading in the general direction of where Thornbuckle was. He ignored a blast of flame through the open door, letting his wand part it. Clearly a trap of some sort, but his mind couldn't supply the origin of it. Egyptian, maybe? Or was it Ancient Greek? He tossed the thought away and tore the magic from the wall before moving onwards. He saw the next door only had a few locking charms on a decent fortifying charm, clearly the sign of another trap, so he decided to take a better route.

Through the wall.

The shrapnel killed one Auror outright. The other led off with a pair of spells that Voldemort had only seen Bellatrix use. Thornbuckle led off with another Killing Curse. The shrapnel provided an excellent shield as Voldemort properly dueled the pair of them. He was curious as to who the second Auror was, and how she knew a few of the Black Family spells. She seemed quite familiar, with black hair, the aristocratic points of the Black family, along with Bella's violet eyes.

"Ah!" shouted Voldemort. "You're Andromeda's daughter. Excellent! So glad to see the family spirit didn't die with Bellatrix!"

That only pissed her off, making Voldemort smile as spell fire tore apart the room. Against anyone else, Thornbuckle would have proved a decent fight. Voldemort, however, found her unimaginative, taking the usual Auror training, and mixing in a few higher level spells and the Killing Curse. Quite boring. Andromeda's daughter, however... oh, now there was some imagination.

Twisting black flames, purple lances of torment and an orange blast of something even Voldemort couldn't recognize were all part of her repertoire, and Voldemort had to restrain himself from shouting with glee. Instead, she managed to reach the end of _Ride of the Valkyries_, and like any good song, the duel needed to reach an end.

He side-stepped a blood-red curse and hit the girl with a banisher large enough to move a house. As he did so, Edvard Grieg's _In the __Hall of the Mountain King_ began.

"I'd like to thank you, girl, for providing me with an exhilarating fight," said Voldemort sticking her to the wall while still dueling Thornbuckle.. "I would kill you, except I need a witness. Do pay attention."

The girl began screaming obscenities at him, as Voldemort turned his full attention to Thornbuckle. It was an easy fight, and they both knew Voldemort was toying with her as the music built towards its conclusion.

"Will you cease your killing curses, Harveste? They're quite _pedestrian_," said Voldemort, a curse ripping Thornbuckle's wand arm out of her socket as the conclusion of the song began.

"Fuck you, you bloody wanker," spat Thornbuckle.

Voldemort sighed.

"Even your vocabulary is pedestrian. That girl over there has _yet_ to repeat herself. Honestly, I think they should have put her in charge, rather than you. Now, it is time for you to die."

With that, Voldemort cast a quick _Sectumsempra_. Thornbuckle's intestines splattered over the floor as she bit off her own tongue to prevent herself from screaming.

"Well, at least you can get _that_ part right," said Voldemort. He turned to the girl. "Good day, Miss Black. Do give Mister Potter my regards." He conjured a black fedora, and tipped it to her, before leaving, humming to himself.

**Author's Note: **If you've got a villain, let him be a classy villain. It's more fun that way! Someone needs to introduce Voldemort to the Imperial March, though.

Also, Draco's handling the snake pit fairly well. As a few of you have guessed, more things are _starting to show_ on the horizon.


	44. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

"Potter! De Malebolge! Get up, we're headed to the Ministry now!" shouted Narcissa.

Harry looked down at Etna, who promptly nodded.

"How bad?" asked Harry, as he began casting cleaning charms and pulling on clean boxers.

"Middle of the night?" replied Etna. "This is very bad."

Harry nodded as he pulled on a shirt and began buttoning it as they went down the stairs to the floo.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Harveste was attacked by Voldemort an hour ago," supplied Narcissa. "The only survivor was my niece, Nymphadora. Sirius is using family privilege to get all of us into her debriefing, and Dumbledore will likely be there as well. Knowing him, we'll be viewing it in his pensieve."

"Right," said Harry, before they all stepped through the floo into the Minister's office.

"Should we still be able to do that?" asked Etna, pointing at the Minister's floo grate.

The auror standing next to the fire place touched his wand to the marble around it, and iron spikes rose up into the flames.

"Well, never mind then," Etna commented with a smile. Another auror lead them to the elevator, and to the DMLE's offices. Harry spotted Elizabeth standing around with half a dozen others her age, all wearing red robes with orange striping on them. He guessed they were the other trainees. She gave him a quick nod as he entered, but kept her eye on the door. He noted she was the only one who did and smiled at that as they were lead into a conference room.

An auror that reminded Harry of Bellatrix was sitting in the room, along with two other aurors, Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Cornelius Fudge, a white-robed healer, and Percy acting as a scribe. One of the aurors Harry recognized from the raid with Harveste, he seemed to be her second-in-command of sorts, the other he didn't. It took a second for him to realize that the Bellatrix lookalike was Tonks's natural form, which made him realize why she always looked so different. Dumbledore's pensieve dominated the center of the table. Harry could see it was currently empty.

"Hello, Tonks," said Narcissa, sitting down next to her.

"Narcissa," said Tonks. "Got everyone here?"

"Yes, we do."

"Where's Mum and Dad?"

"I've asked Remus to get them to Grimmauld," said Dumbledore. Narcissa winced at the awkwardness of that conversation, but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Right," began Tonks. "We knew something was up when the music started. It echoed across the entire damn manor. It must have been their signal, because that's when the transit wards went up and they started ripping down the wards on the front gate."

"No way out the back?" asked Moody.

"Not really. David checked the rear, said there were two groups protecting ward teams outside the walls. Besides, you know how good Harveste's wards were. Can't get in or out less it's the front gate or the floo."

"Always told her to have a back way," grumbled Moody.

"Yeah," said Tonks. "We took up position on the windows for the Master Bedroom, and waited for the wards to fall. Travis, Connie, and Beatrice all took the front door. Stephen, Harveste's husband, took the 2nd floor landing. From there, well..." she looked at the pensieve. She touched her wand to her temple, and withdrew the silver threads of memory and dropped them into the bowl.

"You don't have to enter it," said Dumbledore.

"No. I need to. Need to see where I can do better next time," she said. Harry watched as her face become sharper, more angular as she steeled herself to enter the pensive.

"Then we'll have to project this. Everyone who doesn't wish to watch, I would recommend stepping from the room," said Dumbledore.

No one moved, beyond Fudge worrying the brim of his hat.

Dumbledore touched the side of the pensieve with his wand, and whispered a small chant. The room faded away, and they were all standing in what must have been Harveste's bedroom. A second Tonks stood at the window, wand out, with two other aurors and Harveste at three other windows. Everyone could hear the final climax of a horn-filled orchestra piece booming in their very bones.

"_Mars, Bringer of War_ by Gustav Holst," supplied Dumbledore. "I always preferred _Jupiter, Bringer of Joy_, myself." They all stepped to the windows, and watched as the front gates came crashing down. A lone figured stepped onto the path up to the manor as everyone recognized _Ride of the Valkyries._

"Voldemort," said Harveste. "On three." As Harveste counted, all of them began wand motions, Tonks's the most complex. Each of them shouted a different spell, although Harry only recognized the blasting and the bone-breaking curses. He watched as Voldemort swatted them aside with nary a thought, his wand likewise in motion. Harry watched the motions, and everyone flinched as a flash of light caused the Auror closest to the Tonks at the window to explode backward in a shower of burnt flesh. The healer shot a spell at Cornelius that probably prevented from retching his guts out. Still, he looked very green. They watched as Harveste cast the first killing curse of the fight. Tonks cast a curse through the open door, hitting another doorway, before closing and locking the bedroom door with another charm. The other remaining auror took station on the wall, casting a separate locking charm.

None of them could hear very much over the strings and horns of _Ride of the Valkyries_, but it was obvious when Tonks's curse went off. The other Auror looked hopeful, until the wall exploded where he was standing, killing him instantly.

Harry never looked away as Voldemort stepped into the room, his wand waving like a mad conductor, deflecting and shielding spells from both Tonks and Harveste even as he cast his own responses. He rarely moved, preferring to stand his ground and let his raw power and skill do what Tonks had to accomplish by agility. Even still, Harry could see that he was toying with both of them, leading them on almost in time to the music. It almost seemed a game to him, and they could all see the twisted smirk on his face as the Ride of the Valkyries reached its climax, and he disabled Tonks, sticking her to the wall.

They watched the anti-climactic duel between Voldemort and Harveste, his insults to her, and her eventual demise. The memory ended after Voldemort tipped his hat to them all.

The projection faded away, and they were back in the conference room. Fudge dropped into a chair, looking particularly green as the healer handed him a potion.

"The pedestrian insult," asked Etna. "Who was that aimed at?"

"Myself," said Dumbledore. "I find it refreshing to banter with him during our duels, and insulting his heritage was always my preferred method of distracting him. I suspect the _sectumsempra_ at the end was, as well."

"Might help," said Etna to Harry.

Harry grunted in acknowledgement as he stared at the pensieve.

"He was showing off," began Harry, "but he was only toying with you and Harveste. He didn't like to move, but there wasn't much space in that room to begin with." He looked at Tonks. "Can you give me a copy of the memory, just the fight?"

"Why? Planning on picking a fight with him?" asked a sarcastic Tonks.

"Don't have much of a choice," said Harry, frowning at the pensieve. "Albus, I think Etna and I'll need access to Hogwarts. Probably Alessa, too."

"It will be done, Harry," said Albus.

"You can't be serious," said Fudge.

Harry merely nodded.

"Harry, Etna, let's get back to the house. Is my cousin free to go?"

"Aye, she is," said Moody. "Leave the memory for now, Lass. We'll look it over a few more times and I'll get it back.

"Right. Come on then."

"Harry," came Elizabeth's voice. It easily carried over the nervous chatter in the room.

"Hang on, Sirius," said Harry, walking over to Elizabeth.

"What's going on?"

"Voldemort personally killed Harveste," said Harry. "He left Tonks as a witness."

"Any takers for director?"

"Fudge, Albus, Narcissa, and Moody are in there. Maybe they'll figure out something," said Harry. "No idea, though."

Elizabeth nodded, before going back to the rest of the cadets to spread the news. Harry and Etna left the Ministry through the Atrium, returning to Grimmauld Place.

With that, they collapsed back into bed, waiting for news of what was going to happen.

0x0x0x0

Even with the late night, Harry was up early. Libby was waiting for him in the kitchen before he could make any sort of breakfast.

"Mistress says that Mister Potter Sir and everyone in Grim Old Place is to join Mistress for breakfast at the Manor."

"Right then," said Harry. "Which breakfast room?"

"The green breakfast hall, Sir."

"Thank you, Libby. I'll get the others and we'll be over soon."

Libby disappeared with a pop. Harry went back back upstairs to wake up Etna and Sirius.

0x0x0x0

"Narcissa... why is there a stuffed penguin next to you?" asked Tonks at breakfast.

"This is Alessa," said Narcissa. "She was damned by the actions of Voldemort, and is here to repent for her sins."

"Hi, dood," said Alessa, waving a flipper at Tonks, before going back to her breakfast.

The rest of breakfast was slightly awkward, with very little cross-conversation, although Narcissa was animatedly talking with her sister, while Sirius was slamming back coffee like it was a lifeline. Harry and Etna were filling Tonks in on the prophecy, and why it would have to be Harry that fought Voldemort.

"Right then," said Tonks. "Dumbledore's letting you into the castle, right? I'm joining you. You need training, and I'm sure Moody'll let it happen."

"Moody?" asked Harry.

"Fudge, Dumbledore, and Narcissa convinced him to take the DMLE. Gawain Robards is Head Auror now."

"Moody doesn't seem like an administrator," commented Etna.

"He isn't," said Dumbledore, stepping into the hall and taking a seat next to Harry. "Gawain and Percy will be taking most of that responsibility. Alastor will be focusing on training and tactics over administration. Also, I imagine, surviving in the position."

"Morning Albus," said Harry to Tonks's surprise.

"Good morning, Harry," said Albus as he took a seat. "My office floo should be open to Grimmauld Place, now."

"When does Hermione have patrols?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays," replied Albus.

"Then we'll start with Monday, Wednesday, Friday."

"Might be a good idea to try your wand," added Etna.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Harry, if I used any other wand, I'd be on par with a 2nd year. I've got as much power as I do because the King delved to the bottom of my wand."

"Really? How long did that take?"

"An afternoon," said Etna.

Harry blanched.

"He's the Overlord for a reason," continued Etna.

"What's this about wands, kings and overlords?" asked Tonks.

"You'll see," said Etna.

Harry gave Etna a questioning look. She smirked in response, and Harry shrugged.

Tonks eyed them carefully, mildly disturbed by their silent conversation.

0x0x0x0

"Harry!" shouted Hermione, lifting Harry off the ground with a bone-crushing hug.

Luna followed Hermione into the Room of Requirement at a more sedate pace, with Ron, Susan, Neville, Ginny, and Draco bringing up the rear.

"It's only been two days, Hermione," said Harry.

"Yes, but there's been so much going on..."

"I know," said Harry. "You all know Tonks. She's going to be teaching some of the nastier spells. Then we're going to do something a bit dangerous and stupid."

"And what's that?" asked Luna.

"Item world," said Harry, holding up his wand.

"Ah," said Luna. "That is a bit dangerous and stupid. Understandable, though."

"We'll take turns with each one, then?" asked Hermione.

"We'll also work on your bow and staff," said Etna. "Those will be last, though."

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" asked Tonks.

"Sure. We'll start with the basics. I'm a demon."

"I know you're evil, de Malebolge, but that doesn't... mean..." trailed off Tonks as Etna removed the glamors covering her ears, wings, and tail. "Right. Demon. Why?"

"Hermione, Ron, and I summoned her last summer to kill Voldemort," said Harry.

"Shit," replied Tonks. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"I provided the summoning ritual," said Luna.

"Oh... well, I guess that's slightly less dangerous," said Tonks, rolling her eyes.

"I am perfectly dangerous," said Etna, nose in the air. "Besides, that's not the only bit. Harry?"

Harry dropped his glamor, and revealed his pointed ears.

"You mean..." trailed off Tonks. "Oh, shit."

"The major points are higher spell resistance and nigh-limitless potential," said Etna. "With the major drawbacks being everybody's terrified of you, people can summon you and bind you to their will if they're skilled and/or dumb enough, and if it's done wrong you'll lose your conscience and maybe your soul."

"Maybe?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I showed you the right way," said Etna.

"Can we please stop talking about things that are probably illegal, and get back to teaching you some of the spells that'll help you with You-Know-Who?"

"Voldemort," said Harry, making Tonks flinch.

"You didn't duel him. I've got the right," said Tonks.

"I have dueled him. I lucked out and ran away. I still call him Voldemort."

"No you... wait... at the end of the Third Task?"

Harry nodded.

"Right then."

"Start with nasty and esoteric, and we'll go from there," said Etna.

"Fine, we'll start with the transfiguration for white phosphorous," began Tonks.

"Wait, white phosphorous?" asked Hermione. "As in the muggle incendiary?"

Tonks nodded.

"According to mum, Grandpa Cygnus lived through the Blitz, and went to both Korea and Vietnam to see how muggles killed each other. Or he just wanted to see muggles die. She wasn't really specific on that. I think it's also because being a pyro runs in the family. He also made a thermite conjuration and a modification of the aguamenti spell that sprays napalm."

"Tonks, you're my new best friend," said Etna, glee on her face.

0x0x0x0

Harry wasn't sure why he agreed to entering his own wand via the Item World, but was more than certain this was a bad idea.

It felt distinctly odd to not carry his wand. It was something he always carried, and now it was something he wasn't carrying at all. He felt... naked, for lack of a better description. He just had his fists, and what magic he could cast without his wand. He was tempted to cast his blood wolf, but he held off, at least for now.

Hermione's and Luna's were both out, Etna was only carrying her spear. Tonks and Alessa both stood at the back of the group. Alessa was afraid, but she was holding her knives in front of her. Tonks's wand was out, ready for anything.

"Anything" turned out to be Hermione shouting "Ent!", her wand sending a stream of naplam at a massive creature, followed by the thermite conjuration. The creature went up with a roar, both its body bursting into flames, and its own roar of pain. A creature of pure fire, Luna called it an efreet, came along next to it, and began a duel of the elements with Luna. Flashes of flame and spears of ice were exchange between the two of them. Tonks and Alessa teamed up to deal with a pair of shambling zombies. Alessa made short work of one, hacking off its arms, before it spat ichor all over her. Tonks sent a cleaning charm at her, between dismembering curses.

Harry watched as a white dog crested a hill, held aloft by glowing wings.

"Holy dragon," supplied Etna, tightening her grip on her spear. "Don't bother with elemental attacks. It's immune."

"Right," said Harry.

It swooped down, attempting to bite or claw Harry. He leapt out of the way, Etna's spear piercing its side. Harry jumped it, smashing his fist into the back of its head. It collapsed, dead. Harry stepped back, looking at the deceased creature.

"It's always weird to kill something... beautiful."

"Trust me, it wouldn't have left you beautiful. Come on," said Etna. They watched as Luna finished off the efreet, while Hermione turned the ent she was fighting into a veritable bonfire.

"At least there's no dragons," commented Harry, as they completed the floor, and fell to the next one.

There was a familiar roar, and Etna smacked Harry in the back of his head.

0x0x0x0

Tonks and Alessa collapsed into a heap once they left the item world.

"How the fuck do you do that?"

"There's children present," called out Hermione.

"Alessa, cover your ears."

Alessa's flippers slapped over the sides of her head.

"Skull-buggering douchenuggets, how the bloody fuck do you manage to pull that shit off?"

"We can go again, if you want," said Etna.

Tonks flipped off Etna.

Harry reached down to the center of the circle and picked up his wand. He gave it a wave.

"How does it feel?" asked Etna.

"Much... better? Easier?"

"Good. We're going to go round-robin. We're saving Hermione's for last."

"What's so bad about Hermione's?" asked Alessa.

"Dragons," said Harry. "Lots of dragons."

Tonks and Alessa shuddered in understanding.

0x0x0x0

Voldemort read the morning paper, making note of the confirmation of Alastor Moody as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Interesting, but not something he was overly concerned about. He'd have to get a mole in the department to find out who was actually running it. Moody was an excellent fighter and tactician, but he wasn't an administrator. Gawain Robards? The name didn't strike any bells in Voldemort's mind. He'd have to speak with Macnair about it.

He put the paper away, and then checked his lab.

Everything was going according to plan. The growth serums were working as they should. His latest pet was on schedule. Really, he shouldn't keep to his joy of dates, but he couldn't help it. It was symbolic, after all. One couldn't avoid that.

Potter defeated him on All Hallow's Eve. He would kill Potter on All Hallow's Eve.

It was happy coincidence, and he knew the people would be all the more terrified by it. Who was he to say no?

**Author's Notes: **So this is late. Because I'm awesome at keeping a schedule. I'm taking a vacation from work, because I'm working at a place that gives me vacation time and I remembered the fact that the last time I took a vacation (even if it was unpaid) was back in 2007. So this week might be late as well, since I get easily distracted (There's a reason I write on the train to and from work).

So we'll see how well I do for next week. By the way, OSTs for Final Fantasy? Awesome. Distant World collection? Awesomer. Full Orchestral Version of One-Winged Angel? Awesomest.

Anyways... So Alessa is back. I have a good idea as to how she'll be worked into the ending. It should be awesome and hilarious, depending on how well I write it. And we're definitely approaching the ending, if Voldemort's bit wasn't a gigantic hint. A number of you have figured out what he's growing, but none of you have figured out just _what_ he's doing with it. Which amuses me greatly.


	45. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

"Uh, Hi Luna."

"Hello, Cho," said Luna, turning away from her desk in her dorm room. "What can I help you with?"

"Well... I think we've all heard a lot of rumors going about. I just wanted to make sure whether or not they were true."

"Oh, okay. What rumors are going about?"

"I think the biggest one is that you're Luna Black, now, rather than Lovegood."

"That shouldn't even be a rumor," said Luna, frowning. "I mean, it was announced in the legal section of the Daily Prophet and everything."

"And the one about Hermione being Malfoy's brother?" asked Cho.

"Only legally."

"Wait, the Malfoys adopted a muggleborn?"

"It is Hermione."

"Yeah, but she _hates_ Draco."

"Hate is a strong word. That, and we got to beat the stupid out of him over the summer."

"That's possible to do?" asked Cho, after pausing to run that sentence through her mind again.

"Yes," replied Luna. "It took quite a bit of work, as well."

"I know Harry and Etna aren't here this year, as well..."

"They're hunting Voldemort."

Cho shuddered at the name, but nodded. It made sense.

"There's also the rumor that you're... well... dating Hermione."

"Yes."

Cho was silent for a moment.

"So you _are_ dating Hermione?"

"Yes, I thought I said that."

"Oh. Umm..."

"If it makes you think less of me, I can understand. Love sometimes works in strange ways, and people don't like strange things."

"No, no, it's just... unusual."

"It's not unusual to be loved by someone," commented Luna.

Cho was about to say something, when she stopped, furrowed her brow, and then spoke.

"Luna, are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe a little bit," replied Luna with an impish smile.

0x0x0x0

"The Dark Lord is planning something," said Snape.

"And you have not mentioned the destruction of the diadem?" replied Albus.

"No, I have not."

"Then he's planning on assaulting the school somehow," growled Moody. Albus had brought the new Director of the DMLE into their confidence on the matter of the Horcruxes and Etna's origins. He was standing near the window, his eye swiveling to each occupant of the room. Harry was seated next to Fawkes, scratching the phoenix's chin. Etna was seated on Harry's lap, to help prevent any blows between Harry and Snape.

"I imagine so," replied Severus. "He has been spending much of his time in his own private lab."

"He is keeping his cards close to his vest, then. Were there any unusual ingredient purchases?" asked Albus.

"No. However, I have been brewing Narcissa's usual potions, rather than anything more... esoteric."

Alastor glared askance.

"Medical potions. Narcissa was the Death Eaters' healer. Lucius recruited me to aid her in brewing potions and undoing curse damage."

Alastor nodded.

"Thus, the question is 'when?'" said Albus, leaning back in his chair.

"Halloween," supplied Etna without missing a beat.

"Perhaps..." replied Albus.

"I'm not suggesting Halloween," continued Etna. "I'm _saying_ it's Halloween."

"What's the reasoning, girlie?" asked Alastor.

"It's an important date to him," said Etna. "And do you honestly think he's _just_ going to steal the diadem from the school? Proving nowhere is safe from him will go a long way."

"Miss Malfoy and Miss Black?" asked Albus.

"Probably Draco, too," said Etna. "Especially since he's been surviving the attempts on his life by the Death Nibblers."

"You cannot be certain as to the date he will assault the school," said Albus.

"Sure we can," said Harry. "We provide him with better bait. Especially when Snape tells Voldemort that you personally invited me to the school."

0x0x0x0

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Lucretia?" asked Narcissa, putting away her reading glasses after she finished examining several different ledgers and rolls of parchment that Ted Tonks had owled her. It was the one thing she missed about having Lucius around. She hadn't had to deal with any of the paperwork.

"I would like to request a budget for purchasing new clothing."

"What for?"

"I... seem to have gained weight, Mistress. Libby stated I should speak with you about it, in case something was the matter."

Narcissa glanced at Lucretia, and could see the small bump in Lucretia's belly. It seemed odd, to her, given how sick Lucretia had been over the last month or two, until a horrible thought came to her. Libby had sent Lucretia to her, and likely for a reason. Narcissa cast a spell, and watched as Lucretia's belly gave a gentle blue glow.

Narcissa's fingers rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Mistress?"

"You're pregnant."

Lucretia's jaw opened and shut a few times, before she finally spoke.

"That... that shouldn't be possible. I'm a slave, I should be sterile!"

"Then obviously it wasn't done properly," said Narcissa. She knew, clinically, what was done to slaves. They were given a sterility potion that withered the reproductive organs. In all likelihood, Voldemort originally planned on returning Lucius to his body, and thus hadn't forced the potion upon him. Not that anyone would have noticed, given how often Narcissa and Lucius had had sex after Draco was conceived.

When that thought entered Narcissa's head, she wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry. It was obvious who the father was. From an academic standpoint, it would be interesting to find out how complete the changes were. From a mother's standpoint, though, this seemed a perfect way of making sure Draco was nothing like his father.

"We'll have to get maternity wear, then," said Narcissa.

"Mistress?"

"Draco is a little young, but I always did hope for grandchildren from him," continued Narcissa without skipping a beat.

Narcissa could tell Lucretia was blushing.

"Now, where are your quarters?" continued Narcissa. "We'll put the nursery right next door."

"I don't have separate quarters, Mistress," said Lucretia, looking at the floor.

Narcissa smiled with glee at this.

"You've been staying with Draco this entire time?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress."

"And just _why_ have you been staying with Draco this entire time?"

"Lucius purchased me to... well... _train_ Draco."

It took all of Narcissa's formidable willpower to not break out into sadistic cackling. The order obviously came from Voldemort himself as another layer of punishment for Lucius. And it hadn't been canceled out when she ordered Lucretia to forget any orders that would act against House Malfoy, either.

"I presume all of your clothing is there, as well?" asked Narcissa, maintaining her own composure.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Excellent! There's a spare bedroom right next door, in case Lucius and I ever had a second child. Libby!"

The elf popped into view. Before Libby could even speak, Narcissa was listing orders to clean out the room and convert it into a nursery. Libby nodded, her ears flopping back and forth, memorizing each order as it came.

"Excellent! Libby, get to work! Lucretia, come along. We're going _shopping_."

Narcissa found it hilarious how joyful Lucretia was at this prospect.

0x0x0x0

"May I have your attention please?" began Dumbledore at the evening meal.

Dinner conversation quieted down, and everyone looked to him askance.

"As many of you know, there are dark times outside these walls. The staff and I have thought a little levity would brighten everyone's mood, and as such, there will be a Halloween Ball. The rules for the Yule Ball two years ago apply, with 3rd years allowed only by invitation. However, we will be providing entertainment for the younger students in their common rooms.

"As a reminder, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior for this ball, as there will be a number of guests in the castle."

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Lavender and Parvati squeal with joy and begin whispering to each other.

0x0x0x0

Draco stared at the letter in his hands for nearly five minutes.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

Draco handed the letter to Hermione.

_ Lucretia is with child._

It took Hermione a moment to process that statement.

"Well... I can't say I blame you," said Hermione, handing the letter to Luna. "Although you should have taken precautions."

"I shouldn't have needed to," said Draco, staring at the letter.

Hermione frowned at the statement, as Luna handed back the letter.

"This might be better discussed in private," said Luna. "Although I believe the important question to ask is whether or not congratulations are in order."

Draco nodded, standing up from the table. Hermione and Luna followed him out, while Ron lifted a questioning eyebrow. Hermione nodded her head at Draco, and Ron nodded, turning back to Neville and Ginny.

They found a private classroom and cast a number of privacy charms. As the last of the privacy charms were cast, Draco began pacing, his mask of pureblood arrogance slipping.

"So why didn't you need to take precautions?" asked Hermione.

"Because slaves are supposed to be sterile!" shouted Draco, his hands waving to emphasize his point. He turned away form Hermione and Luna, and didn't have a chance to see the look of disgust on Hermione's face.

"So you had sex with her?" asked Hermione.

"Yes! I thought that was obvious!"

"Did you tell her to?" asked Hermione.

"Tell her to what?"

"To have sex with you. Did you order her to do that?"

"What? No! She did that on her own!"

"Ordered herself to have sex with you?" asked Hermione, confused.

"No, no, no. Just have sex with me, that's all," said Draco. "No, the only thing I ordered her to do was... well..."

"What?"

"It's not important," said Draco, too quickly for Hermione to feel comfortable with.

"It might be," said Hermione. "Now tell me."

"It's stupid, and it's not related," said Draco.

"It might be," said Luna. "We won't know unless we know the order."

"I asked her for a few private conversations," said Draco. "That's it. Someone to talk to that wouldn't talk to anyone else about it. Especially not Father, since I didn't know he was dead."  
"Oh," said Hermione.

"Just... I needed to get a few things off my chest about him, that's all," said Draco, his pacing coming to a halt. "And I didn't want it to be to someone that would tell him. So I ordered Lucretia not to say anything."

"Draco, that's not stupid," said Hermione. "That's perfectly normal, especially given your father. Having someone to talk to in private is healthy."

Draco nodded.

"I'm surprised a teenaged boy didn't leap at sex the first time it dropped into his lap, though," said Luna.

"I never told her to do anything!" said Draco.

"Truly?" asked Luna. "You never ordered her into your bed?"

"No! She did it on her own!"

Hermione glanced at Luna.

"Maybe she had an order form her previous master," said Luna, tapping her finger against her chin. "Or maybe that was how she was trained and raised."

Hermione's disgust returned.

"That's not important, at the moment," continued Luna. "That problem remains in the here and now."

"Right," said Draco. He was quiet, thinking of those first days with Lucretia. "And I think the answer is obvious, at this point."

"And that answer is?" asked Hermione.

"Not being my father," said Draco, leaving the classroom.

"Luna?"

"Yes, my knight?"

"Why aren't I horrified that Draco is having a child with his own father?"

"You intellectually know that Lucretia is Lucius, but you don't _believe _her as such. She's much nicer."

Hermione nodded, then looked to the door, shaking her head. It was best not to think about these sorts of things.

0x0x0x0

"Congratulations!" said Etna, giving Lucretia a hug.

"Thank you so much!" said a beaming Lucretia.

"Has Draco said anything yet?" asked Harry.

"He said it was good news, but nothing else," said Lucretia. All of her cheer disappeared in an instant. "I'm... a little worried about how he's really going to respond. I mean, being a father at that age..."

"If he isn't happy about it, we'll make sure he's happy about it," said Harry.

"Don't hurt him," said Lucretia.

"We won't permanently harm him," temporized Etna.

Lucretia put her hands on her hips and glared in response.

"I said _permanently_," replied Etna.

"Don't put him in the infirmary," said Lucretia.

"Nothing visible, got it."

Lucretia closed her eyes, and gave up.

"We'll find out what he really thinks of this tonight," said Harry.

"Thank you."

0x0x0x0

Etna sat in Grimmauld's library, the table in front of her piled high with stacks of parchment, scrolls, and assorted magical tomes of questionable subjects.

The highest probability idea they came up with was rather simple. Harry would carry a vial of Etna's blood and Etna would carry a vial of Harry's blood. They would be hidden via Fidelius Charm on necklaces around their necks. The blood could be used in combination with a tracking charm and a dimensional gate to locate her in the Netherworld. She could use hers to find Harry if she could run a dimensional gate uninterupted.

Etna was still hoping for the low probability solution she'd come up with. Then again, it was the low probability solution. Those only worked for heroes.

0x0x0x0

"Draco, walk with me," said Etna, before they started training for the night.

"Is this about Lucretia?" asked Draco, trying not to let his fear show as he followed her over to the far side of the room. Harry spared one glance their way, before turning back to Tonks to find out what she was planning on teaching them.

"If you want," said Etna. "I'm just going to talk, and you're just going to listen, and then we'll be done. Alright?"

"That's fine."

"Good. You recall me saying I'm a demon?"

"Yes. As grating as it is that I was wrong about your parentage, I'm impressed you kept it up so long."

"You were an excellent willing stooge, Draco," replied Etna. "Now, on to what I was going to talk at you about. I'm pretty sure my parents were born slaves. I'm not sure, and they're dead so it's not like I can ask. Most lords only go for vassals, but some like to really show off how big a dick they have and own slaves."

"Right," said Draco.

"My parents didn't die free, either. They were sent to their deaths, defending my old master. He was the first person I ever killed."

Draco swallowed.

"King Krichevskoy took one look at me, and he took me under his wing. He didn't take me in as a slave, but instead as a vassal. I worked for him. I worked _hard_ for him. When McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat on my head, it looked past the cunning and ambition _required_ to survive as a demon, and saw my loyalty to him."

Draco was silent.

"Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Good."

"You do know I can't free her, right?"

"I know. Doesn't mean you can't do the right thing."

**Author's Note: **Sorry about this taking so long. Real life got in the way in a bad sort of way. Most of this time was spent piecing together Chapter 50. I wanted it done before I posted anything, so that I could go back and change anything I might need to change in this chapter.

Just so anybody who is aware of Disgaea canon, I can concretely say this fic completely disregards Etna's Diary and the "Baal, Lord of Terror" level in _Disgaea: Hour of Darkness_. Make of that what you will.

I'd also like to state that during the entire time I've been writing this fic, my copy of _Disgaea: Hour of Darkness_ has been "on loan" to a friend. If she ever reads this (which I doubt) she should know she doesn't have to bring it back. I'll be buying a new copy... at some point. Probably around the same time I get a hold of a PS2 memory card reader and get a PS2 emulator working on my gaming PC.

Anyways...

So there's some horrible connotations about Draco and Lucretia's relationship that make it more than a little bit rapey if you take the time to think about it. Granted, I've played it for Rule of Funny, and there's also the fact that it's Lucius, but that changes very little in reality. That doesn't make it right in any way, shape, or form.

Here's an interesting legal question: Who's the rapist in this situation? Draco for saying yes when Lucretia can't say no? Voldemort for taking away Lucretia's ability to say no? Or Lucretia for being of age while Draco wasn't? Or all of the above, because Draco didn't say no, and Voldemort forced Lucretia to say yes? The things my mind revolves around...


	46. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Just because I own copies of them, doesn't mean I own the originals.

0x0x0x0

"Hey, Harry, what do you think?"

Harry stepped into his room and stopped.

She was wearing the dress. The thin, small black dress he'd seen her pick out in a shop. The one that stopped at a place on her thigh that could not possibly be decent, and left _very_ little to the imagination. Combined with the slight touches of make-up, and a proper hair-styling, it made for Harry's brain crashing to a halt in the most pleasant of ways.

"You've seen more skin," said Etna, smiling at Harry's reaction.

"This... is different," said Harry.

"You like it a lot, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Good," replied Etna. "Come on, we've got a Halloween ball to attend."

Harry took her offered arm, went down to the sitting room, where Sirius was standing, dressed in robes. One of his eyebrows rose at the sight of Etna's dress.

"McGonagall's not going to be pleased," he commented.

"That's part of the fun," she replied, kissing Harry.

0x0x0x0

"So, Miss Black, I hear you are without a man to escort you to the ball," said Michael Corner in the Ravenclaw common room as Luna entered it.

She stopped for a moment to think.

"This is true..." she began. "Harry, however, is going with Etna, and she's rather territorial over him."

"Please, you need a real man to escort you."

"And as I said, Harry is going with Etna. If you encounter any other man at Hogwarts that isn't a Professor, please tell me."

"Harry's an imbecile. He couldn't even pass enough OWLs to continue his NEWTs, he–"

"**Michael Corner, finish what you speak, and I shall smite you from this Earth**_**,**_" spoke Luna. In an instant, she was no longer little Looney Lovegood. In an instant, she stood proud and arrogant. Her ears were pointed and her eyes were filled with silver flame. The temperature dropped in the Common Room, frost forming on the windows, as she held in her hands a staff that flooded the room with power and terror.

In another instant, it was gone, and Luna returned.

"Now, if you excuse me, Hermione will be here any moment."

Michael nodded, before heading back to his dorm to retrieve a fresh pair of underwear. He wasn't the only person to do so in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

0x0x0x0

Luna stepped from her Common Room to find Hermione in a layered burgundy gown with gold accents. Luna had wanted Hermione to wear a silver dress that matched Luna's eyes quite nicely. It also, although Luna never mentioned this, matched her idea of Hermione being Luna's knight in a shining dress.

Hermione vetoed it the instant she saw how high the slit on the thigh went. Luna claimed it was for "mobility." Hermione opted for a gown with an easily removable waist and wearing a pair of nice black silk capris underneath it. Luna wore the dress since it did match her eyes, after all.

"Shall we?" asked Hermione.

"We shall, my knight," said Luna, taking Hermione's hands.

0x0x0x0

Voldemort wanted to sigh, but wasn't capable at the moment. He did so mentally, and repeatedly, but could not do so physically.

Snakes, he learned, could not sigh.

Perhaps he could have learned this many years ago via the animagus transformation, but that power was long lost to him. The horcrux process had its drawbacks, but he never thought of the ability as useful. Wormtail was a _rat_ of all things, and he had yet to envision a scenario where turning into a snake would prove to be _helpful_.

Even in this scenario, transforming into a snake would have proven useless. He could sense the ward for animagus detection that he was passing.

Well, _they_ were passing. He didn't like to admit the existence of the separate intelligence, as small and weak as it was. Still, it was there, and it would prove _useful_, even if it was killed. Well, correction. _When_ it was killed. Voldemort held no illusions as to that outcome.

They exited the pipes and Voldemort recognized the room they exited from quite easily. Removing himself from the creature's mind was a simple enough task, especially given how many times he'd done it. He couldn't truly control the creature, but he'd possessed it often enough that it didn't have much of a will of its own.

It had taken him weeks to determine the magic necessary to turn his body incorporeal and hid it within the creatures body, and further weeks of effort to weaken the creature's magical resistance to where it would be possible.

It was a genius plan, he felt, and one Dumbledore wouldn't expect. He wondered if the old fool even realized that the castle wards still accepted basilisks straight through or not?

0x0x0x0

"Harry!" said Hermione, drawing Harry into a hug and acting as though she hadn't seen him since September 1st.

"You look very risque," said Luna to Etna.

"I'm not the only one," she replied, smiling at Luna brightly.

"Only because Hermione wouldn't wear it," said Luna with a pout.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"I know she is. By the way, I don't think your plan is going to work."

"Anybody else know what it is?" Etna asked, frowning.

"No. I don't think anybody would realize you'd be willing to go that far. I don't think Harry realizes people care about him that much, either."

Etna hmm'd.

"I don't suppose Harry had any idea as to when our guest of honor will arrive?" asked Luna.

"Not a one. I think he'll show himself whenever it's most dramatic."

"Alessa's here as well?"

"Yep. She's riding Harry's wolf like a pony."

Luna giggled, before returning to Hermione.

"You two are thick as thieves," commented Harry.

"She notices a lot of things," replied Etna, wrapping her arm around Harry. "Come on, we've got drinking and dancing to do before our pest of honor shows up."

0x0x0x0

Voldemort hummed to himself as he strolled along next to his latest pet project.

"_Now,_" he hissed, "_up there is the lion's den. Kill all of them._"

"_Yes, Master,_" was the hissed reply.

Voldemort smiled brightly as the snake wound its way up the stairwells.

"Ah, yes, Madam Blodwyn Bluefoot," said Voldemort to a nearby painting. The painting shivered in fear as it looked at him. "Do mention to Professor Dumbledore that I've just sent a basilisk into the Lion's Den, would you?"

The painting nodded, terrified, before running, screaming away into other paintings, shouting about Basilisks in the Gryffindor Dorms.

Voldemort smiled.

"Let the chaos begin!" he shouted gaily. With that, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself, and then made his way for the Room of Requirement.

0x0x0x0

Alessa thought Hogwarts was amazing.

Sure, she wasn't allowed to talk to anybody, but everybody was either in the Great Hall or the Common Rooms, so nobody was going to see her. Well, except for the ghosts, but they knew why she was there, and so many of them wanted to talk with her! Nearly Headless Nick was the funniest, especially since he was _actually_ nearly headless.

He was telling her about meeting the firebreathing wolves of the wild hunt, and comparing them to the blood wolf she was riding on, while the Fat Friar was rolling his eyes. It was silly talking to people who were just as dead as she was, but they were as kind as Harry and Hermione and Luna were. She didn't entirely like Etna, but she supposed it was because Etna had murdered her. Part of her wanted to be glad to die, that the nightmare was finally over, and part of her was angry that she had died at all.

It was a strange feeling, being dead, although when she talked to Hermione, it might just be that she felt it strange being able to move at all. She'd been lying on that bed for a long time.

She stopped paying attention to Nick when Harry's wolf's ears perked up and began twitching. When its entire body shifted, pointing down the hallway, she knew something was wrong, and both Nick and the Friar turned to face that direction.

They heard the woman screaming before she came into view, running from painting to painting.

"Madam Blodwyn!" shouted the Fat Friar.

The woman halted in a painting of an aged English wizard who gave a snort of disgust at being near someone Welsh but allowed her to speak.

"Voldemort!" she gasped, barely able to form the words while out of breath. "Castle! Basilisk! Gryffindor! Dumbledore! DUMBLEDORE!"

"Voldemort?" asked Nick. "In the castle?"

Blodwyn nodded.

"Where?" asked the Friar.

"Basilisk! Gryffindor!" shouted Blodwyn, clearly crazed at the idea.

"Basilisk?" asked Nick. "Headed for Gryffindor tower?"

The woman nodded, while the English wizard behind her looked terrified.

"We have to go now," said Alessa.

"We do," said Nick. "Friar, go warn Dumbledore and the others. I'll lead Miss Alessa to the tower."

"Of course," said the Far Friar, turning upside down and flying through the floor, straight for the Great Hall.

"Come! We shall hunt the beast!" shouted Nick. Alessa dug her flippers into the wolf's fur, and held on as the wolf took off at a run after him.

0x0x0x0

The Friar reached the Great Hall, and immediately zoomed over to Dumbledore.

"He's in the castle," was all the Friar said.

Dumbledore nodded, while Harry, Etna, Hermione, and Luna took off at an immediate run.

"There's worse news," continued the Friar.

"Oh?"

"There's a basilisk headed for Gryffindor tower," stated the Friar. "Alessa is chasing after it."

"Fawkes!" shouted Dumbledore.

"Albus?" asked Minerva, as Fawkes flashed into view.

"Barricade the door. Voldemort is in the castle, and has unleashed a basilisk upon Gryffindor Tower."

Minerva blanched, but nodded, turning to the students, and saw that Draco, Susan, Ron, Ginny, and Neville had already started transfiguring barricades at the door.

Dumbledore vanished in a burst of flame, while whispers drove through the crowd.

"Your attention!" shouted Minerva. "You-Know-Who is within the castle. Barricade the doors, and let no one in that is not a student."

Fear settled over the crowd of students, as more were roped into fortifying the door into the Great Hall.

0x0x0x0

The dark didn't scare Alessa anymore. She'd spent so much time in it, it didn't matter.

Closing her eyes when she could keep them open? That was scary. So was something that could kill her with a single glance.

Granted, Nick didn't think it would _kill_ her. Just petrify her. After all, she was dead, and that's what it did to ghosts, and ghosts were dead, too, right? He said it was uncomfortable, but it passed quickly.

Alessa wasn't sure if she believed him or not. Still, she wasn't going to let it hurt anyone! Enough people had been hurt by her cousin! So many! Too many!

"There it is!" shouted Nick.

Alessa watched as the blood wolf closed its eyes, and she did the same. She drew a knife from her pouch, and wished she could take a deep breath.

"Come on, dood," she whispered as she felt the wolf leap forward. It was hard to hang on one-flippered, but she managed. She could hear the hissing of the basilisk, the anger and rage of the thing at being stopped.

"I'll get the children into their quarters and to barricade the doors!" shouted Nick, continuing on down the hall.

"It's up to us," whispered Alessa, as she heard the snake hiss again. The wolf growled in response, and then jumped to the side. Alessa wasn't ready for it, and fell to the floor with a soft thump. She wanted to breath a sigh of relief. Etna had warned her she could explode, and she didn't think she wanted to. She started to stand up when she heard a voice say "kill," and then it felt like a car slammed into her side. Knives stabbed into her sides, and then they felt like they were lit on fire.

0x0x0x0

It wasn't there.

He sent out a pulse of magic, hoping that there would be a response.

Nothing.

It wasn't there.

Every other key to his immortality had been destroyed. This was supposed to be the last one, the final one. The one hidden so well that Dumbledore would never find it.

_ And it wasn't there._

Nothing mattered anymore. There would be no more immortality. Certainly, there could be other ways, but those would take time. Time to find, time to research, time to implement. He'd had expectations when he performed these rituals, and to have them so easily hunted down and destroyed?

Fiendfyre burst forth from his wand, engulfing and incinerating the piles of debris and wreckage that had built up in the room over the years and decades and centuries. The fire galloped about, spreading away from where Voldemort stood, leaping from pile to pile. In the center of it all stood Voldemort. He began walking back to the door, dragons and demons swooping overhead, chimeras and hydras frolicking about him, the entire room a single blaze, the only sanctuary from the inferno a lone circle around Voldemort.

His magic threw open the doors, a jet of flame spewing forth.

Before him, stood his enemy, and his allies.

"Potter," spat Voldemort.

A burst of magic came from Potter's wand, along with his pretender bitch's, and Voldemort swatted both of them aside, preventing his wand from interacting with Potter's. The blonde girl waved her staff and spears and shards of ice swarmed at him. He didn't even bother with gesturing, the fiendfyre spewing forth, engulfing all of it. Rolls of steam flashed forth from the Fiendfyre, coating the ceiling in condensation as it cooled on the stone above them. A small part of Voldemort wondered if it would start raining if this kept up long enough. The mudblood girl added her own spells, a series of ingenious and creative magic that gave Voldemort a moment's pause before dispelling, blocking, or redirecting her magic.

He didn't bother with stepping out into the corridor. Walking into a crossfire? He wasn't an idiot. Granted, they were idiots for not waiting for him to step out of the room. Then again, they were searching for him. He supposed they couldn't have waited outside the room hoping to ambush him in case he was in it. Not with so many other targets in the castle.

Dumbledore must be dealing with the basilisk, so he had time. Not much time, although he could get lucky. He doubted he'd get that lucky, however.

Still, it was stupid to have assumed the diadem wouldn't be found. It was obvious now that Snape was a traitor. He'd have to kill the man. Right now, he had larger concerns.

Fiendfyre spewed forth around him, the two girls fighting back against the flames while Potter and the bitch traded curses with him. He snarled in indignation as he watched a wandless cutter create a thin red welt on Potter's arm, rather than lop the thing off.

Was he magically exhausted? No, the Fiendfyre would have died down by now. Some sort of magical defense? But what? He couldn't sense active magic from them, and nothing he could think of would generate such an ability. Still, his spells were causing injury, just not _enough_ injury.

And if there was one thing that annoyed him, it was not causing enough injury.

With a snarl, he stepped forward and began pressing his attack.

0x0x0x0

When Alessa Gillespie was 10 years old, a man lit her on fire. According to the one doctor who cared enough about the Hippocratic oath enough to attempt to treat her, 3rd degree burns covered three quarters of her body, and 2nd degree burns covered the rest.

He told a nurse to bandage the wounds, pump her full of morphine, and wait for her to die. He then went golfing.

Tom Riddle gave that nurse the mercy of dieing peacefully from a killing curse.

Alessa then spent the next forty years covered in those burns. What was left of her skin was blistered and cracked. It flaked off on a regular basis, only for the ambient magic of the Horcrux to prevent her demise and restore it. For those forty years, she knew nothing but pain, misery, and fear.

The snakebite hurt. It burned, even.

It did not hurt _enough_.

She took her knife and stabbed.

She felt the knife skid across pebbled skin before it hit something wet. It sank easily into it, but not far enough to kill it. It spat her out, and she rolled before forcing herself to stand. She was wobbling, the burns spreading through her.

"_Hate you, thing! Hate you!_" she heard it hiss.

She heard the growl of Harry's wolf nearby.

"_Come and get me__, __dood,_" hissed Alessa, trying to keep standing upright while trying her hardest to not look at anything. She wondered if the poison could kill her. She didn't have a body underneath the cloth. Then again, the poison was supposed to destroy nearly anything. Could it kill her?

"_Kill you!_" screeched the snake. Alessa held out her knife, and felt the basilisk slam into her, smashing her into the wall behind her. She could hear the tearing of her fabric, and she could feel the fangs sink into her body again. She tried to stab at it, but could only feel the knife scrape across the snake's scales as more venom poured into whatever could be called her body.

She heard a crunch, and felt something wet and cold splatter across her front, as she was lifted into the air. The sudden shaking dazed her, and she fell to the floor with another thump. She hoped it was Harry's wolf biting the basilisk and shaking it to death. At least the burning was lessening, or maybe she was getting better at ignoring it, now, and everything seemed wrapped it cotton. She felt something push up against her side, and then heard ripping.

A cold wet nose poked into her side, and she followed it, crawling out of the cloth bundle.

She stood up on her feet, and looked at Harry's blood wolf. Seven red eyes with flecks of yellow and green stared back at her. It nuzzled her cheek, and then she realized she _had_ a cheek.

She looked back at the snake, and then down at the torn cloth bundle that had been her body for the last three months. Then she saw she had hands, rather than flippers.

"Well, Miss Alessa... I think it's safe to say you're moving on," said Nicholas, drifting out of the wall.

"Really?" asked Alessa, staring at her hands.

"Yes," said Nicholas.

"Oh," said Alessa, watching as she began to glow. "Well... umm... Tell Hermione and Luna and Harry and Narcissa I said bye, then?"

"I'll do that for you, Miss Alessa."

"Thanks," said Alessa.

And then she was gone.

Nicholas and the blood wolf both heard an explosion elsewhere in the castle, and the wolf took off at a run.

0x0x0x0

Dumbledore heard the detonation, and knew it was near the Room of Requirement. He finished fortifying the first through third year boys and girls in the sixth and seventh year dorms. He took the steps quickly but surely, and Fawkes seemed unconcerned as he stepped through the portrait hole into the corridor outside the common room. He glanced down the hall, and saw the dead basilisk, its body torn in half. Beyond that, he saw something that tore at his heart.

He ran forward, picking up the empty cloth that contained Alessa's soul.

"She's moved on," said Nicholas.

Albus turned to the ghost.

"Truly?"

"Truly," said Nicholas.

Albus gave a small smile.

"Tell the children to stay where they are, and that the basilisk is dead," said Dumbledore, before taking off down the corridors, as fast as his legs would carry him.

0x0x0x0

As much as Voldemort hated the subject, Transfiguration worked through whatever magic resistance the four brats had. He'd tried several different animals, but Potter's actions suggested they'd imbibed a solution of Re'em's blood or Giant's blood. Being able to throw aside a Bengal tiger suggested some form of potion or ritual enhanced strength.

It honestly surprised Riddle. He never expected Dumbledore to allow such a thing. It wasn't the moral high road, after all.

Then again, the bitch claiming to be his daughter was hiding a spear in a space-expanded pocket somewhere on her, so he shouldn't be so surprised. He'd have to make sure not to get close to any of them, then. Still, transfiguring the corpses of the creatures he was assaulting them with taught them not to leave conjured material about.

The pair of them together were more dangerous that Voldemort imagined. Potter's spell selection was small, but everything he threw was powerful, whether it was with or without a wand. While Potter was a Battle Axe, the bitch was a rapier in the hands of a true master, dodging in and around Voldemort's defenses, picking apart any spells that Potter couldn't outright ignore, and casting offensive spells that Voldemort had never seen before.

While Potter and the bitch were the most dangerous, the blonde was not far behind. The amount of ice-magic she was assaulting him with was daunting, and it was more than enough to push back his fiendfyre. The spears of ice and waves of shards easily cut to the bone when he dared to allow them through, and some of the spears were moving fast enough to pierce even the fiendfyre. The bushy-haired girl, the latest Malfoy mistake, was less aggressive than the other three, but she was also both opportunistic and vicious. Voldemort stopped bothering with any spells with long incantations, as the girl would cast something, anything, that would prevent him from finishing. From dark cutters to transfiguring flammable chemicals to any other number of things. She'd already attempted to catch him with a modified aguamenti charm that sprayed liquid greek fire of all things. He was rightly wary of the girl.

Still, it was easy enough to lead her into a trap. She didn't have a fighter's instinct, and she had a predictable pattern. A mumbled false incantation, along with a stream of fiendfyre running up the wall drawing off the blonde's ice, and she sent a burst of liquid flame at him. He merely smiled as he directed another stream of fiendfyre straight into it's path, feeding it, and launching it at the girl.

The scream of pain was a musical art he cherished.

As the fiendfyre cleared, he saw he'd missed his intended target, but the blonde-girl had leapt in front, attempting to stave off the damage. Malfoy lifted the blonde girl easily, drawing her behind Potter and the Bitch even as they renewed their assault, but Voldemort knew he would carry the day. He began forcing them down the corridor, before Potter cast a spell at the ground. Voldemort shielded, but the blast still knocked him back.

Malfoy had dragged the blonde back, behind them, and he could see her seethe with rage. Potter and the bitch pressed their own assault, and Voldemort found he actually had to work a bit to push it back, before grinning and launching the fiendfyre at them.

Then he saw the Malfoy bitch raise a bow, and fire a conjured arrow. He attempted to snap a finite into the path of the arrow, only for the arrow to have already slammed through his shoulder. His body contorted from the blow, but he kept his feet and cast an arrow ward on himself. A new arrow appeared in Malfoy's hand, and the ward managed to deflect it enough that the arrow only cut open his robes.

Voldemort snarled again, multiple killing curses rushing from his wand at Potter and his bitch. They both managed to defend against it, the bitch dodging while Potter conjuring a granite block. The shards of the block were banished back at Voldemort who vanished them with nary a thought.

Voldemort felt the arrow ward being dispelled, and began magically deflecting arrows from Malfoy. Between her, Potter, and that bitch, he knew he had his hands full. He decided to even the odds.

It was a quick little spell mixed in with all the others, and an Imperio was hard to notice amongst all the other spells being thrown about. Voldemort watched as the blonde girl stood up, her staff in hand, and he ordered her to kill her compatriots.

He didn't hear the snort of derision, but he did have to summon more fiendfyre to protect himself against another blast of ice.

Voldemort heard a growl from behind him, and knew it was Potter or the bitch's dog, and sent a blasting curse at it. He heard the whine from the dog, and thought no more of it, until his entire rib cage collapsed, and liquid fire poured into his chest. He tried to scream in pain as he was lifted into the air and thrown against the wall, but couldn't.

He looked up to see the massive wolf, growling at him. He recognized the pointed fangs as belonging to a snake, rather than a dog, and saw the flecks of yellow as the seven eyes stared at him.

"_Your snake was tasty_," it hissed at him, and then bit off his head.

0x0x0x0

Harry felt hands wrap around him as he heard the hissed words, and decided against thinking about it. Instead, he watched as his wolf bit off Voldemort's head. He turned back to Etna.

"Well..." she began. They both noticed the blue glow that was surrounding her. "I guess this is good bye."

"For now," said Harry.

Etna smiled.

"For now," she replied.

She was gone.

"We'll find her, Harry," said Hermione. "Or she'll find us."

Harry nodded.

**Author's Notes: **And next is the epilogue.

There's a certain sense of "Fuck it, I want this story to be over" in killing Voldemort. But there's also something very important in killing Voldemort this way. If I ever get around to starting a new Harry Potter fanfic, I'm going to start having Voldemort get run over by a bus, or something. Killing the bastard is always the most annoying thing in the world.

**Beta's Note: **Your beta agrees. Bash his head in with a brick. Convince Ron that homunculus!Voldemort is an emu leg dipped in spicy sauce. Or just dispose of him off-screen with just a reference to the deed being done. Epic battles are boring by this point in the fandom. That said, Harry picking up venomous fangs, killer eyes, and some mysterious Voldiepower via the blood wolf would be just plain cool.


	47. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"You still aren't sleeping, are you, Harry?" asked Lucretia with a frown, noting the basket of freshly baked muffins Harry was placing on the table.

"No," said Harry, not even bothering to lie about it. He was still a little disturbed by little Rigel Malfoy, but reminded himself that Rigel had black hair, and skin like his mother.

"Mister Potter, Sir?" asked Libby.

"Yes, Libby?"

"There's an unknown man at the door to see you, Mister Potter, Sir."

"Libby, did you say 'at the door?'"

"Yes, Mister Potter, Sir."

"What's so unusual about at the door?" asked Lucretia.

"Because that's inside the wards," replied Harry, standing up. "Lock the wards behind me. I'll get back in through Grimmauld. Libby, wake Narcissa and tell her I need to lock down the wards."

Lucretia nodded as Harry went for the front door and Libby popped away.

Harry cut his hand, flicking a few drops of blood to the side of the entrance hall before opening the door.

"What do you want?" asked Harry, even as he took in the details of the man. He was tall, unnaturally so, and had a regal baring that Draco would be envious of. The man's clothes weren't ostentatious, but even Harry could tell they were the sort of quality belonging to men with far too much money, which made the cloth bundle he was carrying in one arm out of place. Harry then noticed the man's blue hair and pointed ears. And then he looked a little closer, and felt the tightly reigned _power_ of the man.

"You would be Mister Potter, yes?"

"I would."

"My name is Krichevskoy. How do you do?"

Harry recognized the name, and had a very good idea of just how powerful the man was.

"Extraordinarily pissed with you, at the moment," replied Harry.

"Oh? And what for?"

"You are here. Etna is not."

"Ah. Yes. Well, about that. I'm afraid she still has business in the Netherworld to take care of."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Quite. And that business will make it rather difficult to raise this," continued Krichevskoy, handing Harry the bundle of cloth. Harry took it, and then opened it, to find a pair of emerald green eyes staring up at him. His eyes widened, and he swallowed, glancing at the thin layer of red fuzz on the child's head. "Etna named her Lilith Marie."

"Where's Etna?" he asked, as he stared at his own daughter in wonder.

"As I said, she still has business she needs to take care of."

"When will she be here?"

"Likely never," continued Krichevskoy. "She has no memory of the child, or of you. As I said, she has business to take care of, and I will not allow a child to interfere with it."

"Libby?" shouted Harry.

"Yes, Mister Potter?" said Libby popping into view.

"Take Lilith to Narcissa and Lucretia. I'm going to kill our visitor," said Harry, handing Libby Lilith.

"Yes, Mister Potter," said Libby, disappearing with a pop.

"I honestly doubt you are capable of it, Mister Potter," said Krichevskoy.

"I didn't say whether or not I was capable. I said I was going to."

"So be it," said Krichevskoy. Before Harry could even begin to move, he was slammed backwards. He couldn't hear anything, but he knew his face and back hurt. He pulled himself to his feet, and looked forward, seeing the hole through four walls that he made. Krichevskoy was lowering his arm. Harry guessed he'd backhanded him. Harry put his hand to his jaw, and pushed it back into place with a pop, before spitting blood onto the ground. He saw a few pieces of white, and knew he'd have to talk to Narcissa about regrowing a few of his teeth.

"Mister Potter, it is not often I have to kill someone. Being Overlord of my Netherworld gives me an unfortunately small supply of enemies, having crushed the rest of them already. Even then, you would not compare to them, except perhaps the weakest of them. I suggest you cease this foolishness."

"Go fuck yourself," said Harry, his wand out and casting a group of transfigurations. The floor of the room Krichevskoy was standing in began billowing white smoke, igniting everything it touched. And then Harry heard the shout of pain, and found himself with a hand around his throat. He could barely see, the blinding glow of thermite burning down the side of Krichevskoy's face making it difficult to see. Still, Harry could _feel_ the waves of hatred and pain emanating from Krichevskoy.

"Your attempt to harm me was amusing," growled Krichevskoy, as Harry felt the blistering heat emanating from the side of Krichevskoy's face start to burn his face. "But I will not allow you to interfere with the raising of _my son_."

Harry could feel that small instant of confusion in Krichevskoy before Harry heard the crunch of bone and the second scream of pain. For a second, the world was dark, and then it was bright again, as he rolled across the manicured lawn of Malfoy Manor. Harry touched the top of his head, feeling, once more, the blisters of burnt flesh and a distinct lack of hair. He then cast a shield spell.

The entire manor detonated.

Even with the shield spell, the shockwave knocked Harry off his feet, but the spell held up against the flaming debris. Harry stood up again, watching the smoke clear, and felt that Krichevskoy was still alive, although wavering.

Harry waved his wand, a great wind blowing away the smoke and putting out the fires. Krichevskoy stood, eyes glowing with power. Harry could feel the waves of curative magics healing Krichevskoy's wounds, and smiled as the wounds immediately reopened, the basilisk venom destroying Krichevskoy's body from the inside out.

"I said I'd kill you, Krichevskoy," said Harry, his voice echoing through the rubble. "I still have a tracking spell on Etna. Kill her, and I'll find your son and kill him."

With that, Harry apparated away.

Krichevskoy snarled in hatred, before opening a dimensional gate, and disappearing in a swirl of blue.

0x0x0x0

As Harry walked up the steps to Grimmauld, he touched his chest to find the vial was gone. His eyes widened, and he immediately disapparated back to Malfoy manor.

"_Accio Vial_."

A broken vial on a broken chain launched from the rubble. Harry caught it, and cast a detection charm on it.

"_Accio Etna's blood_," said Harry as he conjured a new glass vial.

"_Accio Etna's blood!_" he shouted.

He cast the detection charm at the rubble of the entire manor and found nothing.

Harry sat down on the lightly-singed lawn, staring at the rubble.

It began to rain.

0x0x0x0

Alastor Moody had seen many things in his lifetime.

He knew the effects of innumerable dark spells. A great many of them he'd survived, and every one of them had left its own mark on him. He'd survived three different entrail-expelling curses, leaving him with a total of fourteen feet of small intestine, two feet of large, and one kidney. He lost his leg to a withering curse, and had relearned to walk four times in his life due to various head injuries. Relearning to walk was not something that got easier over time. He wore the same grungy coat every day, no matter the temperature, because he'd charmed it with enough air-freshing charms to block out the smell of all the creams and lotions he was forced to smear his body with so he didn't bleed to death on a daily basis. It took him four days to stop vomiting from motion sickness while using his eye, but it was four days well spent as far as he was concerned. Especially after he was hit by a permanent blindness curse that destroyed his good eye's optic nerve.

He'd seen magic to create storms. They paled in comparison to Scottish weather, especially in the North Sea. He'd always been fascinated by Nature's fury. He'd travelled the world, visiting volcanoes, seeing hurricanes and typhoons, visiting the after-effects of earthquakes and mudslides. Watching a forest fire tear across a landscape, tearing a clear sky into a billowing storm of ash and flame was something to behold.

This, though...

Moody was soaked to the bone. The water just came, pounding from all directions as wind tore the warmth from his bones, ignoring whatever warming charms he cast. He'd only lasted this long because of his dragonscale armor and a variety of impervious and repelling charms.

He was standing a mile from the center of the storm. He could see, from here, the black column rising into the sky, a pillar of wind that made him wonder just what he would do if he tried to get that close.

He knew this was Potter. Little wonder Albus was terrified of the boy.

He apparated away.

0x0x0x0

Albus Dumbledore transfigured a section of ground from the torn up grass and broken sod into a hardwood floor, and then conjured a massive purple wing-backed chair. He sat down in it, and waited.

"Hello, Albus," said Harry.

Harry was lying on his back on a seven foot circle of undisturbed grass.

"The Ministry is rather annoyed by what happened here."

"Tell them I fought a Demon Lord, and that Voldemort pissed off a very large number of beings," said Harry.

Albus considered Harry for a few moments.

"I'm going to assume that is nowhere near the truth, Harry."

"It is entirely true. I fought and killed a Demon Lord. Voldemort pissed off a very large number of beings. They're unrelated, but that won't stop the Daily Prophet's fiction column."

Albus hmm'd.

"So what truly happened?"

"Etna's Lord informed me he stole her memories, but was nice enough to leave me with my daughter."

"Ah. I assume you did not take that well."

"If he hasn't already, he's dying of basilisk venom."

"And the tornado?"

Harry reached into his shirt, and retrieved a broken vial.

"Oh... Harry... I'm so sorry."

"I didn't want to be angry the first time I held my daughter," said Harry as he stood up and brushed off his pants. "Want to see my daughter?"

"I would like that, Harry."

**Author's Note: **Aaaaand that's it. There's no more. It Is Done. Complete. Fini. You may leave, now. Don't look at the author behind the curtain... well, beyond the ellipses. No, really. You'll regret it.

…

That was a lie. There's another chapter of epilogue. I just wanted to imagine your incoherent screams of rage at the idea of _that _being the end. I assure you, both writing this and posting it this way makes me feel _so_ much better. Also, I want to include the below scene:

**11 Years Later**

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at the Head Table smiling as Pomona Sprout led in the First Years. There had been a number of changes in the school, re-shaping the way things were taught.

She still taught NEWT-level transfiguration, something Albus had started to "keep in touch with the students." In addition, the first two years of Herbology and Potions were now a combined course that mixed proper care of the plants with ingredient preparation and interactions, taught by a single professor. Severus and Pomona kept the upper five levels of the course to themselves, although they worked together to determine just what needed to be done. In much the same way, the opening years of Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts were now something of a combined course-load, given that they each taught basic charms and hexes.

Severus had mellowed quite a bit in the years since Voldemort had died. It had been a surprise to many just how much of Severus had been an act. Every single bit of favoritism vanished the next day, and an acidic wit appeared in place of his usual hatred. He was also more than happy to give up the first two years of students to another teacher who taught preparation and reactions.

Still, some students had left the school, and never looked back.

Harry Potter returned every piece of mail she sent to him unopened. There were rumors of him in Diagon Alley, however no one ever saw the Boy-Who-Lived.

She had always expected Hermione Malfoy to return to the school in some capacity. Instead, she'd gone off into private research and law, although McGonagall was certain a few additions to the Weasleys' products were done by her and her beau, Luna Black.

So it came as some surprise, when Pomona called for "Rigel Malfoy."

That a dark-skinned boy proudly stepped forward and took a seat on the stool left everyone speechless. Everyone knew that Draco had married Susan Bones, but also that she kept her family name. She'd only recently given birth to twins, and they were also both named Bones.

And then McGonagall saw the red-haired girl giggling at everyone's reactions, and immediately thought "Oh, no."

Rigel was sorted into Gryffindor, much to a number of students' distress.

McGonagall was glad she was the Headmistress, especially when Pomona practically choked calling for "Lilith Potter."

As Lilith was sorted into Gryffindor, McGonagall decided she needed to have a few words with Albus.

He should have warned her about this.


	48. Epilogue - Part Deux

**Epilogue**

Disclaimer: So there's a couple bits and pieces of canon that this'll ignore. Why? Because I'm The Author, And I Say So. Also, this contains _massive_ spoilers for Disgaea 1 & 2.

I'd also like to state that I'm annoyed by FFN's lack of support for strikethrough tags.

0x0x0x0

"Lils, I'm home!" shouted Etna, walking into Lils's quarters with something behind her back. Or someone, since it appeared to be struggling.

"Took you long enough, dood!" said Lils, thumping out to Etna. "How'd it go, dood?"

Etna smiled, glee on her face and murder in her heart, before revealing what she had behind her back.

It was a rather plain purple prinny, its beak tied shut and its flippers waving wildly.

"Guess who _this_ is?" said Etna.

Lily's face echoed Etna's, her eyes going wide with joy as Etna removed the string tying the prinny's beak shut.

"Hello, _Tommy_," said Lily.

"Avada Kedav–" began the prinny, before it saw stars from being dropped on its head. It clearly heard a voice it recognized from somewhere say "I'm sure that's only happened a _few_ times."

It ignored the pain, and scrambled to its peg legs, quickly balancing on them, before pointing its flipper at Lily again.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Nothing happened.

"Avada Kedavra?" asked the prinny.

"You don't get magic here, Tommy," said Lils, drawing her knives. "You _do_ get pain, though."

Tom Marvolo Riddle whimpered, as he recognized that voice. How could he not? The last time he heard it, she was begging for her child's life. He killed her, and then attempted to kill her child. And now she was a stuffed penguin, grinning while holding a pair of knives.

He turned, screaming his head off and running for his life.

"Keep running, dood!" she shouted, chasing after him. "You'll only die tired, dood!"

Etna shook her head. She'd chase them down later, but she was feeling nauseous again. She sat down, touching her stomach with her hand. She'd hadn't held very high hopes for the plan, but, well, sometimes the simplest ideas were the best.

Well, there was a reason she hadn't mentioned it to Harry. Lils was going to be pissed, though.

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ So Lils is pissed. Mostly at the fact I never asked Harry. I didn't... I didn't want to raise his hopes. I didn't want him to try and contain Voldemort, because we both knew it would never work. I know I took a choice away from him, and I know he'd hate that... but I still needed to try. It's selfish of me, but... I needed this. I needed to try._

_ Still, I'd think Lils would be happy about being a grandmother._

_ Laharl's his usual petulant self. And now I have to withhold comment whenever he starts pontificating about how much he hates "love." Given how much of a rebellious teenager he is, he naturally does this in front of his dad as much as possible._

_ I have to wonder what Harry is up to. Is he trying to find me? Is he moving on with his life?_

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ I don't like this._

_ The king had me drug his own son. I understand _why_. Laharl would react badly to me being pregnant, but this isn't the King's usual _modus operandi_. Maderas provided the potion with his usual leer at my neck, and it was easy to sneak it into Laharl's drink._

_ That, and the King hasn't stated his plan for after I give birth. A little worrying, but not overly so. Maybe he's still trying to decide what to do?_

_ I know Laharl won't care, although he'll be even _more_ petulant after the fact. Oh, this'll be fun for both me and Lils._

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary_

_ It feels like its been too long since I last wrote, but I know it isn't._

_ Well, I know _now _it isn't._

_ My memories have been stolen._

_ Maderas has them, the thieving vampire. The King is dead, supposedly choked on a Black Pretzel. The Prince is in a poisoned sleep, and according to both Lils and my own damn diary, I was the one who did it._

_ Apparently, it was to cover up my pregnancy._

_ MY PREGNANCY._

_The King signed off on this. Nobody died, so that much is obvious. Which means I wasn't supposed to know I was pregnant. Which means... everybody was supposed to be ordered to shut up. Except Lils didn't. Because it was her granddaughter. She's ordered all the castle prinnies to shut up and follow my orders, or else, and she's got another prinny, Tommy, as her personal enforcer._

_ His name was Harry. No. His name is Harry. I can still feel the warmth of his name, and the ache of him not being here, even without remembering him._

_ I need my memories._

_ Step one, then, is waking up the prince. Lils doesn't know what poison I used, and I didn't list it here, either. The King ordered it, though, and that means it won't kill him._

_ Step two, having him take out Maderas._

_ Step three depends on my memories. It also depends on the– Well, that's good security. A Fidelius Charm, and I'm not the secret keeper. Anyways, the problem, though, is if I want to get back to Harry, how do I do it? There's a way to open inter-dimensional gates, that much is obvious. Summons can't be the only way._

_ On a weirder note, my tits are a little bigger due to giving birth._

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ Finally woke up the prince. Only took two years and the temptation to put a bullet in his brain. I successfully held out at Lily's request. Instead, I worked my anger out on Tommy, for obvious reasons._

_ Apparently, Lily's training him to be her new minion/whipping boy._

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ I've given up._

_ I can understand some angel getting off their ass and sending someone to assassinate the Overlord. It should be obvious that they'd want to assassinate Krichevskoy, rather than face him in open combat._

_ What I can't comprehend, is the assassin being Flonne. Apparently, she was sent by the grand pooh-bah of Celestia, the Seraph, to kill Krichevskoy._

_ When she learned that Krichevskoy was dead, and that he was Laharl's father, she actually felt sad for him._

_ She talks about power of love and friendship so much that I want to smash my head against a wall until I start believing her. Who expected Flonne to handle actually killing someone?_

_ This can't be right. The more I think about it, the more obvious it is that it's a setup. A setup for what though? And for who?_

_ ..._

_ I don't need this headache right now._

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ I've been staring at that empty vial of memories for the better part of an hour._

_ My daughter's name is Lilith. Lilith Marie Potter._

_ Maderas was an idiot. He was supposed to destroy the vial, not use it as blackmail. I was never supposed to have the chance to retrieve my memories. Still, those memories are back where they belong._

_ Harry _did _kill Krichevskoy. Madreas gave me a memory from after I retrieved mine. I could clearly see the massive bite of Harry's blood wolf. It obviously got Krichevskoy from behind, the fangs sinking into either side of him. Probably because Krichevskoy was gloating or pontificating while underestimating Harry._

_ As to the rest of the memories... I'd hoped the vial would prove Flonne wrong. That there was something in there that would make me hate him. That a second glance over getting to know him would make it all go away. Hell, anything that would convince me I was being an idiot. That I didn't have his child, just as an attempt to stay there with him._

_ It only proved Flonne right._

_ ..._

_ I want my daughter back. I'm going to kill whoever is behind this bullshit, and then I am going to find Harry and my daughter._

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ Laharl's finally calling himself Overlord of the Netherworld._

_ His plan for dealing with everybody who wanted to overthrow him was pretty dumb, but dumb works with demons. Claiming to be carrying the Deed to the Title of Overlord and then traveling through a dark and empty forest doesn't seem like the smartest of ideas, but then again, the Prince is Krichevskoy's son. _

_ The demon from the alternate Netherworld definitely gave us some trouble, though. If it hadn't been for Krichevskoy's old vassals..._

_ I asked Laharl about it, and got him ranting on the subject._

_ Apparently, there's a lot of Alternate Netherworlds out there, not just the one of super-strong demons. Likewise, there's a lot of human worlds as well. One of the perks of being an Overlord, is getting the Dark Senate to open dimensional gates to different dimensions, including human worlds._

_ So I either need to trust Laharl (doubtful) or become an Overlord. And if I want to become an Overlord, do I dispose of Laharl and take over here? Or do I go to a different Netherworld and dispose of their Overlord? This is going to take some thought._

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ I lied to Flonne today. I told her I was a commoner when I started in the King's service._

_ She's an idiot, she's annoying, and she's naïve... but she's also innocent._

_ I don't like her, but I can't help but protect her from the more horrible aspects of the world. And if she doesn't need to know about slavery... then she doesn't need to know about slavery._

_ …_

_ I don't need her condolences, either._

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ The prinnies reincarnated recently. The Red Moon comes along every so often, and wipes away their remaining sin. One of the prinnies_

_ ..._

Etna stared at the diary for a long time, before closing it and putting it away. She left the secret room, and found Lils cleaning up the Prince's room.

"You need to tell Flonne to convince the Prince to be less of a slob," said Lils.

"Good luck with that," said Etna. She glanced at the door. "That, and I don't think they're that close... yet."

Lils chuckled.

"Laharl really doesn't get it, does he?"

"Not in the slightest... listen... did you know of any other prinnys that are like yourself?"

"Like myself?" asked Lils. "You mean that sacrificed themselves?"

"Yeah."

Lils tidied the room for a moment, folding Laharl's laundry before speaking.

"Big Sis," said Lils. "She never struck me as the usual sort of prinny. I never learned her name, but... well, you can ask the other prinnys. She always had a kind word for everybody."

Etna leaned back against the wall, deep in thought.

"She was part of the red moon, wasn't she?" asked Lils.

"Yep. She was also the Queen."

"She was... the Queen? Laharl's mother?"

"Yeah."

Lils put down the laundry, ignoring it while she walked over to Etna.

"That... that makes a lot of sense, now that I think about it."

"Why?"

"She... she always cared about everyone. She kept track of all the other prinnys. Made sure all of them were welcomed, got their food, everything. A lot of the vassals still talk about the Queen with... with reverence, I guess. And... well..."

Etna was silent, waiting for Lily to continue.

"She'd always ask me how the Prince was," said Lily. "Never interacted with him herself. But she asked me how he was. And she talked with me about meeting Harry, too. She asked me if I talked to him. Asked me how I could stand to talk to him, to know that I'd be leaving so soon afterwards." Lily sighed. "I should have realized something was up with that conversation, but I was busy being so happy to see Harry..."

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary_

_ Of course we found humans. And, of course, they're from a DIFFERENT EARTH._

_ Gordon, Defender of Earth, and his sidekicks Jennifer Carter and Thursday the Super Robot._

_ They are all idiots._

_ Subtle questioning of Jennifer reveals that they're from a different Earth. There's a few hundred years of difference between the two, and I know I would have heard Hermione talk about robots and giant monsters if they existed. That, and they all know about magic. In fact, they've known about magic the entire damn time._

_ So going there is a no go. Although, Gordon seems intent on returning to Earth, while Jennifer will probably help them. If I help them as well, maybe I can hitch a ride to a slightly different Earth?_

_ We'll see._

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ Who is Vyers? I'm not going to call him the prince's idiotic nickname for him in my diary. He seems familiar, somehow. But I'm not sure how._

_ That grandiose, pompous arrogance could be from anywhere. Let's face it, nearly every Demon has an ego, and per the usual, his was on display. Why is he so familiar, though? Why?_

_ AND WHY DOES HE KEEP SHOWING UP?_

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ The human military from Gordon's Earth invaded the Netherworld. The invasion was led by Jennifer's adopted father and backed by another Defender of Earth. Apparently, the Earth Defense Force decided they were running out of resources, and that invading the Netherworld would fix everything._

_ …_

_ I don't understand this reasoning, either._

_ Then again, this was all a plot hatched by Angels to kill Laharl. This plot makes far more sense than sending Flonne... so I don't think this was orchestrated by the Seraph. I tried to be the sensible one, but of course Miss "I have IQ points equal to my cup size" immediately leapt to the conclusion that the Seraph was behind it once Laharl mentioned that the Seraph sent _Flonne_ of all people to kill Krichevskoy. Sure, this means I'm agreeing with Flonne, but even a stopped clock is right twice a day. Then again, it could all be a double-blind to throw off someone who can put two and two together, but given the average intelligence in this room, they failed miserably._

_ Flonne is going to Celestia to meet the Seraph, and ask him what is going on._

_ Laharl, of course, is going along with this because "It's a good opportunity for me to check out this so-called Seraph."_

_ Lily and I have both agreed he's oblivious. Then again, he's a boy._

_ I'll have to keep an eye out for whoever is behind this._

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ So Flonne's a Fallen Angel, now._

_ One of the Seraph's flunkies was behind the EDF invading the Netherworld. He planned on killing the Seraph, taking over, and setting himself up as a god while stripping everyone of their free will in the name of Eternal Peace._

_ Krichevskoy didn't die. The Seraph was keeping him alive with angelic magic, and their entire goal was to get Laharl's head out of his ass via Flonne. And likely myself, as well. Bastard. This is why you stole Lilith?_

_ I was tempted to raise him just to kill him again, but he's spent the last year and a half dying of basilisk venom. Also, the Queen was looking mighty pissed about something. Given she's been friends with Lils for the past fourteen years... I think Krichevskoy will be punished enough. For now._

_ The best part of all of this, though? Watching Laharl do everything in his power not to hug Flonne after nearly giving up his own life for her. It took everything I have not to laugh at the pair of them._

_ I suppose that's why the King did it. Laharl lost his mother to Love. She gave her life for him, and he hated it. He hated that he lost his mother to Love. And if he lost _me_ as well? That I fell in love, and left him for Harry?_

_ Krichevskoy would have lost his son. Laharl would have turned into a monster. Maybe, somewhere deep down, there'd be a heart, but to dig that deep into him? To try and find it?_

_ I guess I can understand. That still doesn't make it right._

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ So Gordon and Jennifer are back on their Earth. I think Laharl couldn't stand Jennifer's constant teasing. That, and it made Flonne happy._

_ Jennifer has demanded, however, that she be invited to the wedding._

_ I promised her that I'd get her there... whenever it happens. Granted, it might not happen in her lifetime, but Flonne's doing a good job of working on the prince._

_ Maybe I can just ask Flonne to ask Laharl to send me to an alternate Earth?_

_ No. Then I'd have to deal with a gushing Flonne. No thanks, I'd rather spend the rest of eternity vomiting. It might come to that, though. Laharl did push through a bill for dimensional travel to Jennifer and Gordon's Earth, though._

0x0x0x0

_Dear Diary,_

_ This is going to be the last entry for a while. Maybe even years._

_I've found a lead Zenon, God of All Overlords, and Laharl is spoiling for a fight. Flonne isn't disagreeable to this since Zenon wiped out 99 other Overlords. I'm recommending caution, however, since Zenon wiped out those 99 Overlords in a 99-on-1 battle._

_ Still, I've volunteered myself to go scouting._

_ Flonne has an ulterior motive to this, as well, judging from the triumphant smirk she has. Her and Laharl? Alone in the castle? Hmm... I wonder what she could be up to?_

_ That was sarcasm._

_ Here's an important fact: If I defeat Zenon, that means I'm an Overlord. And that means I can open an inter-dimensional travel bill in my Dark Senate._

_ Which means I'm off. Not sure when I'll write again. Hopefully it'll be soon, though. _

0x0x0x0

The best description Etna could think of was "clusterfuck."

Oh, she'd found Overlord Zenon, alright. She'd even almost killed Zenon.

She just didn't know it was _Zenon_ she was fighting, because there was a brash, annoying idiot with her spoiling for a fight. And that brash idiot reminded her of a certain someone, in their determination to win. So she let him live, and by extension, Zenon.

This, she later learned, was a mistake.

A second mistake was giving them a fake fingernail to summon another demon. Because a good summoner can make up for very _bad_ ingredients.

It'd been a very long time since she was last this weak. She didn't like it. And when she learned that the real Zenon was powerful enough to go against Laharl one-on-one and win?

She sighed.

They'd gone off and defeated the fake Zenon, saved the people of Veldime from being turned into mindless monsters by said fake Zenon, and now she was stuck on Veldime until she could convince Rozalin nee Zenon that she needed to be somewhere else.

Rozalin and Adell, of course, both disappeared on a "journey." She suspected the journey stopped at a luxury hotel with very good room service.

Adell's parents were celebrating their somewhat slightly restored sanity and humanity in much the same way.

Everyone around her was getting some, and all she had to show for it was a single lousy minion.

A minion who was currently hiding from her parents while they were having sex.

She rolled her eyes, before jumping off the roof of Adell's parents place, and walked away from the house (and the sounds) towards the abandoned house she'd taken over. It wasn't stealing, since the previous owner had become a lot closer to nature. Specifically, they were more plant than human, and found indoors confining.

"Oh, hey!" shouted a girl. She was a short red-head. Not like Adell's brick red, but that real fiery red, pulled back into a long braid. "Me and my dad heard there was a good demon summoner in this town. Do you know where they are?"

"Big house with the cauldron out front. Can't miss it. You'll have to wait a few hours, kid," groused Etna as she reached the front stoop. "They're working on having a fourth kid at the moment."

"Ah, fuck."

"Exactly. So what do you need a demon summoner for?" said Etna, wanting some sort of conversation.

"To summon a demon?" replied the girl.

"Really? Is that what they're for? I never _knew_ that! I mean, I've only been summoned twice and all, and I never figured that out!"

The girl rolled her eyes. Etna realized they were the second greenest eyes she'd ever seen.

"No, really. What are you summoning?" asked Etna.

"Why should we trust you, demon?"

"Good reasoning, young miss demon."

"You can see that?" asked the girl, touching her ears.

Etna glared at the girl. She was young, a teenager, looking around 14 or 15. Hell, she might actually even _be_ 14 or 15, given the petulant glare and eye-rolling.

"I'm about a hundred times your age," said Etna. "Hell, I've _taught_ people that glamor spell." Her ears were replaced with plain human ones, and her wings and tail disappeared as well. "See? Not hard."

"Oh. Huh. Sorry."

"Meh. So who are you and your dad summoning?"

"My mother," said the girl, and Etna wanted to sigh. It couldn't actually be this easy, could it?

"Your mother?"

"Yep! Well... except she might not remember who we are," said the girl.

"Your mother," repeated Etna. "Who might not remember who you are." This had to be the first time in her entire lifetime it had been _this simple_. This sort of bullshit only ever happened to heroes... and she'd done some stupid heroic things, recently. She held back an internal groan.

"Yeah, that's what I said. I did say that, right?"

"No, you did." Etna kneeled down, realizing just how _short_ she was. "Lilith, go get Harry."

"Sure... wait, what? How did – Mum?" asked Lilith.

Etna smiled and wrapped Lilith up in a hug.

"Really? It's really you?"

"Yeah, and I maimed the guy who stole my memories until he gave them back. Now come on, let's go see Harry."

0x0x0x0

A boy and a girl were hiding behind a stone wall under a tree, well away from their parent's house in the center of the village. The boy was taller and older, with two bullhorns growing out of his head, and he was dressed in a black and white shirt with blue shorts. The girl was younger and smaller, dressed in a white tube-top, red shorts that matched her hair, and sandals, with small wings on her back.

"Are they done yet?" asked the boy.

"I checked last time," replied the girl. "I'm not checking this time."

"But... I don't _want_ to check."

"Then we'll have to wait," said the girl.

"Hey!" said a fiery-haired girl walking down the path. "Your parents are the demon summoner and her husband, right? Got room for one more?"

"Umm... yes?" said the boy.

"Awesome. My parents just started, and they've got fifteen years of pent up frustration to get through. I'm gonna hide with you guys for a while. I'm Lilith."

"Taro," said the boy.

"Hanako," said the girl. "Really? Fifteen years? What was your mother, a nun?"

"Nah. She was a demon summoned to the human world. Her seal sent her back when she was done, but mom and dad got together while she was there. It took my aunts a while to build a gate to a Netherworld... except we had no way to find her, so we were looking for your mom to summon her."

"I don't think my mother will summon anyone anytime soon..." trailed off Hanako.

"Nah, we ran into her. Apparently she was hunting for some Overlord named Zenon?"

"Your mom is Etna?" asked Hanako.

"Yep! Apparently we've got to meet her old boss, too."

"Wait, wait, wait," continued Hanako. "Your mom is _Etna?_ As in _Demon Lord Etna_?"

"Well, I don't know about the Demon Lord part, but yeah."

"Aww... I was hoping to be the top minion..."

0x0x0x0

Harry and Etna lay on a broken bed, blankets tossed on the ground and clothing strewn around Etna's house.

"So what took you so long?" asked Etna, snuggling into Harry.

"Krichevskoy broke my vial when I fought him."

Etna nodded.

"I figured it went about that well. What happened?"

"He showed up at Malfoy Manor with Lilith. He handed her off to me, and then expected me to not look for you, saying he stole your memories."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"So your wolf bite him then and there?"

"No, he backhanded me through a few walls."

Etna winced.

"I got up, spat out some teeth and blood, and transfigured some willie pete and thermite as he stepped through the hole in the wall, but, well..."

"It just pissed him off."

"Right. That's also when he decided to just strangle me."

Etna nodded.

"I summoned my blood wolf and bit him from behind. He threw me out of the public bit of the manor, and then leveled the building. I warned him he'd best leave you alone, or I'd kill his kid, and that was the end of it."

"Really? Well, that was anticlimatic."

Harry shrugged.

"So how's everybody else doing?"

"Hermione's learned to be a politician under Albus. He retried about ten years back. She's been repealing laws in the Wizengamot with regularity. Luna's... Luna, I guess? They're planning their wedding now that it's legal in muggle Britain, and they're waiting on me dragging you back. Elizabeth and Ron are married, and Ron's turned into a stay-at-home dad. Draco and Lucretia have three kids, and Susan just had her third, as well."

"Who did Susan marry?"

"Draco."

"Lucky bastard."

"Meh. It's mostly a political marriage, so that she can continue her family name. All of Lucretia's kids are Malfoys."

"Yes, yes they are," commented Etna. "Neville and Ginny?"

"They dated off and on before going their separate ways. Ginny's playing for the Harpies. Neville's going for his mastery in Herbology, although he's been spending a lot of time working in the Malfoy family garden."

"Really? Narcissa and Neville?"

"Narcissa says it's purely professional."

"And just how long has this _purely professional_ relationship been going on?"

"Four years, maybe? Five? Then again, I don't think Narcissa can remarry until Lucius is actually dead, though."

"Hmm... point. I'd have thought his grandmother would make him marry _someone _at least."

"I think he's marrying one of the Slytherin Greengrass sisters?"

"Who, Daphne?"

"Astoria?" wondered Harry. "I didn't pay attention. It's one of those polite marriages where she's spending her time with someone else once she gives him a kid."

"Huh. I take it you haven't picked up any purely professional relationships?"

"No."

"How about purely unprofessional relationships?"

"Not a single one," said Harry.

"Good, because I'm going to need you to help me with something."

"What's that?"

"My boobs got bigger after I had Lilith. I need to find out if they'll get even bigger with our next kid."

"We're going to need to do something first, though," said Harry without skipping a beat.

"Oh? What's that?" asked Etna.

A small black velvet box launched from beneath a pile of parchment and research notes and into Harry's hand.

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Are you attempting to make an honest woman out of me?"

"Yes."

"You're insane. And the answer's yes."

0x0x0x0

His eyes gave off wisps of green fire, wafting between the black strands of messy hair. A plain tunic covered his chest and scars criss-crossed his arms, although only one on his forearm, as though a massive fang stabbed through it, stood out anymore. A thin white zig-zag was hidden by the bangs over his forehead. His hands and knuckles were calloused, and his muscles were thin and wiry. He didn't bother with gloves or footwear any longer, having long since stopped caring. Occasionally his fingers played with a thin stick, the wood petrified with age. It would appear and disappear not by thought, but by habit alone.

With him was a woman whose maroon hair matched her maroon eyes. Black leather supported and covered a bust of impressive size, while allowing massive bat wings to unfurl as necessary. Clipped to the leather was a simple purple pen. A long, thin spaded tail whipped back and forth from under her leather skirt when she was agitated, which she rarely was anymore. In her hands was a well-worn spear.

Around them was a cold, empty, inhospitable darkness. Before them was a door.

He reached out, and pushed it open. Inside, was warmth and light and wonder.

"Further up and further in?" he asked, holding her hand and stepping across the threshold.

She paused for but a moment, before stepping through as well. She flexed her wings, watching the leather as though it would sprout feathers, or perhaps ready to jump if a lightning bolt would smite her. She then glanced up to check for a halo. There wasn't one.

"Further up and further in," she replied, smirking.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **When you want to end something, you_ end it_.

In order to get the ending, you need to read the Chronicles of Narnia, beginning to end. Even if you don't care about the ending of this story, you need to read the Chronicles of Narnia, beginning to end. And that means the Right and Proper Order, starting with _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_. And don't worry if you cry like a whiny little emo bitch at the end of _The Last Battle._ You're supposed to.

**Beta's Note: **Yes, that's the correct order. Every time someone reads _The Magician's Nephew_ first, Aslan curb-stomps a puppy.

**Author's Continued Note: **There was an explanation for Silent Hill here. It's gone now. It would have been _helpful_.


End file.
